Haunted
by PolkaDotButterfly
Summary: Bella can see the dead, but she didn't realise there is more than one kind of dead. The ghosts she sees in Forks not only help her new friends but they help her too. Love, hurt, pain and goodbyes. Got the idea from Ghost Whisperer. *Getting rewritten*
1. Prologue

This idea came from Ghost Whisperer, there are a lot of similarities in what the ghosts are like but I can't really make that kind of stuff up.

I own nothing twilight or ghost whisperer for that matter!

**Prologue**

My name is Isabella Swan, I am seventeen years old and I see dead people. I have always been able to see spirits; the ones who are earth bound and linger among us, unnoticed by most. They come to me and I try my best to help them. I have gotten used to the 'freakiness' of it all; the odd stares, the comments about how insane I am, but what I encountered back in my home town changed my life forever.

I lived in Phoenix after my parents got divorced, I was five years old when mom quit Forks and moved to the sun. I was happy, we both were, but I missed my dad a lot and I visited the most boring town in history every year to see him. Only for the past two years he visited me because my mom was sick and I couldn't leave as I was taking care of her.

My dad's name is Charlie, and he visited a lot. He knew she was dying, _she_ knew she was dying, but I wouldn't accept it. I saw the dead every day, but I couldn't stand the concept of watching someone I loved die, even though I knew that they would be at peace when they moved on.

Of course the inevitable happened, mom got an infection and slipped away quietly in her sleep. I was there, I saw her spirit leave her body, she waited to say goodbye, but I begged her to stay, knowing it was selfish but I didn't want to lose her - she was my best friend and I would be lost without her. I knew she had to go, and I knew it wasn't right for her to stay but she reassured me she was okay, that it didn't hurt anymore and she had come to terms with her death. She went into The Light peacefully, but it was the hardest thing I had ever witnessed.

Charlie and I spent a month in Phoenix, getting everything there sorted out so I could move back to Forks with him. It was hard to say goodbye to my home town, but I was set to start my new life in the town I spent my summers in. I knew moving wouldn't mean leaving the spirits behind, I knew I would find more in Forks, or in actual fact they would fine me. However, I didn't realise that in the two years since I had left the small log town, that it would become so haunted. It was not only ghosts that settled in Forks. It was another kind of dead.


	2. Bumping into Strangers

**Chapter 1: **

**Bumping into Strangers**

"Bells." Someone shook me awake. I groaned, pulling the covers over my head. "Come on, Bells, get your backside out of bed, it's your first day at school." I groaned even louder. As if that was a reason to get up, if anything it made me want to hide under the covers even longer. Charlie chuckled as he pulled the covers from me. "Come on, kiddo, don't make me throw you out of bed," he said tickling my feet.

"Dad!" I moaned loudly, but I was fully awake. I stretched while I sat up and slowly dragged myself out of bed, while Charlie left and went down stairs to get his morning coffee. I sauntered over to the window and looked out to see what the weather would be on my first day of Forks High.

Rain.

Of course, what else? I rolled my eyes, keeping my complaints to myself, and then stumbled my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Charlie had gone by the time I was ready, he stuck his head around my door to say goodbye, then he was out the door to go back to work for the first time in a month. His Deputy was acting Chief while he was away, but dad had been itching to get back to the small police station to return to his duties.

After I cleared up the kitchen and had something to eat, I plucked my parka jacket off the peg by the door and stepped out into the fresh air. It was a cold morning, something that I had to get used to all over again. The rain was not heavy, just light drizzling, but it was still very bleak. Quite depressing actually. Still, I couldn't dwell over the weather; there are so many other things to worry about. Mainly school - I hated the thought of being the new kid. Well, technically I was the old kid, but since I had not attended school in Forks since first grade, then I guessed that meant I was the shiny new thing all over again.

I stepped off the porch and walked slowly, so I don't slip, towards my new truck. Charlie informed me, on the way home from the airport, that he bought me a new car. He left out the part that it was in fact an old truck. I was pleasantly surprised that I actually liked the big old monster of a thing, it had class and I like old things, so it suited me perfectly. If you looked past the rust and the odd dent or two, then it was perfect, and at the end of the day the thing ran great so I hopped in and roared the engine to life. Roared was the perfect word; the thing could be heard a mile away! That's was its only flaw though, as it was sturdy and it would get me from A to B - what more could I ask for?

As I drove towards Fork's High School, I realised what more I could have asked for, only what I wanted was an impossibly - I don't think they have or will ever invent what would have made my truck perfect.

"I need your help!" A voice suddenly called, startling the hell out of me. I cursed, swerving the car, almost losing charge of the steering. Trying to control my heartbeat, I steadied the truck, gaining control as I concentrated on keeping it on the one lane. I should have been used to 'visitors' but somehow they still manage to scare me when I was not expecting it…not that anyone should expect dead people to visit them…

"You know, there are other ways to talk to me," I said after taking a breath. "But while I am driving is not one of them!" While trying not to take my eyes off the road for too long, I tried to steal quick glances at my new passenger while I drove. She was very pretty, but even for a ghost she was very pale. Spirits always resembled the way they did in death, right to the moment they decided they were ready to crossover, and I quickly noted that the woman had died violently with half of her face and neck smeared with bright red blood, which had dripped onto her once white blouse before she had passed. Her dark hair was in slight disarray, draping down her very slight shoulders. Looking past her physical appearance, I eyed her attire. She was dressed smartly; with her long sleeved pearl white blouse and dark pencil skirt. I wondered if she had died on to the way to or from work, maybe she was a lawyer or a business woman when she was alive.

"What's your name?" I asked. I never really knew what to say when I first met one of _them_, but starting with a name was always a good way to begin.

"You have to tell her." The woman began; almost so quiet that I could barely hear her over the engine.

"Tell who?" Turning my head away from the road for a moment, I gazed straight into her eyes. Dark brown, like my own, they were etched with a sense of urgency, but marred deeply with pain. She drew me in, my eyes frozen, un able to bink, for a long moment. I contoiunted to drive, my foot never letting up on the gas as I stared into her eyes. I yearded to know what caused the pain behind them. My mind leaving my own problems entirely, only to be filled with the possibilities of what the woman's story was.

"Her! She has to know," the woman whispered, breaking our connection. I jumped at her words, and quickly turned back to the road before I caused an accident. "She doesn't know, she doesn't know anything and it's not right, it's not fair!"

Her cryptic pleas weren't unusual. I was very used to all sorts from spirits, but usually they were evasive, leaving me to work out what they meant on my own. Ghosts asked for my help, but they didn't like helping me work out what they wanted. It was too much for them to spell things out for me. Not that I minded, I put aside my own frustrations and always helped the spirits, not matter how evasive.

"I want to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me who you mean and what you want me to do for them," I told her, just as I slowed down to drive through the school parking lot. It was later than I thought, but I gathered from the students still lingering in the lot that the bell had not gone yet.

I turned to the woman to ask her again, but she was gone. I sighed. I knew she would be back, but how long would it be before she got to the actual point? I liked helping them, I didn't even mind when they sent me on wild goose chases, trying to figure out what they are wanting, but today I had my own problems, I just wanted to have a day off so I could try to fit in without looking like a freak that talked to herself.

I parked the truck in a free space and hurried to the main office to get my schedule. The office was pretty small; it was manned by one woman with red hair and glasses. I waited at the desk and she looked up from the computer.

"Hello dear, can I help you?" the woman asked, smiling at me.

"Yes, my name is Bella Swan, I am joining today," I informed her. She nodded knowingly - Dad had to enrol me while we were in Phoenix; papers were faxed to us, so at least I didn't have to fill out a dozen forms.

The woman ruffled through some papers. "Here you go dear, this is your schedule, a map and a list of after school activities. Would you like me to go through them with you? I could highlight the best routes to your classes if you like?"

I took the papers from her, shaking my head. "No, that's okay, I am sure I will manage. Thanks anyway."

The bell rang at that moment, starling me. I glanced at my schedule to see what my first class was. The schedule read English, so I looked at the map to see which building I should head to.

"English is not that far away, it's just in the building next door," the receptionist informed me. I smiled at her in thanks then turned to leave.

After I left the office, I joined the other students making their way to class. I spotted the building that the receptionist had pointed to and hurried forwards. I entered the building just as the rain stated to get heavy. I followed the students through the slippery corridors, but in my haste to hurry to class before the final bell, I ran into something solid. My breath was knocked right out my lungs as I dizzily stumbled back, trying to regain my vision. Before I ended up on my backside, something grabbed me, holding up right as I swayed on my feet.

"S…s…s… sorry," I stuttered, as I shook my head to clear the blurriness."I am so clumsy, I always manage to..." I looked up to see my saviour. I almost groaned again, thinking he was a ghost because he was so pale, but then I realised that he couldn't be a ghost as he was solid.

"Are you okay?" A soft velvet voice ran though me, giving me shivers that had nothing to do with the cold. He suddenly became away that he still had a firm grip on me, and slowly, as if he expected me to tumble at any moment, he let me go.

"I…I'm fine. Sorry, that was my fault." I found my voice again, but it was a little ragged. I couldn't stop staring at the pale, but exquisitely handsome boy that stood before me, staring at me intently.

While he remained silent staring at me, my eyes flared all over the stranger. He looked a little older than me, maybe even a student teacher. His messy bronze hair seemed to have formed life of its own, sticking up all over the place. When his full, pale lips turned up into a smile I realised I was gawping at him like an idiot as I took in every inch of his well built, slender appearance.

The blush on my face heated me instantly as I tried to look away hastily, but instead I met his eyes, which was the most distinctive I had ever seen. Bright gold, shimmering in the light as he stared right back at me, as if taking me in, too.

"No, it's my fault, I should have…I wasn't paying attention either," he said abruptly. Although he still had the small smile turned up on his lips, he was looking at me with frustration, as if I had done something to offend him.

"I guess we are both at fault," I mumbled quickly, flushing a deep crimson red, wondering what I had done wrong.

"Edward, you're going to be late," a new voice entered the now almost deserted corridor.

Glancing behind Edward, I noticed an equally pale girl standing by some lockers. She was tiny compared to the boy, Edward, but she had similar features like him. She was very beautiful like him, but with short dark hair spiked all over the place, and features just as perfect as Edward. And her eyes were easy to see even from where I stood; golden. Like Edward's also.

"Coming…" Edward replied offhandedly, still staring at me.

Edward's eyes finally dropped before he turned leave without a word. I stood there staring at the space where he had left in a daze. When the final bell rang I jumped again.

_Darn, now I was late! _

I turned to look to see if Edward and the girl went to class in the same corridor, but they appeared to have already left before I could get my bearings.

After fumbling about with my papers to double check what room I was in, I made my way to the correct class. As my fingers touched the door handle, I suddenly froze when the deserted hallway was filled with loud banging.

Used to odd noises, I turned slowly just as laughter started behind me. A child's laughter.

_Here we go again_, I thought.

Eyeing the hallway with narrowed eyes I saw nothing. I hesitantly turned back to the classroom door. I was already late. It wasn't worth making a bad impression on my first day, so I shook my head and opened the door.

But I didn't make it one step, when the corridor filled with laughter again. I ignored it, until something pulled on my coat, pulling me away from the classroom door.

A young boy, maybe five years old, stood directly behind me. He was wearing a light blue one piece pyjama suit, looking up at me with lost eyes. My heart sank. I could never deny a child what they wanted. Children were always the saddest and the hardest spirits to help, and I always felt the need to bend over backwards to help them.

"Hi," I said softly.

"You're the one with magic eyes?" he asked.

I nodded. "You could put it that way, yeah. Do you need my help?"

The boy smiled at me, but before I could blink he was gone.

"Great, another one of those days. Ghost hide and seek - my favourite kind of game," I whispered to myself as I entered the classroom.

* * *

Hope you have enjoyed it so far, please let me know - press the magical button down there that say's review! (:


	3. Three in One Day

**Chapter 2: **

**Three in One Day**

My first few classes were a breeze, there were no more ghosts and a lot of students were brave enough to talk to me. I had already gained a few followers, I scarcely remembered their names, but they seemed enthusiastic about getting to know me. I was sure they would all change their minds when they realised I was a freak when I start 'talking to myself'.

It couldn't be helped; I couldn't avoid ghosts no matter where I went. If I ignored them they just get louder and if I was really unlucky then they would start making themselves heard to all by causing disturbances around me, throwing books, banging doors - you know the usual ghost haunting stuff.

This morning was unusually busy; two ghosts, one after the other, just minutes apart. I didn't see them again, but it wouldn't be long until they popped up and started asking me to do things for them. Usually they just wanted peace, telling loved ones goodbye, or sorry. Sometimes they were earthbound out of guilt or anger, but a lot of the time it was out of love. Then there were the ones that didn't really know why they were here and that was what I had to figure out. And lastly, the worst ones are the people that didn't know they were dead, or in a time loop, playing their final day over and over again.

When the lunch bell rang, I gathered up my stuff and followed the flow of students towards the cafeteria. There was a girl tagging along at my side, rambling at a hundred miles per hour, barely taking a breath, talking about this boy she liked. I nodded, saying the odd word, but otherwise I was almost shut off. I couldn't remember if her name was Jenna or Jessica. She overwhelmed me when she introduced herself that her name came out too fast, getting lost in translation. She steered me in the correct direction of the cafeteria and we joined the lunch line together.

We purchased our food then she dragged me to a table full of kids. "Everyone this is Bella, the Chiefs daughter," Jenna or Jessica announced making me blush a little at being publicly announced.

Great, I already had a title: Bella Swan, the Chief's Daughter. I looked around the table, but I didn't really recognise anyone by sight. But of course the last time I hung around local kids I was only a child, so I would need names to remember if I knew anyone.

A tall girl stood up, she had light brown hair and kind eyes. "Hi, Bella, remember me?" she asked shyly. "Angela Webber," she prompted.

Ah yes, I remembered. "Yeah, I remember, we were in Miss Kali's class together." I smiled, vividly remembering first grade here in Forks. Angela was ringing a bell. We sat next to each other. We were both shy, neither of us quite brave enough to make much conversation, but it went unsaid we were friends since we didn't most things together.

"That's Mike, Ben, Tyler, Lauren and Eric," Jenna or Jessica introduced me to everyone at the table. I recognised the names of Eric and Tyler, but I didn't really know anyone else. I sat next to Angela and I joined in with their casual chit chat.

"Sorry about your mom," Angela said softly after the conversation moved away from when we were first graders.

"Thanks," I replied. Angela carried on eating, not wanting to ask questions.

As I ate my lunch I looked around cafeteria, which was buzzing with students. It was then I saw the strange Edward sitting at the far end of the room. My heart dropped out of my stomach when his eyes met mine.

I looked away quickly to avoid his intense gaze, ut I had the impression that he had been watching me for a while.

Glancing around my own table, trying to pretend I was engaging in conversation, I worked up the courage to glance back towards the mysterious boy. I could feel his eyes on me before I even looked up, but when I did finally glance his way, the frustrated look from earlier was still deep on his very pale face, his eyes boring into me.

Since he hadn't heard the saying 'It was rude to stare', I decided to scrutinize him right back. He was stilling with the petite girl with dark hair from earlier, along with two other male and a female. Only Edward's eyes were looking back at me while I stared at his friends, and it only took a few seconds of glancing their way for me to notice the similarities between them all.

They were all very pale, very beautiful, but there was something else, I just couldn't decipher what.. The bronze haired Edward was still staring at me, but somehow I just couldn't look away, even though I know I should. I was used to stares, but normally it was either stares from people that thought I was crazy, or from people who had heard I was crazy, but didn't see it for themselves and they were working out what mental illness I had. Or at least that's how I looked at it.

Breaking away from their table, I turned to Angela who was reading a book. "Who are they?" I asked her. She looked up from her book to find out who I meant.

"The Cullens'," she informed me with a slight glance at the strange people. "They moved here two years ago. They have all been adopted by Dr Cullen and his wife."

Adopted? Hmm, I would have thought they were related in some way because even though none of them looked alike, like I looked like my mom, they did still look similar or at least had similar features that were distinctive.

"Are any of them related?" I asked quietly. Angela nodded.

"Yes, the two blonds, Jasper and Rosalie, they are twins. They are related to Mrs Cullen. The others joined the family separately, although Edward has been with Dr Cullen since he was little," Angela said.

Jenna or Jessica, whatever her name was, turned to us and butted in."You're telling her about the Cullens and Hales?" she whispered.

"Hales?" I wondered.

"Oh yeah, the twins go by Hale, but the others took Dr Cullen's name," Angela added quickly. I looked over to the Hales and the Cullen's. They were all so very beautiful. They stood out from everyone in the crowd, but they don't really seem to be part of the crowd. It was as if they were in a world of their own and only they belonged there.

"Did you tell her that they are all _together_?" Jenna or Jessica asked. Angela shook her head giving her a look.

"It's none of our business, Jessica," Angela said sternly. Finally, someone said the chatty blonde girls' name!

Jessica waved her hand. "Yeah, but it's not as if it's a secret," she said, then looked over to the Cullen/Hale table like a giggly girl. "All five of them live together, act like brothers and sisters, but they are all _together_ together…expect Edward." She looked a tad hopefully when she said his name.

"Yeah but they are not related so it's legal," Angela added in their defence. I looked back over to the table; Edward was not staring at me anymore, so I had time to observe them properly.

I tried to work out who was with whom. The breathtaking blonde, Rosalie, was stroking the huge burly one's collar so that seemed to be a match. Her twin brother, Jasper, was holding the small girls hand, so they must be the final pair. Edward must have a girlfriend from somewhere else, I decided. No one that good looking can be single. I could tell from Jessica's tone that she had her hopes of landing him, but I bet he turned her down. I wondered how many hearts he had broken since he came here with his family.

The small girl let go of Jasper's hand, took her tray and glided over to the trash to empty it. "What's the other two's names?" I asked since I only knew three out of five names.

"The one walking out is Alice and the huge scary one is Emmett…They all keep to themselves, they don't really have any friends expect each other," Jessica told me sighing. I bet she wished she could sit at their table.

Eventually the bell rang and I left with the rest of the table. I took out my schedule to see where I was heading next - Biology.

Feeling someone peering over my shoulder, I turned to see the boyish face Mike smiling at me. "That's my class too, I'll walk you." He didn't leave me a chance to answer and walked ahead of me leading the way.

We entered the Science building and Mike led me to the biology room. The classroom was already full when we arrived, so I went to the teacher's desk to be assigned a seat. The teacher, Mr Banner, handed me a few books when I introduce myself.

"We have one seat left; you will be lab partners with Mr Cullen." Mr Banner indicated to the right row, by the window, where the only free space was next to Edward Cullen.

As like the pervious times I had seen him today, Edward was staring at me. He seemed to realise that I was be his new lab partner, as he was clearing a space for me. I guessed he was used to the whole desk as his things were spread out in my new spot.

I walked over to the desk and settled on the stool. I took out my notebook from my bag and unearthed a pen that was hiding at the bottom. I wrote my name on the workbook the teacher handed me, and waited patiently for the class to being.

"Hello again," Edward said with his velvety voice. I turned to him in acknowledgment; his liquid eyes were not as frustrated as before, but soft and friendly."I'm Edward Cullen," he went on when I didn't answer. "I'm sorry for being rude before.I normally catch people's names after I knock them down, I didn't mean to run off like that." His voice was hypnotic, I couldn't help but hang on to every word he said and I can't stop staring into his eyes.

"Uh, that's okay… Besides, I thought we agreed that it was both our faults," I managed to say.

Edward chuckled softly. "You agreed, but yes I guess neither of us were paying attention." The teacher began the lesson but Edward continued in a low voice. "So, you're the new girl?"

State the obvious. "Yeah. I guess that takes the title away from you and your family," I whispered, trying to look at the front to look as though I was listening to the teacher.

"You got the low down on my family huh?" Edward asked, amused. I nodded slightly.

"Sorry about your mom," he went on when I didn't reply. I turned to him, raising my eye brows.

"I take it you got the low down on _my _family," I whispered, but I knew pretty much everyone in town had. The town was too small to keep anything private. It was probably how people know everything about the Cullen's; apparently they didn't make friends so I guessed local gossips went digging.

"Touché," he chuckled.

Just as worksheets were being passed around, the classroom door opened then slammed shut. Several people near the front jumped in surprise and Mr Banner sighed heavily. "That damn door! It's always doing that!"

I looked over the door and groaned. "You have to be kidding me!" I muttered. Standing by the whiteboard was yet another visitor. Three in one day? What was this school? How many more would pop up today? Do they think it's funny to annoy me at school?

The ghost, a boy around my age, maybe a little younger, hadn't spotted me yet so I was okay for now.

"What?" Edward asked curiously, looking from me then to the white board where I was staring.

"Nothing," I mumbled, as I took out my worksheet. Edward and I worked in silence, finishing our worksheet. Edward zoomed through his while I worked slowly through mine. I had done this class before so the answers were pretty easy, but I was trying to keep my eye on the boy at the same time. He was just wondering around the classroom aimlessly, looking over people shoulders, telling them if their answers are wrong or not. He didn't seem to be harming anyone so I just let him carry on.

I finished my work a few minutes after Edward so I put my pen down to wait for the rest of the class to catch up. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, burning through me, but tried to pretend I didn't notice as he didn't engage in conversation.

The boy was humming to himself, I vaguely recognised the tune but I couldn't place it. I kept my eyes trained on the front.

"Holy Christ! Was this boy born without a brain? He can't even spell 'cell'! It's not s-e-l-l you fuck wit, it C-E-L-L!" the boy shouted at someone.

Casually glancing behind me, I watched as the boy stared in disbelief at a boy with sandy hair near the back. I tried not to smirk. It could be fun when I heard things that others didn't. A lot of the time it could be annoying, but the Other Side could always provide a laugh.

Finally the boy reached our table. I didn't want to give myself a way that I was a big freak to Edward by chatting to the thin air, so I didn't give the boy eye contact to let him know that his ramblings could be heard.

"Ah Cullen, of course he will have everything right," muttered the boy, looking over Edward's shoulder. I glanced at Edward who was peeking up at me. "The vampires always have perfect 4.0's."


	4. Things That Go Bump in the Sun

Hey! I just want to add a quick thank you to all those who have added to alerts, favourites and reviewed! You guys are great; I will try and thank all those who reviewed when I can!

Thanks' to my beta biddy429!

I own nothing twilight, and as I said I got this idea from Ghost Whisperer.

Chapter Three  
Things That Go Bump in the Sun

I almost toppled out of my stool. I stared at the boy and he stared back at me.

"You can see me!" he gasped, and then disappeared out of sight.

Vampire? Surely he meant metaphorically…if there was double meaning to saying someone was a vampire. I froze in my stool, staring at the spot the boy vanished.

"Bella? Bella are you okay?" Edward asked from a distance. Vampires…he and his family were way too pale to be normal, they are all very beautiful…but being beautiful didn't mean they were vampires! It doesn't mean you automatically suck people's blood because you are exquisitely beautiful. Then there was the sun too! He would burn in the sun, so he can't be a vampire…wait, it had been cloudy and raining all day….would they be able to come out during the day if there was no sun? Is it only direct sunlight that affects them?

Vampires couldn't be real, though, surely! But ghosts are very real, I reminded myself. I saw all them all of the time, so why couldn't other paranormal things be real too? I spent ages explaining to the people that need to know about the dead. I had to try and convince them that ghosts do actually exist, they live - poor choice of word, I know - among us. But vampires? They are myths, legends, and old scary stories which go back hundreds of years…

"Bella! Please speak to me; you look ill or…Something." Edward touched my hand and I almost fainted. Ice cold.

This could not be happening. It was one thing to be constantly haunted by ghosts, but to meet real live vampires? Again, poor choice of words.

"I…I…yeah, I do feel a bit sick," I muttered, lying to get out of here.

"Maybe you should go see the nurse?" Edward said softly, concern tinged in his voice. Why would he be concerned about me? He more than likely wanted to eat me!

"Uh-huh," is all I managed to say as I hopped off my stool. "Um, sir? May I be excused? I don't feel well." I gained Mr Banner's attention.

Mr Banner looked up from his desk. "Sure Bella, you may go see the nurse."

"Do you want me to come with you? You look as though you are on the verge of fainting," Edward offered. I backed away a little.

"No that's okay," I said, a little too quickly, then dashed out of the class room. I made it outside, then I sat on the side walk to calm down.

Vampires, freaking _vampires_? I mean what next? And they, or at least he, are in a school amongst innocent children. The ghost must have just used the word loosely; he couldn't have meant _real_ vampires.

I got out my cell from my pocket and I noticed a missed call. I press call back. It rang until someone answered.

"Hello?" said the voice of my friend, Alex.

"Hi Alex, it's just me returning your call," I get off the side walk and wandered out of view of the building in case anyone can saw me.

"Oh hey, Bella, I got your text last night, welcome back to Washington! How is your first day of school going?" he asked me.

I laughed quietly to myself. "Oh you know, same old same old; getting haunted by three ghosts and vampires - the usual."

Alex spluttered on the other end, as though he had been taking a drink whilst I was talking.

"What? Vampires?" Alex knew about ghosts, but apparently he didn't know about vampires either.

"Yeah, well no. I dunno. It's just something a ghost said…well to himself more than me. Know anything about blood suckers?"

"Uh…no. Hang on, I am coming over, we can talk more then. When do you finish school?"

"Just over an hour away."

"Well that gives me time to drive over. Be there soon….don't let anyone bite you in the mean time!" He laughed then hung up.

I was over reacting, vampires weren't real. But I could feel that I was lying to myself - ghost are real, I saw them, so why was the un-dead such a big step to believe in. I had never really had any guidance to the supernatural world and apart from Alex and my mom; I didn't really have anyone to talk to about all of this. My dad preferred to remain in the dark, when I had a ghost needing my help he liked to leave me to it, no questions asked. Alex loved all the supernatural stuff, but he didn't believe it all at first and my mom had always accepted that I was…different. She loved to hear about all the ghosts' problems and helped me help them. Now I had bigger problems, or at least I thought I did and I wanted someone to talk to and Alex was a good listener.

Maybe I should have looked the ghost boy again, I needed to see what he meant by 'vampire' before I started digging into old myths and legends.

Mr Banner thought I was at the nurse; I still had half an hour before the bell rang so I was free to wander the grounds to see if the ghost showed himself. I startled him when he saw that I could see him, a lot of them take a second to process that someone can actually see and hear them. Most of them have been dead for a long time, and have had no interaction with a human since they were alive so I didn't blame him for being shocked.

As I wandered past the parking lot, I bumped into someone for the second time today. "Sorry, I really should start paying attention to where I am going," I said automatically apologizing, but then I saw who I bumped into.

"That's okay, I wasn't paying much attention either," said the small pixie like girl, Alice Cullen. I managed to form a smile, but my mind went wild, screaming vampire at me. I shoved those thoughts away, even if she was a vampire it didn't mean to say she would hurt me.

"Seems I am bumping into your family a lot, I did the same this morning with Edward," I said, trying to sound casual.

Her tinkling laugh echoed around us. "Yeah, he said. Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I was but I felt ill so I was on my way to the nurses' office…" I trailed off as I hear a voice from behind me.

"So you can see me huh?" The voice said. I tried to smile normally while listening to Alice.

"Oh, are you lost?" she asked at the same time the ghost said, "I wouldn't go with her; she is a blood sucking leech!"

I didn't know what I looked like, but I was guessing I looked odd; I was frozen on the spot, trying to listen to two conversations at once. I could tell Alice must have said my name, but I didn't quite hear it.

"Um, hello?"

I blinked then smiled again. "Sorry, went off in a trance," I mumbled. "Did you say something?"

She looked unsure of herself but said, "Yeah, I said I would take you to the nurse's office if you are lost."

Darn, I would have to go now. "Okay, that would be great thanks."

Alice led the way to the main office. I looked behind me as I follow her.

"So how long have you been able to see us then?" the boy asked. I hated when ghosts talked to me in public, especially within hearing distance of other humans…or vampires.

"All my life," I whispered as quietly as possible. "How long have you been dead?" I asked, trying to sound curious but it came out sounding rude.

"Excuse me?" Alice turned round, raising her eyebrow.

Oh crap! "Uh, sorry…I…um..." I was what, talking to myself? A ghost? I just escaped from cookoo land?

There is a long pause, then she turned around, opening the office door for me, shrugging off my odd question.

"Don't worry, she will just be curious, they seem to know something is not right about you. And I would watch, because they really are vampires, they hear everything," ghost boy added. Great, they already suspect I am a freak. Well, at least I was not fully in the dark about them, I had a slight advantage.

Alice led the way to the front desk where the red headed secretary was on her computer again. "Excuse me, Ms Coop, Bella is not well, is the nurse back there?" Alice nodded to the door at the side.

Ms Coop looked up at Alice, then she spotted me. "Yes dear, she is through there. Are you okay Bella?"

"Uh…yeah, just feel a little sick," I said walking to the nurse's office. Alice followed too, as did the ghost.

"So you are settling back into Forks? I heard your mom died, I am sorry," said Alice with a small sad smile. I had always wondered why people say they are sorry after someone died, as if they somehow did something to contribute to their death.

"Thanks," I said as I enter the room. I would have wondered how she knew my name, but in a small school like this then knowing the new kid's name is not exactly hard to remember.

In the nurses room there was an older woman with salt and pepper hair and a kind face.

"Hi, Mrs Temple, this is Bella, she hasn't been feeling well," Alice told the nurse before I could open my mouth.

Mrs Temple placed the book she was reading on the table and gestured for me to sit down. "You can sit here for a few minutes; I will get you a glass of water." She went over to the sink, fumbling around the cabinets. "Hold on just one second dear, we seem to have run out of plastic cups."

Mrs Temple eased past Alice and walked through the door back to the main office. I sat quietly, watching the ghost boy as he sat on the nurses' chair. I decided to ask him a question but aim it at Alice.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name before," I said, giving the ghost a side look then turned to Alice. She squinted her eyes for a second as if trying to remember something.

"Alice, Edward's brother," she replied while the ghost tells me, "Ryan Alexander." I nodded to acknowledge both of them.

"You have been here for two years?" I asked Alice, hoping Ryan would get my double meaning.

"Yes, we moved here from Alaska, it's been great here," Alice said sincerely while Ryan shakes his head. "I have been here for five years but I agree with her, it has been great here, I love it!"

Okay, that was a surprise, normally spirits want to move on - they get sick of floating around with no purpose.

"I bet it's been a big change from moving out of the sun to live in the rain," said Alice conversationally.

"Yeah but I have lived in Forks before, I used to come here during the summer for a week then my dad and I would go somewhere else together. Then my mom got sick two years ago and I haven't been back, until now that is."

"It's hard to lose someone, but they say time heals."

Before I could reply, Ryan interrupted. "Well I am off, got some haunting to do, but keep an eye out for the vamps, they won't hurt you because they are so called veggies but still, you can't be too careful." I turn to the desk but Ryan was gone. At least his words are reassuring.

The nurse came back with a glass of water and handed it to me. She turned to Alice, not saying anything but with an unspoken question about why she is still there on her face.

"Oh, well, I guess I will go back to class," Alice said, smiling at me. "I will see you later Bella."

Mrs Temple allowed me to sit in her office until five minutes before the bell. I hurried back so I could retrieve my things but before I could enter, the little boy from this morning blocked my path.

"Hey," I said softly. "Do you need help?"

The little boy just stares at me, it's kind of eerie but I am used to all sorts of things by now. "I can help you if you just talk to me," I told him.

Children were the hardest because they don't spell anything out; they liked games so I had to be patient while I followed their clues.

"Well, I have to go but you know where I am if you want my help, okay?"

The boy nodded before he vanished. At least he knew someone could help him, he couldn't have been more than five.

When I get home I planned to research local kid deaths, plus Ryan's. If he was at this school then he would more than likely would have gone here when he was alive, so it should be easy to track him down but the child would be harder, he was too young to have gone here, but then again who was to say he even lived in the town. Then there was the woman I first saw, she hadn't come back to me but it wouldn't be long. I had more ghost homework to do than I did of actual school homework.

I slipped into the biology room while everyone was packing up. I let Mr Banner know I was back then went to my table to collect my stuff and waited for the bell.

Edward looked up when I approached the desk. He was looking at me funny and I suddenly wondered if he had heard me outside…if he was a vampire that is.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me as I sat down.

"Fine, a lot better, thanks," I said as I packed my bag.

"Good. You looked quite ill before, I was worried."

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about me, I am fine. I met your sister, she is nice." She probably thought I was off my rocker but still, at least she was nice.

Somehow this whole vampire thing didn't seem to bother me anymore, ever since Ryan said they wouldn't hurt me, it dropped from my mind to go running around screaming about the un-dead. Besides, who was am to start talking about the unnatural. Vampire or not, I didn't see why I should hold it against them if they are nice to talk to.

It made sense that they didn't get close to people, I mean friends would notice if they were different, I bet they were able to keep a safe enough distance without people noticing anything strange. Which struck me as odd since I knew straight away that there was something not quite right about them, I just didn't know what.

Edward was giving me an odd look, and I realised that I went to a daze. As if talking to ghosts was not bad enough but my brain zoned me out when people talked to me.

"Oh, sorry, I tend to get lost in my thoughts," I said quickly, blushing scarlet in embarrassment.

Edward laughed softly. "Don't worry; I do that all the time."

The bell rang to signify end of class, so I hurried out of the classroom and headed to the gym. I had been so dazed that I didn't even say goodbye to Edward, which is very rude since we were in the middle of a conversation but hopefully he doesn't think too much of it.

I hated gym, it was my worst nightmare but this school required four years of it. I am my own enemy when it comes to participating; I am more than likely to cause myself an injury than any ball, although they could be lethal to me too, especially to anyone within a two feet radius of me. I would love to blame my horrifying accidents on ghosts who were playing tricks on me, making me miss the ball, but I was born with very little hand eye co-ordination. Instead of volleying the ball to a team mate, I was more than likely to miss and end up whacking myself in the head, or knocking people the ground because I hit the ball in the complete opposite direction. My fellow gym students would soon learn to avoid me like the plague while in gym, but hopefully I didn't cause any serious damage, especially on my first day.

Thankfully today was not a practical lesson, as we had to spend the whole period listening to the fundamental rules of basketball. Who knew there was so much involved other than just running up and down the court, trying to dunk the ball into a hoop? At least I didn't have to show off my excellent skills in ball passing or my marvellous aim when I threw the ball.

While we sat on the bleachers listening to Coach Clapp give us a talk on great players, before showing us a demonstration video, I saw my new ghost friend, Ryan, appear.

He walked over and stood by Coach Clapp, who was getting setting up the ancient television and video set. Hasn't this school heard of DVD players?

The coach popped in the video, twiddling the buttons on the television to find the correct channel. Ryan looked up at me, grinning mischievously. I couldn't do anything but watch; otherwise everyone will really know that I had a few screws loose.

Just as the video began to play, the television cut out. "Darn thing, it's always doing that, it's about time they upgraded this pieces of…" The coach thumped on the TV, switching it back on.

The video was still going, so he stood out the way to let us watch. Of course Ryan has other plans and the TV switched off again.

This happened several times; by the eighth time the coach gave up, cursing to himself about the old television set. Ryan came to sit in the empty space by me. "Fun huh?" he grinned.

I shook my head slightly. "Not really," I muttered.

"Oh come on, it was just a laugh!"

"Yeah, but not if you are mucking about with the lessons," I whispered, trying to not move my lips.

"But gym is b-o-r-i-n- g!"

"Still doesn't mean you should muck about with things."

Ryan gave me a look I used to give my mom when she wanted me to take up one of her new hobbies.

"Spoil sport!" He said huffily before vanishing. I sighed. He would be back, but in the mean time I had to find out why he was still here.

After the final bell of the day rang, I felt myself sag with relief. What a long day it had been - meeting new people, getting used to classes, seeing three more ghosts, and learning vampires exist – or at least could exist. Ghosts like to lie sometimes.

The more I thought about the vampire thing, the more I realised how naïve I have been. I began to realise how obvious it was, and I should have questioned it a long time ago. But I never speculated if other supernatural beings were real, I guess ghosts didn't seem farfetched because I could see them, and they were human, only…well, dead.

But now I thought about it, vampires are, according to what I have learned from the movies and books, just human, only they are dead too, they just live differently than ghosts and humans. All this thought was so confusing; my head was going to explode with all this speculation.

Maybe that's why I kept my eyes shut to everything else bar ghosts, learning about others things could be too much. I had been sitting next to a vampire, something that I didn't believe in before, but somehow it didn't worry me anymore. And that was what really scared me.

I headed towards the parking lot, to look out for Alex. I saw a bright shinny light blue Mazda parked in the pick-up area, with someone leaning on the hood.

I smiled brightly, finally a face I wanted to see. Alex didn't seem to notice me, so I walked slowly over to him. I had known him for as long as I could remember, but for the past year we have only been able to communicate via webcam and Skype. He used to visit when mom first got sick but school caught up on him so he stayed put in Port Angeles. He had grown some stubble since I last spoke to him online; his dark brown hair is flopped over his forehead and styled to the side. I had always had a connection to Alex but somehow, despite being totally gorgeous, it was never a romantic connection.

Finally he saw me. He stood from his hood and gave me his brightest smile, and suddenly I felt emotional, as if I haven't seen his face in years, but instead of crying I ran into his waiting arms.

Miraculously I didn't trip, and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. "Oh, I missed you!" Alex breathed into my hair.

"I missed you, too!" I murmured, trying to keep my emotions in check as I pulled back.

Alex pulled my chin up to so I met his eyes. "You're not going to cry on me are you my little Bell?" He grinned at the nick name but I scowled a little, pulling away.

"No," I huffed then smiled. "Come on let's go somewhere so we can talk."

Alex let go of me and walked to the driver's seat of his car. "Hop in."

"I can't, I have my own truck - Charlie bought it for me," I said, nodding towards the big red monster. Alex's eyes light up.

"Wow, that's yours? What a classic, does it run okay?" he asked, in awe. I forgot he was a car geek among other things.

"Yup, but I have only had the ride to school to test it. I'll follow you to mine, are you staying for dinner?" I asked.

He gave me a look as if to say I was out of my mind. "Since when do I pass the opportunity to miss out on your cooking," he grinned getting in the car. I took that as a yes. I moved back so Alex could pull out and he joined the queue of students waiting to leave the lot.

As I made my way to my own truck, I felt as if someone was talking about me. I scanned the parking lot to see Edward Cullen watching me, with an odd look on his face. Beside him was Alice and Jasper. I was not close enough to hear what they are saying but I got an odd feeling that it was about me. Paranoia is never a good thing so I tried to erase that thought out my head. Edward's eyes never left me while I walked to my truck. I got in and started the roaring engine. By the time I started to pull out, Emmett and Rosalie arrive by the Cullen car.

I too joined the line of traffic, it was getting smaller but I still had to wait. Of course the car to join the line directly behind me was the shiny Volvo. I tapped my fingers on the wheel while I waited for the traffic to move on, but I couldn't help but glance in the rear view mirror. If looks could burn holes in glass, then my back window would be shattered. Edward's intense eyes seemed to be staring through my truck, as if it's the only thing that mattered. When our eyes met through the mirror, I turned red but I don't know why. I begin to worry that he knew what I know - or at least what thought I knew – that he is or could be a vampire. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that if he was a vampire, along with his strange family, then it was not something they wanted people to know. In fact, I would bet my life on it that no vampire would want to be outted.

Finally I was able to leave the school premises and I was relieved from the feeling of being watched by the intense eyes that seemed to be scrutinizing my every hair flick from the back of me.

I drove home, wondering how I should approach this vampire thing - real or not, I have to know, but how do you ask someone if they drink blood to survive? I knew there was something about the Cullen/Hale family. I had been given an indication from my newest ghost, Ryan, but whether or not what he was saying is the truth, I _would_ find out.

My eyes had been thrust open to the supernatural, I saw things that others didn't, and I knew straight away that there was something off with the Cullen's. I just need to find out what. But first, I have ghosts to deal with. At least I have Alex to help me solve that problem.

* * *

Well thanks for reading! Please keep reviewing! Oh, and those of you who wanted cupcakes, a whole batch is getting sent through email lol  
I wish I would send you guys something! For reviewing this you will get…a baby werewolf cub or a miniature Edward! You can't get the real thing cause he is living with me hehe but if you write a super review then I will send his….arm! (be sure to send it back after a week so he can have it back!)

I just need to add my ramblings on the end of this. A question was asked by Sarah01 so I will answer to all who is curious, Bella's blood does not affect Edward as it did in the books. Mainly because it would take too long, I was going to do it but I don't want to write a week without him so I decided to keep that detail out, it's a big detail but I said at the start or on one of the chapters that I will be changing things and making things up. Sorry if you like that detail but for this story it's not going to happen.

Also, I want to add for all you team Jacob fans, he will be in this story. I was going to make him Alex or Ryan but for some reason I didn't want to introduce him yet. Bella knows Jacob from before so he will pop up soon. I wanted to keep Jacob his same age and that's why I didn't want him to be Alex because he is older, I didn't want him dead so he can't be Ryan, plus why would he be in Forks.


	5. Knowing

Hello my lovelies! Here is chapter four! Thank you biddy429, aka Bridie!

I own nothing Twilight but enjoy anyway!

Chapter Four  
Knowing

I stopped the truck at the curb next to the house, as Alex's car was in my usual spot. I cut the engine and jumped out, having to run to the porch as it's raining again. Sitting on the porch steps was Alex, texting away on his phone.

"Someone special?" I asked leading down to look over his shoulder. He grinned up at me.

"Maybe," he said as he got up. I wondered if I should perhaps be jealous, but for some reason I was not. Alex was my friend, almost like a brother to me, but never someone I would get involved with in a romantic way. Maybe I was some sort of freak, in more ways than one, as who wouldn't want to be with him?

"She nice?" I asked as I opened the door to let us in. Alex followed me in and we headed into the living room. Alex relaxed on the arm chair while I sat on the sofa.

"Yeah she is, but it's just starting out so who knows where it will go," he replied thoughtfully.

"Well, whoever she is, she better treat you right…and you her. You deserve all the happiness you can get," I said sincerely. "Do I get to know her name?"

"Not just now," Alex said quickly changing the subject. "Now tell me more about these vampires you were talking about, are you for real? Or should I say are _they_ real? Vampires, is that even possible?" he asked animatedly. Once he learned something he wouldn't stop obsessing over it. He probably knew more paranormal things that I did; he researched a lot of things, and always had the answers to everything when I need them.

I as I was considering my answers, it occurred to me that if the Cullen's were vampires, then me knowing was one thing, but Alex, who I loved very much, was another. I could be in danger and I didn't want to drag him into it as well. I always feared that someone I loved got hurt because of what I could do, and I worried that Alex got too involved and ended up dead because of me. As I watched him, I looked into his deep blue eyes.

I couldn't drag him into this; I don't even know if it was all true so there was no point getting him involved. I knew he would never stop researching until he could prove vampires were real and I feared it would get him killed, especially if they were real. If some vampire found out what he knew, then who knows how it could end.

Alex was used to my long silences, but I laughed to cover my next lie. "Stupid ghost was making things up, the kid was a vampire freak - he even called the teacher a vampire. Only the way he said it, the first time, it made it sound as if he really was accusing someone of being a vampire."

I didn't know what made me feel worse; lying to my friend or using a ghost like that to cover the lie. Guilt just seemed to come part of my whole gift, I had to lie to everyone so they don't lock me up in a padded room, but using a ghost like that, to make him sound like a gothic vampire fanatic and a liar, was just not right - but what else could I do?

Alex looked at me sceptically, raising his eyebrow. "Come on, Bell, you were pretty sure on the phone, and you are not the best liar in the world, so what aren't you telling me?"

I knew I couldn't fool him, that's how he found out about all this ghost stuff in the first place but there was just something's that were best not knowing about.

"Honestly, Alex, just drop it - the less you know the better."

That was probably going to make him even more curious but he knew I would tell him if I was in danger, or if it was something he needed to know. We stared each other out for a second then he let his gaze drop in defeat.

"Damn! I really had my hopes up about find out about vampires! Can you imagine? The un-dead walking among us?" Alex sounded disappointed which made me feel even worse for putting such theory into his head.

"Yeah, freaky." I didn't want to get into a long vampire discussion otherwise I wouldn't be able to help comparing the Cullen family to some of the things he said as he no doubt had a lot of things to speculate about vampires.

Thankfully Alex sensed my reluctance so he moved onto my bigger problem. "So, who was this kid? Is he haunting Forks High?"

"Yeah along with three other ghosts floating around Forks!" I sounded like I was complaining, but I was just tired.

"Three? In one day…wow. Who are they?" he asked, sounding like a fascinated kid. I reached over to the coffee table and handed Alex the laptop.

"That's what you can find out while I make a start on dinner," I said. Alex took the laptop, switching it on and while we waited for it to load he asked me, "Got any names?"

I shook my head. "Only one, he should be easy to find. Ryan Alexander, he said his name was. He has been dead for five years and he is about sixteen, maybe seventeen. I figure he went to school locally but I didn't ask anyone about local deaths to find out, it's not really a conversation starter."

Alex snorted. "Yeah, there is no better way to introduce yourself other than, "Hi, my name is Bella, I am new here, so um, any kids from this school die?" that would sure make you a lot of friends. Who were the other two?"

"Well my first visitor was a woman, she had blood on her face and neck, she was dressed smartly, as though she was going to a lawyer or teacher, but she disappeared before I could get to school and she hasn't been back since so we don't have much to go on there. The other ghost was a child, a little boy, maybe five years old, so we could look into local kid deaths. He had his pyjamas on; maybe he was sick, died in his sleep, or in hospital?" I mused. Alex shrugged as he started Googling.

"We will start with the ghostie that loves vampires," Alex said, not even looking up from the screen. I felt guilty all over again so I got up to went through to the kitchen so I could start on dinner before Charlie got back.

I rummaged through the fridge; I pull out the pork chops and lay them on the worktop. As I was digging out a frying pan to cook the chops in, the drawer above my head whooshes open, making the cutlery inside jump.

I turned round, my eyes tight shut, praying the drawer was faulty.

"_Vampire freak_? You big liar!"

I sighed, getting up after I closed the drawer above my head. I turned round to face my guilty conscience. "Sorry, Ryan, I just didn't know what to say." I tried to look as sorry as possible, but it was not hard because I truly felt bad.

Ryan gave me a contemplating stare. "I guess it's better than lots of people knowing they have vampires living among them," he said, echoing my thoughts exactly. "They know about you, you know, or at least they are close to figuring out what you can do," he added, causing me to drop the frying pan in alarm.

"Bell? You okay?" Alex shouted from the living room.

"Uh, yeah fine, just dropping things, you know me!" I tried to sound casual. I heard Alex laugh; he was used to my clumsiness.

I picked up the pan, and set it on the counter.

"What do you mean they '_know about me'?" _I asked Ryan.

They really must be vampires, like Ryan said before - they hear everything. Edward must have heard me talking to the little boy outside the classroom, but how can he know anything from that? For all he knew I was a weirdo, just as people back home labelled me long ago because I talked to myself. Edward couldn't possibly know about the ghosts, unless he could see them too! How much did he know? Did he know that I _know_, or think I know, about him and his family? Am I in danger?

"I meant your friend through there gave you away, that is how they know that there is something _different_ about you!" Ryan sat over the table.

"Alex? How could he possibly have given me away, he just arrived less than half an hour ago."

"I forgot to tell you earlier those vamps are gifted, or at least some of them are," Ryan replied, not really getting to the point.

"Gifted, how?"

"Mind games, or mind reading I should say. The loner can read minds, I overheard them in the car park, he told the other two what the boy was thinking."

My mind raced so fast, millions of questions tumbled to my tongue but I didn't know which ones to ask or if Ryan would give me any answers if I did ask.

"What did they hear? What was he thinking?" I asked quickly. Oh this was a mess!

"Who?"

This better not be a ghost mind game, I didn't have time for those! I repeated what I wanted to know. "What did you hear the Cullen's say? What was Alex thinking that gave me away?"

"I don't know exactly cause I couldn't hear his thoughts, but loner boy, or Edward as he is commonly known, told the tiny fairy vampire sister of his that the new girl, I assume he meant you, is a mental case."

"What?" I spluttered, turning red.

Ryan laughed. "Ha, the look on your face is priceless! Nope, he didn't really say that, or not is so many words," he grinned. I glared at him and he sighed. "Fine, he said, "There is definitely something strange about the new girl, but it's nothing bad…just weird." And the blond, the one that looks like he has a stick up his backside because he is to tense all the time, asked, "Really? How do you know that, I thought you couldn't read her mind."" Ryan finished and my eyes went wide.

He couldn't read my mind? Wait, why didn't I think about that before. My mind really must be tangled with thoughts to not think of the obvious first.

"So what did Edward say? What was Alex thinking; did they mention that I told him about possible vampires in school?" I really didn't care about my secret, a lot of people know because I have to tell them, but I was worried they knew that I knew about them.

"Edwardo told his blood sucker family, "That boy over there, he knows her, he is remembering times they spent together, strange times. I can see her in his mind, she is talking to the air, but it's as if she has having a conversation, then I can see her in his mind, explaining to him what someone is telling her but I am not quite sure what it all means." or something along those lines. He hasn't put the pieces together yet but they know something is up but don't worry, they don't know that you _know _about them_, _you're safe for now," Ryan reassured me.

I leaned back against the counter in relief. Well that was pretty close! I wondered what would happen if they knew, would they kill me. Silence me forever? My mind raced ahead. A part of me wanted to tell them what I knew, if anyone can keep secrets then it's me.

"Thanks for telling me, I know you didn't need to but I appreciate it," I said. I was much more relaxed now. I took some new potatoes out of the vegetable basket and switched on the oven.

"So, how come you haven't crossed over yet? I can help you; whatever is on the other side has to be better than hanging around here." I didn't want to push him for answers; he helped me so I really wanted to help him but I didn't want him to disappear again.

"I like it here," he replied simply but I heard something else behind his answer.

"Are you scared?" I asked just as the kitchen door pushed open wider.

"Who's scared?" Alex made me jump. He looked around the room, realising. "Oh, you have a friend here?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Ryan, the one I told you about. Ryan this is my friend Alex." As if he didn't already know, but I wasn't telling Alex that.

Alex looked around the kitchen again, not sure where to look. "Uh, hi," Alex said awkwardly.

I looked to the kitchen table where Ryan is sitting but he didn't say anything.

"We can help you Ryan, just tell us why you are here," I said again but he just stared at me with a stony face.

"I don't want to be help," he said sternly, all joking from his tone gone. I smiled sadly but didn't push him.

"Okay, well if you ever…uh, want company then I am here." It was the best I could offer; hopefully I could gain his trust so he would open up.

Before Ryan could reply, someone else appeared in the kitchen; the little boy from earlier.

"Hi." I smiled at the boy. He just stared at me as usual.

"Someone else?" asked Alex, his eyes following mine.

"Yeah the little boy," I whispered. "Can you tell me your name?" I asked the boy.

"I want to help, but I can't if I don't know who you are," I said.

The boy looked over to Ryan then disappeared. I sighed in frustration.

"Did he go?" Alex wondered.

"Yeah, he just won't talk to me but I told him before that he can come find me any time." I looked at Ryan. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah but good luck getting anything out of him, he doesn't speak to anyone, I have seen him quite a few times but he won't talk to me. I wanted to help him, too, poor kid looks so sad but he goes away when I push too hard," Ryan replied.

Alex then looked at me pointedly; he liked to be included in the conversation.

"Ryan says he knows him, but every time he tries to talk to him, the little boy vanishes," I told Alex then I turned back to Ryan. "How long has he been here? Do you know of any kid deaths in Forks?"

Ryan shook his head. "Nope, none that I know of. I have lived in Forks my whole life…and death, and I don't think there has been anyone under the age of ten die. Maybe he died in hospital, but you will have to find that out for yourself because I don't know anything about him. He has been here more than five years because I saw him a few years after I died."

"How did _you_ die?" I couldn't help asking but I knew I was pushing it as he disappeared.

"He's gone too," I told Alex. "Did you find anything out?"

I got started on the dinner while Alex told me what he had found out so far.

"I didn't find anything out on the kid, but Ryan was easy to get information on. It's quite sad actually, it's no wonder he has hung around here since. He was only in tenth grade, he was a bright student, high hopes, but he died suddenly in school because of a clot in his brain. He was healthy, had a good future ahead of him but it was snatched away in seconds."

Ryan must have been angry that his life was so short lived. Only hanging around earth would do nothing for him. He wouldn't be able to move on or move forwards - he couldn't do anything except wander around the town because he refuses to move on. It's quite common with a lot of sprits, so it was my job to help them, convince them that it was best just to go because there is nothing on earth for them - they don't belong here.

"I guess with sudden deaths it will always be hard, they thought they had everything but then it's gone, and they become nothing." I flipped the pork chops over. "I will help him, even if he doesn't want my help!"

Charlie came back just in time, I was setting the table as dinner was almost ready. He was delighted to see Alex and they have been catching up all through dinner. I let them talk, while I ate in silence. The day had worn me out more than I realised as I felt really run down. When the guys had wolfed down their dinner, I got up to collect the dishes but Alex snatched them from me. "I'll get them, Bell, you relax."

I tried to protest but he gave me a look so I sat back down. Charlie relaxed in his chair, rubbing his stomach. "You're a great cook, Bells, its great having you back just for the good food!"

I smiled slightly but I was so tired that I couldn't laugh at his joke. I got up to fetch the dessert bowls for the ice cream but the doorbell rang before I could serve anything.

"I'll get it," I called, closing the freezer. I dropped the ice cream on the table and went through the hall to answer the door. I fumbled with the dead bolt and pulled the door open.

At first I barely recognise the visitor, he had grown so much since the last time I had seen him.

"Jacob!" I gushed as I looked him up and down. "Wow, I've not seen you in… forever! Come in." I moved aside to let him past.

"It's good to see you too Bella, how are you…coping?" he asked, bending down to hug me. He was so warm even though it was freezing outside.

"I'm okay, thanks," I said as he let me go. "We have just had dinner but would you like some dessert?"

Jacob gave me his smile. "That would be great, thanks."

I walked to the kitchen and he followed. "Dad, look has dropped by," I smiled as we enter the kitchen. Charlie got up when he saw Jake. "Jacob! Come on in kid…wow, when did you get so big?" Charlie chuckled as he sized Jake up.

"All part of growing up! Sorry I missed you when you came to collect the truck; I just came to see how the thing is running? Broken down yet?" Jake grinned at me.

"Yeah, it runs fine thanks," I said, as Jacob eyed Alex up. "Jake, this is my friend Alex. Alex this is Jacob…I think you have both met before, but maybe not."

Alex nodded to Jacob who nodded back. "Come on; let's eat the ice cream before it melts."

There was casual chit chat among the boys. They seem to have one thing in common; football, so I just sit quietly, not really listening.

Jacob finished his ice cream before the rest of us could even get half way through.

"Hungry kiddo?" Charlie laughed, looking at Jakes almost clean bowl.

Jacob shrugged. "Fast eater I guess."

"Fast? You inhaled that ice cream in one go!" Alex exclaimed, making Charlie snort with laugher. Jacob laughed with them but something about him seemed off. I had known Jacob just as long as I had known Alex. Jacob's dad was Charlie's best friend so we had no choice but to get to know each other when we were young, but I had not seen Jacob in quite a while. He along with Alex, was my best friend, I seemed to get along with guys better than girls. Alex was more of a brother, he knew about my gift but I had never gotten around to telling Jacob.

After dessert, we moved into the living room and the sports channel went on. So much for working out who the other ghosts are. I was too tired anyway, I felt so tired so I lay on the arm chair, not really paying attention to anyone.

Before I knew it, I was getting shook awake. "Bella? Bella, I am going now," Alex whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes. "Kay'. Thanks for coming over, it was really good seeing you. I have missed you." I whispered back.

"And you my little Bell. I will text you through the week, if you need anything just buzz, if you hear anything else then let me know, I want to help you with your friends," he said quietly.

"Okay, I will keep you updated."

"Bye for now, Bella, remember if you need anything…"

"…Don't forget to ask." I finished for him. He smiled then kissed me on my forehead.

"Go to bed, you look exhausted." Alex stood up and stretched. I would normally have walked him out but I was too comfy.

Charlie saw him to the door instead. I laid on the arm chair and after a minute I realised that Jacob had already gone. I looked over to the clock on the mantelpiece. It had just gone nine, I seem to have slept for just over three hours but I still feel tired.

Charlie came back and slumped on the sofa. "Get to bed Bells, school tomorrow."

Normally I would have said no because it was only nine but as I was so tired dragged my butt off the chair and sauntered past him, yawing. "Night dad, love you."

"Night Bells, love you too!"

I went straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth, but by the time I got to my room I just managed to flop on the bed before I passed out. I don't even get undressed as I was asleep before I can even figure out where my pyjamas were.

Okay, I just did last minute changes to a paragraph so I hope it all makes sense! Did you enjoy it? Should I keep writing more? Well, tuff luck if you say no cause I have already done chapter 5&6, I have enjoyed this story quite a bit. The next chapter is going to get a little more interesting, or I hope it will!

For the pixie-like vampire - a baby werewolf is on its way, but if I can't find a real werewolf like Jacob, then I will steal a wolf from the Zoo lol  
Thanks so much for reviewing guys, it means a lot!  
I am in a random mood this morning, so give me a random quote from one of the Twilight books - best one won't get a prize but I will dedicate the next chapter to you (not that it's much of an achievement since but the best I can do)!


	6. Fever

This chapter goes to PureSilverLining for this random quote, "'And yet, you don't see the fish trying to plant a kiss on the eagle. You never see that.'"

I had to go look this up to see which book it came from, I knew who said it but couldn't remember which book it was from! Any more quotes you love?

I own nothing Twilight, and a thank you to Biddy429 for being a brilliant beta!

Chapter Five   
Fever

My eyes flew open; I sat up in bed drenched in sweat. I looked around my room, trying to recall the dream I had but to my annoyance it didn't come back to me. I took a deep breath and got out of bed. I checked the clock; it had just gone seven, so I peel off my clothes because they were sticking to me as I was so sweaty. I draped my robe around me while I looked for something to wear for school. I must have been really tired to have fallen asleep without even changing first. I guess the stress over my mother's death was still with me, making me more tired than normal.

I grabbed some clothes then jumped in the shower. When I finished getting ready I sat on the bed as I felt dizzy. I sat there for a few seconds until the dizziness had cleared and my vision had improved. I must have been dehydrated from all that sweating. As soon as I felt better, I grabbed my bag and ran down stairs.

Charlie's dishes were on the counter so I figured he has already gone. When I finished my breakfast, I got myself a bottle of water so I can take it to school, just in case I felt dizzy again.

I got to school with plenty of time to spare, and with no more visitors scaring the life out of me on the way. I sat in my truck and watched the students arrive, pondering if I would even see the woman that scared me yesterday again. She was so desperate for my help but she didn't give me any details, she was gone before I could even get her name. I didn't do anything last night in regards to figuring out who she was, or indeed the little boy. Alex looked up who Ryan was but apart from that I felt like I had neglected the ghosts that I should be helping. I also neglected my homework but there was nothing needing done urgently.

As I waited in my truck, it began to drizzle. Luckily I dressed for the rainy weather, as I would have to from now on. I slipped into my newest bootleg jeans; my mom bought them for me, and put a longline cardigan over a tank top. I still had to buy warmer clothes but I didn't have time for shopping before we came back to Forks. I had my parka almost glued to my hand so I don't get wet but it was too hot in the truck to wear it just then.

After just a few minutes of waiting when the shiny silver Volvo parks opposite me. I felt my heart beat loudly in my chest, and heat crept over me, making me sweat slightly. I knew they have suspicions about me, Edward saw from Alex's mind that I was odd but I wondered if they really know - had they managed to put it all together. Did they realise that what Edward saw was a gift also, did they realise that I can talk to the dead - the real dead.

When Ryan overheard Edward tell his siblings about me, he never mentioned what exactly was different about me, nothing about me being able to see ghosts was mentioned, or at least not according to Ryan.

If Edward hadn't worked out why I was 'talking to myself' through Alex's memories then he must have thought I was mad. I wanted to ask him what he thought he saw, or what he thinks I am, just because I was curious and I didn't want them to think I was a freak. But at the same time I was worried what they would do when they found out I knew about them. I began to wish I hadn't over heard Ryan in class yesterday, it would have been easier on my over active mind.

I shamelessly watched the Cullen/Hale family exit the car. They either didn't see me or they were pretending they didn't see me. I kept watching them, studying them to see if there was anything unnatural about them. But there was not, the only thing that jumped out was that they all looked utterly flawless, every feature perfectly angled.

That was why I thought there were all related in some way, that and the fact they were ghostly pale, and their eyes, they were all the same strange golden colour. Then when Edward touched me, he was icy cold. Did that really make them vampires? No was the easiest answer but Ryan didn't sound as though he was lying.

I couldn't figure out why I was being so calm. I was more worried that they thought I was a freak than I was about the fact that they could kill me if they so wished. But Ryan also said that I was safe, that they are veggie vamps - what ever that was supposed to mean.

Two golden eyes meet mine. My heart banged louder as Edward stared at me intently from across the parking lot. The rest of his family walked towards the school, but he stayed by his car, watching me. It seemed neither of us has heard the phrase, "It's rude to stare" as neither of us looked away. I was getting way too hot, so I grabbed my bag and jumped out of the truck. I welcomed the cold air and drizzle, as it cooled me down a little. I locked the truck - not that anyone would steal it - and I walked slowly towards the school.

"Hello," Edward said, startling me. How did he get over so fast? Vampire speed, I wondered.

"Hi," I replied almost shyly. When did I get nervous around people?

"I didn't get to say goodbye yesterday," said Edward as we walked towards the shelter of the cafeteria.

"Sorry, that was my fault, I rudely ran off," I apologised.

Edward smiled at me, a breathtaking smile, making my heart flutter harder. Then I remembered that he supposedly has a gift too, he can read minds. I put what Ryan said about him not being able to hear me to test. _You are utterly gorgeous, but I know you are a vampire! _I thought loudly in my head, feeling ridiculous. If he did hear me then he was a good actor because he doesn't stop smiling at me.

"Would you like to sit with me at lunch?" he asked suddenly, shocking me as I wasn't expecting it. He was asking me to sit with him? Why? Apparently he didn't have any friends other than his family.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get to know you more but if you are sitting with your new friends, then its fine," Edward said quickly, seeing how surprised I am.

I turned red again. "No, that's okay, I didn't plan to sit with Jessica or any the others...I…yeah, I will sit with you," I mumbled quickly.

The bell rang, interrupting my dazed thoughts. "I will see you later, Bella," he said softly, his velvety voice making my head spin.

"Bye," I whispered, but I don't know if he heard as he already left, leaving me standing looking like a ten year old girl who was having her first crush. I felt my heartbeat slow down and then turned to make my way to English.

I barely listened to the teacher as my mind is on other things. Mainly Edward and everything I had learned in just a day. I had learned that vampires exist, that they are gifted and there were some who went to the same school as me. Not only had I made this revelation but these vampires also suspect that I was not exactly normal either. Not simply the new girl - they know there was something different about me.

For some strange reason, however, I felt so calm about it all now. I realised that it didn't matter to me what they were, or what he was. They hadn't hurt me, and I didn't think they would. They had lived here for two years, I had not heard of any odd disappearances from Charlie, he hasn't mentioned that bodies have piled up over the years. So whatever 'veggie vamps' meant, then I truly didn't think they would harm me or anyone else for that matter. I knew they were different but so was I, so it really doesn't matter to me anymore.

I breezed through my classes in a daze but I managed to keep up. I was feeling quite hot though, and I wondered if there was something not quite right with the schools heating system, making made the school overheated, or at least that's how it felt. By the time I got to my Spanish class, I was exhausted and every bone and muscle in my body seems to ache, all the way from my head to my toes. I wondered if I could go home after lunch as I just needed to lie down.

As I was leaving Spanish, I realised what was wrong. My head was so messed up that I forgot that it was _that time of month! _

Darn, I would have to nip to the bathroom to check, meaning I would be late meeting Edward. I dashed into the nearest girls' room and locked the cubicle door behind me. Thankfully I always carried spare tampons in my bag but when I checked to see if I need it, there was no blood.

Hmm, that was strange; my period should have been due. Maybe what they said about stress was true, maybe my mom's death had made me skip this month. I decided to use the tampon just in case and quickly finished up so I could go meet Edward.

I unlocked the door, and went to wash my hands. There were two other girls already at the sinks.

"Hi Bella," Alice, said smiling to me through the mirror.

"Hey Alice," I replied, as I took a space next to her and began washing my hands.

"This is my other sister, Rosalie," Alice informed me.

I smiled at the most gorgeous girl I had never seen. "Hi," I say.

She didn't smile back, but nodded her head. Friendly, I thought to myself.

"I hear you are stealing our brother for lunch," Alice grinned.

I nodded as I finished washing my hands. Rosalie moved out my way so I could dry them with the automatic hand dryer.

"Hope you don't…" I couldn't finish as pain in my ribs and chest shoot through me. I clutched my chest, leaning against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Alice was by my side. I took a few seconds to evaluate if I really was okay then I nodded. "Yeah, just that time of the month, you know?" Then I wonder if she did know, I mean if she was what I thought she is then she wouldn't know. Chest pain was a strange symptom of PMS, but what else could it be?

Both Rosalie and Alice nodded automatically agreeing. "You don't look well, maybe you should go see the nurse again?" Alice said, looking concerned.

I stand straight, making myself be okay. I didn't want to make Edward wait too long.

"No I am fine. The lunch queue will be miles long by now, we better go," I said, smiling to show I was okay. The three of us left the girls bathroom together and walked to the cafeteria. I caught Alice and Rosalie giving each other looks but I didn't have the energy to interpret them. Did my period have to come now, on top of everything else?

The cafeteria was teeming with students when we arrived. I scanned the sea of tables until I spotted Edward sitting on his own not too far from his brothers who were sitting in the same spot as I saw them at yesterday. Alice gave me a small wave then went to join Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie gave me an odd look then followed after Alice.

I walked over to Edward who stood up, pulling a chair out for me. I sat down. "Chivalry isn't dead after all, is it?" I smiled as he sat opposite me.

"I am old fashioned and my mother taught me to have manners." Edward smiled a new smile, a crooked one, but it has the same effect on my heart. "I got food for you, I didn't know what you would like so I got you a selection," he gestured to the two trays of food in front of us. I gulped, looking at the food. My face dropped. "What's wrong?" he asked quickly, as if he had done something wrong.

I shook my head closing my eyes. "Just a second," I said as a wave of nausea flushed over me.

"Are you okay?" Deep concern rifled through his voice.

"Yeah," I replied quietly. "Yeah, I am fine. I am so sorry, I…I don't feel like I can eat, even the thought of it makes me feel sick." I had no idea why but I couldn't face eating. I remembered when I had food poisoning when I was little, the mere thought of food made me vomit. Maybe that was what was going on now, could I have poisoned myself? That would mean Charlie and Alex too. I would phone them after lunch to check up on them.

"Don't apologise for feeling ill," Edward said. He got up and took the food away, emptying both trays in the trash. When he sat back down, I stared at him.

"Didn't you want any of that? What a waste, I will pay for half of it." I reached for my bag but he caught my hand, his icy hand on mine.

"Don't worry about it Bella, I should have waited until you got here before I bought you things." He let go of my hand quickly. "I will take you home if you like?"

"No, that's okay, I…" I looked to my left to see the little boy standing next to a group of students. He looked at me for a second then disappeared again. I wished he wouldn't do that, I wished there was a way to pin him down to see what he wanted but I knew I would just have to be patient.

"Bella?" Edward said softly. I blinked, realising I had just left my sentence hanging.

"Oh, sorry, that trance thing again," I mumbled, but my head is spinning. I couldn't think straight.

"I am taking you home," he told me without leaving me room to argue. Edward stood up, and picked my school bag up from the floor. I got up slowly, the room spinning, everything hurt and I dimly wondered when did it become so hot?

Before I could move a cool hand grips my side. "Come on Bella, let's get you out of here," a female voice whispered in my ear. I turned to see Alice by my side, practically holding me up. Alice steered me out the busy room while Edward led us out. What was happening to me? I felt so dizzy, so sore - just truly awful. I wanted to lie down, to sleep until it wore off.

When the fresh air hit me, I inhaled deeply. "Mmm, feels nice," I muttered as the cold wrapped its way around my overheated body.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Edward ask, ignoring the fact I was still there. That was a good question, though, why did I feel so ill?

"I don't know, I can't _see _properly!" Alice replied, still guiding me to wherever they were taking me.

Then suddenly the pain became really intense. I stopped where I was and try to shrug off Alice who had a grip of me. She seemed to know what was about to happen as she pulled me quickly to the side of a building and I lost all my dignity as I vomited all down the side of the building. Someone took my long hair and held it out way from my face. A cool hand rubbed my back in soothing strokes.

It seemed like I was vomiting forever but I finally stop. I wiped my mouth and stumble back; a hand caught my back preventing me from falling.

"I am so sorry you witnessed that," I managed to say as I wiped my eyes since they had begun watering.

"Stop apologising for being sick Bella," whispered Edward by my ear. It was him stroking my back as he was still doing it even though I had stopped vomiting.

I looked around me. "Where's Alice?" I wondered.

"She went to get you a drink of water," he replied.

"I have water in my bag," I said remembering the bottle I filled this morning.

Alice came towards us with a fresh bottle of water in her hand. I took it from her, grateful to get the taste out my mouth. I gulped it down quickly then wiped my mouth. I put the cold bottle against my cheek as I was still so hot and its coldness was refreshing against my skin.

Edward's hand swept my forehead. "You have a fever." His hand dropped from my forehead but I wanted to grab it back as it's so refreshing.

"She is shivering too," Alice added.

"Come, let's take you home," Edward said, looking really worried.

I nodded in agreement. "Will you stop if I ask you to? I don't want to make a mess of your car."

Edward chuckled. "I really don't care about my car," he said. "Come on."

I didn't think I had ever felt so ill, everything still hurt. I didn't feel as nauseous as before but my head was throbbing, my stomach and chest hurt, even my hands were aching.

Alice wrapped her arm around my waist, to guide me forward but I took two steps when I heard her say, "Something's wrong, Edward."

I had no idea if she was taking about me as I couldn't hear his reply. The world began spinning before my eyes, everything was shaking, I was shaking, the buildings were shaking. A cool hand touched my face. I heard my name being said several times but I couldn't seem to reply. My legs felt like jelly, my insides felt like fire.

I struggled to keep my eyes open, they wanted to close so badly but I fought to keep awake. I don't know what is happening to me but I would rather be awake despite wanting to sleep so badly.

Then the ground disappeared from beneath me. It took me a minute to realise that I was in someone's, probably Edwards, arms, and we are on the move. I could hear words being said but I didn't understand them. My head rolled to the side, facing away from whoever had me, and I saw someone clearly. Ryan was walking backwards in front of me.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked me. He sounded concerned as well.

"Yeah," I muttered, not caring who heard me.

"You look awful," he told me. "Really awful."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. I was not sure I was saying this out loud or if it was in my head but I managed to speak to Ryan as I could hear him clearer than Edward or Alice.

"They are taking you to their dad, he is a doctor," Ryan informed me.

"I don' want a doctor, just my bed," I stuttered.

"Trust me, Bella, you need a doctor," he said, then he disappears when the outside did. The drizzle had gone; the air was cooler so I figured I was inside somewhere. I heard voices again but nothing was clear so I concentrate on staying awake.

But it didn't last long, I felt my body shutting down, I was too weak to fight the will to keep myself awake so I give in. I shut my eyes and prayed that when I woke up everything would be okay. No more pain, dizziness or nausea.

* * *

Next chapter is going to be from Edward's POV! Hope you have enjoyed so far, thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome and you keep me writing!


	7. Hallucinations

This is going back to chapter five but in Edward's POV. Thanks to all who have reviewed, you guys are so amazing!

I own nothing twilight, just stealing the characters!

Chapter Six  
Hallucinations

While trying not to inhale the revolting smell, I placed the two trays full of food on a table that was normally empty, and sat down to wait for Bella. The cafeteria filled quickly, I saw a few students that were in Bella's Spanish class but still no Bella. Could it be she actually stood me up?

Jasper and Emmett were mucking about in our usual spot, waiting for the girls.

I tried to keep my eyes from them as they had already made fun of me over my obsession with the new girl. They didn't seem to understand why I wanted to be near her, I didn't think I can explain it myself, but I was so drawn to her that it felt like something was missing when she was out of sight.

_Aw, has the human stood up, Eddiekins, _Emmett mocked from behind me. I ignored his jibe and waited patiently.

After a few minutes of waiting, and worrying, I saw Bella through Alice's eyes. She was walking with my sisters towards the cafeteria. Alice's thoughts were a little clouded, she seemed to be worrying about Bella too, but it was not clear why.

The double doors opened with Alice in lead, then Bella, followed by Rosalie. Bella was walking slowly, as if she was hurt and it took a lot not to rush by her side to carry her over to the table to save her straining herself, but she would not that like, it was way too forward. I caught Bella's eye and smiled.

Alice waved at Bella then left her without a word but told me silently, _don't be alarmed if she is emotional or something, it's just umm, that time of month for her_.

Alice went over to Jasper who already had her food that she wouldn't eat. There was always a line, and I think Alice crossed it. There was just something's that I didn't need to know, and I am sure Bella would be mortified if I knew something so personal.

As Rosalie passed Bella, she tried to smile but failed. She floated past a group of students to join my other siblings. As Bella walked over I stood up to pull a chair for her.

"Chivalry isn't dead after all, is it?" she said as she sat down. I tried not to laugh; it was an automatic gesture to pull a chair for a lady.

"I am old fashioned, and my mother taught me to have manners," I replied, as I continue to smile at her. "I got food for you; I didn't know what you would like so I got you a selection," I said, indicating the trays full of food. Bella's face dropped in horror.

I panicked; did I do something to offend her?

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly. Bella looked different than she did yesterday, she looked just as pale as I was, she is starting to sweat, and her heartbeat was rapid.

She shook her head, her eyes closed tight, as if it's a way of controlling something. "Just a second," she mumbled, trying not to move her lips.

"Are you okay?" I wished she would open her eyes so I could read what was behind them. I couldn't read her mind so I would have to rely on the natural way of interpreting her words.

"Yeah," she breathed. "Yeah, I am fine. I am so sorry, I…I don't feel I can eat, even the thought of it makes me want to be sick."

She was apologising for feeling ill? It was my fault, I should have checked with her before I bought all this stuff. "Don't apologise for feeling ill," I told her gently, getting up to dispose of the disgusting food.

When I sat back down, Bella's eyes tried to focus on me. "Didn't you want to any of that? What a waste, I will pay for half," she said, reaching for her school bag. I quickly grabbed her hand to stop her, forgetting my hands were ice cold.

"Don't worry about it, Bella, I should have waited until you got here before I bought you things," I said, letting go of her hand quickly.

_Edward, I can't see properly, but I think you should take her home, she is going to get real sick in a few minutes, _Alice told me internally.

"I will take you home if you like?" I offered. I didn't want to tell her she was going home; it seemed politer to offer her a ride instead of insisting she went home.

"No, that's okay, I…" she trailed off, looking to the left side of the room, staring into an empty space. Her eyes seemed a little out of focus, making me panic again.

"Bella?" I said softly. She blinked, turning back to me.

"Oh, sorry, that trance thing again," she said sounding dizzy, as if she had been spinning on a spot.

_Edward, she is getting worse, I can't see what will happen but I think she's going to collapse_, Alice informed me from across the room.

"I am taking you home," I told her in a final no arguing tone. I didn't care if it sounded pushy; I just wanted her to get well. I picked up her school bag, and I heard Alice get up too.

_This is more than her time of the month… _she told me as she made her way over to our table. Bella got up slowly, looking paler than ever, the colour completely drained from her face. She was swaying as if they room was shaking her.

Alice caught her before she took one step; she gripped Bella's side before she could collapse in a heap.

"Come on Bella; let's get you out of here," Alice said quietly in her ear. Alice guided Bella out while I led the way.

_I will make excuses for you both, just take care of the girl_, Emmett projected to me. Alice told them what was going on, and they would catch up with us later.

I opened the doors, holding them for Alice and Bella. As soon as she was outside, Bella looked up to the sky, letting the drizzle wash her face. "Mmm, feels nice," she mumbled as Alice escorted her forward.

I saw a few visions from Alice's mind, she was seeing several futures but nothing was clear, expect Bella was ill in every vision."What's wrong with her?" I asked Alice urgently.

"I don't know, I can't _see _properly!" she shrugged, frustrated that her visions were not letting her see.

Alice continued to pull Bella forward but she stopped before we reached the parking lot. Bella was frozen, her face crumpled in horror. She tried to get out of Alice's grip, but Alice already knew what was going to happen as she pulled her urgently towards the Science building. Bella vomited violently down the side of the building, her delicate body shuddering.

Alice went to get Bella something to drink while I pulled her hair back, and rubbed her back soothingly.

It was not long before she finished, she stood up straight, wiping her mouth. She stumbled back but I caught her before she fell. She was so unsteady on her feet, she was visibly shaking and tears glistened in her eyes.

"I am sorry you witnessed that," she managed to say, her voice coarse. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, looking more awful than two minutes ago.

"Stop apologising for being sick Bella," I told her again, as I continued to stoke her back.

Bella looked round. "Where's Alice?"

"She went to get you a drink of water," I replied, my voice distant, as I was too worried about her at the moment.

"I have water in my bag," she said sheepishly just as Alice reappeared with the bottle of water. She handed it to Bella who gulped it down quickly, then placed the cold bottle on her cheek. I ran my hand over her forehead, checking her temperature; it was hotter than it should be.

"You have a fever," I said, as I dropped my hand from her head even though it could have helped with her fever.

"She is shivering too," Alice added, trying to probe the future, but came up with nothing.

"Come on, let's take you home," I said gently, worrying she may need more than bed rest.

Bella nodded. "Will you stop if I ask you to? I don't want to make a mess of your car."

She was worried about my car before herself. I chuckled softly, she was so selfless. "I really don't care about my car," I said as I nodded to Alice to help her again. "Come on."

Alice wrapped her arm around Bella's waist to pull her forward but she suddenly went blind. I watch as her vision played out_. _

_Bella alone at her house, she was in a small bathroom, she was standing by a sink, gasping for breath, shaking uncontrollably then she collapsed on the floor, blood staining her mouth. _

"Oh my gosh...that is not right, Edward, she's very sick," Alice uttered as she stood frozen in horror. Bella swayed on her feet so I gently pick her up before she fell.

"We will have to take her to Carlisle, we can't leave her own her own, something seriously is wrong with her," I said to Alice, while Bella lay in my arms, looking as though she was in a different world.

"What could be wrong? This is happening so suddenly," Alice said, running ahead towards the car.

"I don't know. Bella? Bella can you hear me? We are going to take you to our father, do you understand?" I asked slowly but loudly. She didn't respond, I didn't even know if she could hear me.

Then Bella started mumbling in my arms. "Yeah…" she whispered, looking forwards. I exchanged a glance with Alice who shrugged.

Bella was doing that talking to the air thing that I saw in the mind of that boy she was with yesterday. I explained what I saw to my family but none of us could make sense of it. Carlisle suggested schizophrenia but I didn't think that was even remotely close. But it didn't matter; she was probably hallucinating because of the fever.

"Thanks," Bella said to the air. There was a pause then she said, almost huffily, "I don' want a doctor, I just need my bed."

"We need to get your checked out, it could be serious," I told her as I slid her in the back seat while Alice went around the other side of the car so she can hold her. I closed the door and quickly got in the car myself. I pulled out faster than I should have and shoot off towards our house.

I had been drawn to Bella ever since I bumped into her yesterday morning. I didn't know what my fascination with this human girl was, but I wanted to make sure she was okay; I couldn't stand the thought of her being ill. I felt as if I had known her for years, as if I had cared about her for all that time.

My mind raced as we sped towards the house. I worried she had caught something life threatening, I just wanted her to be safe and well. Frustratingly I couldn't hear her thoughts so I couldn't tell if she is in a lot of pain. I drove faster just in case.

I screeched up the drive of our home and cut the engine. I scanned with my mind to 'hear' that Carlisle was still home. He and Esme were in his office, they could hear that a car had pulled up and were coming to investigate.

I pulled Bella, who seems to be unconscious, from the car and carried her up the porch steps, with Alice by our side. I dashed through the house and called for my father.

He was down the stairs, Esme at his heels.

"What on earth?" he asked, looking at me in alarm. He thought one of us had hurt her but I shook my head.

"No, we have nothing to do with it. This is Bella Swan, she got ill during lunch and she just keeps deteriorating," I told him quickly, laying Bella down on the sofa.

Esme ran up stairs to get Carlisle's medical bag, while Carlisle bent down to examine Bella.

"How did it start?" he asked as he felt her stomach, his mind listing several possibilities.

"I saw her in the bathroom, she looked ill then she bent over in pain…she said it was her period," Alice told Carlisle. He looked up from Bella and I gasped.

"You think toxic shock? Alice do you know if she, er, used a tampon?" I asked my sister, it was not really words I use every day.

"How should I know? We got to the bathroom afterwards but it's possible." Alice bit her lip, worrying.

Esme returned with Carlisle's bag and he got to work straight away. He took Bella's temperature, then checked her blood pressure while counting her heartbeats.

"Her temperature is way too high; she is running a high fever. Her BP is low, as is her pulse. We will have to take her to hospital; they will need to run tests and things as it could be several different things. It could be TSS, but there is no sunburn rash. And if it started suddenly then it could be that but meningitis comes to mind, but so does the flu." Carlisle gathered up his medical things. "Either way, we will take her to hospital now to get a diagnosis."

"If it is TSS, then shouldn't you…er, you know…." To think I was over one hundred years old and I am still embarrassed talking about woman things was just embarrassing in its self.

"I'll do it," Alice volunteered.

I left the room to spare Bella her dignity while they removed the tampon. I didn't know much about a woman's cycle but I knew toxic shock syndrome could be fatal, but it was treatable. But if it was meningitis, that was even more fatal.

My mind ran through several diagnoses, I felt as if I have been told that everyone I loved was now dead. I paced the front of the porch, waiting restlessly until the door opened. Carlisle had Bella in her arms and for some odd reason I wanted to snatch her away from him, I wanted to carry her, I wanted her safe in _my _arms.

Bella's laboured breathing distracted me, worrying me even more, but then her eyes fluttered open. "Bella?" I whispered by her side.

"P…put m…me down," she spluttered. She looked even paler than us but a tinge of green touched her cheeks.

"She's going to be sick," Alice said from behind Carlisle.

There wasn't time to set her down as she vomited all over the porch, somehow missing Carlisle's feet. I held her hair, and stoked the side of her arm. It must have been uncomfortable vomiting in someone's arms but Carlisle didn't want to jolt her around too much.

When she finished, she looked up at me, tears sparkling those beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Don't worry about it dear," said Esme, standing on Carlisle's other side. _Poor thing, she looks so ill, _she added in her head, not even giving the vomit a second thought.

"Let's go!" I said urgently.

Carlisle took her over to my car and handed her to me so I could sit with her in the back. Carlisle and Alice hopped in the front while Esme stayed since there was not enough room in the car.

Carlisle left as quickly as he can and we tore towards the hospital. "What other symptoms has she had, what kind of pain did she says she was in?" Carlisle inquired.

"She didn't, but I could tell from her eyes that she was hurting. She vomited before we got her in the car, she was sweating - she felt so hot. She was delirious; she was, um talking to herself. A bit like what I saw from that boys mind." I still couldn't work out what that memory was.

It was odd, Bella was talking to the air, but he was watching calmly as if she did it all the time. Then there was yesterday, I heard her speak to someone before she came back to class after visiting the nurses' office. There was no reply but what she said was odd as well. My mind didn't seem to be working as I was too worried right now to conclude what all this strangeness about Bella was.

We reached the hospital in record time and I almost pulled Bella out while the car was still moving. She had been floating in and out of consciousness the whole way but she never said anything.

Just as I darted though the door of the ER, Bella coughed violently, bringing up blood. She began to choke and I started to panic. It was not the blood all over me I was worried about, it was that fact she couldn't seem to breathe.

"Someone help me!" I shouted and several people in scrubs coming running, one with a gurney as if waiting for us.

I laid Bella down and a hive of activity went on around her. I ran with them, while the doctors tried to calm Bella down so they could help clear her throat. Both Alive and Carlisle followed, Carlisle told them what he knew and she was rushed into the resuscitation room.

All I could focus on was Bella, I watched helpless as she was being quickly assessed by a doctor. Carlisle was at his side, helping him. Bella was awake but looking panicked, her eyes were wide with fear as she struggled to breathe.

I felt so helpless; she looked so vulnerable, so fragile.

People were all over the place, doctors barking orders to organise scans and things for Bella. They were going to try to stable her, then take pictures of her lungs from an x-ray.

"Come on, you don't need to see this," Alice whispered at my side. I look down to my little sister.

"Yes I do," is all I replied.

"I can't see her future, her life is so unsure so I can't see if she will be okay but don't worry, Edward, whatever it is they have caught it early, she will be fine." Alice tried to reassure me but she didn't sound that convinced.

"Alice, go, the blood is strong, and we don't need accidents," I said, my eyes never leaving Bella.

"No, I will stay."

By now Bella had stopped coughing up blood, but she was still struggling to breathe. Sweat beaded her forehead, but she was shaking like she was cold.

"Carlisle!" I called, as they were not moving fast enough.

"It's okay, son, she is getting all the help she needs," my father said.

Monitors were placed on Bella, and the main resident looked worried. I sat in his head, listening to what he thought was wrong. He couldn't decide until he saw inside of Bella, but he wanted to sedate her. She was receiving oxygen through a mask but her oxygen saturation levels were not picking up and he thought it would be best to assist her breathing.

"Her SATs are still dropping, I think we should intubate her to help her breathe," he decided, and everyone agreed with him.

However, before they could sedate her to help her breathe, the monitors went wild. They start beeping; telling the doctors that her heart rate was dropping fast and her low oxygen levels were even lower. Bella was gasping for air, hyperventilating.

"Carlisle! She is turning blue!" I shouted, rushing to her side.

I barely heard the activity going on around me; I just kept a hold of Bella's hand. No one could understand what was going on; they couldn't identify the cause of her sudden respiratory distress.

A nurse was ordered to get her online medical file from Phoenix, and someone was on the phone to her father to see if she had any underlying medical conditions.

A tube was inserted in her trachea so they can control her breathing mechanically, and slowly, her oxygen rose. I didn't let go of her hand while they worked around us and as the longest moment of my very long life passed, Bella's heart rhythm came to back normal.

"We need to find what is causing this, we can't rule out anything until we run every test there is. Get her up to ICU after she comes back from x-ray," ordered the doctor.

Bella went for several scans and tests, and all the while she was sedated and a ventilator was put in place to help her breathe since every time they tried to see if she would breathe without assistance, her oxygen levels plummeted.

Carlisle assisted the doctor in charge of Bella's care, and Alice and I followed them all over the hospital. Carlisle tried to reassure me at every moment possible, but every test had come back inconclusive.

They were still waiting on the blood work, but they had ruled out bacterial meningitis as her lumbar puncher fluid came back clear. It still could have been viral meningitis, Toxic Shock or some other kind of disease that hadn't been suggested by the medical team. But whatever it was, it was making Bella very ill. She couldn't even breathe for herself and the doctors were still scratching their heads, baffled that she had gotten ill so quickly.

Alice and I waited by her bedside in the ICU. Bella was still hooked up to monitors, a saline drip for dehydration and a penicillin drip to fight any bacteria that may be causing this.

I was lost for words as I sat by her bedside, listening to the breathing machine, the beeps of the monitors and watching her chest rise and fall softly. I had known this girl for only a day but I would do anything to protect her. I would gladly take her place, I just wanted her to wake up and be okay. Alice didn't speak, she was watching Bella's future but she couldn't see anything new. For some reason she knew how I felt towards Bella.

Just minutes of being by Bella's bedside I heard a frantic 'voice'.

"Her father is here," I told Alice and she nodded.

Carlisle greeted him at the nurses' station, telling him what was going on. He tried to prepare Chief Swan, telling him the monitors and ventilator looked worse than they were. When the door opened, Alice and I got out of Chief Swan's way.

He froze at the foot of the bed, horror struck. "Oh my God, my Bella, what has happened to you?" he whispered.

He edged along the bed side and bent over his daughter. He stoked her face with a shaky hand. Tears spilled over Bella so he pulled away, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

Alice and I both simultaneously decide to leave him with his daughter but as we are about to leave he calls us back. "You were with her?" he asked us both, his voice hoarse.

We nodded. "Yes, we were having lunch and she said she couldn't eat because the food made her want to be sick," I told him honestly.

"Dr Cullen said it happened so fast, was she in a lot of pain?"

"I knew she was in pain but she didn't really complain about it, she vomited in the car park before we took her to Carlisle, she was hot and sweating and I think she was hallucinating because of the fever," I said gently.

The Chief froze. "Hallucinating?" he asked sharply.

"Yes, with a high fever people tend to see things that aren't there," I said slowly.

The Chiefs' face boiled in anger. "She was speaking to someone that wasn't really there?"

"Yes, something like that," said Alice, confused. But I was frozen on the spot. What I heard from Bella's fathers mind made more sense than all my theories.

"She has done it before, hasn't she?" I asked him.

"They don't ever leave her along, she says she doesn't mind but…!" the Chief muttered to himself, shaking his head in disgust.

"_They_?" Alice asked, perplexed.

"Ghosts," Chief Swan replied, leaving Alice's mouth hanging open.

x-x

It had been eight hours since Bella was placed in a small room in the ICU, eight hours of torture, both physically and mentally.

Chief Swan, or Charlie as he told me to call him, insisted I went home hours ago but I insisted on staying, I couldn't go home and leave Bella; I would have literally lost my mind, so he agreed that I could stay. It was frustrating when he said we should get something to eat, I had no need for food but I couldn't refuse, he would wonder how I managed to stay alert with no sugar in my system.

Carlisle had stayed to help the doctors' figure out what was making Bella so sick. They ran every test possible, she had every part of her body scanned, she had had a full MRI, she had ultra sounds on her heart and abdomen - she even had a brain scan. She had blood tests for every disease possible but nothing had come back with answers. If we couldn't find out what the problem was then we couldn't help Bella. She would have had to stay on the ventilator until she can breathe on her own.

Alice went home for a few hours to explain to the others but she came back, which I was glad of as if I wanted anyone with me then it would be Alice. She was sitting at the bottom of Bella's bed, probing the future every now and then but she was still getting her head around Charlie's confession earlier.

None of my family had ever imagined that ghosts existed but we realised then how ignorant we had been.

Charlie didn't elaborate further about what Bella could do, how far her gift was extended. He said that he shouldn't have mentioned it; it was not his place to tell us about his daughters' extraordinary gift.

To my disappointment, his mind didn't give away much, he wasn't thinking about Bella's gift he was just thinking about Bella in general. I did however get the impression that he did not fully accept what his daughter could do. He wasn't ashamed of what she could do, he was proud that she helped people, but he thought she was too easily distracted with it and as he pointed out before, 'they' never left her alone.

I tried to understand what 'they' were. I knew he said ghosts but I was still trying to imagine real ghosts, invisible entity's that walked amongst the living. I knew that believing in such things was not such a stretch because I was a myth myself, I shouldn't be real yet I was walking and talking.

Humans didn't believe in the things they couldn't see, that's their ignorance so I was trying to be open minded about believing in something that I couldn't see. Carlisle thought it was fantastic, he overheard Charlie tell Alice and me what Bella could see, and he had been itching to ask Charlie questions about it, but he knew it was not appropriate to ask such questions now. He was hoping to ask Bella herself at some point but at the moment that was impossible as she had been sedated for the last eight hours.

She was not getting any better, her temperature kept rising and falling, her blood pressure was like a roller coaster and her heart rate was all over the place. She hadn't been allowed to come off the ventilator as she could not breathe on her own.

I looked over to Charlie, who is falling asleep in his chair. He looked so exhausted; he was worn down with worry. I wondered how long he has kept his daughter's secret. I wondered how hard it must had been for him to try and understand something that he grew up believing was just silly stories about places being haunted, just kids' tales about ghosts, and I wondered if he truly believed in it all, even now.

Alice's visions caught my attention; she had gone ridged on the bed, staring into space. I watched the vision play out, then bolted off my seat. I almost ripped of door open in my haste to get out. I found Carlisle in the office down the corridor and I barged in. He was with Dr Warren, looking over Bella's test results for the hundredth time.

"Carlisle?" I tried to sound calm. Carlisle knew me too well and got up without even excusing himself.

He closed the door behind us. _What is it Edward? _

"Bella," I whispered urgently. "Alice saw that she is going to code in a minute, she can't see the outcome but it's bad."

It's was frustration knowing the future but not being able to do anything about it. I didn't even know why I was telling Carlisle as he couldn't do anything to stop her coding, but he could at least be there as early as possible.

"If it's her heart then I can't prevent it." Carlisle opened the door to the office. "Brain, Edward thinks Bella is getting stressed, I will go and check on her."

I rushed back to Bella's room and stood by Alice who had already moved out the way for the crash team to be in place. There was already the necessary equipment in the room and Alice had already set it up. "Thanks," I whispered as Carlisle entered.

"Happy to help," said Alice as Carlisle listened to Bella's heart. We could hear without a stethoscope that was slowing. There had to be something we could do to prevent this! I couldn't just stand around and watch while she coded.

"Carlisle what is wrong with her?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't know Edward, in all my years of practise I haven't come across such a mystery, but prepare yourself for this, and try and stay out the way," said Carlisle, worry creasing his face. "Maybe you should wake Charlie up, he can't see this. How long Alice?"

"Eighty seconds."

Carlisle shook Charlie awake. His eyes flew open, looking startled. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just thought you could do with some coffee," said Carlisle gently but urgently.

"Yeah, I could do with some coffee too, I will come with you," said Alice, making it sounds as though Charlie had already agree. Alice skipped to the door, trying to look as though she hadn't seen the fate of his daughter.

Charlie got up; glancing at Bella then followed Alice out.

I moved over to the bed by Bella's head and stoke her face gently. "She will be okay son, we are doing everything we can," said Carlisle. I nodded stiffly, unable to say anything.

I felt utterly sick as I watched the seconds tick by slowly, it felt wrong just to wait for her to code!

When she pulled though this, and she would even if I have to bring her to life myself, then I would do what it takes to get her well again. I had never felt scared in over a hundred years until now. I had only just met Bella but I felt as if my life was tied to hers.

Right on time Bella's machines went off, alerting the medics that she was coding. Carlisle was already working on her frantically, trying to get her heart to re-start.

I stood back, watching helplessly as the girl I loved was being shocked back to life. As I watched her lying there, so vulnerable, I realised that I loved her. The instant that I saw her, I knew she was the one I had been looking for, but I couldn't see it because I never thought I could ever love someone. I didn't realise what my own feelings were, but my quick lived happiness was falling apart as I watched my father work on the human girl I barely knew.

The first charge of electricity that went through Bella seemed to go through me as well. It was as if I was feeling her pain. I felt as weak as she must have been feeling, I felt myself fade.

I slide to the floor as I heard another shock. Then another. Then another….

* * *

I think that was my longest chapter so far! Please review, I will love you guys forever!  
Oh, a few people asked who Alex is. Well to be honest I have no idea why I created him, so he is no one really - just Bella's friend! I actual regret creating him but he is in the story so hope you don't mind an extra random character!


	8. Three Minutes

Helloooo everyone! Fancy seeing you here! How is your summer going?

Here is chapter seven even though it says over there - that it is eight, confusing me every time lol…but there was a prologue! Anyways thank you SO much for reading, reviewing and adding to favourites, it means a lot! I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story!

I own nothing Twilight but enjoy this anyway!

Chapter Seven  
Three Minutes

I found myself in a familiar place, but I couldn't have been there, it was in a completely different state than Forks. The sound of the gentle ocean waves caught my attention. I turned around to see the waves pull up then drawback, leaving white bubbles behind.

I smiled, walking through the soft white sand that sifted through my toes. The sun was hot on my back, beating down on my bare skin. As I stood at the water's edge, I looked around the empty beach. It struck me as odd that there was no one else there as normally it was packed with people, families, teenagers, all fighting for a spot to relax in the sun. I turned to look back at the horizon, looking as far as I could see, remembering when my mom used to joke that that was where the world ended. She said beyond the horizon you would fall off the earth. I used to believe her when I was little; I would always worry about sailors, in case they fell off the earth.

"Hello Isabella," a soft gentle voice interrupted the peace of the beautiful small beach. I turned around slowly, my face fell and tears gathered in my eyes.

"Mom," I choked. _I must of died_, I thought to myself, _but it was so quick, what happened?_ At least it was painless. But I had left my dad to fend for himself, he just got me back, what would he do now?

"Hello baby," mom said, walking through the edge of the water towards me. She was wearing what she died in; a sundress, light blue, with lace frills at the bottom. She had colour in her cheeks, though, she looked healthier than the last time I saw her the day she died.

She had insisted in going outside, she wanted to feel the sun on her skin one last time, she knew she didn't have long, she had a raging infection but she was adamant on going out. Just an hour after she came back in doors she slipped away, she looked so peaceful but now she looked much better, she looked like my old mom again. Her hair wisped in the breeze, her laugh lines touched her eyes as she smiled at me.

"Is this it then? The Light?" I asked her, wiping the tears from my face. I shouldn't be sad, if anything this was more than I could ever have hoped for. I had always been slightly afraid of The Light. I helped so many people prepare for going through the unknown, through The Light that brings peace but never knowing what was behind it.

If this was what it is like then I was happy, it was so peaceful, and my mother was there to greet me - what else can I ask for?

Mom reached me and held out her hand. I took it and held on to her tightly. I had missed her so much.

"No baby, this is not it," she told me softly.

"Then what is this place?"

Mom stroke my face lovingly. "It's the in-between. It's not your time though, just hang in there."

The in-between? As in, in between life and death? I had never heard such thing.

"What is happening to me, if I am not dead then how did I get so sick?" I asked.

"I can't tell you, you have to work it out on your own but don't worry it will all be okay, you're going to be fine you just need to find the answers."

"Find the answers to why I am sick?"

Mom nodded. "They don't mean to hurt you; sometimes it's the only way to get attention."

"Attention? Why can't they just tell me what they want?"

Mom opened her mouth to reply but instead she shook her head. "Baby listen to me, it's important. There is someone you have to help, helping them will help you. You will understand everything that you have wanted to know for a long time when you help this person." She smiled. "You see things that others don't but you are not alone, find the connection, you will understand."

I raised my eyebrows. "Mom_, that _doesn't make sense, why can't you tell me? Who wants my help, what do I have to do?"

Mom shook her head. "Sorry, Bella, I am just here to reassure you, I can't tell you anything."

I sighed, I knew that life…death - whatever - was never easy, I knew that answers wouldn't be paraded in front of me; it wouldn't be easy to work out what these unanswered question are as it never has been.

"Okay, I understand. Are _you_ okay? What has…wherever you are been like?" I asked as the water soaked me, making something stick to me. I looked down to see a pale blue silk gown floating around my knees. What on earth was I wearing?

"I am at peace baby, don't worry about me," she replied. I had never spoken to ghosts that had already crossed over, and I would have thought they would be a little more helpful since I did a lot of 'work' to help others out.

"As long as you're okay." I didn't know what else to say. I had so much to say after I saw her go, but the words never came and now they were even more stuck, I just couldn't think of anything to say. I guessed it was because I knew she was at peace so there is nothing I _could _say, because there was nothing _to _say.

"I love you, Bella, more than the world. Take care of yourself, follow your heart, I will be happy for you whatever you decide. You are going to make decisions in time to come, but I know you will do the right thing, it won't be easy but whatever you chose then it's the right choice, don't let anyone else sway you. You do what's best for yourself, even if it seems impossible. You just have to have faith, if you believe then it will work out okay, trust your instincts, you have always been good at that." She squeezed my hand. "Amongst death there is life, you just have to want it bad enough." She stopped, then turned, as if she is being called on from far away. "There isn't much time baby, I just want to say that I love you so much, take care of yourself and be careful, you are going to have your eyes opened more than ever but be patient, things might seem hard or difficult to understand but I know you will do what is right. Whatever you chose, I am happy, remember that," she told me urgently. "Be safe my darling, you will work it all out soon, you will understand..." Her voice was fading.

"Mom, what is happening, where are you going? I don't understand what you mean, what are you telling me?" My voice sounded distant too. "Mom, I don't want to leave you, what is happening to me?" I called, as I felt as if I am being pulled by a strong gust of wind.

"You have to go, I told you - it's not your time."

"But, I…" I sobbed. "Love you so much mom!" I called as she faded from the beach, leaving me standing, sobbing on my own.

_x_

"…she is coming around. Bella? Bella can you hear me?" a strange voice called my name. I tried to open my eyes but they were heavy.

"Bella, try to open your eyes if you can hear me," the same voice said. I tried to open my mouth instead but something was blocking my airway, something was stuck. "It's okay, that's the ventilator, it has been helping you breathe -we will take it out, just a moment."

I struggled to lift my hand to pull out the tube in my mouth, but a cool hand stopped me. Finally I opened my eyes, seeing nothing but blurry shapes at first but eventually I managed to see properly.

"Oh Bella, we have been so worried!" said a familiar voice. I tried to speak but the darn tube was in my way, choking me.

Then I was free, the tube was pulled out, leaving an odd feeling in my mouth. My mouth was dry and my throat hurt.

"Dad?" I croaked my voice raspy.

"Yeah honey it's me honey," said Charlie, bending over me. "You gave us a scare kiddo!" He tried to smile but failed.

"Bella? My name is Dr Warren, how do you feel?" said the first voice I heard.

I took a moment to think, my mind still foggy. "Um, I…tired but much better than before," I said, thinking about to earlier in school. What on earth happened? Why was I sick? Oh no, I vomited in front of Edward. Now he could add disguising to his list of what I was; a freak and disgusting vomit girl. It kept getting better for me.

"What happened?" I managed to ask, but it hurt, my throat still felt like someone scratched it with razors.

There was a long silence. I looked around the room, to the doctor, to Charlie then to my right where a new figure stood by my bed. Edward.

I flushed red. He was still with me. I didn't know what to make of that but pure happiness flooded through me, even though I didn't understand why.

"The honest answer is, well, there is no answer. We have no real reason as to why you got so ill, we have run every test we could think of, giving you several different scans but everything has been inconclusive. You deteriorated so quickly, then got better just as quick but we kept in the vent just in case," said Dr Warren.

"What do you remember last?" my dad asked softly. I closed my eyes to try and remember. I remembered being ill at school, I remembered Alice and Edward being there, I remembered Ryan telling me that they were taking me to their father, I remembered vomiting while in someone's arms and I remembered noise, lots of noise, all shouting above me. I couldn't breathe, it was as if someone was sucking all the air out the room, I felt as if I was suffocating. Then it went black.

"I... um, well not too much, I remember being at school, I was feeling ill, Edward was going to take me home but everything hurt and I just felt worse and worse as the minutes went by. There are a lot of holes, then the last thing I remember was trying to breathe until it went black," I whispered, wincing at the thought.

"You were sedated; you couldn't breathe on your own so they helped you with the ventilator. You got worse overnight, your heart gave out, they had to resuscitate you," said Edward gravely, looking just as bad as I felt.

"I…I…died?" I breathed shakily.

"I am afraid so, you're heart stopped for three whole minutes," said Dr Warren.

I looked up to my dad; he fear in his eyes. "I have never been so worried, Bells. I thought I was going to lose you too."

"It will take more than a mystery illness to get rid of me," I joked.

"You should get some rest Bella, you're body has been through so much," said Dr Warren, writing something in a chart.

I looked around at everyone again, looking at Edward for an extra second longer before I closed my eyes.

-x-

"Did she say anything?"

"No, just what she remembers. Do you think she, you know, _saw _anything?"

"Maybe but she might not remember it. Thank God she is okay though."

"Yeah, I don't know what I would do if I lost her, I don't think I would be able to cope."

I opened my eyes, putting faces to the voices. My dad and Alex were talking by my bedside.

"Bells, you're awake. How do you feel?" asked Charlie. I tried to sit but gave up when my body rejected me moving as it hurt so much.

"Yeah, a lot better, thanks," I replied honestly. I felt much, much better than before. My throat wasn't even that sore anymore.

"You trying to scare us all to death, Bell?" Alex grinned but his smile faded quickly. "Whoops, sorry, not the best thing to joke about."

I laughed gently. "Don't worry about it, Alex; I have heard pretty much every death joke around."

Charlie shifted uncomfortably in his chair. I rolled my eyes. "It was just a joke," I sighed. "You look worse than I do dad, so go home, I bet you haven't left my side since I have been here….speaking of which, how long have I been here?"

"You got here lunch time yesterday, it's now Wednesday morning. And I have left your side, which is more than I can say for the Cullen boy," Charlie said, running his fingers through his matted hair. He was still wearing his uniform except his shirt was slack and creased.

Then Charlie's words sunk in. "Edward was here all night?" I asked quickly, feeling the heat run through my cheeks.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, he wouldn't leave until I practically kicked him out this morning, told him to go rest and I would phone his father when you woke up again." Charlie got up, stretching. "He seems like a good kid, you and he, uh, you know….?"

"Of course not…I mean, no, I just met him yesterday…well Monday. Do you know much about the Cullen's?" I asked curiously. Charlie knew everyone in town; he heard all the gossip, even if he doesn't pay attention to any of it.

"Yeah, but they keep themselves to themselves. Not a peep for any of the kids and Dr Cullen and his wife are good people, they are an asset to this town," said Charlie and yawned. "Maybe I will go home get some sleep and will be back later." He bent down and kissed me gently on the forehead. "Get some rest Bella. Bye Alex!"

Charlie left, walking slowly from exhaustion. At least he was singing the Cullen's praises, but I was still not sure about them. I knew they are good people otherwise they would have eaten me for lunch yesterday. I remembered being at the Cullen home, they could have killed me there and then but they never. I still couldn't be sure they were vampires; I don't really have much proof except the word of a ghost. I needed to hear it from Edward or one of his family. But it was not really a conversation I wanted to have; "Hi, thanks for helping me the other day, it was really good of you to sit with me all night…oh by the way, are you a vampire?" but how else do you ask someone if they are un-dead?

I realised Alex was speaking to me so I turned my thoughts back to the present to listen. "So did you _see_ anything when, you know, died?" he asked me.

It took me a second to realise what he meant. "Oh, you mean The Light? No, I didn't see anything." I could hear the disappointment in my voice. It would have been good to see what The Light looked like, what was beyond it. It would be helpful when crossing over earthbound spirits, I could reassure them that it was going to be okay.

"Shame, would have been good to know what the _other side _is, what happens and things. But it doesn't matter, as long as your safe," said Alex. "So what do you reckon happened to you?"

I shrugged. "I was hoping you could tell me that. You always have answers."

Alex smirked. "True, but not this time I am afraid. Your doctors have tested you for everything and I mean _everything_, but nothing was conclusive. You appear to be healthy as a horse; your blood count is fine, your heart is perfect or it is now as last night it was not so good, but they couldn't figure out why you went into cardiac arrest, or respiratory failure. Nothing made sense…do you think it is just some odd mysterious illness or…?"

"Or something supernatural?" I added to his hanging sentence. "I don't know, I have not been able to think about it. I have had visions of people's death, I have dreams of myself being hurt the way they were hurt but I have never actually lived it, not really, not like that." I bit my lip, thinking fast. Could a ghost really have made me ill like that? It would explain why the doctors can't figure out what was wrong, as I am just getting symptoms, not the actual cause.

"It could be that kid, we thought that he might have died in the hospital, or at home, maybe he got really sick and had the same symptoms as you. Do you want me to poke around?" said Alex grinning widely.

"Do I need to ask? It will be hard to narrow the search down so could you get my laptop? If Charlie asks, just tell him it's for homework, you know what he is like," I said sighing sadly. Charlie wouldn't want to hear the "G" word, especially while I was in hospital.

Alex got up and grabbed his coat. "Okay on it, get your laptop and lie to Charlie."

I made a face. "I didn't mean it like that!" I rolled my eyes. "Just…bend the truth a little…just don't mention anything about a ghost and certainly don't mention that the ghost in question could have been the one to land me in here!"

"We can check the online obituary to see what we can find…shouldn't be too hard, I mean how many kids from Forks die every year?" Alex bent down, kissing me on the cheek.

"Not too many I hope," I said as he walked past the bed to the door. Alex turned to face me grinning. "Be back soon, Bell, just fight off those ghosties if they try and spread their disease!" Alex left before I changed my mind about getting him involved. If the ghost could make me ill then I didn't want Alex to get sick too

I was not left on my own for long, as Ryan appeared by my bedside. "So you're alive then," he said as he sat on the chair where Alex vacated.

"Yup, but only just," I said, as I sat up in the bed.

"Three minutes huh? You scared everyone, the vamp was beside himself, as if he was feeling everything you felt," said Ryan. I looked away to hide my face as I didn't want him to know that it pleased me, in a sick sort of way, that Edward was hurting because I was.

"You were there? Did you, er…see me?" I said, wondering if he saw my spirit linger until they brought me back.

To my disappointment Ryan shook his head. "Nope, didn't see your spirit, only your body. Which meant you didn't technically die. Your heart may have given up but you didn't really die."

I furrowed my eyebrows in total confusion. "Maybe I fell asleep in a few health classes but I am pretty sure that if your heart stops then you are dead, at least for the time being. If they get your heart started then you're alive again but until then…well your dead…" I said slowly, trying to wake my brain up so I could think faster to process what he was saying.

"Yes well done genius, five stars for understanding the basic biology of life and death," said Ryan sarcastically but there was a smile underneath to show he was joking. "You are right but I have been dead for five years and have learned a few things. You did technically die, or at least to the doctors eyes you died, your heart wasn't giving any output, they had to shock you back to life but…well I don't know how to explain it other than if your spirit didn't leave then you weren't dead or weren't supposed to die. People almost die every day but I have seen if for myself, their sprits rise from their body, almost moving on until they get brought back to life." Ryan rolled eyes his at my confused expression. "When their spirits hang in the balance, waiting for someone to decide their fate, then they are neither dead nor alive. But you, you were different; your spirit was still inside you. You seemed dead, your heart had stopped, but your spirit didn't budge so I am guessing you weren't really dead." Ryan finished his long explanation, leaving me even more confused.

"My heart was stopped but my spirit didn't leave my body. Do all almost- dead -people's spirits leave their body?" I asked. This was getting annoying, I was used to weird but there were just something's I couldn't wrap my head around, and my almost death was one.

"I have seen a few, and their spirits always leave their bodies, their fate gets changed when someone changes it for them by bringing them back to life," Ryan replied.

"I still don't really understand but I don't want to think about it too closely or I will go mad trying to wrap my head around it." I shook my head, trying to clear away my confusing. "I think that's how that little boy died. Alex and I think that he was making me experience what he did, so we are going to see if there were any little boys from here that died suddenly or from a terrible illness that had the same symptoms that I did."

"You might be right but why would he go to lengths to show you how he died if he won't even talk to you? No one even knows his name," said Ryan, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well that's really what I am going to find out." _And hopefully soon_, I added to myself.

"So has the vamp said anything yet?" Ryan asked.

I shook my head. "No, why?"

Ryan laughed but tried to hide it. "Oh, didn't he or your dad tell you?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Tell me what?"

Ryan laughed hysterically. "Oh, you will love this one!"

I sat further up in bed, leaning towards him. "Ryan, tell me!" I demanded. I hated not knowing things that concerned me.

"Your dad has a big mouth," he replied, chocking back laughter.

"He has a big…What did he say?" I asked urgently.

"Well let's just say the half of Cullen family now knows why you have been acting strange. They knew you were, ah, _different_ before, but now they know _how_ different!"

I cringed, flopping back on the bed. My dad did have a big mouth! God, could this get any worse.

"Who all knows?" I grumbled, picking at the bedding.

"Edwardo, pixie and the doc," he replied cheerily.

I scowled at Ryan. "Don't call him that. And how do you know they are vampires anyway, maybe you just have an over active imagination…"

Ryan smirked. "If a duck looks like a duck, quacks like a duck, then it's must be a duck."

I turned to him as much as I can on the bed; my face was straight as I could make it. "Thought we were talking about Vampires?"

Ryan got off the chair, laughing again. "Now you're just being cute," he grinned. "Trust me; I have over heard their conversations at school and I am one hundred and one percent sure they are vampires." Ryan walked around the room to the window that looked out into the corridor.

"It's rude to eavesdrop," I said smiling.

"Well, send me to the hangman's noose because I am afraid that's all I have done for the past five years. I have overheard things that would make you cringe," his eyes flashed at me, still smirking.

"Like what?"

"It's rude to eavesdrop but even ruder to tell people's secrets."

"Oh come on, how big of secrets can they be after the one you spilled? I mean what is bigger than the Cullen's not being human?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Hey, I didn't tell you that, you overheard me. The cat, or should I say vampire, was already out the bag so I just filled you in on the rest. And there are more than vampires roaming among us," said Ryan as if he didn't really mean to say that out loud.

My eyes grew wide. "What do you mean?"

Ryan grinned, almost laughing again. "Your father and I have something in common; we both have big mouths."

"What do you mean Ryan? What else is there about from vampires and ghosts?"

What else could possibly live among us? I mean learning about vampires was huge, but what else could there be?

"You'll see…maybe."

Ryan walked towards the door. "Hey, you can't just leave me hanging; you can't say something like that and not tell me!" I yelled after him as he walked through the door.

He turned, sticking his head through the glass. "There are something's you have to work out for yourself, you see things that others don't so but there is a whole world that you haven't seen yet. Try and work out what secrets are still to discover, you will be shocked but it's not all that bad."

I try to get out of bed but my legs were stiff. "Wait! Ryan, don't leave! I am in no mood to read between the lines, just tell me!" I yelled after him but he was gone.

Stupid ghosts and their stupid evasiveness. Why could they never be straight with me? Why did I have to spell it all out for myself? What the heck did he mean?

What could have possibly been living among us, other than vampires? What could be bigger than them? What will I be shocked at, what does he mean _another_ world?

I groaned loudly in frustration, sitting back in bed in a huff.

Before I could start rambling to myself, there was a knock at my door. I looked up and flushed scarlet. Again. I really needed to control my reactions every time I saw or heard about Edward Cullen.

"Is this a bad time?" Edward asked, gliding across the room, and stood against the wall.

I shook my head. "You can sit." I nodded towards one of the chairs. Edward took up my offer and sat down. It was then I realise he had flowers in his hand and my face burned brighter.

"I got these for you, I didn't know what kind was your favourite so I got a selection of them all," he said, laying the colourful flowers on the locker.

"Thank you, they are beautiful," I mumbled. "I will get the nurse to find a vase."

There was an awkward silence. I knew that he knew about my gift, but I wondered if he knew that I knew that he knows. Hmm, very confusing.

"I um, eh…" I cleared my throat. "I think it's about time we talked, I believe there is a lot of confusing in the air, so maybe I should come clean and spill the truth," I felt I should start since I was at the advantage.

Where my bravery had come from, I had no idea. Normally my thoughts were mush around Edward but I thought I should be honest, he already knows so he may as well hear it from me. Who knew, maybe he would tell me his secret. But then again maybe not.

"So I guess my dad spilled the beans on my craziness," I began when he didn't say anything.

Edward paused for a second. "Yes, he implied you had a gift but nothing about you being crazy," he smiled at me. "You can see ghosts?"

I closed my eyes then nodded. Why was it so difficult to admit it to him, when I told people all the time?

"Yep, I am permanently haunted!"

* * *

You see that button down there? It says review right? Well it's actually a magical button and if you press it a Cullen or a Quileute…or a Swan (go CHARLIE lol) will jump out and kiss you! But you have to write something for it to work!

If you have any questions, just ask…but I won't tell you what I am doing with this story. Did anyone think I was going to kill Bella off and make her a ghost? I was worried you would think that and hate me forever lol

Oh, and sorry for the medical jargon, someone said it took them awhile to figure it out so I apologise.


	9. Alcohol Poisoning

We are on chapter eight now! Thank you SO much for the reviews, and thanks to everyone that added to favourites and alerts! You guys are awesome! High fives for you all…I had complaints, didn't you guys get a kiss from a Quileute or Cullen after you reviewed? Damn, I better write to Fan Fictions mods and get that sorted lol

Thank you to my beta Biddy429 - she really keeps this story afloat!

I own nothing Twilight but enjoy anyway!

_Previously - "So I guess my dad spilled the beans on my craziness!" I begin.  
Edward paused for a second. "Yes, he implied you had a gift but nothing about you being crazy." He smiled at me. "You can see ghosts?"  
I closed my eyes then nod. Why is it so difficult to admit it to him, when I tell people all the time?  
"Yep, I am permanently haunted!"_

Chapter Eight  
Alcohol Poisoning

Edward was watching me, his expression open and curious. I knew he was waiting for me to continue but I felt like saying, "if I tell you my secret then you have to tell me yours", but I didn't think it will work that way. I was a human with a secret, he was not human with a huge secret and if he were to share his secret with me he could be exposing God knows how many other people's secrets.

But I wanted to get to know him, and he seemed to want to know me, but that couldn't happen properly when neither of us was being honest with one another. How could I ask him about it for fear that he will run, taking his family with him, thus leaving me with no answers.

Edward seemed to realise that I need prompting after the long silence, and he cleared his throat subtly.

"So these ghosts, do you see them all the time? What do they want?" he asked me.

He sounded optimistic, as though he knew that I was telling the truth. Normally people deny that what I am saying was true and brand me crazy until proof is thrown at them. But Edward wasn't talking to me like I was crazy, he wasn't talking like a psychologist, asking what the voices in my head were saying - he was simply talking to me as though it were an everyday occurrence, like it was nothing out of the usual, like seeing and talking to ghosts was what everyone does. Does that mean he believed me without proof?

"Yes, I see them all the time. Not every day though, and they want my help," I answered. He opened his mouth to reply but I cut him off blurting out, "You believe me?"

Edward looked at me blankly. "Of course I do," he replied simply.

"Why?"

His eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Why wouldn't I? Why would you or your father lie about something like that?"

I was way too used to sceptics, apart from Alex; others had to be convinced I was telling the truth unless they had felt the paranormal around them.

"I guess I am just used to people thinking I am a crazy liar," I mumbled.

Edward chuckled softly. "I don't think you're crazy Bella, trust me, this is nothing compared to…" he didn't finish, but I could have guessed what he was going to say.

"Have you always been able to see ghosts?" he asked quickly seemingly trying to cover up what he was going to say.

"Yes or at least I think so. At first my mom and dad used to think I had an imaginary friend, but I would change their names every day, one minute I would be talking about Jane then next I would be talking about John, but we know now that it was just ghosts. I couldn't do anything to help them when I was little but they would always find me. I guess I was someone for them to talk to, a real live human that is," I said to him and he nodded, understanding.

"How long before you and your parents realised that your imaginary friends were real, or should I say ghosts?" he asked.

"I had always known, I knew the people I was seeing were real...they told me that they were dead, they were the ones that helped me so that's why I helped them. But when I was about seven, my mom and I had already left Forks and we were vacationing in California when she finally accepted what I could do. We came across this gypsy tent and I asked if we could go inside. My mom had always been opened minded about….things that are different so we both went inside and that's when the gypsy told us that I had a gift and I was going to help people in the future, make people be at peace, both the living and the dead," I said, remembering believing the gypsy straight away. "I don't think my mom was too convinced at the time about believing that I was seeing ghosts but after hearing the gypsy, she knew I was telling the truth and accepted that I was…gifted, as she called it." I sighed.

"And your dad?"

"He accepted it too but he just doesn't like to hear about it, he doesn't like to know what is going on, whereas my mom was always eager to help me help them in any way she could," I told a very fascinated Edward.

"Wow, to think that there is almost a whole different world that no one else can see. Do you know if there are others that can do what you can? It is only ghosts that you see?"Edward asked.

He was gazing at me; his eyes alight with so many questions and filled with curiosity. He looked like a boy that had just learned the most fascinating thing and he couldn't wait to find out more. I supposed it was only natural to have questions, I would too if it were the other way round.

"Apart from the gypsy who saw ghosts, it took me years to find someone with the same ability I have. I was worried I was the only freak in the world and I felt alone but I did find someone recently." Edward was still gazing at me, waiting for more so I quickly went on. "As well as seeing ghosts, I have dreams in forms of visions which are brought on by ghosts, they sometimes show me how they died, sometimes visuals are better than words, but it can be scary. I think I have better intuition than most people, maybe it's something to do with seeing things that others don't, but I feel things too, and I know what I feel is right…but that's it, no other special tricks I'm afraid!"

"That's it?" Edward said incredulously. "Bella, what you can do is amazing, such a powerful gift and you use it to help people who are both alive and dead. It's pretty special and I don't think I have been as fascinated as this in such a long time," said Edward smiling crookedly at me, making me blush profusely.

"Such a beautiful colour on you," Edward murmured softly. I looked down at the bed covers, not used to compliments from the most beautiful person on the planet….who also happened to be a vampire.

Thankfully, before I could say something stupid, there was a quick knock on the door. I looked up to see a doctor, one who I distinctly remember seeing yesterday, Edward's adoptive father, Dr Cullen. I blushed again as the memory came back to me - I was not exactly at my best when I first saw him.

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling?" asked Dr Cullen, as he appeared at my bedside.

"Fine thank you, much better than before," I replied, and I wondered if I should apologise for yesterday. I decided not to as he was a doctor after all. It would have been much, much, worse if I were in Edwards's arms at the time when I vomited all over their porch.

"Good to hear it." He smiled. "We are still puzzling over what caused you to becoming ill so quickly. We have carried out every possible test and we cannot seem to figure out why you went into respiratory failure and cardiac arrest. It all appears to be a mystery but one of which I can assure you I will do my very best to resolve!" said Dr Cullen determinedly.

I almost forgot my theory of how I had gotten so ill. I guessed since Edward knew, and according to Ryan, so did Dr Cullen, then I might as well have shared my theory with them. Plus I really don't want to waste any more of Dr Cullen's time and I would have prefer to get out of hospital sooner rather than later.

"Dr Cullen, I think I might have the answer as to why I got so ill, but I'm not sure you will believe me. You see, my theory is, well, not really medically or scientifically possible, at least it won't be to you…but to me it's not anything unusual…" I said trailing off and leaving an unspoken suggestion. I looked from Dr Cullen to Edward. Edward seemed to have grasped immediately what course my mind was taking, as he looked shocked, and I began realise that Dr Cullen was not that far behind as the look of confusion had disappeared from his face.

"Please call me Carlisle," he replied slowly. "Can you explain what you mean Bella? I am interested in all theories, medically correct or not."

"Um, well, Edward told you about my…er, gift?" I asked and he nodded so I went on, "Well my gift isn't limited to just seeing spirits or ghosts, whatever you want to call them, I get visions as well, dreams that they want to show me. But my theory is, and my friend Alex agrees, that I could have experienced, literally, how someone died. A little boy to be precise. I have experienced things before but in visions only, I have never physically experienced things that ghosts have, but if there is really no medical explanation then I am thinking that this ghost, this boy, was showing me how he died." I hoped I didn't sound as crazy out loud as I did in my head.

Carlisle sat down on the plastic chair by the bed; his eyes were like Edward's, not just in colour but alight with curiosity as well.

"You think a ghost did this to you?" said Carlisle but he didn't sound disbelieving.

"Maybe, I can't prove it yet but my friend Alex is getting my laptop so I can look online at some obituaries to see if any boys from this area have died of a disease, or illness that presented the same symptoms as I did," I said. "What kind of illness could he have died of?"

"There are so many, the list is as long as my arm. Your symptoms are very common, fever, vomiting, sweats, chills - then you started developing sever symptoms such as vomiting blood, respiratory failure and finally cardiac arrest. Those were sudden, none of them made medical sense like you said, so if it was a ghost then he made you ill very quickly. It should be easy enough to look into children's deaths in this area, there won't be many that died after a bout of illness with those symptoms, I could look into it for you if you like?" he offered.

He hadn't even asked me any questions about the ghosts, and he didn't seem to want an explanation, he just seemed to accept it all. I realised that I was staring at him in disbelief so I quickly looked away.

"Sure, that would be a lot quicker than looking it up online," I looked back at his kind smiling face. "But Dr…I mean Carlisle, I…don't you want to know more, I mean normally people have thousands of questions, they don't believe me without proof and you are a doctor, I don't mean disrespect to you, but shouldn't you be looking for medical reasons why I was so ill?"

Both Edward and Carlisle chuckled.

"Probably, but I have always looked beyond modern medicine, and if you say it was a ghost projecting his symptoms to you then I believe you. I am good with…different, I believed Edward the minute he told me, and quite frankly your theory is a whole lot better than the ones we have being trying to come up with," said Carlisle smiling kindly at me. "And trust me, I certainly do have many questions about all of this but I am trying to hold my tongue for just now," Carlisle gave Edward a sideways glance.

"Oh," is all that I replied, not sure what else to say.

"I will go and look into some of the paediatric deaths in the area," said Carlisle getting up. "How old is the boy? Is he here?"

Carlisle and Edward suddenly looked around as if a ghost would pop up for them both too see. I suppressed my giggles and shook my head.

"He is around five years old, but that's just my guess as he doesn't speak to me. I would look at all male children deaths, going back as far as you can because it's not only recent ghosts I speak to, the earth as a lot of spirits and some go back decades, sometimes more than that," I said. "And no, he isn't here. Neither are any of the other ghosts that I have seen since coming to Forks, but no doubt I will see at least one of them soon."

I had no doubt that Ryan wouldn't stay away too long, as he knew I was going to grill him about leaving me hanging earlier, so he wouldn't come back while I was on my own.

Carlisle's eyes danced with questions but he thought better of it. He walked to the door and as he was about to step out I said, "Carlisle, I was hoping to ask for a favour…other than helping me with the ghost."

"Sure, Bella, anything."

"Would it be possible to shorten my stay here? It's just, well, there are normally so many souls stuck in hospital and as much as it sounds horrible on my behalf not to help them, I just don't think I can. Once one asks for help, then well, it's like feeding a stray dog, when others find out then they all want your help. Which is all fine and normally I don't mind, but…" I sounded selfish so I didn't finish.

Carlisle looked understanding. "Don't worry Bella; you don't have to explain wanting to have a life. If you were to help every lost spirit then you wouldn't get a minute to yourself. Of course I will try and get you discharged as quickly as possible, I may be able to convince Dr Warren that you are fit and healthy. It can't be easy being in a place filled with ghosts so I will do my best."

He nodded to Edward and then left the room. At least he could help me find out who the boy was, it was convenient to have medical help and he understood so well that I felt relieved that I didn't have to explain myself fully.

Once the door closed, Edward turned to me as said, "What do they look like? The ghosts I mean?"

I allowed a grin before I replied. "Sort of like Casper, you know, white, bald head, cartoon-ish, almost see through…"

Edward raised his eyebrows, a smile playing on his face.

I laughed at his expression. "Just kidding," I smirked. "They look normal; there is just a subtle difference. I can't really describe it but if I didn't know that I could see the dead, then I would think they were real people. Although they all look the same as they did when they died. Say for instant, that they died of….uh, say they died in a car accident and they were all bloody then they would look like that in death until it was, er, time to go, so to speak. Most souls, or sprits, whatever you want to call them, they move on pretty quickly so they go into The Light looking healthier than they ever did in life, but the ones that remain behind, the earth bound spirits, well they will stay looking the way they did when they died and stay like that until whatever is keeping them here is resolved."

Edward was silent for all of two seconds before he fired another question at me. "The Light? Like heaven?" He looked sceptical so I considered my answer before I replied.

"Maybe," I said looking directly at him so I could read his face as I explained. "I wouldn't know because I have never been there but the spirits I help - once they have resolved their un finished business, for lack or a better term - they say they see 'The Light'. I can never see it because it's not for me but they say it's the most incredible thing they have ever seen and they see their loved ones that have passed on, waiting for them, to guide them through." Edward still looked sceptical. "You say you believe that I can speak to ghosts, you seem, as well as your father, pretty open minded, you believed me before I could explain, and not many people do, so if you can believe that then I would hope you can try to be open minded about the rest. I take it you are not a believer of God?"

Then I realised why he might have doubts. If he is a vampire, and I am almost certain he was, then maybe he had a right to question what happened when people died, and whether there really was a God. I would too if I was turned into something that I didn't understand, at least at first. If I didn't have the evidence in front of me that people don't just die and that's it, then I would ask the same questions.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly. "I didn't mean to say that as if it's a bad thing that you don't believe. Just because I believe in it, doesn't mean everyone does. I have seen things that people would be floored to see, I have seen sprits move on, so I have what is almost proof that there is at least something waiting for us when we die. It gives me hope, as well as it does to the families I help but it's not like I can shout from the roof tops that there really is hope for us all when we die….although, if I did I wouldn't be the first." I grinned again and he smiled back.

"No you certainly wouldn't, but half of the people that do, end up in a psych unit," said Edward. "I do believe in your gift but maybe I need a little more time believing in 'The Light' and everything that goes with it. I have had too many years to convince myself that God, heaven and all the rest of it, doesn't exist, so I may need time getting my head around that but I am not writing it off, I am still open minded."

I suddenly wondered how much time he has had to get his head around it, I mean how old can he really be? His human age, before he was changed, I assumed was around my age, maybe a few years older, but he could be hundreds of years old for all I knew. And his whole family. I wondered if Carlisle was his father in more ways than one. I wondered if they are all connected, even if it was not by blood.

Edward had many questions for me but I bet it was not as many as I had for him, but I couldn't ask them yet, as frustrating as it was I knew that I just couldn't blurt out what I thought I knew. I didn't want him to run. I felt myself wanting to be near Edward, to get to know him, even if he never told me his secret.

Edward and I chatted for another half hour, his stream of questions were relentless. He kept firing them at me, one after the other. The more I told him, the more absorbed he became. But answering his questions wasn't as easy as I thought it would be because every time I meet his gaze he melted my words with his stare, his beautiful face and hypnotic eyes. He had to gain my attention by clearing his throat or calling my name. It was embarrassing as I burned red and stuttered on my words.

I felt like such a little girl, back when boys were fascinating, when you would get all giggly when they walked pasted and you would write their names in your notebook, drawing a big heart around it. It was pathetic, I felt ridiculous every time I got brain freeze from staring at him too long. If I kept it up, I will give myself a heart attack with the way my heart was behaving.

The whole time I kept wondering why he was still there. Apart from the obvious, why was he so interested in me, why was he even bothering to get to know more about me and my gift? Jessica said that he didn't make friends, so why was he being so social? I haven't really got a word in edge ways in regards to asking him questions, so I couldn't ask but when I got out of there I would ask him to sit with me at lunch, like we were supposed to on Tuesday, and I would ask _him_ questions in return.

Just as I was explaining to Edward about Alex, the door opened and Carlisle walked in. He sat in the chair that he vacated earlier and was holding a few brown medical files.

"There are three boys from Forks that have died in the past fifteen years. All three are between five and seven; they all had different causes of death. Two had raging infections before they died, but it wasn't what killed them, although the symptoms were the same as yours. The other died of what was effectively alcohol poisoning but there were complications so it wasn't noted as the official cause of death." Carlisle opened one folder.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The boy, Cameron Sanders, was at home with his brother, who was supposed to be watching him. Cameron got his hands on some alcohol and he mixed it with cola. His father was an alcoholic so he had seen what to do plenty of times. Anyways, Cameron got pretty drunk really fast, crawled to his bed somehow, and sometime during the night he vomited. He didn't choke on it but he inhaled it, which led to him contracting acute pneumonia. His liver and kidneys were already having trouble so he got sick pretty quickly. His brother found him not long after and rushed him here to the ER. They did everything they could but his body couldn't cope and his heart gave out," said Carlisle with sadness heavy in his tone.

"The poor boy," I whispered. "He suffered the symptoms I did? The fever, vomiting blood and the pain?"

Carlisle glanced at the file again. "I am not exactly sure about the pain, but he did vomit blood, had a fever and sweats, and in the end cardiac arrest was inevitable. He might have lived if he had gotten to the ER before he vomited, but there is no certainty as his liver was already struggling. He could have died of liver failure if it wasn't for the pneumonia."

"What happened to his family, are they still here? Was the father charged? If it wasn't for him being a drunk then the boy wouldn't have done it!" said Edward almost angrily.

"He wasn't there, so he couldn't have been charged with anything. The brother wasn't either, it was ruled an accident, he didn't realise that Cameron had drunk the alcohol and he took him to hospital when he realised that he was ill. The mother was distraught, naturally, but I don't know where they are now," Carlisle replied.

I wondered how he knew all this but I guessed looking like he did then all he would have to do was breathe on a nurse that was there when the boy died, and she would have told him everything she knew.

"It could be him but I won't know until I see a picture or if I can ask the boy himself," I said. "What about the other two?"

Carlisle opened the two other files simultaneously. "One, an Adam Benson, he died after a severe infection while he was fighting Leukaemia and…"

"That's how my mom died," I said suddenly. "She had breast cancer; she was doing okay until she got an infection. She knew she was dying but she still smiled until the end."

I closed my eyes tight so I didn't cry. I felt cool hands touch mine, so I opened my eyes. I looked down at Edwards hands on mine but I didn't say anything. It felt safe to have his hands in mine, but I had no idea why.

"Did you see her?" asked Carlisle softly.

I nodded. "She was at peace, there was nothing to keep her here, she just wanted to say goodbye," I managed to say without choking on my words.

There was a long silence. Edward didn't remove his hand from mine and I didn't pull away from his icy, but somehow warm, touch.

No one seemed to want to interrupt the calm silence. Anyone breathing that was.

"How romantic, the blood sucker is holding your hand, how cosy…or cold," said Ryan as he appeared by the foot of the bed. I looked up to see him grinning at me.

Obviously Edward and Carlisle didn't know that the room had just got more crowded so I didn't say anything yet.

"You ought to be careful with him, Bella, he could hurt you," said Ryan quite loudly as if he hoped they can hear. I tried not to smile so I looked away.

"I haven't met other vamps, so I can't lie and say they are bad because they haven't so much as drunk a drop of human blood…they have totally disappointed me. You were actually quite truthful when you told your friend that I was a 'vampire freak', because I used to be quite interested in vampire lore, it fascinated me and these guys are a huge disappointment…they are too tame!" Ryan chuckled, trying to provoke me into laughing, and he got what he was hoping for.

"What's funny?" Edward asked, making me blush yet again.

I hesitated for a second then sighed. "Ryan, a ghost, is here. I met him on my first day and he has been _stalking_ me ever since." I grinned at Ryan who rolled his eyes.

The seat that Carlisle occupied shifted suddenly and Carlisle looked around, his eyes wide.

"A spirit is here? Right now?"

I nodded. "Yep, right over there by the door."

Both Edward and Carlisle glanced at the door automatically, but in their eyes they were seeing air.

"Do we have believers?" asked Ryan and I nodded. "Want me to show them something?"

"Are you able to?"

I knew a lot, if not all, ghosts could use energy to make things move, control technology and various other things that I couldn't really explain. It was how they alert people that there was something not quite right with their house, or they knew, or felt, that a loved one was still hanging around. Most people passed it off as wind, or they thought of some rational explanation as to why the vase smashed in a locked room or why the broken radio switched on. Some people would believe in anything but not ghosts, so they convinced themselves that there was a perfectly normally explanation as to why things that couldn't be explained was happening.

I was always fascinated to see ghosts do things like that, and when other people witness it, after they find out and believe that ghosts were real, then they seemed intrigued.

"What's he saying?" asked Edward, still staring at the door as if it might come alive.

"He says he is going to try and move something, he likes to show off what he can do," I said smiling at Ryan.

"I did not say that!"

"I can read minds too, you know," I joked. The room became still, Edward, who still had my hands, froze and turned into stone. I felt the tension in the room, then I realised what I said.

"Just kidding, I was joking with Ryan. Sorry, I sometimes forget that other people can't hear what they say," I said quickly mumbling over my words.

Ryan was right, Edward really must be able to read people's minds, otherwise why would he freeze up when I joked I could read minds. I guessed I touched a nerve and he thought it was real because of my other gifts.

To cover the awkwardness Carlisle acted as though nothing happened and said, "So what kinds of things can ghosts do? Can they manipulate anything?"

"Er, well, they can move things, they use the energy around us to manipulate things like phones, computers, even things that don't work. I don't know how to explain it to be honest," I answered, trying to sound as though I had forgotten what just happened.

Edward let go of my hand and his face smoothed out.

"Well that was awkward," said Ryan. "You stepped on a few toes. He probably thought that you could read his mind and they were outed…which ironically they already have been."

"Just get on with it," I said.

Edward looked at me frustratingly, a look I would get from my mom and Alex when they had no idea what a ghost was saying and my replies didn't make a lot of sense.

"Sorry, just Ryan being a pain," I twisted the truth. He was really being smart mouthed but I couldn't tell them that.

"I wish I could see or at least hear him," said Carlisle thoughtfully. "It would be ever so fascinating. I mean, I believe what you say Bella but to be able to experience it for myself then…" Carlisle seemed to be lost for words.

"Careful what you wish for," I told him while trying not to show my distaste in his wish. "I have gotten used to my gift but there has been so many times when I wished I didn't have it."

Carlisle smiled apologetic. "I am sorry, Bella, I don't always think before I speak. I was merely thinking out loud, not giving it much thought. I can imagine what it's like to keep and live with such a big secret." He glanced at Edward who shifted in the chair. I guessed their secret was much bigger than mine; compared to theirs mine seemed so small.

"Is Ryan still here?" asked Edward looking around.

"Yes, he is still standing by the door. I would say he is eavesdropping but we already had that conversation earlier, besides, he would be part of the conversation if you could see him." I said.

Carlisle looked back at the door, smiling politely but didn't say anything to him.

"Why is he still here, earthbound I mean?" Edward asked looking at me now.

I shrugged. "Your guess is good as mine. He won't tell me, he says he likes it here but I will find out what is keeping him here, I will help him even if he doesn't want it," I said looking straight at Ryan. But he scowled at me, looking angry.

Suddenly a cup that was sitting on the table against the wall flew through the room, hurtling in my direction. Edward leaped from the chair and caught it before it hit me. He sat back down and hissed at the door, where Ryan still stood.

"I told you that I don't want to go anywhere!" Ryan raged. "Just keep your nose out of it and leave me be, you can't make me go anywhere!"

Before I could reply he disappeared.

"Did he do that?" Carlisle asked, looking from the table to the cup, in wonder.

I nodded sadly. "I wonder why he doesn't want me to help him. He can't like it here that much, there must be a reason."

"He nearly hit you with the cup!" said Edward angrily.

"Don't worry about it; I am used to flying objects by now. It wouldn't have done serious damage and he was mad at me, I don't blame him. You shouldn't either." I tried to reassure him. "Ghosts don't always have control over their emotions and sometimes they can't help but do something like that in a fit of anger. Don't worry about it Edward, it's just something I have to get used to when helping them."

Edward didn't look convinced but he dropped it.

"Fine," he said. "Let's read over the other two boys files, let's work out who the little boy could be and why he made you ill."

* * *

Anyone know a better title for this chapter? I couldn't think of one.

I kind of got sidetracked with this story. I lost my plan for this chapter so I had to just keep writing and hope that it turned out okay - so I hope you liked it. I think there was supposed to be more but oh well.

I am planning the next few chapters and obviously I will have to get Bella to reveal to Edward that she knows about him too. So I have a question for you - How do you think I should handle the whole family when they find out Bella knows. Remember that Bella has a secret too, and if anyone can handle such a big secret then it's her. Obviously in the books, it was more or less accepted by the whole family, apart from one person. How do you think I should have Rosalie react? Should she be a bitch like she is in the books or maybe curious since Bella isn't just ANY human like she was in her eyes in the book….? Let me know what you think. I might get her to be a bitch but not as cold as she was in the books….add your thoughts by clicking the button below (:


	10. Reading Between the Lines

Hiya, sorry this took so long but I was busy and I haven't spent that much time on my stories lately. This was a really long chapter so I have split it into two.

I own nothing Twilight!

Chapter Nine  
Reading Between the Lines

Carlisle handed the other two medical folders to Edward and myself. Edward flipped through the one he had in his hands within second, then he placed it on my lap so I could read it, but I had not even made it past the first sentence of my file yet. I gave Edward a sideways glance then turned back to the file.

I quickly scanned through it. As Carlisle said, Adam Benson died after battling raging infection while undergoing treatment for Leukaemia. His body just packed in and shut down. He was only six years old.

I closed the file quickly, not wanting to read how much he suffered before he died, and opened the one Edward had already read through. Edward took Adams file, while I read the file of last possible boy that could fit my young ghost.

That boy, Jamie Jackson, was five when he died. He was brought to Forks General after he was hit by a car six years ago. From his notes, he suffered multiple injuries. He was rushed to the OR, but his body was struggling. He had a severe infection, slipped into a coma and his heart gave out eventually. His symptoms before he died were similar to mine; fever, sweats, respiratory distress and eventually cardiac arrest. The pain would have been a given. He suffered a lot, and it must had been heart breaking to watch. But he slipped away in the end, and it would have been peaceful.

"It's so sad," I whispered as I put the folder down. "These boys were so young!"

"I know, I see it all the time and I still can't shrug it off, the young ones always get to you no matter what," said Carlisle gravely.

"I hate when I get children ghosts, they are by far the hardest to deal with and I feel so bad afterwards even though I know they are at peace after I help them. They must have been scared and confused before. I just can't imagine what they go through…" I sighed. "And as for who my current little boy ghost is, then I have no idea. I can only eliminate them after I see a picture of them all. So I will need to find out if their families still live here. I just want to help the boy - I will do what it takes."

"I will go and see what I can find out, I am happy to help in any way I can," said Carlisle getting up. He took the folders from my lap.

"Thank you, Carlisle, I appreciate your help."

Carlisle waved off my thanks. "Don't worry about it Bella. This is new for me and I am intrigued to learn more, so if I can help then it means one step closers to helping the poor little boy."

After Carlisle left, I turned to see Edward smiling at me again.

"What?"

Edward didn't look away. "Nothing really," he said. "It's just you worry about things that is beyond your control. From what you have said, you seem to do a brilliant, very rewarding job. But I get a feeling you worry too much about what you don't do, about who you can't help and I think that if you can't help this boy, or Ryan, or any other ghost, then I think you will be effected quite bad and you worrying, makes me worry about you."

I chuckled softly before I can turn bright red. "You sound like my dad. He always says that I worry about things that are beyond my control…but I don't worry about me. I have a conscience and I can't ignore it, even if I want to some times."

"Well, I think what you do is very selfless. I am not sure I would be able to do what you do if I had your gift, I would probably tell them to go away and leave me alone!"

I laughed at his honesty. "Yeah, I have tried that on several occasions, but to no avail! Trust me, helping them isn't so selfless, normally I just want peace and quiet and it's the quickest way to get rid of them."

Edwards smile faded a little and shifted in his seat. Just then there was a knock on the door and I looked over to see Alex peeping his head round.

"Sorry, I didn't know you would have visitors, I can come back?" he said looking at Edward then back at me.

"No, that's okay, Alex, come in," I beckoned him in.

Alex came in slowly then sat down on the opposite side of the bed from Edward. He put my laptop on my bed.

"Thanks, did you bring the aircard?" I asked, as I picked the laptop up and switched it on.

"I'm not that incompetent," he said pulling out the device. "Where else would you get your internet connection?"

"Just checking." I turned to Edward. "Edward, this is Alex, my best friend since forever. Alex, this is my friend Edward, he was the one that brought me to hospital." The two guys did that manly nod.

"Yeah, Charlie said," Alex said. He didn't say it in so many words but he looked grateful at Edward who seems to understand as he nodded without saying anything.

_Men are so vocal; you can never get them to shut up_, I thought to myself, refraining the need to roll my eyes.

There was kind of an awkward silence so I logged onto my laptop for lack of something to do.

"Did you get any more _visitors_?" asked Alex. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward smirk.

"Yes, I did actually; Ryan." I replied, playing along with Alex as he had no idea that Edward knew what he was talking about.

"Oh, did he say anything else?"

"Not really, I think he's mad at me..."

Alex gave Edward a sideways glance."Oh well, maybe we could find out why he is…um, here, after we, er, work out the other…problem," said Alex, trying to talk evasively.

"Yeah, but he doesn't want me to find out," I said trying not to smile. Alex glanced at Edward, who pretended to look lost. He was a much better actor than me.

"Um, confused here, what are we talking about?" asked Edward furrowing his eyebrows.

Alex shot me a look, wondering what to say. But he was an even bad actor than I was, and that was saying something.

"Nothing, just a few problems we have, but I am sure they will all turn out okay," Alex told Edward quickly.

"Oh, really? What kind of problem? Maybe I could help?" Edward offered enthusiastically. Alex opened his mouth then closed it again.

I gave up, not wanting to play him along. "Relax, Alex, Edward knows," I laughed. "Thank Charlie and his big mouth! But Edward knows, as does his father, Dr Cullen, and they are helping us."

Alex sighed then scowled at me. "Now you tell me," he tried to sound annoyed but he didn't succeed. "So any news? What did Ryan say? Why is he mad at you?"

I plugged the aircard into the laptop and clicked on to Google, while Edward explained to Alex what had happened since he had gone. He told Alex about the little boys Carlisle had found to investigate and what happened with Ryan.

Alex was used to that kind of talk; it was like hearing about the weather to him so nothing Edward told him was shocking for him to hear.

While they were chatting, I looked up information on the internet about the three dead boys' families. Forks was really small, and I could have just asked the first person I met on the street - but that would involve questions.

I could have also asked Charlie, but that would be even worse, with even more questions.

The first name I typed into Google was 'Sanders'. I typed in 'Forks' along with the name to see what I got.

"There are none in Forks," I said, interrupting the guy's conversation.

"None what?" Alex asked, confused.

"Families with the name Sanders in Forks," I grinned since I know he had not being paying attention to me. "Keep up, Alex."

"Well _sorry_, none of us are mind readers here!" Alex retorted sarcastically. I froze, staring at the screen. I could feel myself go red, and I didn't dare look at Edward.

"Try Port Angeles, and if you can't find any Sanders nearby, then try the other two boys. We can't go on a wild goose chase, for all we know none of the families even live in Washington anymore," he continued, not noticing my reaction.

"Mmm hmm," I mumbled and started typing quickly. I still didn't look at Edward, but I was sure that even if Alex didn't notice my odd reaction, then Edward would have.

I needed to work on my acting skills or I would alert Edward that I knew about him…and who knew what would happen after that. I wanted him to know but I wanted to tell him when it was right.

"A simple phone book would suffice, it might even be quicker," said Edward. There was nothing in his tone to suggest that I had given myself away.

"I don't have a phone book," I said not looking up from the screen. "And I think I have already found out where the families of all three boys live. Alex, you were right, there are two Sander families in Port Angels, and there is one Benson family in Forks, as well as one Jackson family in Forks. All three families are nearby, but it doesn't mean that the ghost belongs to any of them..." I sighed heavily.

No matter if these boys were the ghost or not, it still meant three lives had been lost so young. I really did hate seeing kids still lingering around earth, so if we did find the correct family, it would still be difficult.

"We'll find the boy's family," Edward said softly. "And we will help them so the boy can move on."

I liked the plural, I liked the way he said 'we', and I smiled involuntarily. My body reacted to everything he did, his voice made me tremble, his compliments made me blush and his smile made me breathless. I felt pathetic, and my insides were jell-O just being near him.

There was a buzzing noise coming from Alex and he took out his phone. As he looked at his phone he said, "Yeah, speaking of 'we', I am afraid you will be one partner in crime short. I have to get back soon."

"Everything okay?" He had never blown me off before.

"Yeah, I just have some work to do and things," Alex put his phone back in his pocket but I glared at him as I know there is something he is not telling me.

Edward stood up abruptly and said, "I will go and see what Carlisle is up to, see if he has found out anything else."

I turned to him for the first time since Alex's comment and nodded. "Okay," I said but I avoided his eyes.

When Edward left I turned to Alex. "What's wrong, Alex?"

Alex looked confused. "Nothing, why?"

My brain was being overly suspicious and I am interpreting things wrong. I slumped back on the bed, letting my muscles relax since I was away from Edward.

"Nothing, I just thought that there was something you weren't telling me," I closed the laptop as my eyes are already getting tired looking at the screen. "What did you tell Charlie?"

"That you needed the laptop for homework. He wasn't happy, as he said that you are tired, but I said you insisted. I don't like lying to Charlie, why can't we just tell him?"

"I don't like lying either, but sometimes Charlie is best kept in the dark, otherwise he acts odd. You know that he prefers to pretend that ghosts aren't real, so why worry him? Did he go to work?"

Alex took my laptop from me and opened it. "No, he was asleep by the time I came back down stairs. He was up all night with you, so he will be out for a few hours…can you log on for me, I want to check my emails."

He turned the laptop so I could put my password in. I didn't really care if people used my computer and I didn't really need a password, but Charlie was a cop and he would snoop at my emails at every chance he got - he wouldn't be able to help himself.

I typed in my password and handed it back to Alex and watched him for a few seconds.

"Were you ever going to tell me about your ghost?" I said, taking a guess at what was wrong with him.

Alex's eyes flared from over the top of the laptop. "How did…Never mind, you have always been good at guessing things," he said while I smiled at being spot on. He made a face before going on, "Yes, I was going to tell you, but you have been ill, and are already bogged down with all these other spirits, and you don't need the stress load."

I groaned loudly. "Alex, seriously, you really think I would just let you go on living with a spirit hanging around you, go on with my life and add your problem to the bottom of my list?" I raised an eyebrow but didn't give him a chance to answer. "You've known me long enough to know that I would drop anything for you. So, where is the ghost? I don't see him around you, what has been happening?"

"I changed dorms before I came home for study break, and there was a reason that the guy before me wanted to switch room so bad, as there is a wee ghostie haunting my new room."

I nodded, understanding as I heard this type of story a lot. I began to think fast so I could figure out how I could help Alex sometime soon. His dorm was all the way over in the University of Washington, so it would have be the weekend when I was able to help him.

"When are you going back to Seattle?"

"Friday," he replied casually.

His tone made me realise that something was not quite right and he wasn't being honest with me. "Why are you here, Alex?" Sometimes I missed the obvious.

"To visit you," he replied sounding a little offended.

"No, I mean, why are you home? It didn't occur to me, until now, that you shouldn't be here, you should be at school. I didn't really notice because I am not used to you being away and every time I have been here, in Forks, it's been the summer, which is also summer for you…but we are in the middle of a semester, so why are you back home?" I knew there was something that he wasn't telling me and I could have kicked myself for not noticing when I saw him on Monday. It didn't occur to me that he shouldn't be anywhere near Forks, he shouldn't even be home in Port Angeles, but he was here, and missing college, and probably falling behind.

"I just told you, I am on study break," he said defensively. His eyes were trained on the laptop, he was avoiding my gaze and that alone gave him away.

"A study break? And you came all the way home for that? I bet there isn't even such thing." I let out a breath. "Alex, please don't tell me that you are missing school just to see me?" I softened my tone and he turned to me ruefully.

"I am just taking a few days off, and I can easy catch up. When you told me that you were coming home, I told my mom that I was coming home, too, for 'study break'. She bought it and I am glad, as I just wanted to see you. I haven't seen you since…well, you know," he said in a rush. "Bella, don't be mad, I just couldn't not see you, you're my little sister - kind of - and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

I closed my eyes. "I am not mad, why would I be, I'm not your mom. But I am okay, honest. You have to go back to school though, Alex, you can't miss classes just for me, or I _will_ be mad." I grinned and he laughed.

"Yes mom!" he winked. "I will go back, but not yet, I will help you for a little while longer. Besides, one of the families lives in Port Angeles, then I can be of assistance."

"There is such thing as GPS, and maps, I am sure I will manage," I said half-heartedly. I wanted him to stay as much as he did, but at the same time I didn't want him to fall behind with his classes.

"_You_ will manage, or you _and _Edward will manage?" Alex asked, smirking.

I felt my face burn and mumbled, "I don't know yet, but if he wants to help then he can."

Alex tried not to laugh. "I bet you $100 he wants to help."

"I'm not the betting type," I said as I don't want to lose money, as I had a feeling that Edward would want to come to wherever I am going, to find the little boys family. The thought of that made me happy, but I didn't want to get ahead of myself, thinking that he would want to do something with me.

"Sure you're not?" he pressed. "Okay, how about this bet: I bet you $100 that you would follow him, if it were the other way round?" I didn't say anything as I knew it was true. "Your face gives away your answer, because if you get any redder, you will turn into a tomato," he chuckled while I blushed harder. "Aw, has my little Bell got a crush?"

"Yes, very mature," I said coolly. "And anyway, don't you have places to go, people to see, school to catch up on?"

Alex closed the laptop and placed it on the bed. He held up his hands and said, "Okay, okay, I know when I am not wanted. I can take a hint and I will leave…more time for the potential lover boy, eh?"

"I didn't mean that you should leave…and how old are you? You sound like a ten year old."

He sounded like a preteen and I felt like one, so I guessed we were as bad as each other.

He childishly stuck out his tongue. "It's good to have you back, Bell, it really is," he said sincerely. "But I am going to go for a while, I am going to drop in on Jared Morris, not seen that guy in ages, and since I am skiving off college, I may as well have some catch ups." He got up and kissed me on the forehead."Get some rest, Bella, I will see you later."

"Bye, Alex, thanks for the laptop and being here," I said. "See you later!" I waved him out and as soon as he was gone, I got out of bed to go to the bathroom.

When I finished up in the bathroom, I opened the door, pull the light cord at the same time. As I was walking out, I looked up and my heart jolted. My breathing spiked and I clutched my heart.

"Edward, you scared me," I breathed as Edward took a step back from me since he was so close.

"Sorry, I just got back and wondered where you were," Edward said quickly as he stepped aside so I could get round him to get back to the bed. It was then I actually realised what I had on. I wasn't paying attention in the bathroom and before that, my mind was too far away to even realise what I might be wearing.

I looked down and took a good look, but I was confused. When I looked up I see Edward gazing at me, looking a little embarrassed.

"Alice," he said as if it was an explanation. "My sister loves to dress people up and when she saw that you were wearing one of those standard hospital gowns, she almost had a fit…so, she, er, rushed home and got you something to wear…but it's a little too much, I know."

I pulled at the long silk blue nightgown, which floated just past my knees. I had never worn anything as fancy as that to bed.

"Was she planning on taking me to prom?" If the silk was a little thicker then it would pass as an actual dress. It was very pretty though, something my mom would have loved to wear around the house.

"You never know with Alice. But trust me, this is nothing, and if you get to know Alice, then you will find out that what she is like - it's just the way she is and we all have gotten used to her," said Edward. Then his face softened. His eyes locked into mine and it took a lot out of me not to faint. "Over the top for nightwear or not, it's very beautiful on you, and the colour is lovely against you soft skin tone."

My heart fluttered but I tried to smile. Only, me being me, I blushed.

"Thank you," I mumbled whilst trying to remember my manners. Before I fainted from all the blood rushing through me too fast, I edged back to the back and sat down on the bed. Edward did the same, but sat on the chair and it fell silent for a while.

Even though I tried not to look at him, I could feel that he was looking at me, making my mind work fast, trying to interpret why he was looking at me. My mind was all over the place and it was driving me insane.

After a few minutes, I heard him sigh softly. Before I could turn to ask him what was wrong, there was a knock at the door.

I looked up, expecting maybe Charlie or one of the doctors, but was surprised to see Alice Cullen instead. She slid in the room weighed down with an armful of bags.

"Hi," she said brightly, bounding in to the room. She sat down on the other side of the bed from Edward and set the bags on the floor. "I heard you were feeling much better, so I thought I would come and bring you some retail therapy."

I glanced at the bags and cringed a little. "You didn't spend money on me, did you?" I hated when people spent money on me, even birthdays and Christmases. Charlie and my mom used to think there was something wrong with me…maybe there was.

"Of course I did," said Alice happily. "I didn't want to disturb your dad by getting things from your house, so I nipped to Port Angeles and got what I could…which is not much, as there wasn't much too choose from. I would need to go to Seattle for a better choice, so this will have to do. Anyway, I managed to find enough for you to wear today," Alice said in babbled rush while she dug through the bags and set various different clothes on the bed for me. I scanned the clothes quickly spying what she has bought for me; jeans, a blue cardigan sweater, a few t-shirts, even shoes.

"Alice, you're insane, you spent all that on me? Honestly, you really shouldn't have," I said, but I knew I shouldn't be ungrateful, even if I wanted to tell her to take it all back. I closed my eyes then smiled as I opened them. "But thank you, it's very thoughtful…and thank you for the dre - I mean nightgown." I heard Edward laugh softly on the other side.

"Oh, do you like it? It's actually one of mine, but it doesn't fit me - too long, but I thought it would look lovely on you."

"Yes, I do like it," I said sounding genuine. I guessed Edward wasn't lying when he said Alice just took getting used to.

"Good," she paused for a second. "So, are you not going to get dressed or are you leaving in your nightgown, I mean, it's really pretty but I think it's a bit much for Forks."

My eyes narrowed a little. "Leaving?" I hadn't been discharged yet, or I would have put on my new clothes the minute Alice took them out the bag. Carlisle hasn't come back, neither had that other doctor, Dr Warren. I didn't even know if they were letting me leave today.

In the corner of my eyes, I saw Edward's face change. I turned to see his eyes flash. Then I turned back to Alice who looked guiltily for some reason. Then quicker than I could blink, her face smoothed over and she smiled again, her face lighting up.

"Oh, I just thought that since you are fine now that you would maybe be leaving…I guess not," she shrugged lightly.

If there hadn't been that exchange between her and Edward, then I wouldn't have noticed the slight change in her voice and I felt as if I had missed something, but I just didn't know what.

"Carlisle is going to see if she can get out sometime soon, hopefully today, but he _still _has to clear it with Dr Warren, as he in charge of Bella's care," said Edward, an edge to his tone.

"Speaking of Carlisle," said Alice quickly, getting up. "I better go before he sees me still here, he said I should just stay for a minute then I had to go back to school…" Before she could finish, there was a knock on the door again and Alice sat down, a defeated look washed her face.

Carlisle peered around the door."Alice, what a surprise," he said looking at Alice. "Did school get cancelled?"

"I wouldn't know, I haven't been yet," replied Alice honestly. "Just came to check on Bella, like Edward." Alice shot a glance at Edward, who smirked back.

Alice picked up the flowers that Edward brought me; they were still lying on the side, not even in water yet.

"I will go and get a vase for these," said Alice and fluttered out the room.

Edward and Carlisle watched her go, then Carlisle turned to me, smiling.

"Good news, Bella, Dr Warren has given you a clean bill of health and you can now leave. There really is no point in you being here when you don't need to be, I am sure you will agree? He has run every test imaginable, like I said, and the results have all been negative. So you can get ready to go and he will be back to see you off, but in the mean time," he held out a chart and I took it from him, "can you sign these?"

"Thank you," I said as he handed me a pen.

Alice came back in the room and my flowers were soaking up the water a vase. She set the flowers on a table about a foot from Edward's side, but as she did so, the vase slipped from her fingers.

Quicker than my eyes could process, Edward turned in the seat, leaned over and caught the falling flowers and vase before they spilled and smashed to the ground. There was a light thud when the vase landed in Edwards hand and some water spilled over him. But the vase was intact and the flowers were perfectly fine.

"Wow, nice save, son!" said Carlisle as if Edward just did a touchdown in football.

Alice seemed to be holding back a smile, but she nodded, agreeing with Carlisle.

"Yeah, good one Edward," she gushed.

My brain was still processing how he managed to catch it so fast, but it was pretty impressive all the same.

"Thanks..." I mumbled, "for saving my lovely flowers."

I felt as if I was missing something, as the three of them seemed to be talking silently, except without words. I felt like I could see between the lines, I just couldn't read between them.

Carlisle cleared his throat a little and continued as if nothing disrupted our conversation. "I will go and phone your dad and let him know what is happening," he paused. "Did you find anything more about your…ghosts?"

"No really," replied Edward. "Bella found out that the families don't live too far; one in Port Angeles, and the other two in Forks. So we are going to see which, if any, of them belong to the boy."

"_We_ are?" I asked quickly, as if my ears picked up his words wrong.

"Yes, we are," Edward replied simply. I couldn't help but smile.

"That's good news then, one step closer to helping him," said Carlisle. "But be careful." I knew he wasn't talking about our safety, but about being sensitive around the families and to be tactful.

"Don't worry, I do this a lot, so I know what to say," I said as I started to fill out my form.

Carlisle nodded then left, giving a last look at Alice. Once he was gone she sighed.

"I guess that's me told then," she huffed. "I don't see why you get to skive off school!" She moaned at Edward as if I was not there.

"Bye Alice," was all Edward replied but his grin said it all; he was enjoying her having to go back to school while he got to stay.

Alice pursed her lips then sighed dramatically. "Fine," she looked at me then back at Edward. "Have fun." Her smile was devious for a second then back to her normal bright one. "Bye Bella, I'm glad you okay," she added as she walks to the door.

"Bye Alice, and thanks again for the clothes and things…see you at school tomorrow?"

She smirked and Edward glared at her. "Yeah, sure, see you then."

Again, there were things that I was missing but I just couldn't see what. I ignored that for now though, and got out of bed so I could get dressed.

Edward stood up at the same time. "I will leave you to get ready…do you mind if I borrow your laptop?"

I nodded but there was a un spoken question on my face.

"I just want to see if there are any stories online about either of the boys. They might have pictures on them and it would narrow the search down."

"Oh, yeah, that would be helpful…I normally do that but I guess my brain is a little slow today," I said shaking my brain to wake it up. I normally always looked to see if there were articles online about the ghosts' death, it helped me understand things better as the ghosts didn't always tell you everything and articles could sometimes fill in the blanks.

I grabbed the laptop from the bed and logged on for Edward. He took it from me but before I let go, I stared into his eyes and I just seemed to freeze. He didn't yank the computer from me, and he didn't break the hypnotic stare.

I didn't even think anything; I just stood frozen, staring into his eyes, like an idiot. How much time had passed, I didn't know, but finally he looked away and I let my eyes drop. I cleared my throat and mumbled, "I better get showered, or we'll be here all day."

I dashed into the bathroom without looking back and closed the door firmly.

I looked around and thanked God that there were towels already in there, but cursed myself for not grabbing my clothes before I ran in there to hide. I stood against the door and listened for the door outside to close then hurried back out.

I grabbed the clothes that Alice brought and I had a look in the other bags that were still on the floor. She was even so thoughtful to buy me underwear and toiletries. I grabbed the remaining bags and dashed back into the bathroom. As I switched on the shower, I wondered where my other clothes were. Maybe they cut them off me, like they did on the TV.

It didn't take me that long to get freshened up, and as I was tidying the room, someone cleared their throat from behind me. I jumped and spun round, expecting Edward, but it was Dr Warren.

"You seem much better," he observed. "Dr Cullen thinks you are ready to go home, and I have agreed but part of me thinks you should stay here, maybe we could run more tests…I would very much like to find out what caused you to get ill so fast, but you recovered just as quick…" he trailed off, looking thoughtful.

"It won't be necessary to keep me here longer, it's a waste of time and money, as I am perfectly okay," I said sounding reassuring. "I have no idea why I was so ill, but whatever it was is gone now." I was getting better at lying, even to me that sounded sincere.

"Well we can't keep you here if you don't want to be here, but if you feel ill again, then don't hesitate to come back," he said. "One of the nurses took your discharge papers back, so you are free to go."

I had wondered what happened to the forms. "Take care, Miss Swan, I am glad everything turned out okay…even I don't know why."

I felt a little guilty that he would most probably be pondering over my mystery illness for a long time, but I didn't really want to tell him the real reason, as I got the feeling he wouldn't believe me.

"Goodbye, Dr Warren, thank you for…" what did you thank a doctor for? "Helping me get better."

"Goodbye, Miss Swan," he replied then left the room.

I finished tidying up, making the bed and putting the clothes that I didn't wear back into the bags that Alice brought. I still had no idea what happened to my clothes that I was wearing yesterday, but they weren't my best clothes so it didn't matter.

Once I was done, I sat on the bed as was not sure what to do. Edward wasn't back yet, my dad wasn't there and I had no way of getting home myself.

Just as I was about to get up to look for Edward, he was in front of me suddenly.

"How do you do that?" I gasped, as I clutched my heart again. "You gave me a fright…I didn't even see the door open."

"It's not my fault that you are very unobservant," said Edward with a slight smile. I blinked, then flushed. "Just kidding…you were in a trace sort of thing," he said quickly. "Here," he showed me the open laptop. "This is a picture of Adam Benson, the boy that died after an infection while fighting leukaemia."

I took a look at the boy on the screen. He had dark hair, blue eyes and from what I could see, it was a school picture. I shook my head sadly.

"That's not him." I closed the laptop so I didn't have to see him any longer.

"Don't worry, we will find the boy's family," said Edward again. He looked around the room. "You all set? Carlisle phoned your dad; he said that if it was okay with him, then I will take you home. Charlie was so tired that he agreed, so we can go to Jamie Jackson's house first." He handed me a post it note. "That's his address, the family still live in Forks."

Jamie Jackson, the boy that was run over, was even young than Adam, who was six.

"We need to find out one way or another, so we may as well get it over with," said Edward gently. I didn't know why I was feeling so bad, it was not like I hadn't dealt with children before but somehow this felt different.

"I know, but I have felt how he did when he died - whoever _he_ is - and I can't tell the family that he passed away without feeling anything. To begin with it was awful but towards the end it was better, it felt as if I was merely floating and I wasn't really there…" I was not sure how to explain it but Edward seemed to understand.

"I know what you mean," said Edward, his eyebrows furrowed, as if he was trying to remember something. He shook his head then collected the bags on the floor. "The orderly will be here in a minute, so I will take these down to my car." He gathered the bags and left without a word.

Just as Edward said, an orderly came to the door with a wheel chair. I tried not to groan and got on without a fuss. But before he could pull me out the room, someone walked past the open door and caught my eye. I quickly looked away but I could see that the person was frozen out in the hall way.

"Hey!" called the person. I didn't look up. "Hey, you, girl, you can see me, can't you?"

I managed this long without seeing anyone. In another five minutes I would have been out of there, and it would have been a record of not having seen anyone that I haven't already met, but here this man was, and he knew about my gift.

The orderly began to push me out the room but the man walked after us. "Hello, Miss, speak to me!" he shouted as if I was deaf. I looked up to see him walking backwards in front of me.

"_See_, you can see me!" he smiled in relief. I looked at him properly now; he was grey in both his face and hair, his cheeks were sunken and he was wearing the standard hospital gown.

"Finally, a human that can see me," he said still walking backwards. "Can you do something for me?"

I bit my lip but nodded all the same.

"Can you tell my wife that I am waiting for her?"

I did a double take. "Is that all?" I said out loud.

"Yes," said the man at the same time as the orderly said, "Is what all?"

"Uh, nothing," I said quickly. I nodded once for the man.

"Her name is Gladis Pierce; she lives in the nursing home. Can you tell her for me, I don't want her to be scared when it's her time?"

I nodded again, as I couldn't really say much.

There were a lot of reasons for sprits to stay behind and these ones were the easiest but the sweetest reasons; just to reassure loved ones.

"Thank you," said the man before we go into the elevator. As the doors closed, the man waved then disappeared.

Back on the first floor, Edward was waiting for us.

"I can take her from here," he told the orderly with a tone of authority. I didn't turn but I realised that the orderly had gone as Edward walked round the back of me and started pushing me forward.

"I can walk you know," I protested. I only humoured the orderly but I didn't need to do that for Edward.

"Hospital policy; you need to leave via wheelchair." I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"I saw another," I said as he pushed me towards the exit.

He didn't need to ask what I was on about. "Oh, what did they want?"

"I just need to tell this guy's wife that 'he is waiting'," I said. "Very easy and quite romantic of him to stick around to wait for her. She lives in the nursing home, so I am guessing she is dying if he wants me to pass on the message now."

We were outside now and the fresh air was welcoming. I inhaled the cold air and let the drizzle sprinkle my face. We didn't need to go far, as Edwards shiny Volvo was parked over the 'Ambulances Only' space. He stopped the wheelchair and was in front of me as if he appeared out of thin air. He offered me his hand, which I took, and helped me to my feet.

"I don't think you are supposed to park here," I commented as he discards the wheelchair, by pushing it to the side. I raised my eyebrow and he chuckled.

"You just said it; I shouldn't park here and if I waste time by going all the way back inside to put the chair back, and all the back again, then I may have a queue of ambulances waiting for me to move by the time we are ready to leave," he grinned. I tried not to laugh as he was just being cocky.

* * *

I think that was a little boring and I couldn't think of a title again so it was random. The next part, a new chapter, will be up later today/night.

There is a part where Bella realises that Alex is in Forks when he shouldn't be. I wanted Alex to be older, so he should be a school and I don't know if there is a college anywhere near Forks or Port Angeles and I made that mistake when I first introduced him.

PLEASE review!


	11. Food Analogy

_I REALLY hope you don't shout at me for doing what I did at the end, I know that, that is not what Edward would have done but I thought it was a fun thing to do…weird, but fun! _

Chapter Ten   
Food Analogy

We drove out of the parking lot and headed into the main part of town to find the house of Jamie Jacksons' family. It was silent for a while, but I could feel Edward steeling glances my way every so often. I stole my own side on glances at him whenever I thought he was not looking, but each time I got caught leaving me beet root in the face. He looked away grinning and I quickly turned to the window, my face flushed but my smile wide.

When we left the confidents of the town I frowned. "Where does the family live? I thought it was Forks?" I said as I took the address out of my pocket.

I didn't know Forks that well, it may be small but street names was not my speciality, so I wouldn't have had a clue where I was going if Edward wasn't there.

"The Jacksons' live just outside of town, hidden behind the forest on the way to La Push," he said glancing at me.

I nodded to myself and watched the scenery through the window, as we drove through the deserted long winding road. It was March, and the beautiful greens were looking as spectacular as ever. It was always beautiful in Forks, there was so much green and the scenery was always full of life, but it took a while to get used to if you came from a hot country. Green meant rain, desert meant sun and that was where I belonged. Or where I used to belong.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked suddenly. I turned my head to face him and he stared right back, not looking at the road one bit.

"I am thinking, that if you don't pay attention to where you are driving then we will end right back where we came from; the hospital." My eyes were glued to his, I couldn't even look at the road to see where he was driving as he seemed to have hypnotised me.

At first he didn't let go of my gaze and he continued to stare at me, neglecting the road and not taking note of my worries. He just smiled, then he hit the gas. My eyes widened, and my heart thudded.

"Edward," I warned in a whisper. But I stared to realise that my heart wasn't clattering out of fear, but exhilaration. And Edward seemed to know it. The car sped up, and neither of our eyes left one another as the adrenaline pumped through us both.

The car hadn't veered out of control, and we didn't get turned into a pretzel. Still, Charlie was a cop, and if he or one of his deputies happened to go by then it would be a whole different matter.

"Edward, if I die then you better pray you die too as Charlie will kill you," I said softly, my voice quivering a little as I could feel the blood pulsate in my ears.

The car was going so fast, yet if felt so slow. I couldn't see anything other than Edward - which was be a good thing as I might have puked if I turned to see the world whiz past - and slowly a smile spread across his face, then he turned to the road without a word. The car slowed down and my heart rhythm steadied. I sighed in relief and closed my eyes.

"As much as I wasn't scared - for some odd reason - but what on earth were you thinking? We could have died…" Or at least I would have. He of course, might not have even got a scratch - if he was what I strongly thought he was.

"Sorry," he said with as much sincerity as possible. "I like driving fast." Was all he offered as an explanation of nearly getting me turned into road killed?

I glanced at him again, and his lips were twitching as if he was struggling not to laugh or even smile.

Did it entertain him that I could have died; does he enjoy the fact that I could have be crushed to death if we were to crash? I wasn't scared but that could have ended different, and it annoyed me that he found it funny.

"Edward, I am still trying to work you out, but please tell me that you didn't find that funny? Or was I missing the joke?"

Edwards face smoothed out and he looked apologetic.

"I didn't find it funny…I promise you, but I was just remembering you half shocked, half fearful face – that's what was funny." His lips twitched again and I rolled my eyes.

"Great," I murmured. "Humour at my expense."

Edward chuckled softly then we turned into a path and drove up a small narrowed road.

Edward pulled the car up in front of an old house. It stood two stories, with a large porch wrapped around as far as I could see; the wood was dirty brown, the windows were clouded with dust and the lawn was a jungle.

"Are you sure this is the right house? It looks abandoned," I said getting the shivers already.

Edward seemed to be straining to hear something, his eyebrows furrowed. Then he relaxed. "Yeah, I am sure this is the place," he said opening his door. I started to unbuckle my seat belt but my door opened before I could even unplug the clip. A pale hand expended towards me.

"How did…" I shook my head. "Never mind, let's go." I took his hand and got out of the car.

Edward let go of my hand and led the way to where I assumed the path was. It was covered in leaves and the grass and weeds grew at waist height, forming an archway for anyone who dared to trespass up the path.

"Creepy," I murmured. I wrapped my arms around myself in a blanket and I stayed close to Edward.

"Do you know what you are going to say?" asked Edward as we walked up the porch steps. They creaked under our weight so I hurried up them so I didn't fall through.

"Not got a clue, I normally wing it," I admitted.

"Make it up as you go along - my type of plan." Edward was in front and reached the large dust covered door first. He looked at me, as if to ask if was ready. I nodded.

He knocked firmly on the door and we waited. I couldn't hear a single thing inside but he seemed confident that someone was in. Mind reading? Excellent hearing? Maybe…

After a while, there was still no one answer, so he knocked again. "Hello? Mrs Jackson?" he called loudly.

"Maybe she is not in…how do you know its Mrs Jackson, it could be her husband or another child or someone…"

"It's her," he said as he peered through the clouded window on the door. "She is just ignoring us."

"Well we can't force her to come to the door. Maybe we should go and see if it's the other boy from Port Angeles and if not we will come back," I suggested.

"Yeah, but it's time consuming. All we need is a picture of her son, and then we can leave," said Edward. He knocked again but it was still silent in the house.

"Mrs Jackson, I know you are in there," he yelled through the door. "It's about your son, Jamie."

My eyes widened and I whacked him on the side of the arm - an automatic thing, as if it were Alex when he says too much, but Alex was soft. Edward was rock hard. I gasped and clutched my hand.

"What are you made of? Iron?" I gasped as I rubbed my hand. My eyes watered and Edward looked horrified. He grabbed my hand in his, looking concerned.

"Let's see, it might be broken," he said gently as he ran his cool fingers over the side of my left hand.

"I don't think it's broken, but you might get a bruise. I'm sorry," he looked guilty even though _I _hit _him_!

"It's not _your _fault - I hit you, I should apologise."

It was an unconscious thing, a reaction for him telling Mrs Jackson that we are here about her son, when it could have been done in a more sensitive way. I just wanted him to be quiet, but I was the one making all the noise.

"Trust me, it is my fault," he said, looking annoyed for reason I couldn't understand. "But at least all the commotion has gotten her attention; she is coming to the door now."

"How do you…" I shook my head again, still rubbing my hand.

Sure enough, there was shuffling beyond the door and I could make out the outline of a person from behind the glass.

When the door opened, the small woman that stood before us squinted her eyes, as if she hadn't seen day light for a long time. Which was probably the case as her skin was so grey and worn out. Her jewel blue eyes were hollow, filled with sadness. Her skin was worn and her hair was limp and hadn't seen a comb in months.

Her clothes were worn too and her smile was nonexistent.

"Yes?" the woman said sharply.

"Mrs Jackson?" I inquired timidly.

"Whose asking?" she narrowed her eyes at the both of us. She looked us up and down, relaxing a little. "A bit young to be the Social." She started to close the door as if she didn't really want to hear what we had to say.

"No, we are not with the social…My name is Bella Swan and this is Edward Cullen…we, er…" I looked at Edward as my mind was blank.

"We're from the high school, and we are doing studies and statistics of deaths of children under the age of eighteen," Edward finished quickly. I stared at him as did Mrs Jackson.

"My father is a doctor and we are putting together information about young deaths in this area and comparing them to bigger cities. We think that so many young people in cities, like Seattle, die too young and it could be prevented…no matter what the cause," Edward went on. It was starting to make a little more sense now, and Mrs Jackson relaxed a little but still didn't seem inviting.

"We heard about your son, Mrs Jackson, and we wanted to ask a few questions for our, er, project," I said sympathetically.

Mrs Jackson hesitated for a long moment and I could see that behind her eyes she was thinking fast. If Edward could really read minds the he could hear her thoughts. But I would have had no way of knowing, and I certainly couldn't ask him.

Finally, Mrs Jackson nodded once and opened the door wide and we stepped inside the dark and musty hallway. A stale smell hit my nose but I had smelled worse, and have been in places that would make you want to vomit the second you stepped inside.

"It's a mess," she said as she closed the door behind us. She didn't apologise like most people would, the mess meant nothing to her.

Edward and I stood in the hallway until she led the way into the sitting room. As she said, it was a mess. There was clutter everywhere, old newspapers, magazines, old dishes - all pilled where there was space. At the far end of the room, where it's almost spotlessly clean, was a child play area. A desk with one of those roller coaster beads, that you see in the doctor's surgeries, a small wooden chair, a large open chest of toys and on the walls were hand pained pictures, clearly made by a child. It was a shrine for Jamie, his name was even on the back on the wooden chair and his sneakers were still lying on the floor underneath the desk.

Mrs Jackson caught both Edward and I staring at the only clean spot in the room, and it was obvious we had no idea what to say. I dealt with grieving parents a lot, but I was lost for words today.

"You must think I'm mad," said Mrs Jackson with a ghost of a smile, as she looked fondly over to the corner of the room. "It's been six years and I still keep it exactly as it was when my son…" she couldn't finish the sentence."I tidy it of course, keep it clean. Which is more than I do for the rest of this place."

She sat down on the sofa and indicated for us to sit down too. Edward and I sat side by side on the opposite sofa and she waited for us to begin.

"You son's Jamie, right?" I began. When she nodded I went on, "He died six years ago, can you tell us what happened?"

"He was so energetic, very lively," she said sinking back into memories that she had probably re-lived a million times. "We were out in town, it was the summer and something very unusual happened to Forks; it was sunny! It was really hot, which is something we aren't used to, so we were making the most of it. I dressed him in his vacation clothes; shorts, t-shirt and I even slapped sunscreen on him. Anyways, we were stretching our legs and walked into the town. We stopped to speak to Mrs Howe, but Jamie was restless and he walked a head…" she stopped as he voice thinned out. "I should have stopped him, told him to be careful, but I never and when he ran out into the road, the world stopped. I watched, frozen as his carefree laugh echoed the street, I watched as he ran, and I watched as the car smashed into him…"

In the corner of my eye I saw Edward wince slightly as if he was there too. He looked grave, but didn't say anything.

"What happened after that, Mrs Jackson?" I asked softly. I looked around to see if the boy was there, but he wasn't. There were pictures all over the place but they were all covered in dust and I couldn't see properly from where I was sitting.

"He survived the impact, he was stable at hospital, and they operated on him. He had so many injuries…" She closed her eyes. "They put him up to the ICU after his operation. They stopped his internal bleeding, patched up his lung, re-set his bones and stabled his head wound but he still hadn't regained consciousness…" she paused again, then cleared her throat. "That night he took a turn for the worse, he was struggling to breathe so they put him on a ventilator. He looked so small, so fragile and I knew that the chances were small, but I prayed and prayed that he would make it…but…"

"His heart gave out," Edward finished so softly that I could barely hear him. Mrs Jackson heard and she nodded.

"His body gave up, he was in a coma and he just slipped away…painless, peaceful…"

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. I had said these words over and over to people, and people had said it to me after my mom died, but they were just word's, they didn't really mean anything. I guessed it was the only thing you could say when someone died, as there was nothing really else to say.

I looked around the room, but there was still no boy.

"Mrs Jackson, don't you have any other family? What about Jamie's dad?" I said, trying to ask politely why the place was such a mess.

Mrs Jackson laughed bitterly. "Brian left," she replied. "He tried for two years then got fed up, "I've lost him too, you know," he would say, but I couldn't be there for him and he couldn't be there for me…so we just fell apart." She shrugged. "So, is that all you need to ask? Where are your notes and things?" She looked at us searchingly.

I tried not to blush to give us away while Edward answered. "We will write it all down later, we didn't want to seem intimating by writing things down."

I got up subtly and walked over to the dresser where there was a line of framed photos. I picked up one that was clearer and wiped away the dust to see the faces. It was a family picture, three of them on vacation somewhere. But the little boy in the picture was just a baby, so it was hard to tell if it was the one I needed to help. I stared at the picture for a long time though.

Mrs Jackson was very beautiful in that picture. Her face was smooth and smiling, her jewel blue eyes were full of life and her hair was styled neatly, bouncing off her shoulders. In comparison to how she looked now, there was a huge difference. Six years of grieve had made her almost unrecognizable and it saddened me.

"What a sight I look now, eh?" she said. I looked over my shoulder but I didn't say anything, as I truly didn't know what to say. I put the picture down and sat back next to Edward.

"Do you have pictures of Jamie from before he…" I trailed off. Mrs Jackson moved the couch pillow away and revealed a wad of photographs. She skimmed through them and handed me one of Jamie.

He was smiling up at the camera from a paddling pool. He looked happy, not having a care in the world.

"I took that the day before he died," said Mrs Jackson. "We don't normally have a use for paddling pools in Forks, but that week it was so hot so Brian and I decided to treat him - he loved it!"

I handed the picture to Edward who was watching me curiously. "He is beautiful, he looks so happy," I said sadly.

I shook my head once to Edward who had a question on his face. It was not the boy. Part of me wished Jamie was my ghost, as I knew that it would help Mrs Jackson a lot if she got to say goodbye.

Edward handed the picture back to Mrs Jackson and I felt we should leave. Sadly there wasn't anything we can do for her and there was no need to burden her with my gift.

"We better be leaving, but thank you so much for your time, Mrs Jackson. We are truly sorry for your loss," said Edward standing up.

I stood too. "Thank you for your time," I said. Then I got an idea, as I felt I needed to help her in some way. "Would you mind if I came by some time, even if it was to keep you company? You must get lonely out here all by yourself…maybe I could, er, tidy for you? I love cleaning," I admitted brightly, hoping that I didn't offend her.

Mrs Jackson laughed and smiled a real smile. "Honey, you are barking mad for wanting to clean this place," she stood up too and looked around. "My brother comes once a week to make sure I have food and to force me to eat." It wasn't quite a no. I followed Edward out and into the hall.

"I will come around sometime. I can start on the sitting room and before you know it, it will be good as new." I smiled.

She snorted behind me but still didn't decline my offer. Edward opened the front door and stepped out.

"Bye, Mrs Jackson, take care," said Edward nodding his head.

"See you later, Mrs Jackson; I will be back with my cleaning things next time," I said stepping out too.

Mrs Jackson didn't say anything but a smile could be seen on her face before she closed the door.

"So the ghost isn't Jamie, and it's not Adam, so that leaves the boy that lives in Port Angeles," said Edward as we drove back to my house.

"Yeah, but I wish it was Jamie, it would help Mrs Jackson a lot and I think it would mean a lot to her to say goodbye. I bet she hasn't been out since he died. She looks so lonely and depressed and I can't help but feel bad for her."

Edward parked the Volvo outside my house. The cruiser was in the drive way, as was my truck. "How did that get there?" I asked nodding to my truck. Last time I remembered seeing it was on Tuesday when I parked it in the school lot that morning.

"Emmett drove it home," replied Edward. "He said that it was the slowest thing in the world."

"Charming," I laughed. "It's old but it gets me around."

"Fair point, but I can have Rosalie have a look at the engine, she likes to tweak sports cars but she could try and do that monster of a thing, if you want?"

Rosalie, the breathtaking blonde. Back home, in Phoenix, she would have been the queen bee of the school. But Forks High school didn't have cliques; it was too small to have people separated into stereotype groups.

"No, that's okay, I think its fine as it is," I said declining the offer.

I had curiosity itching inside me all day. I had almost blurted out my questions for Edward, I had wanted to ask if he was what I thought he was, but I couldn't force myself to do it. I was such a coward. But I had a right to be scared, because if the Cullen's were vampires, then I couldn't just blurt out what I thought I knew on a whim. Their existence was probably the most vital thing to keep secret and I just couldn't walk up to them and reveal what I knew - or I thought I knew.

Before I even realized he had moved, Edward was opening my door again. He had all my bags from the hospital in his arms and on his shoulder. I got out the car myself and he closed the door behind me.

As we were walking towards the house, he looked down at me, smirking. "Charlie is up, but he is getting ready to leave for work. He is waiting on your first though," he said as if he just got a phone call from my dad who told him things what he couldn't possibly know otherwise.

I stared at him with my eyes as wide as they could go. "And you know that, _how?" _I asked sharply_. _If he could read minds, then he sure as hell wasn't doing a good job at hiding it. Unless…

Edward tried to look confused. "Good guess, I suppose," he shrugged. He walked up the steps while I stood frozen on the spot, thinking fast.

When he reached my front door, he turned back to me. "Coming, Bella?"

My eyes narrow. I took a deep breath and followed. I reached the door and let myself in.

"Dad? I'm back," I called out. We went through the kitchen and Edward set my things down by the table. Charlie darted in seconds later, looking disgruntled.

"Thank God, Bells, I was wondering where you were," he said quickly. He was already dressed in his police uniform. He was getting ready for work, just as Edward said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, much better," I said meaning every word.

He eyed me sceptically but there was no evidence that I was lying so he let it go.

"I have some paper work to do at the station, but I can stay if you want me to," he said as he tucked in his shirt.

"No, that's okay dad, I am just going to get some lunch then going to rest," I said the right thing to reassure him.

"You sure? Okay, well I won't be long and don't worry about dinner, I will bring us something home."

"Don't worry about it dad, I want to cook, you just let me worry about dinner," I said waving off his offer to take care of our meal.

Charlie looked like he was going to argue but then he looked at Edward as if he has just noticed him. "Thanks for bringing her home…wait, shouldn't you be at school?"

"Yes, but one day won't set me back," replied Edward honestly.

Charlie just shrugged. "Are you staying for dinner, Edward?"

Edward shook his head. "No, but thanks for the offer."

Charlie wasn't paying much attention as he was doing up his laces on his boots but I decided that Edward _should_ stay for dinner. I tried not to smile when I said, "Why not, Edward, I mean you have done a lot for me today and yesterday, it's the least I can do for you."

"Yeah, Edward, you should stay. Bella is the best cook in Forks; you have to try her to die for meals," Charlie laid it on thick. It would normally make me blush, but I kept a straight face. I had an alternative motive for wanting Edward to be put on the spot about staying for dinner.

"No, that's okay, I am sure Bella _is _the best cook, but I will go home to eat," Edward said, leaving no room for Charlie to argue.

But I had other plans. "Oh, come on, Edward, you may as well stay, I won't give you food poisoning. Why won't you stay?" I pushed.

"I have a special diet," he replied casually.

Charlie was not paying attention any more so I continued seeing if he would play my game.

"Oh, whys that?" I asked. If this was someone else, then I wouldn't be so rude and ask why they had a special diet, but I was awfully curious to hear his answer.

Edwards's lips turned up a little. "Food allergies," he replied nonchalantly.

"What foods are you allergic too? I could make sure I stay clear of them for you," I said. Charlie was now raiding the fridge for something to eat before he left, but he was still not attuned to our conversation.

"I am allergic to meats," replied Edward.

"So you're vegetarian?" I asked.

He contemplated for a second. "Of sorts," he said slowly.

I bit my lip. "How long have you been a vegetarian?"

Edward gave me a long hard stare. He looked at me for so long that I wondered if I said anything out loud or if I just said it in my head. "Too long," he replied finally.

We stared at each other for a long time without saying anything.

"Right, that's me away," Charlie's voice interrupted the silence. I had forgotten he was there and I jumped.

"Oh, okay dad, see you later on." I turned to him. He had a sandwich in his hand, dropping crumbs all over the place.

"Bye, Bells" He turned to Edward before stuffing his face. "Bye, Edward, thanks again."

Edward nodded once to Charlie but kept his eyes on me. Charlie looked from me to Edward, shrugged, and then left.

Once the door closed again, it was silent in the kitchen. Almost eerily. I knew that this time would come, but I wasn't quite prepared for it to be discussed quite like that.

Using a food analogy was not exactly the best way. It was almost comical, but I didn't find myself smiling.

"How long have you known?" I asked him finally. It was clear to me now, that he knew that I knew about him and what he was.

Millions of questions bubbled on my lips but I didn't know which to ask first. One question was, why was he so calm? I had just admitted I knew his secret - in a weird evasive way - but he wasn't angry or worried, and that struck me as odd.

Edward's face was mixed emotions, but anger or fear was not one of them. Without replying, he reaches into his back pocket at brought out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and handed it to me.

Written across the page in all different sizes of writing: BeLLa KnOwS WhAt yOu ArE!

* * *

The ending was not how I planned it, I never planned to do a bad parody of the film, but that's how it turned out…

Edward has known for a while that Bella knows about him. I tried to get him to leave hints by revealing that he is different in subtle ways, just trying to see how she reacts. I know that Edward wouldn't really do that but this is fan fiction and I am not being in full canon anyway. Originally I was going to get Bella to try and 'out' him, by doing stuff so he would slip up, and do things that people might question if they didn't know the truth, but it just didn't turn out that way. But it was a fun idea. Anyways, I might add a chapter to explain it all from Edward's POV and have the part where that note came through…not sure yet, as I might just explain it all from Bella's POV with Edward telling her how he came to find out.

There have been one or two people that have given me their ideas, or thoughts that I might use and fit it into the story, so I was wondering if anyone else had ideas? Or even little suggestions they might like to see in the story? I am always interested in what people think and what ideas they come up. I won't add in things too complicated but if you have any thoughts of things I could add then let me know.

Not sure when I will update but leave me the best gift anyone could leave after reading my story- a review!


	12. On the Same Page

Hiya everyone! Here is how Edward found out that Bella knowing. Like I said in the last chapter, I didn't plan it to be that way, so this chapter is kind of lame, but I wanted to fill in the blanks.

I own nothing Twilight, but enjoy anyway!

Chapter Eleven   
On the Same Page

I didn't normally have long conversations with humans, but Bella's friend, Alex, was easy to talk to. I filled him in about what had been happening so far - which was not much - and then the conversation turned to college. Alex told me he was majoring in Chemistry and Biology, which surprised me a little.

Bella was quiet, busy on her laptop not really listening to us. She didn't know it, but I was barely listening too, as I was more focused on her. I watched every detail of her profile, I watched when her eyes narrowed on the screen, when her eyebrows furrowed at something she had found, when she subconsciously played with the ends of her hair every so often, and when she bit the inside of her lip. I watched while she read the screen, and when she lightly tapped on the keys as her eyes darted down the screen, skimming the words.

I watched her, because it was the only way I could get to know her. I couldn't read her mind, so I read her body language. It was so frustration that I hit a brick wall when it came to her mind. Her silent mind mystified me. I could not explain why I couldn't hear her, nor could any of my family, but as much as it was frustrating, I couldn't dwell over it.

Alex hadn't noticed that I was hardly listening to him and when Bella break his flow of conversation, I sat up in my chair to listen to her silky voice.

"There are none in Forks," she said with a sigh. I had been keeping track of her searches, so I knew what she was talking about, but Alex didn't seem to be on the same page as us.

"None what?" asked Alex.

"Families with the name Sanders in Forks," Bella smiled a little. "Keep up Alex."

"Well _sorry_, none of us are mind readers here!" Alex replied sarcastically. I was about to laugh at his joke, but I saw Bella freeze, staring at the screen, almost in horror. She didn't look away from the screen, but I could see her cheeks fill with blood, and I could practically feel the heat coming from her. If it wasn't for the blood, I would have fully appreciated the beautiful colour that tinted her face so often.

"Try Port Angeles, and if you can't find any Sanders nearby, then try the other two boys. We can't go on a wild goose chase, for all we know none of the families even live in Washington anymore," Alex continued, not noticing Bella's odd reaction.

I frowned to myself, as I didn't understand why she reacted so badly to that comment. It was if she knew about my ability…she couldn't possibly know though, it was impossible.

"Mmm hmm," Bella mumbled and started bashing the keys quickly, still not looking up from the screen.

I studied her for a while, trying to figure out why Bella was acting so weird. It frustrated me even more that I could not read her mind to find out what hidden secrets she had locked behind those impossibly beautiful eyes.

My own mind was racing, as I had an odd feeling in my stomach, and it annoyed me that I didn't know why. I tried to shrug off her reaction and causally kept the conversation going. "A simple phone book would suffice, it might even be quicker," I said nonchalantly.

"I don't have a phone book," Bella said still not looking up from the screen. Her cheeks were still a light shade of red. "Besides I think I have found out where the families of all three boys live. Alex, you were right, there are two Sanders families in Port Angeles, and there is one Benson family in Forks, as well as one Jackson family in Forks. All three families are nearby, but it doesn't mean that the ghost belongs to any of them..." she sighed, as if the world is sitting heavy on her shoulders.

"We'll find the boy's family," I said softly. "And we will help them so the boy can move on."

Her body language changed when I said the word 'we'. Her shoulders picked up, and even though she didn't look up, she smiled brightly, looking pleased. I couldn't help but feel pleased too; just seeing her smile made me smile too.

Just then, Alex's cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and read his text message.

"Yeah, speaking of 'we', I am afraid you will be one partner in crime short. I have to get back soon," he said.

From his mind, I saw what the message says: _Now the books r rearranged, it's getting worse. Wen u coming bak, ur missing classes an I am missing u! Is ur ghost hunter friend coming bak to sort out this ghost? Love you xxx_

Alex's girlfriend, who I found out from his mind was called Holly, knew about Bella too, and Alex himself seemed to have a ghost of his own. Unless I missed something, then I didn't think Bella knew about his ghost. I wondered why he hadn't told her.

_Oh God, it's getting worse. Can't tell Bella yet, she has too much going on… _Alex thought just as Bella asked, "Everything okay?"

_Not really. _"Yeah, I just have college work to do and things," Alex half lied as he puts his cell back in his pocket. I decided to leave to give them some time to speak without an audience but as I was about to tell Bella I was leaving, something from down stairs caught my attention.

_Edward? If you can hear me, can you please come down, I need show you something! _Carlisle's thoughts were urgent so I stood up abruptly.

"I will go and see what Carlisle is up to, see if he has found out anything else," I said quickly.

Bella looked up at me then, and I almost sat back down, ignoring Carlisle's urgent thoughts. I was so drawn to her and I didn't want to leave her side.

"Okay," was all she said but didn't make eye contact.

I left the room, took the stairs down and glided through the corridor to Carlisle office. Out of courtesy, I knocked on the door then slid in, closing the door behind me. Carlisle was standing at the window and when I entered, he turned. I got a flood of thoughts, but nothing quite made sense.

Without a word, Carlisle handed me an A4 sheet of paper. I looked down to see printed in large bold letters printed all over the page: BeLLa KnOwS WhAt yOu ArE!

Like something on a ransom note, the letters were different sizes, but the message was clear.

"Where did you get this?" I askd finally.

"It printed itself out. I was doing some paper work and the printer sprung to life. I went over to see what it was, and I got half a dozen of them," Carlisle pointed to a small pile of paper with the same thing written over it.

""Bella knows what you are!"" I quoted slowly. Then my eyes drew wide. "She knows what we are," it started to hit me. "A _ghost_, a sprit, _sent_ this…Ryan?" My mind raced as I tried to process this information. So many things ran through my head, and I didn't like anything I had floating through my brain.

We would have to move; we had been exposed and not only were the family in danger but Bella also. However, it would hurt, almost impossibly so, to leave her. I was not sure I had the strength to go. I didn't even know how to describe how I felt about her, as I don't fully understand it to the full extent myself, but I didn't think I could leave her, not now, not ever.

Carlisle watched me, his thoughts running along the same as mine. I slumped in the chair opposite his.

"I can't," I whispered. "I can't leave." Carlisle sat down opposite me.

"I know, Edward, but what else can we do? Our whole family will be at risk. Bella will be at risk…" he was full of sympathy as he seemed to know how I felt towards Bella.

"She hasn't said anything to anyone," I said clutching at straws before Carlisle said we had to leave. "We could just wait; I mean no one is in danger if she doesn't say anything." Even to my ears I sounded desperate.

Carlisle doesn't answer but I could hear his thoughts. _I don't want to leave either, but if a human knows then…it's going to be hard for us all, but we have to do what's best…still…maybe…_

Just as Carlisle was weighing out the options of what was best, the printer on the desk sprang to life. Carlisle and I both stared at it, as if it was a bomb waiting to go off any second.

Before it could fully print, I looked over to see what it said: _She won't tell._

It was different than before, all the letters were the same size and it was only on one line. Carlisle and I exchanged a look over the desk.

"She won't tell?" Carlisle mused. "We can't be sure Edward. I know how you feel about her, but we can't just risk it all."

I took the print out and stared at it. I wished I could see the spirit that was doing this. I had a feeling that it was that boy Ryan that threw the cup at Bella, but I couldn't be sure.

"I know this is going to be hard Edward, and believe me if I thought there was a better way, then I would say we could stay. Only we can't be sure she won't tell and it's not a risk I want to…" A shrill ring thrilled through the room interrupting Carlisle. He glanced at the caller ID on his desk phone and a weight lifted off my shoulders. If there was anyone in the world I wanted to speak to right now, then it was Alice.

Carlisle answered his phone, and put it on speaker phone.

"Alice?"

"Hi Edward, Carlisle," said Alice. We could hear the purr of what sounds like Rosalie's M3 in the background. "Just calling to let you know that we are not moving."

I tried not to smile while I shared a look with Carlisle. I wondered what Alice.

"How's that, Alice?" asked Carlisle sounding a little relieved.

"Well, we _were_ leaving, I saw the decision you made, but then that vision got stamped on and I saw that we stay…I even saw a few weeks from now and Edward and Bella are very happy, and she knows about us…or at least I assume so, as Edward was in the sun. Bella didn't flinch or run around the town screaming Bloody Murder. I don' quite know how she knows, but I know she does and she is keeping tight lipped and I think we should just accept that she has accepted us. We are in no danger, and if we were, then I will go pack our bags right now." I could hear the smile in her voice, as we knew that there was not point contradicting Alice.

A long sigh slipped through my teeth and I beamed at the phone.

"Thank you, Alice, that's confronting to hear and such welcoming timing!" I said with gratitude. I didn't think she would ever know how much I was grateful for her vision, but something told me she did know, or she wouldn't have called in that precise moment if she didn't know I was struggling with wanting to be with my family and wanting to be with a girl that I barely know, but the girl I didn't think I could ever leave.

"So, how does she know?" asked Alice while Carlisle paced his office, trying to tell himself that Bella knowing would turn out to be okay.

"Carlisle got a note from a spirit, or we think it was a spirit. It said: _Bella knows what you are_. Then we got one that said she wouldn't tell anyone, straight after we were talking about having to leave," I ran a finger down both print offs, musing how spirits could actually do such things.

"Cool," said Alice accepting the weirdness of it. "So, Bella has known for a while…and she hasn't said anything…" Her tone was devious. The only time she sounded like that was when she had seen the future and she wanted to mess with it. In other words; she wanted to have fun.

Carlisle noticed her tone too, and stopped in his tracks. "What ever you are planning, Alice, forget it."

There was a silence on the other end, apart from the purr of the BMW.

"Please, just for once, let's just let our hair down. Bella knows what we are, she isn't telling anyone and it's obvious she is afraid of telling you that she knows what we are, she is probably afraid you might kill her or something, so why don't we…or you, Edward, have fun and let her know subtly that it's okay that she knows, just so she is not frightened."

I stared at the phone in disbelief. I couldn't play Bella, I couldn't play around with something as big as that, it was not fair to her and someone could get hurt.

"What do you mean, Alice?" asked Carlisle.

"Just give small hints away, nothing big, just tiny subtle hints that will make her think and it can help her accept it more, as she will be seeing it with her own eyes and it will make it real for her, but in a non-scary way. She knows about us, she knows it, we know it, but she won't see us any differently than the other humans do, so show her things that…isn't quite human…but nothing too out there or it will give the game away," the excitement in Alice's voice was mounting and I felt myself getting trapped in her childish game.

"We can't Alice, it might expose us to others," said Carlisle putting doubt in my mind.

"Oh, come on, Carlisle, when will we ever get to do something like this again, we can do things in front of someone that won't question it out loud and if she does we can just shrug it off…please, please, please? It will be fun." Alice pleaded and I could practically see her puppy dog eyes.

When Carlisle looked at me to take his firm side of going against the idea.

_Edward, this could go very wrong… _

I listened to Carlisle's logical thinking of how this could go wrong, but I agreed with Alice, it was going to be easy if we do it subtly. Only a person that knew about us would see that the things we did was not quite right, otherwise humans tended to look the other way. Normally I would be with Carlisle; why risk exposure? However, with Bella already knowing, and like Alice said, probably worrying about telling us what she knew, then I thought making light of it should put her at ease.

"I don't see why not, Carlisle, just something subtle to keep her thinking, and to hopefully make her see that her knowing is not the end of the world and we won't harm her," I shuddered at the thought of any of us hurting her. She was safe and we wouldn't have to leave, at least if she wouldn't tell anyone. Thankfully, according to Alice, we were not in danger of public exposure.

Carlisle was thinking along the same lines as me again_. I suppose it won't hurt... Bella knowing might be the best thing that has happened to our family….Edward has not been this happy since….ever…._

I tried not to look him in the eye, but we both know I heard his thoughts. He was right though, I hadn't felt that happy with Bella around, in…well, like Carlisle said, I hadn't felt that happy ever.

"I take it this long silence means you are having a one way conversation?" said Alice making the room come alive again, as we both forgot she was still on the phone. "So, will you do it? Will you leave hints for Bella, even though she already knows?"

Carlisle nodded, and answered her questions. "Yes, Alice, I suppose so. However, like you said, nothing big, just small things that might not make her think twice if she didn't already _know." _

There was a squeal from the speakers of the phone. "Yey! I will be there soon; I am not far from the hospital! I want to leave a small hint that I have a gift! I bet she doesn't know about that side of being a vampire!"

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Carlisle, having more doubts.

"No idea, but it will be subtle, like we agreed!"

Carlisle looked like he was going to change his mind. He was too old to want to have fun like that, it was our exposure she wanted to have fun with, but he shook his head with a heavy sigh. "Fine, do what you like, but, Alice? You're going to school straight after. It's bad enough that Edward is skipping school without reason, so I don't want you here too long or people will talk about my kids running around out of school with no authorisation."

There was silence of the other end, and we could virtually see Alice's scowl at the phone.

"I mean it, Alice, you're in and then out," said Carlisle with authority.

"You spoil my fun, Carlisle," she huffed. "Fine, see you soon!" The phone clicked so I disconnect our end.

"This is a bad idea, Edward," said Carlisle as he collected all the print outs from the unknown ghost.

"Yeah, I know, but it could be fun, and a once in a life time thing to do…besides, according to those notes," I nodded to the pile in Carlisle's hand. "Bella already knows, and that means she has been keeping that secret for…well, for however long she has known for, and Alice is right, she will be scared to admit what she has been told about us."

Now I thought about it, it had been obvious that she had knowing…

"Hey, she knows that I can read minds!" I said suddenly making Carlisle freeze over the paper shredder.

"What? Is there another note?"

I got up from the chair and paced the room, thinking fast. Bella froze up when Alex joked that no one could read minds, and she did the same when she joked that _she_ could read minds when Ryan was around. We all did, because both Carlisle and I thought she was being serious.

"No, there isn't another note, but it makes sense now," I said slowly. "Remember when she joked to Ryan, that she could read minds, and we both thought she was serious? When we froze, she did too and she tried to cover it up quickly. But why would she? Why would she think there was a reason to make an excuse for that comment?" Carlisle didn't seem quite convinced, so I went on, "Her friend, Alex, who knows about her gift, is visiting and he joked that no one in the room could read minds, and Bella completely froze up again, she wouldn't even look at me. I didn't think much of it, as she…well, she kind of does that when I am around her," I allowed myself a school boy smile. "But now, well, it makes sense; she knows I can read minds!"

Carlisle stood up straight, still holding the notes. "She was told that too? How much do you think this ghost knows about us? He, or whoever it is that sent us those notes, then they could know everything about us, and I mean everything." Carlisle first thoughts were full of worry.

"Who is a ghost going to tell? What would they gain by telling someone…and who would believe them?"

"Bella believed them," Carlisle reminded me.

"Yeah, but she hasn't, and isn't going to tell anyone," I said confidently. "She has her own gift, her own secret and she is used to the supernatural."

Carlisle couldn't argue with that_. At least she is good with…different. _He thought_. And if they are both on the same page then it will make everything much easier in their relationship…_

I let Carlisle keep his thoughts his own and I took a listen upstairs and I found Alex's thoughts easily. He was still with Bella but he was getting ready to leave.

"Her friend is going soon," I said. "Do you still agree to this? The quicker we find out what she knows and who told her, then the better it will be for all of us, Bella included."

Staring at the notes in his hands, Carlisle ran through all the things that could go wrong with admitting to Bella that what she thought we were was correct.

_But Edward is happy, Alice is thrilled and I am sure the others won't be against her knowing when they find out what she means to Edward…and she isn't just any human, she is special, she has a secret too…this could be a more of a good thing than it could be a bad thing…_

"Okay," Carlisle said eventually. _Okay, Edward, go for it. Be happy. She is a lovely girl, she is special in more ways than one and I won't stand in your way, I will back you all the way through this. _

"Thank you," I whispered. I knew that he wasn't just approving Alice's little give away game, but approving me wanting to hopefully be with Bella in the future. It was what I wanted, but I didn't know if it was what Bella wanted.

"Don't thank me, son, you deserve happiness and she is perfect," he smiled then went to shred all the notes.

"Wait, I want them both," I said. Carlisle gave me two of the print outs, then shredded the rest of them.

I use my gift to find Alex, who was still in Bella's room but he was just leaving. I could see Bella though his eyes. She was every bit as beautiful as she was in person. I followed Alex as he walked out of her room, past the nurses' station and stood in the corridor waiting for the elevator. His was thinking about a friend, and trying to remember an address.

"Bella's friend is gone," I told Carlisle. "I will go and see her now."

"I will be up later; I want to tell her that Dr Warren has agreed to discharge her today. He is still puzzled; he still can't get over her miraculous recovery. She died for three minutes, yet there is no medical cause for it. I would still be scratching my head over it if Bella hadn't filled me in. I am still trying to process that a ghost did it to her, but I do believe her and when she has a second I want to ask her questions about what she can do." Carlisle mind was back on Bella's gift and how fascinating it all was.

I nodded distantly, agreeing, but my mind was only on Bella.

* * *

I am not that good at Edward's POV so I won't keep going with it. I might have the odd chapter here and there but that's it…unless it's requested for whatever reason.

I have started the next chapter and it picks up from the chapter _Food Analogy_. I was going to keep going with EPOV for that whole chapter but I couldn't get into it, but if you want I could try and we can see what Edward was thinking when he was telling Bella what he is, well in his own weird way.

Please leave a review, you guys are amazing already but I love reading your comments!


	13. Myths, Legends and Wind

Thank you to **GA Lacrosse **for giving me an idea related to Alice and Jasper. This chapter takes part as a continue from chapter 10/11 _Food Analogy_.

Keep in mind from that I want to speed Edward and Bella's relationship up so they are more comfortable with each other, plus Bella's blood doesn't affect Edward as it does in the book - so they might seem a little OC from the book!

I own nothing Twilight, but enjoy anyway!

Thanks to my beta biddy429 for her help and input!

Chapter Twelve   
Myths, Legends and Wind

I held the print off in my hand, staring blankly at it, as if it would suddenly change what it said. I couldn't look up at Edward; my eyes wouldn't move from the piece of paper that had rumbled my little secret. A thousand things jumped into my mind, but I was lost for words.

All this time he had known, he had his little fun, whereas I was worried stiff about him finding out. Still, it was probably best he did know that I knew about him, it had made it much easier on me.

"Ryan?" I mumbled, as my eyes remained fixed on the paper before me, almost burning holes in it with the intensity of my stare.

"I don't know," Edward admitted. "Carlisle received it from his printer, but obviously he couldn't see who sent it. There was this too..."

I looked up then to see him remove another piece of paper from his pocket. He handed me another folded piece of paper and I took it from him, my hands shaking a little.

I unfolded the piece of paper and proceed to read the words printed on it: _She won't tell, _it read_. _

_She_ won't tell? I thought to myself. "_She" _meaning me, obviously, but why would Ryan say that wasn't it obvious I wouldn't tell, but I suppose it was the first thing that occurred to them. They would have been worried I was going to expose them, but if Edward was here then he must think otherwise.

"I take it you believe the note, otherwise you would be half way across America by now?" I whispered as I couldn't find my voice as I was a little shocked that they went on the word of a unknown being to confirm that I would keep my mouth shut about what they were.

"Of course I believe it," Edward said simply. "And I probably would have come here even if I didn't believe it." I looked up to see sincerity coloured on his face.

I fought a pleased smile and said, "So, all that…stuff before, that was you just showing off?" Catching the vase and flowers, reading Mrs Jackson's mind, telling me what she was doing, as well as knowing what Charlie was doing even though he couldn't have possibly of known…and almost killing me! Well, the last was a little exaggerated, but, it could have happened…if he wasn't a super fast mind reading vampire that could have gotten me out the car before I got hurt.

"Yes, that was Alice's idea. She said we should have 'fun' as she put it. She thought that if you saw things with your own eyes then it might be easier for you to process and accept what you thought you knew about us. She…we, thought that you must have been worried about carrying all this information on your shoulders, not being able to ask for the fear of our reaction and if you saw that we were fine with you knowing, then maybe you would feel a bit more at ease." Edward flashed a smile. "So, did you feel that those hints were subtle enough?"

"Oh, yeah, telling me things that you couldn't possibly know, and driving two hundred miles per hour without even glancing at the road. Yes, very subtle." I laughed. "It was actually the smaller things that I questioned; appearing in front of me out of thin air, the catching the vase quicker than humanly possibly…" Humanly being the main word.

There was an awkward silence, yet there was no tension now he had admitted what he was - or at least in a weird sort of way - but he still hadn't admitted it fully. He hadn't said the 'V' word. For all I knew he could be talking about being a wizard or a unicorn or some other mythical being. All the signs I had put together screamed vampire; his cool touch, his speed - he even mentioned his diet, but nothing about blood, or fangs or bursting into flames when being exposed to the sun. I had too many questions; I just didn't know where to start.

I felt odd just standing there in the middle of the kitchen so I moved through the hall and into the living room. Edward followed me and took a seat on the sofa beside me.

"Doesthesunlightkillyou?" I blurted out in a jumbled rush. While my face burned red, Edward chuckled to himself. When he stopped, he turned to me and said, "No, that would be a myth."

I bobbed my head looking around the room. This may have been one of the weirdest conversations I ever remembered having. "O…kay," I said slowly. "So, er, does, uh, stakes harm you?" Edward shook his head once. "Holy water? Crosses?" He shook his head again.

"Ancient legends. And for the record, as is garlic and I don't have fangs."

"Really?" I found myself saying aloud but I could have died of shame.

"Really," he confirmed, smirking.

"Oh." I was stumped. I had never had a question and answer session with a vampire, and I was not sure what I should ask in case I said something completely wrong. I only knew I had seen in the movies and read in books and so far everything I thought I knew about vampire's had been proven just to be folklore, simply myths and legends all blown out of portion. At least with ghosts, folklore had quite a bit right.

"So, the sunlight and things, that is all just made up to get humans off your trail?" I asked conversationally.

"Mostly," he agreed. "Holy water is drinkable, or it would be if we drunk water, crosses are decorative for walls and used as jewellery, and garlic just smells really bad."

"And the sun?"

Edward didn't answer straight away. Then he finally said, "The sun light doesn't burn or kill us, but it does affect us…it's hard to explain, but we have to keep out of direct sunlight or people will know we were…different."

"Oh-kay," I said confused. Not the answer I was expecting, but at least he wouldn't burst into flames if he was to get caught short and got stuck in the sun.

"I will show you some time," he smiled a private smile. "But one thing at a time."

At least he would be there long enough to keep those kinds of promises. One thing at a time. How many things was there to know, I wondered.

"So, your whole family is…?"

"Vampires," he confirmed. I involuntary shivered. It was the first time he had said the word aloud and it made it all so real. Edward looked surprised at my reaction, but quickly retained himself.

"Sorry," I said quickly seeing his reaction to my own reaction to the word.

"Don't apologise, it's a normal reaction. You know that I am a vampire, you know that I could kill you so easily, yet you are so calm…it's almost unnatural, but _that_ reaction was a real one, a normal one." He looked as if he is trying to say something but couldn't find the words.

"You want me to run and never look back?" I asked. "I am not going anywhere, and just in case you hadn't noticed, I am not exactly normal myself; I see ghosts. Real life…well, dead ghosts. I am good with different. And I know you won't kill me. I don't know how I know that, but I just know that when I am with you, I feel safer than when you are not with me."

Edward was silent for a long while. I started to get nervous, thinking that I had said something wrong. When he met my eyes, he looked un sure.

"I have never done this." He pointed to the both of us. "I don't even know what _this _is, but it's all new for me. I have been around for a long time, but this is the first time I have felt out of my comfort zone and I have no idea what to do about it." I opened my mouth to say it was new for me too but he didn't let me speak. "I know how wrong this is, how dangerous it is for us both, and my family. Except it's not them or me that I am worried about - it's you. You might have your own gift and secret, but yours doesn't put other people in danger. I am a so wrong for you. I could kill you just by putting my hands on you. I could break your bones or worse - and I could slip up." Edward stared at me hard as if he was trying to project his thoughts to me. When I didn't say anything, he went on, "I know I should be the one to run and to never look back but I can't leave. I just can't and that is what is the scariest about this whole thing."

We stared at each other for a long peaceful moment. That atmosphere was calming but my heart was pounding.

"I am not sure what this is either," I said softly. "I have never done this before. I don't really know you but at the same time I feel like I have always known you. I think we should take it one step at a time, like you said. I am not worried you would kill me, Ryan said that you were good vampires." the word felt foreign coming off my tongue. "And this will work if we let it. This is not wrong; it hasn't felt more right for me than when I am near you. Don't worry about the 'what ifs', I know you must think it's dangerous, but fear has never occurred to me." That was not strictly true but deep down I had always known that Edward was good and pure, or I wouldn't have let him near me.

"You are so breakable. I am a hundred times stronger than you." Edward grabbed a pencil from the phone table. I watched as he put the pencil between his forefinger and thumb then suddenly there was a pile of sawdust in his hands. Wow, he was strong.

"That could be your arm or skull." His face was grim and full of revulsion.

"I trust you," I said forcefully.

"I don't!" he growled making me jump. "I don't trust myself. I have been in control of my thirst for a long time, but what if the one time I slip up you're the nearest person…I couldn't live with myself." His voice was full of grief as if he had already hurt me fatally.

"I trust you!" I repeated as I didn't know how else I can convince him.

"I am all wrong for you, Bella," he said. "You can't possibly know how much danger you are in just by being near me!"

"I am getting mixed messages from you. I feel like you are saying goodbye when we just said hello. It's as if you are saying 'I want to be with you, but stay away from me!' all at the same time. It's confusing," I said as I was puzzled with where this conversation was going.

"I know, but you're right; I _am _saying goodbye, but only because I know that is what I should do. You need to understand how hard this will be. Its unheard of - a human and a vampire being _together_, it's not right and it's that way for a reason. But I don't want to go, I want to stay and never leave your side." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "I am battling with right and wrong, mind over matter, and at the same time I am trying to figure out how to make this work without hurting you." Closing his eyes Edward tried to draw in his emotions "Listen to me, I am rambling and not making much sense at all. This is so not like me, I have always been so sure of what I have wanted to do and say over the years and right now I feel like an awkward schoolboy."

This made me laugh, as I felt exactly the same.

"Okay, let's save the deep and meaningful conversations for another day and start again." I held out my hand. "Hi, my name is Bella and I talk to spirits."

His lips turned into a smile. He took my hand and shook it. "Hi, Bella, my name is Edward and I am a vampire."

His cool hand made me sweat and my heart raced, but I kept his light grip.

"See, this is not so bad," I said as he dropped his hand from mine. We had gone from confessions to heavy conversations that neither of us expected to go into, at least not just days after we just met.

"One day at a time," Edward clarified.

I nodded, agreeing. "So, this mind reading thing? Does that work on everyone?" I asked casually. His reaction wasn't what I was expecting. I thought he would be surprised, but he wasn't. "You knew that I know that too, huh?"

There were no surprises with Edward, it wasn't fair!

"Yeah, I worked that out by myself though. Although your very bad acting gave me the clues and I put together you're not so subtle give ways that you knew about that too."

"Darn, I knew I was a bad actress." I rolled my eyes. "You didn't answer my question, though."

"Yes, I can read everyone's mind, everyone except one person…but you knew that too, didn't you?" Edward raised his eye brows. I nodded again.

"What don't you know? That would be a shorter list!"

"I don't much," I admitted. "Ryan is the vampire spy."

"We were outted by a ghost. Well, we didn't see that coming." Edward shook his head, half amused, half astounded. "I suppose something good has come out of all this." His eyes met mine with a soft stare. My heart squirmed within me and I felt all warm as his eyes penetrated my own.

"I suppose my gift has finally paid off and I get something in return; happiness for myself."

Edward was about to speak, but shook his head, slumping on the sofa a little. "Don't worry, there is always something that comes along to wipe out my happiness and that something, right now, just happens to be in the shape of my sister." He glanced towards the door but I couldn't hear anything. "She is supposed to be at school…I wonder if it's too childish to tattle tale…" he muttered under his breath. I strained my hearing but I still couldn't hear anything.

Finally I heard a car pull up outside and a door opened and slammed shut. Seconds later there was a quick knock at the door. I got up to go answer it, but as I reached the hall I bumped into something solid. "Ouch," I gasped rubbing my head.

"Oops, sorry, I did knock but I was a little impatient," said Alice as she led me into the living room. Edward was standing, scowling at Alice when we entered.

"You could have knocked her down," he scolded.

Alice waved him off and hugged me before I sat down again. "This is so exciting, I can't believe you knew and you didn't tell us. Never mind that now, did you guess what Edward was up to? Wait don't tell me because I already know, I saw it all," Alice said in a rush with a glint in her eyes.

"Like you were _there_, saw? Or like a cam…" I paused. "Like psychic saw."

It was not a question but a statement.

Alice clapped her hands smiling. "Your fast," she complimented. "Faster than us."

"Weird being this slow, isn't it?" Edward said to Alice with a hint of annoyance. "We are normally one step ahead of everyone else, what with all our gifts and abilities, yet Bella has outsmarted us all."

"It's just typical that the only persons mind you cannot read, is the one the one you fall in love with and the one who has just as big a secret as we do," said Alice unaware that both Edward and I were frozen. She looked between us and sighed. "Ooops, I am too much in the future…but why deny it? You love her, you loved her the minute you saw her," she said as if I was not there.

I didn't know where to look, or what to say. I had only known Edward for such a short time. We had a strong connection that I had never felt before with anyone, and I felt things that I couldn't explain, but love? Was it love I felt? I was not sure yet. Hopefully. Maybe.

"And you are not in school because…?" said Edward loudly filling in the awkward silence.

"Oh, shut up," Alice groaned. "I don't see how you get to miss the dull purgatory that they call school, so I quickly went home, did a few errands and now here I am, coming to inflict myself on you both," she said looking delighted, but Edward gave her a 'not now look'. She exchanged a look of her own and Edward sighed, looking away.

"That was that mind reading thing, right?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "You told Edward something and he heard it."

"Yeah, she did and it was rude of her," replied Edward sharply glaring at Alice.

"Don't mind me," I shrugged. "You guys are used to it, so I don't care."

Alice stuck her tongue out at Edward and I laughed. "So what other talents and gifts do you guys actually have?"

"Jasper is an empath; he can feel and control peoples moods and feelings," replied Alice.

"Controls?"

"He can make you the feel the happiest person on earth one minute and the saddest the next. It can be very useful, for both humans and vampires, especially for a large coven such as ours," said Edward.

I could imagine how useful it could be, and if they all lived together for such a long time then having a on hand mood controller must be useful.

"Yeah, but it's not always good," said Alice. "He feels _everything_, so when he feels everyone being sad or angry all at once, then he becomes sad or angry. People's emotions control him, so it must be hard to live with."

"Yeah, I guess, but that must be the same for Edward. I mean, it would be cool to read peoples mind to start with but after a while it must get very mundane and endlessly boring," I said empathetically.

I wished I could read Edwards mind but only when I wanted too. The same with everyone else, as I think the novelty would wear off and I would want to switch it off. I had no idea how he even attempted to cope.

"You summed my gift nicely," agreed Edward. "It can be useful, I can keep tabs on people so I can protect my family, but mostly I wish there was an off button as it's so dull listening to peoples thoughts, especially when there are things that I really don't want listen to. It's a constant buzz in my head and it's terribly annoying."

"This makes me realise that my gift isn't so bad after all…" I said thinking about the times I had complained about my gift.

Just then it started to feel windy inside. Not being used to it, Edward and Alice were on alert. I scanned the room but couldn't see anyone. The windows were shut tight and we didn't have air conditioning.

"Bella…?" Edward questioned without really saying anything.

"Yeah, I think it's a ghost, but I can't see anything," I said just as the curtains started to blow wildly, flapping like a flag in a storm. The ornaments, picture frames and the clock on the mantelpiece started vibrating. The glass on the windows rattled and when the living room door banged shut, I jumped up, as did Alice and Edward.

"You can't see anyone?" Alice shouted above the noise. "I have never witnessed anything like this…it's so…freaky."

Even vampires get freaked out I guessed. "Don't worry, it happens all the time," I reassured them. "Hello?" I called out.

I did a 360 around the room but the room was empty of spirits. I sighed to myself. "Ryan? Is that you? If you're still mad, then I am sorry, but stop bringing the weather inside cause you're going to blow things over in a minute."

Just as I said it, Alice gasped. I turned to see what was wrong but I didn't get the chance as I was pulled from where I was standing. One minute I was standing, the next I was back sitting down on the sofa.

"What the…?" I looked up to see what is happening. Something flew off the mantelpiece above the fire place and aimed straight to where I was stood seconds before. Edward caught it lightly and as he did, the wind in the room stopped and the room fell silent.

"Wow," Alice whispered. "That was so cool."

"What did they throw?" I asked Edward. I stood up again and he handed me a picture frame.

"Well that's random," I said as I stared at the picture.

The picture was of me and my mom. We were in Mississippi and Renee had wanted to see the Mississippi River before we left. We got some guy to take a few pictures and I sent Charlie one. Why would a ghost chuck this picture at me, I wondered to myself just as Edward asked it out loud. "Why would a ghost throw a picture of you and your mom by the Mississippi River?"

"How do you know it is my mom?" I wondered but it doesn't really surprise me. Nor did the fact that I was saved from a bump in the head. At least Alice and Edward gift was more useful than mine. Alice took the words out my mouth when she said it was 'cool', as seeing them work together like that was cool.

"You look like her," Edward replied as he peered at the picture too. I looked down at the picture. We did look alike, except I always thought she was much prettier. I ran a finger down the picture, circling her face.

"Did anything happen on the trip to Mississippi, anyone die?" asked Alice glancing at the picture from beside me.

I took the picture and put it back in place on the mantelpiece. "Well, yeah," I replied. "The person was already dead though - my grandma died and my mom and I were over there for her funeral."

"Was she around when you got there?" asked Edward.

"No," I said, my mom asked the same thing. "Even if it was her, then why would she not show herself and why would she want to show me that picture?" I thought out loud as I know that no one can really answer me.

"No idea. Maybe she wants to tell you something," said Alice contemplating. "What would she want to tell you?"

"Your guess is good as mine," I said sitting down. "I didn't know her. She was my mom's biological mother, she put her up for adoption when she was just a few days old and when she was dying she got someone to track her down. Mom met her once and just a month later we got a call to say she was dead…I had never met her, in her life or death."

"I'm sorry," said Edward sympathetically. "It must have been hard on your mom. Maybe that's why your real grandmother is here; to say she is sorry too."

"If it's her," I said looking around again. I shook my head. "Why would she want to say sorry to me? She didn't know me and I didn't know her. Sure I was sad when she died but I mourned my grandma a long time ago - the one I knew and loved all my life."

"Maybe your biological grandma just wants to…tie up loose ends, make peace with you for not being there for you and your mom," Alice suggested.

"People have stayed on earth for less, so I guess that could be plausible. But I don't feel that it's Renee's real mom that threw the picture, but I can't think who it was, or why they did it. Until I see them, then I can't do anything about it," I said wanting to let it go. "I have enough ghost problems on my plate as it is."

"Speaking of ghost problems, your friend, Alex, is about to drop by," said Alice. "He is leaving as his ghost problem is getting worse and his girlfriend is getting freaked out."

I stared at her in awe. "How does it work? What do you actually see?"

"Flashes, pictures, sometimes movie like," she shrugged. "I see all different things but my visions are subjective. Most are based on people's decisions but some just come to me, like the one I saw of the picture hitting you, only Edward interjected and stopped it."

"Yeah, she can see the future and she can stop things happening but her visions are not always reliable…but reliable enough to get her own way or to keep us out of trouble," Edward grinned at his sister.

"So if I were to make a decision right now, then you would be able to see the outcome?" I mused thoughfully.

"Yes, but not always."

I thought random things, making different decisions. I kept my eyes focused on Alice and her face became distant and her eyes were out of focus. It was strangely fascinating to watch and I wished I could see what she could. I glanced at Edward and I could tell that he could see everything she was seeing. When he smirked, I know Alice was seeing what I decided.

Alice's face smoothed out. "Green hair? Hmm, I hope you won't follow through with that, but you did suit the bangs, you could follow through on that one."

I laughed shaking my head. "It worked? I was picturing myself with green hair and then I decided to get it dyed that way…then I changed my mind and thought I might want to try giving myself bangs…that's so cool you saw that! I wish I could see it too though."

"Yep, pretty useful, especially for hair advice…and stock markets and new fashions," said Alice and looked at her watch. "Three…two…one..." There was a knock on the door. "Tell your friend that he better stop for gas before he leaves town as he runs out before he gets to the ferry."

"Will do," I said. Before I left the room, I glanced back at Edward.

"We'll stay here, just take your time," he told me.

I nodded opening the living room door.

I looked through the peep hole when I got to the front door and sure enough, it was Alex standing on the porch.

I opened the door and moved to let Alex in. "Good catch up with your friend?" I asked and lead him into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and I heard him sit on down. "Ham or turkey?" I asked.

"Ha…Hey, you don't need to make me lunch," he groaned.

"Ham or turkey?"

"Fine, ham," Alex said with a smile in is voice. "I'm afraid I am going to have to go back to Seattle. Holly, my er, friend who is a girl, is saying my little problem is getting worse and the students next to me are complaining that _I'm _making too much noise."

"If it's getting worse then you shouldn't go back, I mean what can you do?" I handed him his lunch and sat down beside him with my own. "I will have to come down and help you out. I could come back with you now." I offered.

"No you can't as Charlie will have my head on the plate if I dragged you to Seattle when you just came out of hospital. I can handle it, at least until the weekend, but I will have to go back and see if I can minimise the noise."

"It could be dangerous," I argued. "I will come with you now and get it sorted out."

"We could argue all day but I won't let you come with me. You are welcome this weekend as Charlie will be fine with that."

"What does Charlie have to do with it? It's not as if I am jetting off half way around America, it's just Seattle," I said but Alex didn't look like he would agree any time soon. "Fine, but if it gets worse than it already is, then I am coming whether you or Charlie say so or not." I narrowed my eyes at him. "And your _'friend who is a girl'_? What are you, thirteen?" Alex reddened a little which made me laugh. "You can say 'girlfriend' in front of me. I think by now we can still be friends if either of us has a girlfriend or boyfriend. I am not jealous, I am happy for you."

"I know that, it's just I am not used to talking about girl things with you as it's not really something we have talked about before - which is weird as we talk about everything else." Alex finished his lunch in record time and got up to help himself to soda from the fridge. He poured me a glass of Coke and handed it to me. "She knows about you," he blurted out. "Sorry, I mentioned you a lot and I think she was a little jealous as it must have sounded like we were together or had been together and she asked about you and I found myself speaking about how we are such good friends and it lead to the all the ghost stuff. Sorry, I know it wasn't my secret to tell."

"You don't need to apologise." I took a sip of coke which was refreshing. "It's good you have someone to talk to about it, other than me. What did she say? Does she think I am crazy?"

"No, not at all. She was…intrigued to say the least. She is pretty open minded and it made me…"

"Like her more." I smiled guessing what he was thinking. "That's really sweet, Alex."

Alex smiled a smile that I had never seen before, and I realised that it was not for me, but his girlfriend. "Go," I said. "Go back to Seattle and be with her. I will come over at the weekend."

I could tell he really liked her and here he was, spending time that he didn't have with me.

We both got up from the table. "I will text you when I get back," he said and pulled me into a tight hug. "I am glad you are back, Bella, and I am even gladder that you are okay." He let go and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I am glad to see you too, I missed you a lot and it's good to be back and now I will get to see you on weekends."

"If your new friend Edward doesn't have plans for you instead," he grinned. "Is that his fancy BMW? Or is it the Volvo?"

"Volvo - and stop being nosey," I mumbled knowing that Edward and Alice were both listening to everything we said.

"Well, he better take care of my little Bell, or I will…" he thought for a moment."Need to have words." Alex winked with a cheeky grin. I wondered what Edward thought of that and I tried not to laugh at the image I was getting in my head.

"Okay _dad_, I will sure and let him know," I said sarcastically. "You better get going so you can be back at college before dinner time."

"Yeah, I guess. Tell Charlie bye for me," Alex said as he walked out to the hall. "See you at the weekend?"

"Yep, I will phone first and let you know which ferry I am getting and you can meet me somewhere as I have never been to the university before."

Alex opened the front door. "We could go for dinner or something," he said as he stepped out onto the porch.

"Sounds good," I said. "Be careful with the ghost and don't do anything to upset it. Try and find out who it is, maybe someone died there…or it's attached to something in the room - that way we can get rid of it quickly."

"Holly is already researching deaths on campus but she isn't getting far so I will do what I can."

"No worries." It started to rain heavily and we both look out to the yard. "You better go."

Alex nodded. "Yeah. See you, Bell, take care."

"Bye Alex." I waved with a bright smile. Just as he walked down the porch steps I remembered what Alice said. "Oh and Alex?" He turned around in the middle of the path, getting soaked through as he stood there. "Get some gas before you leave Forks."

I watched as he paused, thinking, with a comical look on his face. "Uh, okay, thanks for reminding me." I watched him as he hurried to his car before he got soaked right though. I waved again as he pulled out and then closed the front door when he was out of sight.

As I turned around my heart jumped out of my chest again. "Edward, you can stop doing that now," I said as I looked up into soft topaz eyes. "I don't think my heart can take it every time you magically appear in front of me without warning."

"Sorry," he said but didn't sound like he meant it, he looked deeply amused. "I just had to see you as quick as possible."

"Maybe we should get you a bell that way I could hear you coming and I won't be on the edge of having a heart attack," I joked.

Alice appeared in the hall and was laughing. "Don't let Emmett hear that one," she chuckled. Her face blanked again, instantly making me wonder what she was seeing.

When her face smoothed out, Edward looked reluctant for some reason. "What?"

"Well, according to that visions, we - and when I say we, I mean Edward and I - are telling the rest of our family about you knowing about us," Alice told me.

"That's a bad thing." I meant that as a question but it came out more as a statement.

Just because Alice, Edward and Carlisle were okay with me knowing, it didn't mean the rest of their family would be okay with it too. After all, I had been brought in on their biggest secret, and that was a very bad thing.

"No, well yeah, but it's not the worst," Edward said looking at Alice. "It might not go to well, at least not to begin with," he looked to me again then back at Alice with a sharp glare. "No," he said firmly.

"No, what?" I asked.

Edward didn't appear to be listening. "No, Alice, that's a bad idea, it can go very wrong."

"What can go very wrong?" I asked feeling left out.

"It's not Jasper I am worried about," Edward said ignoring me again. "You know what she is like!"

"Um, hello?" I said louder than necessary.

Edward turned back to me while Alice answered. "I saw a huge argument after we told the others that you know all about us. It got out of control and no one seemed to listen to anything we said…and I thought that maybe if you were there then you could explain first hand that you won't tell anyone, and explain your gift properly. It's only certain members of the family that is going to be against it."

"_Certain _members?" I asked nervously.

"Our sister, Rosalie. She doesn't like change," Edward explained.

The beautiful blonde sister. She intimidated me just by looking at me. I didn't think I had the courage to give her a speech about myself to reassure her that I wouldn't tell anyone.

"Don't worry, Bella, Rosalie is harmless…normally," said Alice.

"It doesn't matter as she won't be there to find out how she reacts," said Edward firmly.

"If it helps, then I am happy to go," I said bravely. "And if I will be a mediator then I think I should be there."

I didn't want Edward and his family to get into a fight over me.

"Bella, this could get out of control," Edward warned.

"I am a big girl," I said. "I want to go."

Alice smiled at me. "Good. You are going to make dinner, spend a while with Charlie and Edward will pick you up at six." Alice opened the front door and stepped out. "Bye, see you both later."

When the door closed, Edward shook his head. "This is a bad idea," he said. "I will kill Alice if anything happens to you."

"Relax Edward; Alice wouldn't say I should go if she knew there was something bad going to happen."

Edward reluctantly agreed. "I know, and I think the whole point of you going is so that things don't kick off, and if things don't kick off then there will be no argument and if there is no argument then the dining table will stay intact."

"What do you mean?"

"Alice saw the family arguing…well, Rosalie arguing against the rest of us, and I lost it and…well, the table served as collateral damage." Edward looked ashamed despite not even doing anything yet.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm sorry that me knowing is going to cause so much rift within your family."

Edward led us back to the living room and we sat together where we were before. "It's not your fault, and it's not as if you found out on purpose. Rosalie is just going to have to get used to that fact. Anyway, I am glad you know, it will be much easier being around you."

"Yeah, me too," I agreed. "I just hope that your family agrees too."

I was able to pass the rest of the Cullen's at school after I found out what they were, but it was different knowing that they know, that I knew they were vampires. I wondered what kind of house vampires live in? I wondered if I would feel different in their house, as opposed to a human house. I knew I should have been nervous, but the thought of going to a house full of vampires was not as scary as I first thought. After all Edward would be by my side, so what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Long A/N - sorry!

Since I didn't reply to the last reviews, I just want to say a big thank you! You guys are amazing and you honestly keep me writing! Also big thanks to those who add this story to favourites or alerts!

I wanted to say something before I go - I put Jacob in this story briefly, but I haven't done much with him yet. I have a plan of where this story is going but somehow Jacob isn't in the picture. Does anyone know what I could do with him? I am not a Jacob fan, but I wanted to plant him in the story in case I want to use him again, but as of yet I have not found a part from him. I hinted that he has already turned, but I don't think the wolves are needed in this story.

I actually created Alex because I didn't want Jacob, and I wanted a human friend for Bella but nothing that would cause a love triangle, and that is why Jacob is not in the story this much…

I have no idea when I will be able to update as I am back at college and I have so much work to do, it's unreal! So I definitely won't be updating weekly or anything like that but I have started the next chapter which I hope is going to be good!

Leave a review and let me know what you are thinking so far! I am almost at 100 reviews, so thanks for much for your support! You are all so amazing!


	14. Family Meeting

Thanks everyone for adding to favourites, alerts and reviewing! I appreciate it all!

Thanks to my beta biddy429 for her input!

I own nothing Twilight but enjoy anyway!

Chapter Thirteen  
Family Meeting

As Alice predicated, I made dinner and spent some time with Charlie. Edward left ten minutes before Charlie came home and right on the dot, someone knocked at the door at six.

For some reason I was too nervous to tell Charlie that Edward was coming to pick me up to go to his house. It just seems a bit too formal and Charlie would obviously see that Edward was more than someone who helped me when I wasn't feeling well, especially as he stayed with me all night. Edward had already told me that Charlie hadn't read too much into him being with me at the hospital, he said that from Charlie's point of view it only looked like Edward was a concerned friend. Of course other things had crossed his mind, but since he had never had to deal with his daughter being within a ten mile radius of any boy, he didn't look at Edward that way, at least not yet anyway. I didn't think Charlie would have a problem with Edward, after all he had shown that he cared for me, but I didn't want to deal with the questions that comes with Edward and I being together.

So when I opened the door, I was surprised, but a little relieved to see Alice.

"Alice," I said doing a double take. I looked behind her to see if Edward was there too.

Alice answered my unspoken question that was clear as day on my face. "He is at the house. He knew you were worried about what your dad would think, so I came instead," she explained. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, almost," I said. "Come in, I just need to put on a sweater."

Alice crossed the threshold and I dashed up stairs. I wasn't sure if I should change my outfit, but while I was fretting over my clothes before she came, I got a text from Alice, which said: _don't you dare change! Keep what you have on!_

So, that was me told. I grabbed the blue sweater cardigan that Alice bought me and ran the brush through my hair. I was not really a big make- up fan so it was all I did to get ready. I sighed at myself in the mirror then ran back down the stairs. I found Alice sitting in the living room chatting to Charlie.

"You didn't tell me you were going to a friend's house, Bella," Charlie said when I entered the living room.

"Sorry, I didn't think it would be a big deal," I said. Alice got up, ready to leave.

"It's not, I just thought you would have mentioned it." He shrugged. "Well, have fun girls. Don't stay our too late and it was nice meeting you, Alice, you make sure you stop by any time your passing."

"You got it, Charlie!" beamed Alice with a wave and followed me through the hall.

"Bye dad!" I yelled.

"See ya kiddo!"

Sitting outside the house was a sleek shining blacked out Mercedes. I had only seen these gleaming from rich kids drive ways, back in Phoenix. Something this beautiful and glossy didn't seem fit for a gloomy town like Forks.

I realised that I was staring at it with my mouth hanging open, so I quickly closed it before I stared catching flies. "How many cars do you have?" I uttered as she opened the passenger door for me. We both climbed into the vehicle and Alice started the engine.

"We have four cars and a monster off road thing that belongs to Emmett. This is Carlisle's, it was the nearest the garage door so I took it instead of the Volvo or Rosalie's M3."

I had wondered what Alex was talking about when he mentioned a BMW earlier.

"Have you told you're family yet?" I asked as I had been worrying about it ever since Edward left.

"No, not yet but they are beginning to realise that something big is coming." Alice paused and looked at me. "They don't even know you are coming tonight."

"What?" I spluttered. "Oh, no, Alice, a heads up would have been good! This will surely is what causes the fight…maybe I was in your vision before, but just not _in_ it - if you know what I mean." I worried about all the possibilities that could go wrong tonight.

"Relax, Bella, it's not as if this is the first time we have had humans at the house and you have met everyone, apart from Esme, so it will be fine, I just thought I would warn you," Alice said in a soothing tone.

"Yeah, right - sorry!" I mumbled. "I am not used to this kind of thing. I have never formally met your family and…well, I am just nervous I guess."

"You'll do fine. And for the record, it's a first for us too. We may have had humans round before, but none that have known what we are."

"I suppose this is new territory for us all…unheard of is probably a better word," I said. "I hope I don't cause problems with your family."

Alice threw me a look. "Why would you?"

"Because I am human," I said simply. It was exactly what Edward and I had been talking about, and I knew that me, a human, being around the family all the time might cause problems. I hadn't had a chance to think about the blood side of things, but I knew that was the biggest issue, and it was what scares Edward the most.

"Human-shumin. You could be a fairy - it still wouldn't matter," Alice replied.

I snorted. "Are fairies real?" I giggled at the image of Tinkerbell size people floating about, with wings and wands.

Alice laughed too. "You never know!" She looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if there were fairies. I mean there are ghosts - and none of us knew they existed, there are shape shifters living among us, so who knows, fairies aren't that big a step to believe in."

"_Shape_ shifters?"

"Yeah, you know; humans that turn into animals."

My eyes widened, I had no idea such things existed. How fascinating!

"Wow," I breathed. "I guess we are all learning new things!" I let out a breath as I was getting overwhelmed with supernatural this week. But, if anyone could accept extraordinary, then it was me.

"Tell me about it," Alice agreed. "Anyways, these ghosts, do they come to you all the time?"

"I don't get every single ghost that is out there, but a lot do find me, or if they see that I can see them, they ask for my help."

Alice took a sharp turn left and we drove up a winding road that was lined with large trees on either side. We drove for a few miles, then through a meadow. Alice slowed down and we drove towards what looked like a fairytale mansion.

A beautiful three story white washed house, a timeless structure that stood gracefully in the meadow, with its large porch hugging the walls. It was such a classic, and very beautiful, piece of land, and so fitting for the exquisite Cullen's. It wasn't what I was expecting to be the crib of vampires, but now I saw it, I knew I couldn't imagine anything else.

"It's so…beautiful," I whispered as I gazed up at the gleaming building. Alice slowed the car to a crawl until finally she parked right outside a large out building which is almost the size of my house. I could only imagine what they have in there.

"Sure is," she agreed giving the house a quick glance too. Alice took the keys out of the ignition, and turned to me. "Ah, brace yourself!" she nodded towards the house and my heart raced at her words. "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay, I just meant to brace yourself, as Esme already knows and she is really excited!"

I closed my eyes and take a deep breath. "Yeah, thanks for that, Alice, that was a sure way to give me a heart attack, I thought that…" Alice held up a finger to her lips in a 'hush' sign so I stopped.

I raised my eyebrows and she mouths to me_: The others are listening. _She cocked her head towards the house with a smile biting on her lips. She shook herself and rolled her eyes. "Let's go, they are getting impatient."

I got out the can, and as I was about to close the door, I found that it was already closed. I turned around and Edward was right in front of me. If he hadn't appeared in front of me without warning a few times before, I might have fainted in fright.

"You didn't scare me," I told him. Edward feigned disappointment but didn't say anything. He held out his hand in offer and I took it without question. His hand felt warmer each time I took it, the coldness hardly seemed to be there.

Edward led me around the car and towards the large house, and up the front porch. Before he opened the front door to let us in, my heart raced again. Edward lightly squeezed my hand then opened the large dark oak door, and I braced myself as we entered.

The only thing I noticed, at first, was how big the living room was. It had to have been several rooms when it was originally built, but now it stood as one big open room. It was very light and open, neutral white walls, a clusters of sofa's that faced the east wall whereas the south wall was made of entirely glass.

It was beautiful and grand on the outside, but the inside was just as spectacular, and that was just one room. Edward led us past a large grand piano, which sat on a platform on the left of the door and that was when I noticed the rooms' occupants.

As pale as the walls, all six Cullen's were sitting at the seating area. Carlisle stood up as Edward and I entered, and walked over to greet us.

"Welcome, Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Much better, thank you," I replied trying to avoid the stares that were burning through me.

Esme, I assumed, appeared at the left of Carlisle. She was just as perfect and as beautiful as the others; her long caramel hair frames her heart shape face stunningly, and she had the same golden eyes as the others. I had yet to get round to ask Edward why they had the same coloured eyes, but now was not that moment.

"Bella, this is my mother, Esme. Esme, this is Bella," Edward informed me, and Esme's eyes shone with delight.

"It's nice to meet you!" we both said at the same time. There was a chorus of laughter in the room and suddenly I felt at ease.

"Welcome, Bella," Esme said. "Please, come, sit." Esme and Carlisle led us back to the sofas and Edward guided me to the empty loveseat.

As I sat down next to Edward, I looked around at the rest of the family, and I started to become self conscious as I was aware that they were all still staring at me.

Alice, who was now seated next to Jasper, waved at me, while Jasper just nodded without giving me eye contact. He looked wary, which made me wary, but I tried to not think anything of it. Along from them were Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett gave me a polite grin, whereas Rosalie looked like a stone wall.

As Carlisle and Esme sat down opposite us, I tried to swallow but my mouth had gone all dry. Seeing Rosalie's stern look had suddenly made me so nervous but I couldn't think of a way to get myself out of this situation. Edward, sensing my distress, squeezed my hand again and cleared his throat.

"Since we are all on different pages, I will begin this family meeting as if though none of us know anything," Edward began.

"Family meetings are held in the dining room and not everyone present is family," Rosalie interjected icily.

I couldn't bring myself to look in her direction but I could feel that she was staring at me coldly.

"This is an informal family meeting and Bella is a guest, and she will be treated like a guest," said Carlisle in a no nonsense tone.

"Yes, and she is part of this meeting because this meeting is partly about her," Edward added with an edge to his tone. I suddenly wished that I had agreed with Edward and not come, I didn't feel confident anymore, and even with Alice's visions, I felt like something was going to go wrong.

Since it was silent, I looked up to see Edward and Rosalie starting at each other hard, and I felt the tension in the room mount.

"Maybe I should leave," I mumbled but not to anyone in particular.

"Yeah, maybe you should," Rosalie said loudly, making me flinch at her deadly tone. I shuddered inwardly. She didn't know to the full extent as to why I was there and she had already made up her mind about me; I was _not_ welcome!

I got up to leave but I was yanked back down, a little to forcefully, by Edward. "No, you are part of this, stay," he told me through clenched teeth, still glaring at Rosalie.

"Okay, let get this party started," said Emmett cheerfully as if there was an actually party about to go on. "So, Edward, what is this meeting about? Since it involves Bella, I am assuming you two have done something wrong?" he paused and his eyes zeroed in on our hands, which were clasped together. "Did you and Bella elope? Did you and Bella do something illegal? Did you…"

"Just tell them, Edward, before I do!" Alice interrupted cutting off Emmett's suggestions.

"Right, fine." Edward looked at Carlisle then Jasper, nodding to them both. "Bella has found out what we are."

It was short, simple and straight to the point. His tone was soothing and calming, yet didn't break the tension in the living room - if anything made it worse.

Just as Alice's vision predicated, an argument broke out and suddenly the room felt like it' was full of angry bees.

"Edward, how can…!"

"You told her!"

"Do you know what this means?"

"It's not as bad as you think, just listen for a second, there is more!"

"I didn't tell her, she found out!"

"You stupid brainless idiot! You can't just go around telling anyone!"

"Can you guys just can it for a second and listen!"

"Were you dropped on your head as a baby Edward? Have you finally cracked?"

"I _didn't_ tell her!"

"Way to go bro!"

Everyone, apart from myself and Esme was yelling. Some of it was not audible to my ears and it went on for a good five minutes. Then suddenly, above all the noise, Alice yelled: "He loves her!"

The room fell silent and everyone froze in place. Slowly we all turned to Alice, who was the smallest of them all, but by far the loudest.

"He loves her," she repeated. "Edward loves Bella. Who cares how she found out, as he would have told her eventually, as no matter how confused he is feeling, no matter how much you are against it; it's true. From the day they bumped in to each other at school…which was only on Monday…it has been true. He felt just the same as we all did when we knew we loved our soul mates. I loved Jasper before I met him, and Edward loved Bella before he knew what he was feeling." Alice drew a breath and looked at Edward and I before she gazed at everyone else in turn. "So, quit arguing and accept that Bella knows our secret, as nothing or no one can get in the way of their love."

Everyone who was standing was now sitting. I felt like I had been sitting in the sun too long and had third degree sunburns, I felt all dizzy, as the attention was back on me.

"Well said, Alice," said Esme softly.

"He is playing the love card?" Rosalie spat. "After all these years, he decides he loves a _human_?"

I felt another argument coming on, but before anyone says anything, Emmett shook his head. "You know that our kind don't really choose who we fall in love with. Not that anyone does, but our kind have stronger feelings than humans and when we love someone, it's not like we can change our minds, as it's so strong and no matter what, or no matter who, we will do anything for them and we will never leave their side."

He looked in to Rosalie's eyes as if there was no one else in the room, and slowly Rosalie's face softened.

"I know," she whispered to Emmett as if she is hoping no one was listening. "But what about exposure, the dangers it brings with it."

"That's why we are here," said Edward. "We want to reassure you that this is not a bad thing and we are not in danger of being public exposed. Bella won't tell anyone and it will all work out okay."

"How do you know that, Edward?" asked Jasper. "No offence, Bella, but how can we trust someone that we just met?"

I hated being put on the spot at the best of times, but this had to be by far the worst. "I would never tell anyone. I don't want to lose Edward, and I want to be a part of him for the rest of my life and I wouldn't jeopardise that by telling anyone about your secret."

"Speaking of secrets," Alice piped up. "Want to tell them how you found out about us, Bella?"

"Uhhh…" No matter what I said or how I said it, I was going to sound crazy.

"Go on, Bella, tell them, it's fascinating," said Carlisle encouragingly.

"That's a subjective opinion," I muttered. I heard a few chuckles but I was still reluctant to admit my secret out loud to a room of vampires.

A cool breath tickled my neck and Edward's nose brushed under my ear. "I'll tell them if you like," he offered.

I shook my head and mustered the courage I normally had when I told people something that sounded in sane. "A ghost told me," I announced

Okay, that didn't quite come out quite right, and I felt like there should have been a punch line.

"Um, Edward?" Emmett said warily. "You fell in love with a crazy person."

I felt Edward tense beside me, but I laughed it off. "I am as crazy as the vampire that accuses me," I grinned to lighten the atmosphere.

"Touché!" Emmett chuckled. "Well done, Edward, I actually might like this one, you picked well little bro!"

"She's not crazy, she really was told about us via a ghost," said Edward seriously. "Bella has the gift to see and talk to…spirits."

There was a pregnant pause then Emmett burst out laughing. "I see dead peeeeopppllleeeee!" he moaned, quoting the famous line in the Bruce Willis film, in a spiritual way.

I felt my eyes rolling as that was so cliché, and I had heard it many times.

"I don't understand," said Jasper looking confused. "_Dead_ people?"

"Humans who have died, but haven't moved on. They are invisible to most, but they walk…live?…around us, but we didn't know it until now," explained Carlisle.

"How intriguing," said Esme. "To think that there is another walk of life living among us…well, so to speak. What a very fascinating gift."

Esme sounded so much like Carlisle that I smiled.

"Thank you," I said feeling relieved that this was not going as Alice saw, where things got out of control and things got broken.

"Okay, so let's summarise this meeting; Bella knows about what we are, but it's okay because she won't tell anyone. Edward is in love with her and although she hasn't said it yet, but she loves him too," said Jasper directly to me, smiling a little. My eyes flared but I didn't deny it. "And last but not least; Bella can see and talk to dead people…uh, real dead people." Jasper looks around to see if anyone wanted to throw anything else in or contradict him but no one said a word.

"You're all okay with this then?" Edward asked his family. Everyone nodded but Rosalie didn't seem to be listening or was ignoring him.

"I think it's wonderful," said Esme whole heartedly. "I am glad you found someone Edward, and Bella is perfect."

I felt myself going pink and I looked away.

"If you are happy, and I can feel you are, then it's fine by me," said Jasper which earned a peck on the cheek from Alice.

"Well, I am fine with Bella knowing about us, and I am all for you both being together, but seeing ghosts? Seriously?" Emmett asked as if I was not there.

Someone replied but I was barely listening as Ryan popped up from thin air at the back of Emmett, who was most definitely unaware of the fact that a spirit was right behind him. Ryan grinned at me but I tried to hide my own smile.

"…you don't have to see things to believe them..." I caught the end of what Jasper had being saying. "I feel everyone's feelings, but I can't see them and Edward hears everyone's thoughts but can't see them…"

"Yeah, but I mean, ghosts are fairytale, they are myths - they are not real," said Emmett.

I stayed out of the conversation, not defending myself, and the family argued again but on a lower scale than earlier.

"Tell the huge clown vamp that if there are no such things as ghosts, then how do you know that he wore the blonde's panties last week to school," said Ryan out of the blue amongst the arguing. Before I stop myself, I burst out laughing and everyone stopped talking and stared at me.

"Were they comfortable, Emmett?" I asked wanting to have fun with this.

Emmett's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Was what comfortable?"

"Rosalie's panties?"

There was a stream of laugher in the room and Edward was shaking so hard that the sofa was vibrating too. Emmett, however, looked as if I told everyone one of his deepest darkest secrets.

"How did…?"

"There are no secrets when ghosts are around," said Alice grinning at me.

"That's right," I agreed. "So, really, how were those panties, Emmett? And why on earth were you wearing them?"

"He lost a bet," chuckled Jasper. "He said he could beat Edward in a race to Idaho and I bet he couldn't."

"Yeah, but you cheated, the little pixie saw the outcome and told you!" Emmett retorted sounding sour.

"Two things you should have learned by now, Emmett; one, no one bets against Alice or Jasper, as they tell each other everything and since Alice can see the future, you are guaranteed to lose, and second; Edward is the fasted out the lot of us. You, Emmett, are the strongest, but not the fastest," Esme said shaking her head fondly. "Welcome to our deranged family Bella, we are a mad bunch!" she said with pride.

"Yeah, you have a week's thinking time and if you want out, then we won't be offended," Carlisle joked.

"Dually noted," I laughed. I finally felt at ease and there was no tension in the room any more now that all the cards had been laid on the table.

"I am going to do some work in my office, so I will say goodbye for now, but if you ever have time at a later day, would I be able to ask a few questions about spirits?" asked Carlisle as he got up.

"I will be happy to answer the questions; after all I am the ghost," Ryan said as he wandered around the large living room.

"Yeah, sure, I will answer any question you have…er, Ryan says that he wants to be of service too," I replied.

"He's here?" he asked and everyone looked around the room. Soon they would learn that it didn't matter how much they looked, they wouldn't see what I was seeing.

"Yes, he was the one that told me about Emmett's fetish of woman's underwear," I said nodding towards the piano where Ryan was. Everyone's eyes followed mine and Ryan grinned.

"Shall I?" he asked, amusement playing on his face.

"I guess," I said and all eyes turned back to me.

"Any requests?"

"Hmm…heart and soul," I said thinking about my mom's favourite tune to play on the second hand upright she bought a few years ago.

Before anyone could ask what was going on, the room erupt with the "Big" theme of Heart and Soul, each note perfect and with what appeared to be no one at the piano. Everyone apart from Edward, Alice and Carlisle, jumped up in alarm and wonder and stared at the piano.

"No way!"

"That's impossible!"

"Oh, my God, that is so cool! Much better than chucking glasses and pictures frames!" Alice said in delight.

"That is…" Esme stared at the piano, watching the keys move.

"Incredible," finished Carlisle.

"Pretty impressive," Jasper added but he was frowning. "Can everyone stop feeling impressed, or freaked out and just feel…nothing. I want to see if I can feel the ghost."

He closed his eyes in concentrating. "It's weird, as I can feel a lot of things, which is normal, but I feel something else but it's more of an energy than a feeling…yet it's stronger than everyone's feelings put together."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you could feel a spirits energy. It must be pretty powerful to work the piano keys or to throw things…wow, so much to learn!" said Carlisle with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Well, tell the doc to make an appointment for another day as it's actually draining to do things that this," said Ryan as he stopped playing.

"Ryan said that he would love to answer your questions but right now he is wiped out," I told Carlisle for Ryan.

"Oh, of course, no worries, I have things to do anyway. Next time though."

Both Carlisle and Esme left the living room and ascended up the large spiral stairs and out of sight.

"So, do you believe in ghosts now?" I asked Emmett who was still staring at the piano and just for this second I wished I had Edward's gift as I would love to hear what the sceptic was thinking right about now.

Emmett snorted. "Nope still don't believe it."

"So we all had the same hallucination?"

"That's plausible," Emmett said clutching at straws.

"Come on Emmett, you believe in yourself don't you? You, we, all of us are myths, but very real," said Jasper pointing amongst them.

"_You_ believe in it?" said Emmett incredulity.

"Yeah, why not? I have seen proof, of sorts, and I can feel that extra energy around us," replied Jasper.

"Stop lying, Emmett, you can't lie to yourself or me from inside your head. You just don't want to admit it because Ryan and probably other spirits have seen that you are not as scary as you appear to be on face value," Edward said then frowned to himself. "Hey, wait, that is the same for us all…" he turned to me and I shrugged guiltily.

"Who are they going to tell?" I said. "Anyways, say it, Emmett, say "I believe"!"

"Yeah, say it three times and clap, "I do believe in ghosts, I do, I do!" giggled Alice.

Emmett groaned loudly before Alice went on. "Fine, I do believe in ghosts!"

I smiled in satisfaction. "I feel like I want to say 'April fools' now you said you believe."

"You better not," said Emmett but grinned. "Have you or your friend seen anyone famous?"

I turned to the piano to ask Ryan but he was gone. "Mmm, where did he go?" I asked myself out loud. I shrugged as I was sure I would see him soon and answered Emmett's question. "Nope. Not one."

"Not even…Elvis?"

"Not even Elvis," I laughed as I was sure I would remember bumping into a dead Elvis. "But I did see him when I was in Vegas two years ago…well, I saw him and a couple hundred other clones."

"What about George Washington? Abe Lincoln? JFK? He _must_ be hanging around, I mean, he must be severely pissed that he was assassinated."

I shook my head. "Nope, sorry, I haven't bumped into any dead presidents lately."

"Bummer…you could have got some secret information from them…what about Einstein? It would have been cool to have met him!"

I shook my head again.

"Babe Ruth?"

I shook my head, wondering when he would give up.

"Marilyn Monroe?" he and Jasper shared a smirk.

"Nope, like I said, I don't think I have met any dead famous person…in fact I don't think I have even met any alive famous people. I'll let you know if I run into anyone famous," I told him reassuringly.

"Have you ever run into anyone called Royce King?" Since she had been so quiet, I had almost forgotten Rosalie was sitting with us. The room filled with tension and suddenly everyone looked uncomfortable.

I looked at her directly and she looked reluctant and almost a little embarrassed that she asked. "No, sorry," I said quietly as I was not sure if I was giving good news or bad news. Some people hoped that the dead people they know are still hanging around, others feared they were.

Rosalie and everyone else looked relieved. "Good to know," she said and actually smiled a little but looked away quickly.

Just then, Jasper jumped up from the sofa suddenly, as if he had been electrocuted and looked around. "Wow that was weird!"

It was then I realised that there was another person in the room, but it was not Ryan this time. "I think you have had your first encounter of a ghost walking through you," I said distantly as I stood up.

"Who is it?" Edward asked looking around as he always did when he knew there was a spirit in the room. Jasper moved out the way, looking freaked out. Alice went to stand with him and they stood against the wall, looking around the room cautiously.

"It's the little boy, the one we have being trying to find," I whispered. The boy looked up at me when I talk about him. "Is your name Cameron Sanders?" I asked as he was the last boy that we had yet to eliminate from the three boys that Carlisle dug up for us.

"Something is about to happen…" said Alice distantly. Edward looked over to her.

"Emmett, if you want to save the flat screen then take it down, it's going to…" Before Edward could finish, everything in the room started to rattle and everyone was on high alert. Before anything could happen, Emmett and Jasper took the large flat screen off the wall, and Alice collected as much crystal from around the room as she could.

"What's he doing, Bella?" Alice called as she and Rosalie started collecting all the picture frames.

"Cameron?" I tried to get the boys attention. "Cameron, what is the matter? Please stop, you're going to break things and it's not nice!"

I tried to sound like a parent but the south wall window rattled dangerously. Carlisle and Esme joined us in the living room and before they could ask, they front door swung open then shut with a deafening bang.

"Cameron stop, just speak to me!" I yelled above all the noise of the rattling and the howling wind. It was just like earlier in my house, but on a larger scale as there was so many breakable things, meaning more things to rattle and to make noise.

Before everyone got even more freaked out and before things could break, everything stopped and the room froze.

I breathed a sigh of relief but no one in the room moved.

"Cameron? Is that your name?" I asked, ignoring all the eyes on me and focused on the tiny pair of eyes that were looking up at me, looking lost.

The boy shook his head sadly but didn't say anything.

"Okay then, can you tell me who you are?"

The boy shook his head with his lips tightly buttoned.

"Well, do you know where you are from?" I could only ask these types of questions if he didn't give me any hint to who he was. Luckily I was getting somewhere, as the boy nodded. "That's good then," I said. "Do you know where your family live? Do you want me to get in contact with them?"

Again, the boy nodded. At last, I was getting somewhere with this boy but how did I find out where his family lives if he wouldn't tell me.

"If I find a map, would you be able to point out where they live? Or are you able to write down your last name?" He was roughly first grade age, so hopefully he knew how to spell his surname. If not then it was going to be impossible to find his family.

Unfortunately the boy shook his head.

"I can still show you," said the boy timidly. I had heard him speak before, so I didn't know how I was so surprised to hear him talk out loud.

"Okay, that's good, I want to help so we will go in the car and you can tell me where to go. Do you know the directions?"

The boy shrugged, not saying anything but pointed to something. I followed his finger to see what he was pointing at.

"There," the boy said softly. "There is my family."

* * *

Wow, it's been so hectic at college that I am surprised that I got this chapter done but I did and I hope you liked it! It didn't turn out as I planned, well the end was supposed to be more dramatic but I had no drama left in me lol but I did leave a cliff hanger…who is the boy pointing to? Hmmm….I am not saying anything...

Thank you to **aeb66 **for giving me the idea to add the mention of Royce King! I didn't want to make a big deal about it as it could have dragged on for a while so I just slipped it in there!

I hope you are enjoying this story and I hope you leave a review!


	15. Forgotten

Hi everyone! Can I just say before you read this chapter, that I really appreciate everyone that reads, reviews and adds to alerts ect. You guys really are amazing and the response has been great! Thanks you all for reading this story! I truly hope you enjoy the rest!

Thanks you so much to BIDDY429 and TOPAZHEART for their incredible help!

I own nothing Twilight, or Ghost Whisper.

Chapter Fourteen  
Forgotten

The room was still. All eyes were on me, while my own eyes looked to where the little ghost boy was pointing.

"There," the boy repeated anxiously.

I looked across the room, but I couldn't decide whom he was pointing at. Carlisle, Esme and Edward were standing together and it was hard to tell who he meant.

"Esme?" I whispered in question, since he was pointing closer to her than any of the others. I felt the whole room go ice cold and my heart skipped a beat to everyone's reaction. It didn't matter who this boy was pointing to I knew that it was going to be a big deal for all. This boy had been hanging around a long time, it was no wonder he was so powerful.

No one had moved since I had spoken, and the only sound in the room was my breathing.

"Is Esme your family?" I asked when the boy didn't say anything.

I looked over to Esme, and if I had to guess I would have thought she had gone into shock. I tore my eyes away from her as Carlisle wrapped his arms around her waist. Words seemed to fail him as he too, along with everyone else, stared at me.

The little boy looked up at me, too, his eyes looked even more lost than before and he looked as if he was going to cry. "No," he whispered. "Him. He forgot me. _He_ is my family."

The boy pointed again, and finally I understood who he meant. My eyes locked with Edwards intense ones and I suddenly forgot everyone in the room.

"Edward," I whispered so softly that I could barely hear myself say it. "Edward is your family?" Finally I looked over to the boy and now more than ever I wished someone else could see him as well.

After what seemed like a life time, the boy nodded. "I have been earthbound since 1906," said the boy looking at Edward. "He is my twin brother."

"What is he saying?" Alice asked but her voice sounded distant. My legs were starting to feel like Jell-O, so I sat down on the sofa.

"Bella?" Edward knelt down at my knees and gazed into my eyes. "Bella, what did you mean when you asked if I am his family?"

My eyes slid from Edwards, over to the little boy. "The boy…he said that you are his twin brother…"

I looked at Edward with bated breath, the light in his eyes went out and if it was possible, he went even paler and his lips tightened. "Impossible," he said flatly. "I was an only child."

"Are you sure, Bella?" Carlisle asked me from across the room. "I knew Edward when he was human, and he _was_ an only child."

"I died when we were five," said the boy, who was now sitting right next to me. "Our mom separated us when I got ill, she didn't want Edward to get sick too, but I died before I got to see him again."

"What is he saying? I can feel so much energy in the room but I can't feel specific emotions from _him_," Jasper said as he moved closer to the sofa where we were. Jasper stood beside Edward, right next to where the boy was sitting.

"Edward, he is saying that he died when you were five. He got sick and your mom separated you both so you wouldn't get sick, too," I explained softly. "Do you not remember anything?"

Edward was staring into space like he was trying to concentrate on something really hard. "Carlisle?" he asked stiffly.

"I…it's possible," said Carlisle slowly, still unsure. "You were only little when he died, and when _you_ died you were very sick, and you only clutched on to recent memories…it's possible that your brother had faded from your mind, but it wouldn't have been intentional."

"Faded from my mind?" Edward asked fiercely. "I don't have a twin…I _didn't _have a twin! I don't know what the boy is saying; he is wrong!" Edward got up and quickly moved away from me.

"I am not lying!" the boy shouted but only I could hear him. "I have been with him all his life and not once did he mention me, he hates me!"

The boy got up and suddenly everything in the room began to rattle again.

"No, he doesn't hate you," I shouted above the noise. The Cullen's were on high alert again but no one moved from where they were. "He doesn't remember you, but it doesn't mean he hates you."

How awful it must have been for the boy. He was at an age where everything was black and white and there was no in between. Therefore, either Edward loved him or hated him, or since Edward never talked about him it seems obvious to the boy that he must have hated him.

"Edward, please, try to remember. It's important," I said to Edward who was standing by the window. Edward didn't move or even turn around.

All of a sudden the large south window began to rattle violently, as if there was a hurricane passing.

"What is your name?" I shouted to the boy. I needed information, anything, to help Edward remember his brother.

The boy was staring at Edward, his green eyes narrowing. "Henry!" he yelled but didn't look at me. "My name is Henry Masen!"

"I can feel his anger," said Jasper suddenly. "I have never felt anything like it!"

While Jasper looked fascinated, the others looked wary. They couldn't see or feel what Jasper and I could, and being around the unknown seemed to make them on edge.

"Remember already, Edward! I am starting to get freak out!" Emmett yelled above the noise, as he stood guard in front of the large flat screen that was rattling against the wall on the floor.

"I don't remember! I don't remember anything from when I was five!" Edward yelled back in frustration.

"Henry," I said as I walked over to Edward. "His name is Henry. He has beautiful green eyes and his hair is as messy as yours, but a darker shade of bronze, it's almost bordering brown. If I look closely I can see the obvious similarities in you both, but to help him you need to help yourself remember."

"I don't have a brother!" Edward insisted but his tone was softer now.

"Yes you do," I took his hand and squeezed it as tight as I could. "His name is Henry Masen and he has been with you your entire life."

Edwards' eyes flared. "How did you…how did you know my human surname?"

"He must have told her, son," Carlisle said as he joined us by the window, which was still shaking with Henry's rage. "Try and remember."

Edward let go of my hand and shook his head. His normally liquid topaz eyes were solid now. "I'm sorry…but I can't do this!" Edward turned away from me, strode past his family and headed for the front door.

Just as Edward reached the door, I suddenly felt very faint. My throat felt as though it was closing, I couldn't seem to get much air. My eyes felt heavy and tired and the world spun before me. I decided I better sit down to catch my breath, but before I could take a step, pain rippled through my stomach and I was crippled in agony.

"Ed…Ed…Ed…ward…"

**EPOV**

"I'm sorry, but, I just can't, it's impossible," I uttered and turned away from Bella. I tried to block everyone's thoughts as I walked past them, and decided to go for a run. Running always cleared my head. A run would feel like the human equivalent of downing alcohol, and that was exactly what I needed right now.

_Don't go, Edward_… Esme pleaded with me. _Just stay and try and remember_…

I didn't look her in the eye as I passed her. I heard a sigh coming from her lips but as I reached the front door, I realized that it was Alice who had made the noise. I stopped in my tracks and froze on the spot. I watched as Alice's vision played out…

_Confusion…panic…blood…_

_Bella's mouth caked in her own blood, her skin almost transparent and her lifeless body being pressed by my iron hands. Up and down. Up and down. Then _Crack…_her bones crunch from under me… "It's not real," I whisper, my voice strangled. "She said it wasn't real…"_

The vision faded and everything in my world stopped spinning along with it.

"Ed…Ed…Ed…ward."

Across the room Bella's breathing had become labored and the blood from her face was draining.

"No!" I yelled as I raced to catch her. Before she hit the ground, I cradled Bella in my arms. "Carlisle, it's going to happen again!" I shouted as I scooped up Bella and hurried over to the sofa. I looked up to see where Carlisle was, but he had already gone to get his medical bag.

"Alice, do you see anything else?"

Alice knelt by Bella's head, but didn't say anything. _Blood_…

Her thoughts were on Bella's blood from the vision and I got defensive instantly and hissed at her. "Don't even think about it!" I found myself saying but realized quickly that_ she_ wasn't afraid that she was going to be affected by any blood that was spilled.

"Out!" Alice yelled abruptly. "Everyone out!" I looked around to see the rest of the family looking on warily."Please, everyone trust me and go!" She pulled Jasper with her towards the door.

As soon as the door closed behind the rest of my family, Bella's eyes opened wide and fear glossed through them. She sucked in a frightened breath and started to choke. Suddenly, without warning, blood came spitting out, and when she leaned over the sofa, a fountain of blood spilled on the floor.

I held her until she was done, despite the mouth-watering scent of her blood clawing at my nose and throat. When Carlisle finally came downstairs, it was then that I realized the rattling in the room had stopped

"Where is he?" I asked Carlisle frantically.

"Who?"

"The boy…Henry!" I looked around but it was hopeless, I couldn't see spirits and Bella was not in any state to help.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter now; we need to help Bella," said Carlisle. The front door opened and I looked up to see Alice slip inside.

"It's okay; I am under control…besides I have been around Bella's blood before." She reminded me of when Bella was sick the other day at the hospital.

I turned my attention back to Bella who was lying down on the sofa. I could hear how weak Bella's heart had become. Her breathing was very labored and her pale complexion gave her the look of death.

"Bella?" I whispered hoping she could hear me. Laying my hand on her forehead, I could feel how hot her skin burned. "She is burning up…" I looked to Carlisle. "She needs the hospital," I tried to block out Carlisle's thoughts as I wipe Bella's blood away from her mouth with my sleeve. "We can phone her father on the way," I said as I pick Bella up gently. "It's going to be okay," I whispered to her as I cradled her against my chest.

"Edward…"

"You don't have anything for her here; she needs to go to the hospital," I said before Carlisle could say anything else. "Alice, can you start the car?" I stepped around Carlisle but before I reached the door he stepped in front of me.

"Edward, you can't take her back to the hospital," he said gently as he moved his arm to block my way.

"Yes I can," I replied firmly as I tried to side step him. "I have to; she is going to get worse and…" I couldn't finish, I couldn't think about what would happen if Bella didn't get help.

"She isn't really ill, Edward. And if we take her back, questions are going to be raised and suspicion might arise," Carlisle tried to lead me away from the door. "She said it herself, it wasn't real last time. She _was_ sick, we saw that but she wasn't _really_ ill and her life wasn't _really i_n danger."

"You don't know that, Carlisle," I was trying not to lose my temper. "You didn't see Alice's vision. You didn't see Bella's heart stop for the second time in under two days!"

Carlisle had never denied anyone medical attention and it was against everything he stood for to not help Bella. "Okay. You're right. Of course," Carlisle said, digging through his medical bag.

_I will check her before we go_, he thought.

Hesitantly, I laid Bella back down on the sofa so he could examine her. Her eyes were scrunched shut, as if she was in pain, but I could tell she was still conscious. Her heart was very erratic and her lungs sound weak. I kneeled down by her and stroked her face softly. Alice stood at the foot of the sofa with a looked of frustration. I didn't say anything, but watched several possible futures, that came and went at the blink of an eye. Nothing was certain, but so far her first vision was the worst.

Carlisle kneeled beside me and started manually checking Bella's vitals. As he was checking her pupil dilation, Bella started to choke.

I placed my hands on her cheeks but she was unresponsive to my touch or even my body temperature. Her eyes are wide open now but glazed red, and sweat was pouring down her face.

"Help her sit up," instructed Carlisle. "It will help her breathe."

With Alice's help, I cradled Bella like a child and held her up so she was vertical while sitting on the sofa. I soothed her and told her it was going to be okay while Carlisle set various needles aside.

"I am going to draw blood and put a cannula in, then we can take her to the hospital," he said as he put a tourniquet around Bella's arm. "Bella, if you can hear me, I am just going to draw some blood. Try and keep still."

Bella started to float in and out of consciousness while Carlisle drew blood from her and she barely flinched when the needle stuck her arm. As Carlisle finished, Bella flopped in my arms and started to shake violently. Alice let go of Bella straight away and almost crashes through the front door to get out so she could fetch the car.

"Carlisle!" My voice was strangled as I tried to hold on to Bella.

"It's just a fit, it will pass…" Carlisle stood by us, unsure. It was highly unusual for him to second guess himself and it worried me. "I don't know how to treat this," he admitted. "Last time we treated the symptoms and just let it run its course because we couldn't find the cause. All her organs failed but it didn't make medical sense. Then Bella said it was a ghost - your brother. He was the one that made her sick last time, by projecting how he died. But how did he die?" he wondered out loud.

I looked away and didn't answer. I didn't have a brother. I would have remembered something like that, yet I had no recollection of having any siblings when I was human.

In my arms Bella finally stopped shaking and groaned softly. Her eyes fluttered open briefly but then rolled back in her head.

"It's okay, Bella," I soothed as I laid her down so she was more comfortable.

"Edward, you are the key to helping her," Carlisle said touching my shoulder. "She isn't really sick, we both know that, but it doesn't mean she is getting better any time soon. Your brother is angry and he is taking it out on Bella. You need to remember; it's the only way."

"I know," I groaned. I didn't know what else to say because I didn't remember. It was my fault Bella was suffering and it hurt to see her in such pain.

Outside I saw through Alice's mind and I watched as she started my Volvo and revved the engine. I gently picked up Bella and cradled her to my chest, but as I moved towards the door, I felt movement in my arms.

"No," Bella whispered weakly. "No hospitals."

I wiped sweat off her face and tucked her hair out of her eyes and said, "You have to, you're sick."

"No hospitals!" her voice was a little stronger, more demanding. "Too many questions."

I looked up expecting to see Carlisle but I saw Alice instead. "Her mind is made up," she said gently. "I don't see us at the hospital," on seeing my expression, Alice shook her head. "Edward, she will be okay, just like before."

It scared me to hear Bella's heart slow down so suddenly, and I felt like running to the hospital with her despite what everyone else said. She needed help, whether she was sick or not and I didn't want to put her life in danger on the basis that she might or might not be sick.

"Please," Bella whispered softly, her breath catching. "Please, let me stay here. No hospitals."

Against my better judgment I placed Bella on the sofa.

"Now what?" I asked Carlisle. I already knew the answer and I was not sure I even wanted to hear it out loud.

"We wait."

I had spent most of my life waiting, but watching those minutes pass by was like hell on earth. The minutes went by slowly; yet Bella remained the same. Carlisle cleaned up Bella's blood that she threw up, while Alice sat cross legged on the end of the sofa by Bella, and kept her mind in the future.

Carlisle checked her temperature every ten minutes and I focused on her heartbeat and breathing. We helped Bella without communicating to one another - Alice placed a fan by Bella's head when her fever spiked, and I wiped the sweat off her face with a damp cloth when it was needed. Carlisle monitored Bella closely but I could see for myself that there was no change.

"She has been unconscious for almost half an hour now…" I said breaking the silence.

"She just went to sleep," Carlisle responded.

"She will be okay, Edward. She isn't getting better but she isn't getting worse," Alice said distantly. Her mind was still in the future but I hadn't been keeping track of her visions.

My mind ran through the events of Tuesday, when Bella got ill the first time. It happened so fast and my mind was on auto pilot. Bella was slipping away right in front of my eyes and I couldn't do anything about it, but now, I knew that it was all on me to get her well again.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I can't remember, and this is my entire fault." I had never felt so guilt stricken. "I would do anything to make it better. Anything." I leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. As my lips touch her burning skin I froze...

_Everything was fuzzy. I could barely see and I felt as if I was spinning on the spot. Everything hurt and I felt too weak to even move. Something touched my hand and squeezed tight. "Hold on, Edward, and fight," I heard the soft warm voice whisper in my ear._

"_Mom?" my voice didn't even sound like mine any more, it was more of a strangled cough._

"_Yes, it's me darling," she replied. "Just keep fighting my little love." Despite the fact that I could hardly speak or even move, I could hear that mom's voice was not as strong as I remembered. My heart fluttered as I knew it meant she was sick too._

"_Oh, mom," I croaked as tears stung my eyes. "I am so sorry." She had caught the flu from me._

"_Hush, save your strength, darling," she murmured. Kissing me on the forehead to check my temperature, and she breathed in. "Your father and Henry are looking over us, we'll be fine." I heard the sadness in her voice. And the doubt…._

"Edward?" Alice touched me on the shoulder and I jumped back to life.

"I remember," I whispered. "Henry. My brother…twin brother."

There was a collective sigh from both Alice and Carlisle.

"I don't remember everything, but Bella is right - I do have a brother. He died when I…we were five…" But I didn't remember much else.

"What did he die of?" asked Carlisle. He had been going through several theories in his mind, but only two stood out; Spanish Influenza and TB.

"I don't know," I said, listening to his thoughts. "Henry died in 1906; the Spanish flu didn't hit us until the year I died. Do you really think that it could be TB?"

"Bella's symptoms fit, especially from Tuesday. Tuberculosis wasn't uncommon back then and I knew that the symptoms seemed familiar but I didn't think of Tuberculosis straight away, why would I?" asked Carlisle while he checked Bella's temperature again.

"It's getting higher," he mused. "She needs fluids. I can run to the hospital for some saline?"

I looked at Alice to see what she saw, but she shrugged. "You haven't made the decision so I don't know yet," she said as more uncertain visions flickered through her mind.

"Okay," I agreed. I knew that Bella could really die if she doesn't get fluids. She might not be ill but she has a real fever, and that means she will be dehydrated.

"I will be as quick as possible, and I will pick up a few other things as well," Carlisle said as he dug through his medical bag again. "I will administer some pain meds for her before I go, as she will be in pain," he inserted a needle and syringe into a small glass bottle before sticking the needle in Bella's cannula. "The morphine will probably act as a sedative. She won't wake for awhile now. If she gets worse, phone me, and I will be over as quick as possible," Carlisle said. "I will phone the others and let them know what is going on."

When the front door closed, I stroked Bella's cheek while I watched her sleep. I could smell the morphine already making its way through her system and I was glad that she was not in any pain; I just wished I knew what was going on.

It was so quite, only Bella's labored breathing and stuttering heart could be heard, which made me feel on edge.

"What are you thinking?" Alice asked interrupting the silence. I paused for a second and raised my eyebrows. I looked up to see Alice grinning. "What's the matter Mr. Cullen? You hear every single thought in my head but I can't ask you what _you_ are thinking?"

"Touché." I tried to smile but it felt unnatural.

"Well?" Alice threw a couch pillow at me. I knew it was coming but I didn't bother catching it, and it bounced off my head and landed on the floor with a flump.

"Everything," I said as I closed my eyes momentarily. "I am thinking about everything. Bella, my…brother." The word stuck on my tongue awkwardly. "My mom, my dad…"

I hadn't thought about my human parents in a long while and now I had a human brother to think about. A brother that I had forgotten and now he thought I didn't care about him and on top of that he was angry and causing the girl I loved pain.

"What a mess." Alice took the words out of my mouth. I nodded in agreement but didn't comment.

We sat in silence, waiting. I continued to stroke Bella's cheek softly and tried to think of what I could do to make this all better. I couldn't see Henry, but maybe I could speak to him.

"Henry?" I called suddenly. Feeling ridiculous, I looked around the living room, which had never looked so big before. Alice looked around, too, but of course neither of us could see anything.

"Maybe we should copy what they do on the TV? You know, call out or something?" Alice suggested. I stared at her, bemused, but she wasn't joking.

"Why not? It might work." Alice got up from the sofa walked around the room. "Henry? If you can hear me, can you show me a sign?"

If this were under any other circumstance I would laugh, although I imagined that when Emmett got wind of this he would laugh himself silly.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Edward, and try and communicate with your brother!" My sister gritted her teeth and yanked me off the floor. "Go on, say something," Alice demanded as she poked me in the ribs.

"What I am supposed to say?" I wondered out loud.

"Anything. Just…whatever. It will help Bella…" she reminded me.

I took a breath and called, "Henry? It's me…Edward, your…brother." We waited but nothing happens.

"Maybe he isn't here," Alice said, looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Henry," I said from the heart. "I really am, but I can't talk to you if you don't make Bella better. I know you don't mean it, but you are making her sick. I want to talk to you but I want Bella well again first. Can you do that for me? Can you help me get her better?"

Both Alice and I stood frozen in the middle of the living room. It was so unnerving waiting and the fact that I couldn't see if there was a ghost in the room or not was frustrating.

"Try throwing something to see if he throws it back," suggested Alice, shrugging.

"This is not the television, Alice – this is real life!" I snapped as if she was not taking it seriously.

"Henry?" I called again. "Henry, please, I am sorry, I am, but Bella is very sick."

Everything in the room began to shake and rattle again and I sighed in relief that he was actually there. But my relief was short lived when I heard Bella choking. I sprinted to Bella's side and realized that the room was not the only one shaking. I looked down to see Bella's eyes wide open, but unseeing. She looked to the side of me blankly.

"Please…" she choked. "Stop!" Her eyes rolled back in her head and she whimpered.

"Bella? Bella…"

Before I could do anything, blood came gushing out of her mouth and down my shirt. She choked and sputtered; I rolled her over to the side so she didn't swallow any blood.

"Alice!" I yelled. I didn't look over, but I could distinctively hear her on the phone to Carlisle.

I tried to sooth Bella with calming words while rubbing her back, but I felt utterly useless. Her skin was hot, even to my icy skin and she was shaking. I could hear how weak her heart was, and I was on the verge of sweeping her up and rushing her to the hospital.

Bella stopped heaving, so I laid her back on the couch and wiped her mouth. Her eyes were closed but I could tell she was awake.

"Are you in pain?" I murmured in her ear. There was a long pause, and then she nodded her head a fraction.

"The fever must have burned the morphine out of her system," said Alice. "I can't smell it anymore; do you think it is safe to give her more?"

"Five milligrams should be okay," I murmured, as I recalled my medical training, which seemed a distant blur right now. Alice prepared the morphine and handed me the syringe to administer.

Sweeping her cheek I whispered, "I am going to take the pain away."

I stuck the needle in the cannula and injected the morphine into her blood stream.

Since everything in the room had stopped rattling, I wondered if Henry had gone.

I was about to convey my thoughts to Alice, when I noticed that she was standing at the far end of the room and not breathing.

"Oh, sorry, Alice," I said quickly. "You can go; you don't need to be around the blood." Even though it was all over me, Bella's blood hadn't affected me at all.

Alice shook her head. "No, it's okay, it's just starting to become overpowering now," she said holding her hand to her nose.

I didn't contradict her; I would know if it become too much for her.

Less than a minute had passed since I injected Bella with more morphine when, suddenly, she bolted up and gasped for breath, looking around her frantically. She finally locked eyes with me. "Help!" she breathed, her eyes full of fear. Her heart rocketed but her lungs struggled to move. Before I could do anything to help, Bella flopped back on the sofa.

"Her heart…" my voice faltered as I listened to the loud thuds in her chest became weaker.

"The hospital, she needs to go to…"

"It's too late," Alice said weakly. "You can't move her. You won't get there in time…"

My eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, Edward. I know it's not real but somehow…" Alice stopped as we both listen to Bella's heart stutter.

"It's not real!" I bellowed furiously. "She isn't really ill." I tried to convince myself but I sounded hollow.

"I can't lose her," I yelled. "I can't, Alice, I love her!"

Alice stood at the opposite end of the room but didn't say anything. I didn't know what was real anymore and I couldn't stand around doing nothing. It was not supposed to be real but I could hear her heart faltering. If this was all Henry's doing, then he was killing the girl I loved and suddenly I felt my anger burn through me like wild fire.

"Stop this!" I roared as I got up. "Stop this now, Henry! You have had your games, you have shown what you can do but it's enough now! Just stop it and leave Bella alone!"

Bella's heart faltered even more and when she started shaking violently on the sofa again, I saw red.

"You are mad at _me_!" I snarled. "Stop this right now, or I will never forgive you!"

Then I realized that Henry was only five and me screaming at him was only going to fuel his rage. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "I am sorry," I said calmly. "But please, Henry, please stop. I love her and I have never felt like this towards anyone and if I was to lose her…" I bent down back to Bella's level and held her until she stopped shaking. Her heart was so weak and she was struggling to breathe. With every fibre of my being was breaking with each stutter of her heart. I knew I had to make it up to Henry quickly; otherwise Alice's vision was going to be very real. I ripped my gaze from Bella and looked around the room.

"I am so sorry that I forgot you but I didn't do it on purpose." My voice faltered again, so I took a deep breath. "We can talk, but first, I am begging you, please stop this. Bella could die and I would have nothing."

I waited for a reply but Bella fell limp in my arms and her body temperature dropped to match mine. I shook her gently. "Bella, sweetheart…?" I laid her back down on the sofa. Her heart was forcing it's self to beat so I helped it.

Gently pushing on her chest, up and down, to tried and get it working harder again.

"Henry, please!" I begged as I pushed my hands gently over her heart trying to keep it going. "I can't lose her. I love her…"

* * *

I hope that chapter was okay for you guys. I wasn't happy with it and I felt it was rushed but I hope it hasn't come across that way when reading it.

There is still a lot to come in this story, but due to college I am finding it hard to make the time so I will have the next chapter out when I can.

Thanks for reading!


	16. Possession

_Hi guys, sorry it's been so long! I have been so busy! I am writing from a winter wonderland – totally snowed in here! Haha all good for now though! _

_Thanks to biddy429 and TOPAZHEAT for their help! This chapter will be re-uploaded when Topazheart has finished her NaNo! She has the patients of a saint for writing for a month solid – I couldn't do it! _

**I own noting Twilight! **

**Previously:**

_Bella bolts up and gasps for breath, looking around her frantically. She finally locks eyes with me. "Help!" she breathes, her eyes full of fear. Her heart rockets but her lungs struggle to move. Before I can do anything to help, Bella flops back on the sofa._

_Alice stands at the opposite end of the room but doesn't say anything. I don't know what is real anymore and I can't stand around doing nothing. It's not supposed to be real but I can hear her heart faltering. If this is all Henry's doing, then he is killing the girl I love and suddenly I feel my anger tinge through me like wild fire._

_"Stop this!" I roar as I get up. "Stop this now, Henry! You have had your games, you have shown what you can do but it's enough now! Just stop it and leave Bella alone!"_

_Bella's heart falters even more and when she starts shaking violently on the sofa, I see red._

Chapter Fifteen  
Possession

**Henry POV**

I just wanted him to remember me. All I had been waiting for was Edward to know that I existed. But all these years he had never even mentioned my name out loud to anyone. I sat and watched him all day every day. I followed him every day from the day I died, I watched him change and turned cold, and every day since. But all this time he never knew I was there, he had forgotten me, his twin brother.

Sometimes I would wonder if he knew I was actually there. When I would smash glasses out of anger, I would see him turn with a look of wonder on his face and a glint in his eye, and I would always think, just for a second, that he knew I was nearby. But instead, he would shake his head or shrug it off. Over the years he made me feel sad and angry and over the years, when I was mad, I broke his toys; all those shiny disks that he loved to listen to. I smiled when he got mad at his new brothers, blaming them when his toys were broken, when it was me that had done it.

I liked watching them be mad at each other; they fought with each other because I made it that way. I wanted them to be mad at each other because they made me mad. They were taking my brother away from me. He loved them more than he loved me.

When the girl with magic eyes saw me, I was excited. She could tell my brother that I was here, but I was so excited that I couldn't speak, and I couldn't tell her who I was. Then I overheard Edward speak about her and it made me real angry. I wanted her to go away then; I wanted her to never see my brother again. He was mine – not hers! I couldn't let her take him away too. He said he loved her. But he still didn't love me.

**Edward POV**

I was losing her, and I didn't know what to do about it. I kept pushing down on Bella's heart but it shuddered under the weight of my iron hands. I blew air into her lungs, but her body just stayed limp on the sofa.

"Change her," Alice whispered in my ear. "It's the only way to save her."

For a split second I stopped CPR and stared at Alice in horror. I looked away quickly and continued my efforts to get Bella's heart working on its own.

"Don't be absurd," I retorted, gritting my teeth in anger. How could I possibly do such thing? It was not even in the question. It was monstrous. I would never choose this life, and I would not inflict it upon another.

"We are going to lose her," Alice said gently, but I heard the strain in her voice. "You have two choices: let her go, or change her."

I saw many different visions from Alice's mind. Some of which Bella was lying in my arms - dead, and the rest of the family were discussing what to do now. Others were of Bella alive, but like me: cold, pale but with red eyes. She was a predator. No longer human.

"It's not an option." I pushed Alice's visions out of my head and continued to bring Bella back to life.

Although it had only been seconds, it felt like hours. The colour was slowly ebbing out of Bella's beautiful face; her lips are changing from a healthy pink to a deathly blue, her skin changed to a deathly grey. After my sixth attempt of reviving her, my hope dwindled fast; she was floating away from me, I was losing her.

"Henry," I begged hopelessly. "Please._ Please_. Just stop!" I had never felt so broken in all my years. I had never felt so human either; I never knew what it was like to love someone so much. And I knew that if the worst happened, then I wouldn't stick around much longer after. I knew I had to be with her for the rest of her life, but her life was slipping away under my fingers, and my life would fall with hers.

**Alice POV**

Watching Edward hopelessly carry out CPR on Bella was heart breaking. She had only been in our lives so briefly, yet if felt as if we had known her forever. I felt drawn to Bella, like we had a connection and to lose her now would have been like losing family.

I saw many futures, all of which orientated around Bella's fate. Unfortunately, however, none of them seemed to have Bella alive and human.

"Change her," I told Edward with determination, as I felt it was the best hope. "It's the only way to save her." I heard the sadness in my voice as I knew his answer already. Stopping CPR, Edward turned to me with venom in his eyes.

"Don't be absurd," he spat as he turned his back to me. I looked away, biting my lip, keeping my emotions in. I knew we are going to lose her, but I couldn't force him. Edward needed to make the decision on his own.

"You will lose her," I said bluntly. "You have two choices: let her go, or change her." Edward's back stiffened as I laid out his options.

"It's not an option," he whispered, controlling his frustration.

We could both hear how Bella's heart and lungs were struggling. And we both knew that Edward was doing all the work, her organs were simply not strong enough to keep working on their own. It was all so horrible, there was really nothing wrong with Bella, we all know this, it was all connected to Edward's brother. However, not being able to see or hear Henry meant it was impossible to communicate with him. If Henry didn't stop soon, it was going to be too late. I had already seen the outcomes, and it was not only Bella we were going to lose.

"Henry," Edward begged, his voice broken. "Please. Please. Just stop!" Uselessly, I looked around. The room was no longer shaking; there is not a sound other than the sound of Bella's struggling heart trying to beat.

Suddenly, as I took a step back from the sofa, away from Bella and Edward, I felt as if my body was being bathed in ice. I felt much colder than normal, and a violent shudder ripped through me.

Despite not needing air, I gasped. My eyes flew open and my head felt light. I felt strange and my arms tingled.

Before I could do anything, I found myself shouting, "Get her out!" I could feel the shock on my face and Edward's head turned to me, with a question on his lips.

"Get her out," I yelled again out of my control. "I can stop him, but you need to get her out! Now!"

At the same time both Edward and I seemed to know what was happening. He scooped Bella up in his arms and he was all but a blur as he ran out of the house with Bella limp in his arms. As the door slammed in his wake, the windows started to rattle from all over the house. I heard things smash, pots and pans clatter and the keys of the piano sounded as if they are being banged. It began to get windy inside and doors started banging.

I turned on the spot but I couldn't see the origin; the noise was coming from all directions.

"Henry, stop!" I yelled out of my free will. "Just stop, please. It is not Bella's fault, nor is it Edwards! If you love him you have to stop."

My body moved without my permission and turned towards the piano. For a brief second I saw nothing, and then suddenly, out of know where, a little boy appeared. My hand flew to my mouth, and I gasped in shock.

"Henry," I whispered on my own free will this time. The boy looked at me and that was when everything in the room became still. The little boy was a miniature vision of Edward, albeit younger, there was no mistaking the likeness between them. His hair was not the same colour as Edwards, however, but that may be have down to the fact that as children grow into adulthood their hair does on occasion change colour through the years. As I took in the sight of the little boy, I noticed that everything else was virtually the same apart from the colour of his eyes. Edwards were a honey gold but this boy's eyes were a mesmerising green. This must have been what Edward looked like when he was human.

Without him having to say anything using my voice, I know that Ryan, who was using my energy and voice, wanted me to speak to Henry for myself.

"Henry, you know who I am." It was not a question. Henry nodded his head, but revulsion formed in his eyes. "I am not here to replace you as Edward's sibling. Neither of us are here to replace you as Edward's family. You have to understand that Edward didn't choose to forget you, it's just what happens when we...change."

He had seen the way we live, but it was hard talking about being a vampire with a child.

"When we turn, our memories, our human memories, begin to fade over time..." I paused, seeing if he was taking any of it in. He looked open to listen, but he looked so vulnerable standing opposite me wearing only a blue one piece pyjama sleep suit. "After I changed, I woke up alone. And do you know what?" Henry shook his head. "I didn't remember anything of my human life. I didn't remember if I have brothers or sisters, I didn't remember what my mom looked liked...I didn't remember anything. Edward was lucky, he had at least some memories to hold on to – I had nothing." Henry looked away from me, looking sad, but he didn't say anything so I went on, "When Edward woke up the night he was changed, he had someone, someone who guided him through the change. To begin with he didn't have much humanity in him – he wasn't the Edward you knew and loved, he had changed, he was no longer human. Over time, though, he started to remember things, but my guess is that, he only remembered the past few years of his life, and because you died when you were both five, those memories had slipped from his mind. It only takes a second to forget things, and as time went on, everything from his childhood faded from his mind, and therefore, you too."

Tears swirled in those green eyes, and I felt as if I had made it worse. "I'm sorry, Henry, I am," I whispered. "But you have to understand that it's not Edward's fault. If he knew you existed, if he had known that you were still around, then he would have done what he could to talk to you, to help you in any way he could. You watched him all these years; you know that he is a good person."

Henry looked towards the front door, where Edward had run through, then looked back to me. Nodding his head in agreement, he said, "I didn't mean to..." His voice was apologetic then he disappears from the room before I can stop him.

"He's just a kid," Ryan said through me. "He doesn't understand. He will be back when he has had time to think. Bella will be safe; I will make sure of it. I will speak to Henry."

_Sorry for the intrusion into your body...it was the only way..._ I heard Ryan's unspoken words in my head.

I felt all strange again, and ice rippled through me. "Thanks..." I shivered as the feeling went left me when Ryan's thoughts disappeared out my mind. That was the strangest feeling in the world. A ghost possession was not something I thought I would ever go through, but it was nothing like I imagined.

**Edward POV**

Any hope that I had in saving Bella seemed to be slipping away now, but I refused to give up. I couldn't. I continued CPR until I heard Alice gasp in shock.

"Get her out!" she yelled. Out of confusion I turned around to see her stand by me, looking just as shocked as I was confused. Her brain was clouded with thoughts, thoughts that were not just hers.

_Weird..._

_...didn't think it would work..._

_...what on earth is going on...?_

_...awesome, I'm a chick...!_

_...What the..._

Two different thoughts were jumbled in Alice's mind. My own mind seemed to be slow as I didn't understand what was happening until Alice spoke again, "Get her out," she yelled at me. I began to realise what was happening but it was so hard to process that I didn't move right away. "I can stop him, but you need to get her out of here."

I didn't need to be told again; I scooped Bella up in my arms and darted out the house without a seconds thought. I ran across the yard and without thinking I jumped the river. Running past the trees I started to slow down so I could check on Bella.

I stopped by a fallen log and sat down, settling Bella carefully on my knee. I kept her cradled to my chest. I listened for a few seconds, letting my heightened senses assess to see if Bella's organs were back to working on their own. To my relief, both her lungs and heart seemed to be working perfectly now that we are away from the house – away from my brother.

I tried to push my racing thoughts to the back of my mind. I needed time to think this whole situation through, but Bella came first. While I waited patiently for Bella to regain consciousness, I watched as her colour slowly returned to normal. Those last few minutes were torture, now it was all over it all seemed surreal.

All my years as a creature that existed only in fiction stories, I couldn't get my head around what had happened before my eyes. A ghost made her so sick? So sick that if it were completely different circumstances she would be dead. At least it showed me that that I would do anything for Bella. At least it made me realise that I loved her so much that I would rather die too than be without her.

Just as I was starting to worry that she has not come around, I felt movement in my arms. I traced her cheek with the back of my finger, and Bella's eyes fluttered open.

I gazed into her beautiful chocolate eyes I said, "Hi."

I saw the confusion in her eyes, but a smile spread on her face. "Hey," she murmured back. "What happened?"

**Bella POV**

Opening my eyes my mind went blank. I felt rather disoriented, but the first thing I saw was a breathtaking smile. I blinked a few times to clear my vision when I heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Hi," Edward whispered softly.

"Hey," I replied feeling confused. Without having to move my head, I knew I was no longer in the Cullen living room. I knew I was in outside but other than that I didn't have a clue. "What happened?"

I tried to sit up but my body felt stiff, so Edward helped me into a sitting position on his knee. I looked around to see where we are but it confused me further. "Did you grow a forest in your living room?" I asked sheepishly. I felt Edward chuckle silently as he hugged me to his chest.

"Not quite," he replied. "Long story." He rubbed my shoulder as I shiver a little. "I'll take you back and I will explain."

"No, that's okay, let's stay for a while," I said. "But you can still fill me in. I am quite curious to hear why we ended up here."

"Well, you got sick again," Edward explained. "Very sick. You were conscious for some of it, but I don't know how much you remember. Henry...my brother, was mad, and like before he made you ill. You...it..." Edward couldn't seem to find the words to go on, although I can guess what he is going to say.

"It was like before," I said, nodding as I began to remember. "I deteriorated quickly and it looked as though I was going to die. I remember you wanting to take me to hospital, but that wouldn't have made a difference." I sighed. "I have never come across a ghost this powerful." Edward looked away uncomfortable. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I wish I could say something to help you understand, but I can't. I have no idea what you must be going through but I do know that it's not your fault that you forgot about your brother, and it's not Henry's fault that he caused all this. When spirits are angry, they tend to lose control of their emotions and what they do is to relieve their anger. Henry is five years old, he has been around for a long time, and I would be the same if I were him – angry, frustrated and doing anything to get attention."

The longer spirits were around the more powerful they got but also the angrier they got. Living in a world where no one can see you, where no one can hear you, you have to do something, anything, to get their attention. Anger is at the edge of it all; angry was what fuelled the rumours about ghosts being real, as when a spirit is angry they end up throwing furniture around, smashing things and the like. Henry was old, hence how powerful he had become.

"He hurt you," Edward said stiffly. "He almost killed you!"

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "No he didn't," I insisted, but I felt as if I were lying. "He didn't mean to. It's not his fault." I was not sure if that was true or not but it wouldn't help Edward if I told him that his twin brother purposely hurt me. Some spirits deliberately cause people pain, but sometimes they don't mean to go so far. Sometimes it will get out of control and after that they can't control it.

"I don't know what I would have done if..."

"I am okay now," I reminded him, pointing to myself. "Let's forget about it for now. Let's focus on helping Henry. I think it's about time he has peace and goes into The Light." A question crosses my mind. "Wait, how did I get better?"

"That brings us back to your earlier question; how you got here." Edward hesitated. "How much do you know about ghost possession?"

I took a moment to think. "Um, a little...what happened?"

"Your friend Ryan saved your life," said Edward with sincere gratefulness in his voice. "He...used Alice's body to communicate with us. Alice was aware the whole time but when she spoke I knew it wasn't her. I could hear Ryan's thoughts, but I could also hear Alice's. It was the most bizarre thing I have ever seen and heard. I have never seen anything like it - it was...mind-blowing to watch, but I didn't have time to analyse it, I was too busy trying to get you out."

"Ryan..." I whispered. "Wow. He must have used so much energy to possess Alice. I have seen it before, but these ghosts ere very powerful – much like Henry..." Both our eyes met and somehow I knew what Edward is thinking.

"You have to talk to him...he has to talk to you. I can see the reluctance in your eyes, but it's the only way to help you both. It's been a shock for you, but right now your brother needs you, and I think you need him." I didn't give him a chance to answer as I got up from his lap. I swayed a little when I was on my feet, then I stopped dead in my tracks when I see what was attached to my arm.

Edward was by my side instantly and rubbed my shoulder to get my attention. "Bella? What is it? What's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

I looked up at him with horror on my face. "Why do I have a needle attached to my arm?"

Edward's lips twitched then he burst out laughing. "You needed pain meds and Carlisle drew blood," he smirked. "Not afraid of needles are we?"

I cast my mind back to Tuesday when the nurse was taking out the needle in my arm. I felt sick the entire time. I didn't tell Edward that but nod weakly.

"I'll take it out when we get back," he reassured me, grinning. "Let's go."

He unconsciously offered his hand. I was about to take it when I froze again, staring at his shirt. I felt the colour fade from my face and my eyes widened.

"Is that _my _blood?" I said faintly.

Edward looked down at his blood stained shirt. "Yeah, I didn't get a chance to change, sorry."

"_You're_ sorry? I...blood...you...I hope..." I stuttered over my words not sure what to say but he seemed to get what I mean.

"No, it didn't affect me," he said quickly. "Which was the oddest thing, as your blood smells so...I was under control though."

"What a day this has turned out to be," I muttered as I took Edward's hand.

When we reached the large river that the Cullen house overlooks, Edward looked down at me with a huge grin spread over his face.

"We have two options," he said trying not to laugh. "We could waddle through it, or you can get on my back and I can jump over."

"_Jump_ over?"

"Jump, leap...bound - all words mean the same," he said still smiling. I raised my eyebrows. "Get on my back and I will show you."

I didn't move and inch. "No way!"

"Okay, well hopefully we don't get too wet then." Edward shrugged trying to look serious. "Maybe Alice can rustle up some dry clothes for you after."

I chewed on my lip. "Don't you have a bridge or something?" Normal people would.

"Nope. We don't need bridges when there is a more fun way to get across the river," he said. "So what is it to be, do we jump or swim?"

My instincts to me to go with anything but the most dangerous way, but I knew he would never forget it. "Just don't drop me," I sighed in defeat.

Edward laughed out loud. "I'll try." He took my hand and led me a few yards backwards. "Get on my back," He lowered a little enable me to climb onto his back. Feeling ridiculous, I climbed on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Ready?"

I closed my eyes tight and laid my head on his cool shoulder. "Mmm," I whispered. My finger clutched Edward's t-shirt as I held on tight. I waited for him to run, but nothing seemed to happen.

"You can let go now," Edward said softly. I opened my eyes slowly. I lifted my head up and looked around. My eyebrows furrowed – the river was now behind us.

"Huh. That wasn't so bad," I said casually. Loosening my grip on Edward's t-shirt, I slid to the ground.

Edward turned, still smiling. "Beats wading through the murky water," he said. "Next time we can go for a run, you need to experience the exhilaration we feel when running full speed, with nothing but running into trees to worry about."

The look on my face must have said everything. Edward shook his head in laugher. "Kidding!" He took my hand still laughing. "Are you always this gullible, or is this a recent trait?"

I scowled at him. "Have you always been this smug, or is this a recent trait?"

"He's always been that smug," said Alice appearing in front of me. "Edward, before you enter, you may want to take off your shirt."

I cocked my eyebrow in surprised confusion.

"The blood," Alice explained. "I cleaned the living room spotless, but Edward's shirt is still covered."

I felt myself tinge red. "Sorry, you shouldn't have had to do that. I would have..."

Alice waved me off. "Don't worry about it," she said lightly.

I bit my lip as I knew that it couldn't have been easy for them to be around me, and even worse that I was vomiting blood in their living room. I had not had time to think about the implications with being around Edward and his family, at least not properly anyway. When it had crossed my mind, the most obvious solution seemed to be the only solution; never to see Edward again. That would keep me out of danger, and Edward and the others out of temptation. But leaving Edward was not even something I wanted to consider. He was in my life now and I didn't want to have a day go by without seeing him.

The smell of fire reached my nose. Sniffing, I whipped round to see a small fire on the lawn, with Edwards shirt in the middle of it. Edward stood over the fire with his back to me.

"You don't have a washing machine?" I asked nonchalantly.

Turning round, Edward gave a small smile. "Your scent's very powerful," he told me, but I barely heard a word. My eyes slipped from Edward's eyes all the way down to his bare chest. I seemed to have been frozen as I took in his muscular lean, pale white body. My heart skipped a few beats and my face turned scarlet, I knew that he was watching me, so I quickly lowered my eyes and stared at the fire instead.

Next to me I heard Alice giggle but to my relief she didn't say anything.

"Carlisle is back," Edward said to relieve me from the burning embarrassment. "Alice told him what happened and he's full of questions and he is really disappointed that he missed the whole...Ryan thing."

"So am I." I got back on track of today's events. "I wish I could have seen it."

"Well I felt it, and it was beyond creepy," Alice said, faking a shiver. "Kind of cool though."

"Fascinating," Edward agreed. "I can't believe I saw it with my own eyes."

It was a learning curve for both of us. Edward was leaning about things he didn't think existed, and vice versa.

We arrived back at the house and everyone was waiting for us. As soon as I stepped through the front door, the stench of bleach poisoned my nostrils. I wrinkled my nose as I walked further into the living room. I realised then that it was a necessary precaution to get rid of any evidence of my blood, and I began to feel guilty again.

As I sat down next to Edward, Emmett wolf whistled at the pair of us. "What were you two up to?" He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "Already got his shirt off for you, Bella. Well, that's certainly a first."

Edward glared at his brother but refrained himself from saying anything.

"What?" Emmett asked innocently. "I was just saying it was about time..."

"Emmett," Esme cut him off. "Please be quiet. Thank you."

I tried not to look anyone in the eye, and that was when I spotted a black medical bag on the floor by Carlisle's feet. I looked up from the bag and met Carlisle's eyes. He smiled apologetic. "Do you mind?"

I suppressed my groan and forced a smile. I felt fine, but if it were please Carlisle to have a look at me then I may as well of let him. However, as he opened his bag, I felt everyone staring at me. I blushed, I felt like a fish in a tiny bowl with nowhere to hide.

"Why don't we go to my office, much more appropriate," Carlisle said to my relief. I nodded once and got up but I notice that Edward didn't move. I didn't want to ask him to come with me, but I would have felt much better if he were by my side.

Thankfully I didn't have to say anything. "I'm right behind you," he said. "I need a shirt anyway."

"Aww Eddiekins, we love seeing your sexy body! It's such a pretty sight," Emmett mocked.

"Be any gayer, Emmett, and next thing you know you will be sitting down to pee," Rosalie muttered.

Edward and Carlisle led the way up the large stair case. We heard Emmett's retort before we reach the first landing: "Jokes on you cause I don't pee anyway. So ha!"

"Our family is pretty dysfunctional, Bella, but you will get used to it," Carlisle said as he led us through a hall way. I was too busy taking in the massive house to reply. The walls were neutral, but there was art on every piece of wall. Beautiful, expensive paintings that were of many different things. I didn't recognise any of them, but they all looked very old.

"You have such a beautiful house," I uttered as we walked past more doors.

"Was it what you expected?" Edward asked.

"I...yeah...well, no," I admitted. Carlisle and Edward chuckled as we came to the end of a hall where a huge, very ancient, cross stood.

"Here we are." Carlisle opened the door to the left and held it open for us to step in. The room was large, with a stunningly polished mahogany desk opposite where we stood. There were shelves filled with huge volumes on the remaining walls and behind us was the wall was dedicated with yet more beautiful paintings.

"Take a seat," Carlisle said pulling out a guest chair on the opposite side of his own leather chair. I took a seat and Edward sat next to me. It felt very formal, but for some reason I preferred it that way.

"It's been quite a day for you...for you both," he began. "How are you feeling now?"

I took a second to think as I had not had a minute to myself since I woke up, and I needed to analyse everything that had happened, what I had been through and how I really felt. "I actually feel fine," I replied, and even to my ears I sounded surprised. "A little tired, but otherwise great."

Carlisle didn't take notes like I half expected him too, but I had a feeling he didn't need pen and paper to remember anything.

"You will be tired; you lost a lot of fluid. I can still give you saline as I have some now," Carlisle said pointing to his black bag he placed on the floor by the desk. I shook my head as the last thing I wanted was to be on a drip. "Okay then, if you're sure. Can I still examine you? I could start by taking your blood pressure and then perhaps some more bloods?"

I involuntary made a face.

"Don't worry, you won't have to be pricked with a needle again, as you still have a cannula in so I can draw it from there." The doctor produced a few small vials from his bag. "I just want to compare your blood now with the blood I drew when you were showing the symptoms of TB."

"Wouldn't it have been picked up from the blood tests on Tuesday?" Edward asked.

"Not necessarily, but I am not testing for TB as I highly doubt there would be any traces of the disease, as technically it wasn't in her body. I do, however, want to look at the smaller changes – the white blood cells and the likes." Carlisle prepared the needle and I gulped.

"You won't feel anything," Edward whispered. "Just look away."

I nodded and followed his instruction. I got distracted by looking into Edward's eyes, thinking about the blur that had been these past few days. Everything had gone so fast; Edward and I, Henry, being ill. I had been so distracted that I had hardly had time to think about my mom. For the past few weeks I was so consumed by grief that I didn't realise that I had neglected my life. Now everything was falling into place, but it was still so complicated and incomplete. I wanted to be with Edward; he made me feel safe. Except I had only known him less than a week. How could I know I wanted something so badly in just a few days? There were so many barriers between us, yet I had never felt so close with anyone. We were like two pieces of a puzzle; we fit naturally. Being separated meant a huge gap. And I for one didn't need any more holes in my life.

"What are you thinking about?" Edwards's soft voice brought me out of my day dream. I blinked a few times while I came back to reality. To my delight I turned to see my arm free of the needle.

"That was quick," I murmured. I rubbed my arm but there wasn't even a bruise there. On the table was the sloshly dark red liquid that Carlisle drew from my arm and I began to get a little queasy so I looked away.

"Don't tell me you have a blood phobia as well?" Edward asked with amusement in his voice.

I looked out the window to avoid his gaze. "No," I lied.

"You were fine with the blood on the shirt," Edward said.

"That was different – it was dried in and I pretended it was paint."

Edward laughed softly. "Oh the irony," he muttered.

"Quite," Carlisle agreed. "May I check your BP, Bella? I can hear your heartbeat and it's within normal range but I just want to manually check everything else is in working order."

"Feel free," I said as I lift up my sleeve. "How come you were covered in blood but my cardigan didn't even get a single drop?"

"You aimed well," Edward replied with a smirk. Carlisle attached a blood pressure cuff to my left arm and squeezed on the pump.

"So, ghost possession – is that something you have seen before?" Carlisle asked conversationally.

"It's not a common thing, or at least not to my knowledge, but yes, I have seen it before," I replied as the cuff got tighter on my arm. "I would have liked to have seen what happened to Alice, though. It's fascinating that she was still aware the whole time." Normally humans that had been taking over by spirits don't remember a thing. Or least not straight away. But being aware the whole time was something else altogether.

"It is unusual for someone to go through something like that and remember?" Carlisle asked, fascinated. He finished up with my blood pressure, but again didn't make note of the reading. "Everything is back to normal," he added. "Much better than before."

"Thanks," I said. "And to answer your question – yes, it's very unusual for someone to be aware the whole time...but I suppose it's not surprising as Alice is not your average hum...Ryan." I jumped out of my chair as did Edward and Carlisle out of alarm. Ryan walked around Carlisle's desk and lingered by the mind-blowing book collection that lined every shelf.

"Good to see you looking well," Ryan said causally. "You looked awful before."

"He's here now? Ryan?" Edward asked looking around the room.

"Yeah, over by the bookcases," I whispered nodding towards him.

"Is Henry with him?" Carlisle edged away from the desk towards the bookcase but the wrong one.

"No, I can't see him," I said. "What happened?" Ryan turned from the books and shrugged.

"I don't even know how I did it," he said. "I knew I had to stop Henry somehow, but I knew it was next to impossible – or at least so I thought." Ryan smiled. "It was easier than I thought. One minute I was floating around the room and the next I thought to myself "I'll use the psychic – she is the best chance I have" and I was right. Her brain was wired different than humans. Just like your brain, it has to be different from the average human." I felt myself blush but tried not to take offense. "Not in a bad way...you know what I mean. Anyways, I knew that if I couldn't take control of the pixie then I would have to watch you suffer more and before I knew it, I was in the pixies body and was taking over her voice...movements...it was so weird but the coolest thing in the world." Ryan laughed. "And who knew that being a chick would be cool?"

I shook my head in amazement as he had no idea what he had just done. He didn't realise how powerful he had become to do such thing. "Ryan, it wasn't just cool, it was incredible. To take control over such a powerful body such as Alice's is not something any spirit could do." I caught his gaze. "Thank you, Ryan. You must have really wanted to stop Henry; otherwise I might still be sick."

"What is he saying?" Edward asked on edge. "Can you thank him for me too?"

"He can hear you," I reminded him. "He was just telling me that he wanted to stop Henry and it found it easier to do than he thought. He found himself wanting to use Alice and that's what he did."

"How did it feel for...?" Carlisle paused. "How did it feel for you, Ryan?"

I smiled as I liked when humans portray their own questions to spirits, as it meant they really believed and they didn't think I was mad.

Ryan looked a little surprised but answered anyway. "Like I said it was cool. Although it was strange. I had a body...almost. I could communicate with Edward, but also at the same time I could speak to Alice without words...we knew what we were thinking even though words weren't being spoken."

"As far as I know, that doesn't happen with normal possessions...but then again humans are not as strong as Alice, and their mind works differently." I tried and re-call what the humans remember after supposedly being possessed, but none of them can re-call the connection. They only know what others have told them; otherwise it was a blank period in their life.

"Why do you think Alice remembers? And how was she aware the whole time?" Edward asked the air and I assumed it was a question for Ryan.

Ryan smirked at Edward then glanced at me. "I think a lot of it has to do with Alice as a person. She is psychic, right?" I nodded to confirm. "She sees things other's don't...you see things that others don't. If I were to possess you, it would be different than if I were to possess one of the others...but maybe not the mind reader as he reads everyone's mind and if I were in control of him then it would be an acceptation."

"What did he say?" Carlisle enquired enthusiastically. I couldn't help but think that Ryan talked too much as that was a lot to translate.

I took a deep breath as I tried to process Ryan's theory on possession, and what if felt like for him.

"Apart from being "cool" Ryan said it was as weird for him as it was Alice. He says he felt like they had become one, as if they could read each other's thoughts without having to say them in their head. Edward can't hear ghost's thoughts, but when Ryan became a part of Alice, he could hear what Ryan was thinking at the time as Alice's thought. Ryan also wonders if the fact that Alice's mind is...different, much like mine, then would it be a different feeling if he were to possess one of the others." I had no idea if that was making sense, but I was getting the gist of what Ryan was meant. "He has no other experience to compare it with, but he feels that possessing Alice would be different to possess someone whose mind is not as open as her. She sees things that others don't, as do I...and maybe Edward too. We will be more...in tune if a ghost were to possess us." A question crept through my mind. I turned to Edward and asked, "When you and Alice were human, do you know if you had the gifts you have now?"

"I don't remember my human self." Alice appeared in the room without me noticing and perched on the desk. "But it could be possible."

"Edward?"

Edward shook his head. "I don't think so," he said thoughtfully. "I remember more than Alice, but as Carlisle said earlier, he knew me when I human and he would have noticed if I were able to read his mind...I would have freaked out over what he was for one."

Carlisle paced the room, not saying a word. Many thoughts were running through my head, but there was something niggling at me. Only I don't have a clue what it was. It was something Ryan said. But I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Why can't he read _your_ mind?" Ryan asked out of curiosity. I didn't look at him or say anything in reply. I had been wondering that myself, but I supposed it had something to do with what Ryan said – my mind was different than everyone else's. Except Alice had a gift not too dissimilar to mine, they worked differently but they were not on the complete opposite ends of the spectrum, so why could Edward read her mind? Maybe, as I always thought, there was something seriously wrong with my brain and I was wired wrongly...or I was dropped on my head as a child. I considered many theories growing up, the latter a joke between my mom and me, but I could never figure out why I could see ghosts and no one else could. I had no family with "special abilities" and I always wondered why me. The only conclusion I came to was that I had a glitch in my brain. There was no other explanation for it.

As everyone was silent, being lost in through, Ryan continued to ask me questions I didn't want to answer.

"I wonder if your gift would be heighted somehow when...if, you were to be turned into a blood sucker." Ryan made fangs with his fingers and hissed like a snake. I took a lot to ignore him. "Oh, come _on_! If you have not thought about being one of them, then I will walk into The Light now!" I still didn't answer or even look at him. "I know you have. You are only human and it would be odd if you didn't think about it. Edward is frozen, he will be forever. You on the other hand are human. You will die like the rest of us...them. That horrid saying that teenagers repeat over and over might be true for you – _together forever_!"

I turned away from him with a scowl on my face. But the truth was he was right. I had thought about it. Only I felt guilty for it to even cross my mind. Everything was jumbled up in my head and I didn't know what to think any more. It was all so fast too soon.

"The pixie said he should change you," Ryan continued. "She said that it was the only way to save you, but..." he paused and I turned to look at him. "He wouldn't. He said it was absurd."

I looked away quickly, only to meet Edward's gaze.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. I broke eye contact and looked at the floor instead.

"Nothing," I mumbled. He didn't want me to be like him. He didn't want to spend the rest of_ his_ life with me. Before Edward could dig further about what was bothering me, Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Ryan, do you think it's possible if you could possess me?"

Everyone stared at Carlisle. Ryan's eyes were wide, disbelieving.

"Carlisle, that is prosperous." Edward stared at his father. "You have no idea what the effects could be."

"Alice is fine," replied Carlisle. "I just want to get the experience for myself. Is he able to?" He looked at me.

"As much as I want too, as it was pretty cool, I don't think I can just do it on command. It takes a lot of energy and it there was a lot of motivation last time...if ghosts could get tired, then I think I would be exhausted."

"Sorry, Carlisle, but Ryan is not up to it. He doesn't have the energy at the moment."

Despite his smile, I could see in his eyes he was disappointed. "No worries, I knew it wouldn't have been easy," he said. "I have to tell you, I have never been so eager to learn this much since my first time at medical school. If you don't mind, Bella, I am going to start some research. On everything from spirits, to possessions, to others with your ability. Have you met anyone else with your gift?"

"Some children can see spirits," I said. "Up until a certain age, they can see and speak to spirits. But they grow up and leave their beliefs behind. They don't seem to remember it, adults don't believe them and in most cases it is put down to imagery friends – like my parents thought to begin with. But I have met two others that have the same gift as me. The gypsy that first told me what I could do could see spirits, but not all the time and believe it or not, a guy I met in the library could see ghosts as well but that's it, no one else I have come across."

"_Children_ can see ghosts?" Carlisle sat down as if was getting overloaded with information but he looked even more fascinated.

"Yeah. Well not all children, just the ones that believe." I realised how Peter Pan that sounded but it was true. "We are all born open minded. But adults stamp it out of children early on as they don't believe what their kids tell them when they have seen their grandpa or next door neighbour and over time the children begin to believe what their parents say and eventually they stop seeing the spirits."

"Maybe that's what happened to you," Alice said. "Maybe you just never stopped believing."

I smile politely as it was a good suggestion. "I have tried to tell myself that they are not real. My parents insisted that they weren't real but they still stayed."

"So much information," Carlisle mused. "Ryan, do you know if there are any children that can see you?" We all looked around the room but we all saw nothing as Ryan had gone.

"He is not here," I whispered as I double check the room. I frowned to myself but didn't question it out loud.

"So much to think about." Carlisle seemed to be thinking out loud to himself. He switched on the laptop that was sitting closed on his desk.

"I better go," I said looking at my watch. I was so tired and I needed time to think. Alice hopped off the desk.

"You go and get a new shirt Edward, and we will meet you down stairs." Alice opened the office door. It was then I realised that Edward was still shirtless! I quickly looked away so I wouldn't embarrass myself further.

"Wait," said Edward. "Do you think it's safe for Bella to be alone?" He looked at Carlisle. "What if Henry comes back?"

"I don't think he will," replied Alice. "He said he was sorry. I don't think he will do it again."

"You don't know that, Alice," Edward argued.

"I will see it if it does!"

Carlisle rolled his eyes at the pair of them. "Look, if it does happen I will be right here," he told Alice and Edward. "I can go to your house Bella, or Edward can bring you here. No matter what time it is, I will be here."

"Okay, let's go," Edward said and followed Alice out the door.

"Bye Bella, see you soon," Carlisle said as I leave the office too. I looked behind me.

"Thank you, for everything!" I closed the door behind me and watched Edward as he went up another flight of stairs.

"Come on, let's go and get some fresh air," Alice said. "You might want to prepare yourself though."

"Why?"

"You're going to introduce Edward to your dad." Alice looked like she was suppression laughter. "You have gone completely pale, Bella. Don't worry; it's not going to be that bad."

My mouth was hanging open so I quickly close it and stumbled my way after Alice through the hall.

"What if I change my mind, will it still happen?"

Alice looked at me. "It might," she said slowly. "But will it be so bad? It's going to happen soon if not tonight. Might as well get it over now, right?"

We reached the bottom of the stairs and I realised that everyone else was gone. "Where is everyone?"

"The bleach was getting overwhelming so they went hunting. They are nearby though," Alice replied.

I groaned. "I sure know how to clear a room." I sighed. "You're right. I suppose I should introduce Edward sooner rather than later. How does Charlie react? I am guessing the Spanish Inquisition?" Being the daughter of a cop was not the easiest thing. I was always safety aware, sometimes a little too much. However, I knew Charlie's view on teenage boys and even though that Edward was nothing like dumbasses he came across through his work, he wouldn't see it that way.

"He will be fine." Alice opened the front door for me and we stepped outside onto the porch. "You're his only daughter – it's his job to worry. But he would rather it was Edward and not one of the other kids from school. He can see Edward has morals."

I took in all this information but I was not sure it was my father she was talking about. I didn't ask further as I had other questions for Alice.

"Can I ask you something?"

Alice eyes me but nodded. "Just remember, though, that we _all_ have excellent hearing."

I bit my lip and considered. I didn't want Edward to hear so I changed my question. "How old are you?" It was lame but I panicked.

Alice laughed for a long while. "I haven't been asked that in years. I believe I am just a few years younger than Edward. He was turned in 1918, and when I woke up alone, it was 1920. Not long before Esme actually."

I tried to keep my face neutral but it was not as old as I was expecting, but at the same time it was still older than my head could wrap round.

"I will tell you our family history one day, maybe we can go for a drive sometime soon."Alice's eyes averted upwards and I sussed her meaning. "You still have that favour to do for that ghost from the hospital, so maybe I can drive you to the nursing home after school tomorrow?"

I nodded gratefully. "Yeah thanks, that would be great." I wanted to speak to her without anyone around.

"Is this a girl's only thing or..." Edward appeared by my side, looking at Alice.

"That's right, girl's only." she had a satisfied smile on her face. Jumping the porch steps she said, "Let's go bro, you don't want to be late for Bella's father."

I wanted to laugh but I was too nervous. I knew that if Edward and I were going to be closer than just friends, then Charlie would have to be informed at some point but I didn't think it would be right then.

"Just give in, Bella," Alice called as she climbed into the Volvo. "You're doing it tonight, so stop trying to change your mind."

I didn't remember making up my mind in the first place. If it wasn't for Alice telling me then I wouldn't have thought about it.

Edward opened the passenger door for me and I got in. "Don't worry, I will tell you what he really thinks." he winked. "I have the upper hand. I know what to say and when to say it." Edward closed my door and was in his seat before I could get my belt over my shoulder. "It will be fine, you'll see."  
The engine stirred and Edward did a three point turn so we were facing the correct way.

As we were driving through off the lawn, someone flashed past my window. I almost jumped out of my seat. I cranked my neck back to see who it was.

Noticing my behaviour, Edward slowed the car. "What? Or who?"

I took my belt off and looked behind us. There was no one there so I put my belt back on. "No one, or at least their gone now."

Edward sped up a little while I gazed out of the window. Just as we hit the small road, I saw the ghost that first came to me my first day back in Forks. The woman that had had the least contact with me stood a yard in front of the car at the side of the road. She watched as the car sped nearer towards her. She didn't move or appear in the car, just watched.

I was about to ask Edward to stop, but before I could open my mouth, she vanished. I sighed and sat back in the chair. As we headed towards town, I wondered what she wants. Whatever it was, she sounded urgent at our first encounter, but since then she had hardly made contact with me. I couldn't help her if she didn't speak to me. I had more than enough problems with Henry, Ryan and Alex's ghost to add to my stress load.

My first priority was Henry. I needed to speak to him. Edward needed to speak to him. They both needed to say goodbye. All that angry built up for nearly a century was not healthy. For the dead or the living.

* * *

_Okay phew! That was a long chapter and again sorry it took so long to get out! November has been such busy month as is next month! Training to be a nurse is hard work! LOL_

_You may or may not have noticed that I am converting this story from present tense to the past tense. I have done a few chapters already but it's a long process as I need to go back to each chapter and change them all by hand. I hope I did okay with this one! _

_Good news though, I have chapter 16 done but it is not even been sent to beta's yet! I will try and squeeze a few more chapters out in between studying! _

_Speak to you guys in the next chapter, but for now review? _

_Thanks! _


	17. Bleeding Wounds

This chapter has not been beta-ed yet but it might be in New Year. I just want to say a huge congratulations to TOPAZHEART for finishing NaNo and her brilliant writing will be published! Really excited and happy for you!

I own nothing Twilight x

Chapter Sixteen  
Bleeding Wounds

As we pulled up to the house, I felt myself go all weak in the legs. My heart geared up and my palms felt clammy. Worse, though, I felt ridiculous and embarrassed as I knew that the two other people in the car could practically smell my unnecessary fear.

"Relax, Bella, it's going to be fine," Edward soothed. I nodded weakly but kept my eyes forward.

Alice giggled from the back seat. She leaned forward and laid her chin on my shoulder. "You would think you're about to confess that you have committed murder, Bella," she said. "You're over reacting – everything is going to be fine."

"Easy for you to say," I mumbled, as I unbuckled my belt. "Fine, let's go before I change my mind."

Edward was out the car and at my door in seconds. He offered me his hand which I took and he glided me out. I looked back at Alice. "You're not coming?"

Alice shook her head. "You're not introducing me to your father as your boyfriend," she said as she hopped through the space in the car and seated herself in the driver's seat.

I laughed weakly. "Guess not," I sighed. "See you tomorrow?"

She smiled. "Yep." She waved at us both. "Have fun!"

I closed the car door behind me but the engine didn't start. Edward and I walked down the path and up the porch steps. "Is Alice waiting for you?"

"Hmm," is all he replied, so I opened the door and let us both in. I heard the television blaring in the living room which meant Charlie was still up.

Edward looked down to me and smiled crookedly. "Remember to breathe," he whispered, drawing his finger down my cheek to my chin.

Remembering how to breathe would be a lot easier if he didn't do things like that to me. His touch always left me feeling as if I had walked through fire; expect there was no pain.

Before I could say anything Charlie interrupted. "Bells?" he called.

"Yeah, dad, it's me," I said trying to clear the nerves out my voice. "I brought someone else, too, dad."

"Alice?"

"Er, no, not quite, but close, they are related." I looked to Edward to see if he was getting any reaction from Charlie's mind, but his face was smooth and unreadable.

"He's coming to see," Edward whispered. I nodded and led Edward into the kitchen so we weren't hanging about in the hall.

I leaned against the kitchen counter as I thought sitting at the table would be too formal. Edward stood next to me, his stance relaxed which made me feel more at ease.

Charlie came through and looked a little taken back that Edward Cullen was standing in his kitchen. He looked between us both then said, "I should have known."

He didn't look angry which was a good sign. However, I was lost for words.

"Chief Swan," Edward began. "I wanted to take this opportunity to introduce myself, formally, as more than just a friend to Bella."

All the emotions that I expected Charlie to go through; amusement was not one of them. He tried to hide his smirk as he put on his official police Chief face. He nodded to Edward politely. "Good of you to inform me," he said. "And your intentions with my daughter are..."

"Dad!"

Charlie looked at me seriously. "I want to know Bella, can't have just anyone dating my daughter now, can I?"

He was just joking but I took the opportunity to reassure him. "Edward is not just anyone," I said, as I stared at the refrigerator. "He is kind, thoughtful and he understands me...and my gift!"

This really took Charlie back. Both Edward and Charlie stared at me; Edward in awe, Charlie in surprise.

"You told him?" Charlie asked stunned.

I blinked at him, as did Edward. "_You_ told him," I said slowly. "You let it slip about the ghosts...last night when I was sick, remember?"

Charlie seemed to be racking his brain and slowly realisation dawned on him. "Oh yeah, right, sorry, I forgot about that," he cleared his throat. "Well, that's good then that you, er, understand and accept that my daughter is..."

"A bit different?" I offered. I couldn't help but laugh then and Charlie joined in. I started feeling a bit better about the conversation, but rather stupid for making such a fuss.

"I am happy for you," Charlie said finally. "If there was anyone going to date my daughter, then you, Edward, are a pretty good match. You are a gentleman and I know you will take good care of her...but if you break her heart..." Charlie raised his eyebrows in mock warning.

Edward smiled charmingly. "Don't worry, sir, I have no intentions of letting Bella go, she is quite a special girl and don't ever anticipate on losing her." He turned to me and his smile touched his topaz eyes. I felt my cheeks burn red and my stomach seemed to be floating around my body with the butterflies that were loose inside me.

Charlie cleared his throat, uncomfortable. "Um, well, nice of you to tell me, Edward, it was good to see you again." He looked at the clock as a hint to leave.

"No worries," Edward replied. "I better go; Alice is waiting for me to take me back. I shall see you tomorrow, Bella?"

My heart sank as I didn't want him to go but I forced a smile. "I will see you out," I said.

Charlie wandered off and we followed him to the hall.

"That went well," Edward commented. "Wasn't as bad as you thought, was it?"

"I guess not," I said. "I over reacted, just like Alice said."

Edward averted his eyes to the side towards the living room. "Your father is about to strain his ear drums," he whispered softly. "I better go before he comes to investigate."

I fought back the scowl at my father and I nodded reluctantly.

Edward leaned close to my ear. "Don't worry, I'll be back." His breath ticked my skin, leaving a burning sensation behind. He stood up straight, then leaned around me then opened the door.  
I forgot how to speak as I watched him walked down the porch steps and he was gone before I could blink.

My brain was still frozen, so I wasn't entirely sure what he meant when he said that he would be back, so I went into the living room and sat on the arm of the sofa by Charlie's feet.

"Well?" I asked Charlie.

Charlie looked up at me with a blithe smile. "Seems like a good kid," he yawned. "I suppose he is a better choice than the yahoos that we see in this town. Good family too."

It always came down to family with Charlie. If I were to choose someone with a family history of violence, criminal behaviour and bad repetitions then he wouldn't get across the threshold. I suppose it was in his nature to be wary of those types of people, let alone have his daughter date them.

Charlie turned back to the TV for a few minutes. I was relaxed enough to watch it with him even though I had zero interest in sports.

"Glad he is fine with all that...you know..." Charlie said out of the blue. He didn't look at me but I knew it was something he and my mom discussed when I was younger. He had always been worried that I wouldn't find someone that understood my gift.

"Yeah, he understands and I think he finds it quite fascinating," I smiled. "I suppose I have you to thank for that...not sure what I would have told him otherwise."

Charlie turned to me with a guilty expression. "Sorry about that kiddo, I was too on edge worrying about you to think about what was spouting out my mouth. I am glad it turned out okay, though...did er, the problem resolve?"

"The ghost you mean?" I hadn't told Charlie that there was a ghost, but he always assumed.

Charlie nodded and looked away but I knew he was listening.

"Yes and no," I said carefully. "I have yet to get to the bottom of things but I am sure it will turn out okay." I knew going into details would make Charlie feel out of his confront zone so I didn't explain further.

"That's good," he grunted. We lapsed into silence so I decided to get ready for bed. I got off the arm of the sofa, yawning.

"See you in the morning then," I said.

"Night, Bells, sleep well," Charlie called as I ambled out the living room.

I was more tired than I realised as I yawned my way up the stairs. My eyes were closed and my mouth was wide when I stumbled into the room.

"Trying to catch flies?"

I jumped out my skin. My heart rocketed in my chest and I almost screamed. "Edward!" I breathed. "Don't _do that_!"

Through his chuckles he apologised. "Sorry, but I did say I would be back."

"I didn't realise that that meant..." I shook my head. "Okay fair enough, but my brain is five minutes behind tonight..." I yawned again.

"You should get into bed; you have had a long day." Edward got up from the rocking chair in the corner of the room. "I am planning to stay and look after you...just in case we have a repeat of this afternoon - so you don't need to worry."

"I'm not worried," I said as I looked around for my pyjamas. "But I am glad you are staying."

I grabbed the clean pair of pyjamas that were laid on the bed. "I'll just be a sec," I said as I headed to the door.

"Take your time."

I closed my door after me, and hurried to the bathroom. I had never been so anxious about getting ready for bed. Normally I had a shower at night but I didn't want to waste any more time, so I quickly washed my face, teeth and combed through my hair. When I was done I took a minute to take in my complexion. I noticed that I was paler than usual, there were circles under my eyes and my face was a more sunken than normal. I had only been in Forks a few days but it seemed to of had taken a bigger toll on me than I thought. As I stared at myself, it dawned on me that it wasn't the move to this town that was the cause of the my inner exhaustion, but the amount of spirits I had encountered and the fact that it had only been a few weeks since my mother had passed. I had been so occupied in the last few days that it was a shock all over again when I remembered that I would never see my mother again.

With a heavy sigh, I left the bathroom I dragged my feet across the hall. Edward greeted me before I entered the room.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. "I can't read your thoughts but I can read your emotions and reactions."

"Nothing," I whispered back, as we entered my room. Edward guided to me the bed and helped me in.

"You can't kid a kidder, Bella," Edward said softly as he lay next to me. "What's wrong?"

I turned on my side to face him, with my arm propping my head up. I was normally one for keeping my troubles to myself, but I knew Edward was not going to let it go if I did not tell him what was wrong.

"There really is nothing," I said. "I am just missing my mom that's all."

Edward averted his eyes, smiling sympathetically. "I want to say I know how you feel, but when I lost my mom it was different." He looked up and met my eyes. "I know this is so cliché, but if you ever need to talk then you know I am here for you, right?"

"Thanks, but I think I am dealing with it okay. Better than most people would be anyways." I wondered if what I was going to say would come across as I wanted it to. "I mean, I deal with death much more than most people do, but I have seen death...if that makes sense? I know what happens when people die, and as much as I love and miss my mom greatly, I am not worried about her. I don't have a clue what is beyond The Light, but I feel it in my heart every time I watch someone crossover that they are okay."

"That makes sense," Edward nodded. "But I bet it doesn't make it any easier on you. You don't have to carry the weight of you mother passing just because you know she is fine. How is Charlie dealing with it?"

I had to really think about that question. Charlie had been so concerned with making sure I was okay that I didn't think he had the chance to deal with it himself. My mom and Charlie had been divorced for years before she got sick, but he had been there for her when she needed him the most. "He seems fine...well, as much as he can be, but Charlie is not one for showing much emotion – at least not around me anyway."

"You two sound very much alike," he paused as he swept some of my hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear. "You looked so tired, Bella, you should rest."

Suppressing a yawn that was about to make its way out, I sat up defiantly. "No, I want to stay awake a little longer. We have been so wrapped up with everything that we haven't had a chance to talk."

Edward sat up too. I inched a little closer, hoping he wouldn't notice. "Talk about what?" he asked.

"Anything...everything...Henry..."

I felt Edward stiffen slightly but I turned to meet his eyes. "What do you remember of him?"

Edward was silent for more than a minute. He looked as if he were in his past; trying to remember what he could of his twin brother. I couldn't even begin to imagine what he was thinking or going through. How could you process the fact that you suddenly remembered you had a twin brother after all these years.

"I don't remember much," Edward said finally. "Just that he is really my brother. I vaguely remember us as kids...our mother telling us stories..." his face dropped, shame flooded him. "How could I have forgotten, Bella? My twin brother just faded from my memories as if he were yesterday's weather. No wonder he is mad at me...all these years he had thought I had deliberately forgot about him..."

"But you didn't though, you didn't forget about him on purpose. He will eventually understand that, just give him time. When he comes back I can help you both talk...you both need to forgive each other..."  
I knew then I was going to ask Ryan for a favour. I knew that if he could possess Alice, he could possess Edward. It was about time Edward saw his brother. They needed to say goodbye.

Edward lapsed back into silence. I snuggled down on the pillow as my eyes were pulling me under.

"Before you leave the land of the living, can I ask a question?" Edward laid further down in the bed with me but didn't get under the duvet. I nodded sleepily as I turned by body to face him but my eyes were half closed. "Why do you want Alice to come with you tomorrow to the nursing home? What is it you want to ask her?"

If my body was not already half asleep I would have probably blushed. I didn't want to answer that question, so instead I let my eyes close fully, hoping he would let it go. "I will hear from her mind afterward anyway." I could hear the amusement in his voice. He pulled the duvet up a little more. "Goodnight, Bella, sweet dreams."

-x-

"Bella!"

I jumped awake, disorientated. My heart was racing ten to the dozen. I was covered in sweat and I was very confused. I looked around my darkened room, then turned to my left to see Edward kneeling over me from the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, as he switched on the small bedside lamp. I blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted to the light. I threw the duvet off me as I was sticky with sweat.

"Um..." I didn't know there was something wrong...did I have a nightmare? I didn't remember but I felt out of sorts.

"You were thrashing so violently." Edward picked up my wrists lightly and held them up for me to see. Both wrists were covered in blood, red liquid smeared all over my arms. I looked down to see my sheets stained too.

"What happened?" I asked in shock.

"I was hoping you would tell me...you were sleeping soundly one minute then the next you looked as though you were being attacked! I couldn't wake you for ages, you seemed to be in a trance within yourself...I was about to call your father...or mine...you don't remember your dream?" Edward moved to sit on the bed. He handed me a piece of cloth and I laid it over my wounds. "Carlisle should take a look at these..." He helped me bind each wound so they were covered tightly. I raised both arms and clasped my hangs around my neck so the bleeding wounds were elevated above my heart.

"I have no idea what happened...it's like Henry all over again but completely different..." I chewed the inside of my cheeks. "This has never happened before..."

Why were my encounters with ghosts becoming so real for me? I had dreams before, I had been in the shoes of the ghosts before they died, but until Henry I had not experienced lasting symptoms that causes actual harm to me. If this was another dream projected by a ghost, then they, too, are just as powerful as Henry.

"You think it was a dream then?" Edward asked in deep thought. "Henry?"

"No," I answered as it didn't fit. "He wouldn't do that...he wouldn't do something to me if it weren't related to his death...if you know what I mean."

"Ryan then?"

I shook my head. "No way," I sighed. "I think that the woman I first came across is more than likely the one. I have not seen her close up since our first encounter, but she has blood smeared on her face...maybe she has wounds on her wrists too."

"Why do they do that?" Edward asked angrily. "Why do you have to suffer?"

"They are just making a point...getting my attention. Don't blame them Edward, like I said before they can't help it." I lifted the blood socked cloth on my wounds but they were still bleeding. I glanced at Edward but my blood didn't seem to affect him. He was, however, not breathing.

"Come on; let's see Carlisle before you become deprived of blood loss..." Edward took a cell phone out of his pocket. He opened his mouth to say something but then he closed, choosing to dial a number on his cell instead. However, he hung up before he could say anything. I watched him as he went to my window.

"No need." Edward turned to me. "The cavalry is here."

Edward walked silently across the room and guided me out of the door. We snuck down stairs and paused at the front door. "What about Charlie?" I whispered.

"He won't wake till morning," he replied. Edward unlocked the door for me, and let Carlisle and Alice inside.

"Good morning, Bella," Carlisle said quietly. "Sorry for the intrusion at this hour, but Alice informed me you were going to need medical attention...and there was going to be blood." I understood then that he wasn't here completely for my benefit, as his family were home and they would have been driven away for a second time that day if I were to go to them.

"I am so sorry," I whispered as I led them to the kitchen. "I am a hazard to your family." Guilt washed over me heavily. I knew that me being human was going to make being with Edward difficult.

"It's not your fault," Edward and Carlisle said at the same time. I laughed softly, sitting down at the table. Alice switched on the light and Carlisle settled in a chair beside me, putting is medical bag on the table. Edward hovered by my side, while Alice tinkered around the kitchen. Carlisle took the blood soaked cloths off my wrists, and inspected the cuts.

"What happened?" he asked. I shared a look with Edward, and shrugged.

"Another ghost I think," I answered.

Carlisle looked up from the wounds. "These look like severe defensive wounds..." He took out some gauze from his bag. "The flow of blood is slowing now. One of them is just millimetres from your artery – that's the worst but neither of them will need stitches."

I was relieved at that as Charlie was bound to notice if I had stitches in my arms. I knew if I had to I would tell him, but I am sure he try to ban ghosts finding me – which was impossible! Carlisle got to work while I looked away. The shook of seeing my wrists bloody had worn off, and I started to get queasy with the sight of blood. It was quiet as he worked, and he was very gentle.

"Which ghost was it that done this?" Carlisle asked casually.

"Not Henry," I replied. "I think it was the woman I saw just as I came out of your house earlier. I saw her my first morning in Forks too. She hasn't said much, other than I have to tell someone something. She has been very cryptic until now...hopefully she will show herself soon, I am not sure how much wounds I can deal with until Charlie starts noticing."

"Does he not get involved?" Alice asked. She hopped onto the table and sat in the middle.

I shook my head. "He accepts it, but he doesn't like speaking about what I see or what they want - he prefers to be on a need to know basis."

"He is embarrassed with what you can do?" Alice frowned.

"No, I don't think it has anything to do with me being able to see these invisible things, I think it has more to do with not wanting me running around doing things for them...and now they are making me sick and wounded so he would be furious."

"I suppose he just wants you to have a normal life," Carlisle added his thoughts.

I chuckled. "Well too late for that," I looked down at my wrists. "Who wants to be normal anyway?" I couldn't imagine not seeing ghosts, as much as I didn't like it sometimes, it was part of me and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Amen to that!" Alice grinned. "Other humans are just too...normal!"

Edward raised his eyebrows. "So if Bella was a 'normal human' then you wouldn't be friends with her?"

"If Bella was a normal human then we wouldn't be sitting in her kitchen at two in the morning having this conversation," Alice smirked. "But for the recorded, Bella, you would be unusual with or without your amazing gift."

"Whys that?"

"Edward fell in love with you. No other human...or vampire can claim that," she replied simply.

I didn't know about anyone else, but I suddenly felt flushed. Thankfully Carlisle provided a distraction.

"There you go, Bella, your wrists should be fine. I have glued them and put less conspicuous paper stitches on them and the bleeding has stopped. I think there is going to be a bit of bruising, but I don't think there will be any lasting damage." He gathered all the bloody rags. "I will dispose of these when I get outside, just so your father doesn't see them."

I looked down at my wrists which were both covered in bandages. "People are going to think I self harm," I murmured. "Thank you," I added to Carlisle gratefully. "Truly, I have no idea what I would have done in these past few days if you weren't here. Sorry for dragging you out at this hour as well, it's bad enough bringing your work home but I feel bad that you had to come out here at this hour."

Carlisle packed away his medical kit. "You are most welcome, Bella. You don't have to thank me though, I am happy to help when I can. And you didn't drag me out, I wasn't going anything important."

"You weren't sleeping?" I asked blankly.

Edward and Alice chuckled. "We don't sleep, Bella," Edward told me.

"Oh...well I don't feel so bad then," I said slowly. _Hollywood films needed to work on their vampire folklore,_ I thought to myself. "Hopefully this is the last of your medical services I will be needing for the time being." Even I could hear the doubtfulness in my voice.

"You call me any time you need anything," Carlisle said as he walked out of the kitchen. We followed him and we all stood in the tiny hall. "Take care, Bella." He opened the front door and stepped out. Alice lingered in the hall for a second then reluctantly followed Carlisle. "See you both when daylight is with us," Carlisle said. "Goodnight." He stepped down the porch steps and headed towards his Mercedes.

"I will take Bella to school if you like?" Alice said to Edward. "We are going to the nursing home after school so it will save her taking her truck." She made a face at the said truck in the driveway.

Edward looked as if was going to object. "Fine," he said. "I need to change my clothes anyway, so I will see you at home before you go."

"See you then." Alice waved. "Bye Bella!"

Edward closed the door behind her and turned to me. "No pun intended, but you look like a ghost," he whispered. He took my hand and led me back up to my room. "You lost more blood than you should have...I will have Carlisle prescribe you some iron tablets so you don't become anaemic."

"No need," I said as I sat on my bed. "Blood replaces it's self so I should be ripe as rain in the morning." I looked at my blood soaked bed. I got up but Edward was in front of me with a handful of clean lining. My bed was stripped before I could grab one corner. I stood back and watched as he put the fresh bedding on in double time.

When he was done, he flipped the corner of the duvet for me to get in. "What no chocolate on the pillow?" I joked as I slipped under the warm sheets.

Edward chuckled as he lay down beside me. "Sorry ma'am, we are all out." He moved closer so we were just inches apart.

"You should start a maid service." I smiled at the thought. "Business would be booming."

The bed vibrated with Edward's silent chuckle. "I don't think I would suit a maid's outfit," he murmured. I started to giggle at the mental image in my head of Edward in a French maids outfit, with an apron and a duster.

"If you're thinking what I think you are then I am glad I cannot read your mind at this very moment," Edward snorted as he turned to me, flashing his white teeth. We looked at each other for a while, the silence relaxing and both of us at ease. "I didn't think this would be so easy," he murmured, his finger ran down the side of my face. I breathed in slowly, trying not to react to his touch as usual.

I knew what he meant. I was so worried about how we could be together, thinking it would be impossible but it felt natural, as if it was meant to be. The issue of my blood getting in the way was always going to be there but we had seen that it could be dealt with when it needed to be.

"I know," I said. "I have never felt so connected to anyone...we can be ourselves with each other with nothing to hide."

"We will make this work," Edward said more to himself than me. My eyes began to droop then and my room started to blur. I tried to fight the tiredness, but it was hard. "Don't fight it, Bella, just close your eyes and get some rest."

I could barely see as I was so tired. I laid my head down on the pillow and closed my eyes. "I will be here when you wake up," Edward whispered. "I will keep you safe." He kissed my nose and then I was out light a light.

-x-

I woke to the sound of the rain drumming heavily on the window. I inhaled deeply, rolled over and found Edward sitting up on the bed reading. "Morning," he said softly. "You slept well." It wasn't a question which made me smile.

"You were here all night," I said with a tone of surprise. I sat up in bed and ruffled my hair.

"Of course," he replied putting the book on the bedside dresser. "I said I was going to stay and I did."

"You guys really don't sleep, huh?" I remembered what Edward said during the night. "All that coffin stuff is just a silly ghost...well vampire story?"

"I believe that we started those rumours. Just like the other vampire lore. Those stories sound better than the truth and it keeps people off our trail. Vampire fanatics are looking for fanged people who go crazy at the sight of anything holy or garlic," he laughed. "If someone, who truly believes we exist, met one of us, then they would be very disappointed that half the stuff they thought was real actually isn't."

"Have you ever been found out before?" I couldn't help but ask.

"As opposed to you knowing?" Edward raised his eyebrows, with a smile on his lips.

"Yeah..." I bit my lip. "What would happen if things were different...if we weren't...if I were some vampire fanatic, as you said, then what would happen if I knew?"  
He considered for a few minutes. I got the feeling he was choosing his words carefully.

"It has happened twice in our family," he admitted. "A long time ago..."

My eyes widened. "What happened?"

Edward looked uncomfortable which alarmed me. "What happened, Edward?" I pushed. What would have been my fate if things were different?

"We left the town we were in," he replied.

I knew there was more to the story. I had always been good at reading people. I may not have been able to read minds like Edward, but I always knew there was more to what was being said aloud.

"They got hurt?" I chose my own words carefully.

Edward met me with hard eyes. He didn't look angry that I asked, but defensive.

"It was an accident," he said firmly.

"Who?"

Edward turned away, avoiding my gaze.

"I am not judging any of your family." I moved across the bed and straddled his knees so he would meet my eyes. "I know what you are, I know what your diet should consist of, but it doesn't matter to me...to begin with it scared me," I admitted. "But now it doesn't. You are what you are but I am not afraid of that, and you shouldn't be a shamed of it."

"It wasn't me that hurt that boy," Edward said quietly. "I am not ashamed of what I am but it's hard...the urge for blood can be so strong, and our emotions heighten sometimes, and we aren't ourselves until the feelings go away...kind of like what you say about the ghosts..." he shook his head. "Jasper got out of control, he couldn't help what he did - he wasn't himself at the time. He was a Major in the army when he was human...he was a soldier in our wars, he was defending what he loved most..."

"Alice?"

Edward nodded. "She saved a boy's life about fifteen years ago. She saw what was going to happen and she raced to save him...ever since then he was obsessed with her. I heard and saw fantasy's in his mind but I didn't think anything of it...but what I didn't hear or at least not in time was that he was figuring out we were not exactly human."

"He guessed correctly..." I closed my eyes. "He came to confront you?"

"He was bright enough to piece things together...and quicker than we thought was possible, but he didn't have the sense to stay away...he wanted to be turned in exchange for his silence. When we said no he started making threats against Alice, saying he would put a stake through her heart...which is ridiculous but Jasper lost it..."

"What about me?" I asked. I knew I shouldn't ask as I knew the answer was not something that I wanted to hear. Edward got off the bed swiftly. I almost fell off the bed as I was on his knees.

"How are your wrists?" Edward sounded as if I didn't ask the question. He knelt by my knees and picked up my bandaged writs. They weren't as painful as I had imagined, but I could feel the cuts stinging. Edward gently eased the left bandage off and with a light touch he traced the paper stitches. I could see that there was bruising up my arm as if it had been run over by a car.

"What the hell happened to that woman?" Edward spat, disgusted. "Why do you have to suffer? Does it hurt?" His golden eyes were solid with furry. I didn't know how to reply. I had already explained that it wasn't any ghosts' fault that they couldn't help it, but I could see why he was angry.

"I don't know, Edward, but I will do what I can to find out." My alarm clock went off then, making me jump. "I better start getting ready for school soon. Is Charlie already gone?"

"Charlie left about twenty minutes ago," Edward said. "Alice is picking you up about eight twenty and I am to meet you at school."

I started to make my bed. "Would you be willing to talk to your brother today if he appears?"

Edward leaned against the window with his arms folded over his chest.

"I have to, don't I?"

"You don't have to, but it would be a step towards giving him some peace." I looked at him fully. "What's wrong?"

Edward's eyebrows furrowed. "Nothing..."

"I can tell there is something...Like you said last night about reading my emotions and reactions; it's the same for me. I have always been able to tell if there was something wrong with people...there is something bothering you – is it Henry?"

"You're an empath like Jasper?" Edward changed the subject.

I shook my head slowly. "No...yes...I don't know...I just have gut feelings when people are unhappy and things...I notice what other people don't, that's why I knew you were different even before Ryan told me." Edward looked fascinated. "That wasn't what we were discussing, so don't change the subject – what are you thinking about?"

"That's my question for you," he muttered. "I am not worried about anything, just annoyed at myself. I am just have a feeling that if it goes wrong with Henry then you will suffer like before." I sat on the freshly made bed.

"Don't worry about it, Edward. I don't like going through all that but it's...just part of the job. Anyway I have a feeling that he won't do it again. It will be fine, you'll see." I looked over my alarm clock again. "I will be late for school if I don't get a move on. Make yourself at home." I gestured around the room, then collected some clothes and my toiletry bag and headed for the bathroom.

-x-

Alice was already at the house when I had finished getting ready. She was routing through my closet when I entered the room. Edward was sitting on my rocking chair, still as a statue.

I walked over to the chair where he was sitting. It was as if he really was a stone statue, it was quite eerie. I couldn't help myself when I waved my hand in front of his face. He quickly grabbed it and kissed my palm. I giggled as he pulled me on his lap. He nested his face into my shoulder. "Did anyone ever tell you that blue is a beautiful colour on you?"

I looked down at my blue knitted top. "Really?" I never knew I suited a particular colour.

"Really," Edward whispered. "I better go; I have things to do before school starts. See you there."

He put me on the ground has he got off the rocking chair. "Take care of her, Alice," he said loudly. Alice came out of my closet.

"Blah blah blah, Edward! Stop worrying, she is safe with me."

I felt as if I weren't quite there at that moment and I wondered what they had spoken about before I came.

"I don't need to be watched twenty four hours a day," I said. It occurred to me that was what this was about. "The ghosts that have made me sick or hurt are a rarity. You don't have to worry about me and I don't need to be babysat."

Edward pulled me close to him. "I just don't want you to be on your own...just let me worry about you, okay?" He lifted my chin so he could look into my eyes.

If it meant spending most of my time with him then who was I to argue? I nodded.

"Good." Edward kissed me at the corner of my lip. "See you at school." He was gone before I could reply.

"You have time for breakfast before we go," Alice said distantly. "I could make you something if you like?"

Something cool touched my cheek. "You could fry an egg on your face, Bella...you need to work on your reactions when Edward touches you...you might give yourself a stoke." I could hear Alice mock my but I didn't care.

I blinked. "Uh...What was your question again?"

"Do you want me to make you breakfast? The full works, as you humans refer it as." I wasn't that hungry but I went down stairs anyway. I declined Alice's offer and put toast in the toaster.

"Does it taste good?" she asked once it was ready.

"Tastes fine to me," I said as I took a bite. "Do you not remember what food tastes like?"

Alice shook her head. "I don't remember much about being human. I don't remember who I was or where I came from let alone what food tastes like."

"Really? Why not...wow, I couldn't imagine not being able to remember anything."

Memories were what people held on to as time went on. Without memoires we would forget our past, what made us who we are. I couldn't imagine what it would be like just to lose it all.

"It's frustrating, but if I think about it, it's not really much of a loss as I don't know what I had before. Jasper and the others are my family, and since I have been with them I have had a good life filled with brilliant memories."

"Have you never wanted to find out who you were in your human life? See if you have family..."

Alice half shrugged. "Yes and no. I have thought about it a lot, but I have never got round to it. On the one hand I really want to know but on the other..."

"You are scared to find out?" I would feel the same way if it were me.

Alice nodded. "All I can remember is darkness...I can't help but think that that means I didn't have the best human life...maybe I was locked up somewhere."

"Do you know who turned you?" I finished my toast and put my plate in the dishwasher.

"No," she replied sadly. "That is the most frustrating of all. If I knew who it was then I could find out who I was. I will find out one day but for now I am content with being the me I am now."

"I know a P.I if you ever want to look for your old life and family without having to do the leg work yourself...he's very good and asks no questions."

"I have thought of using a Private Investigator before, but I was worried they would dig too much into it...who knows what they would find." She looked thoughtful. "Maybe though, if you say he is good...maybe it's about time I got it done and out the way."

"Just let me know." I grabbed my dark blue Military Ladder coat from the coat hook by the back door. "What ever you find might not be as bad as you have in your head...and if it is, then like you say, you have Jasper and the others now."

Alice took my hand and led me to the hallway. "Where have you been all my life, Bella?" she opened the front door. "It's good to have a proper friend that isn't family."

"And it's good to have a friend that doesn't think I am off my rocker!"

"Ditto." She giggled as we walked down the porch steps together. It was still raining but not as bad as it was earlier.

I looked up when we reached the path. My mouth dropped when I saw what was parked in the drive way. "Whose is that?" I nodded towards the canary yellow Porsche that gleamed in the driveway.

Alice let go of my hand and skipped over to the said vehicle. "Beauty, isn't she?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "Is it yours?"

"Mmm hmm." She swept her hand along the side. "It was delivered early this morning. I wanted my own ride and when I saw this I fell in love. It is the newest 911 and worth every penny."  
She opened the passenger's door for me. "In you get madam." She took my school bag from me and I got in. The new car smell was evident. I inhaled deeply as Alice shut the car door. When I was getting my seat belt on, Alice appeared in the seat next to me.

"Smells just as good as it looks, eh?"

"Does it sound just as good?" I asked. A huge grin spread over her face. She turned the ignition and it purred to life. The revving sound ran through my chest, giving me goose bumps.

"It sounds as if it should be on a race track," I said over the noise. "Some ride."

"Let me show you how smooth it is," Alice said backing out the driveway.

When we reached the main road the car felt as if it was speeding but we were only doing forty. It was smooth and the sound was unreal. I had never been is such a nice car before, I felt like a celebrity driving through such a small town in something that probably cost more than all the students cars put together. When we reached the long road that led to the school, Alice sped up. I could tell she was enjoying herself so I let her drive without interrupting so she could enjoy it in peace.

Before we reached the bend which Charlie called the "bend of a death" - since so many people ended up being killed there each year - a motorcycle raced towards us.

I didn't think anything of the motorcycle on the other side of the road until a deer ran out in front of the bike.

"Look out," I screamed. The bike careered out of its way, the breaks screeched in effort to stop, but it was too late. The bike rammed into the deer, and the most awful sound came from the poor creature. The bike veered all over the road and headed towards us. I screamed as the car tried to skid out of the way, but with a tremendous smash, the bike crashed into us.

Before I could close my eyes and pray for my life, the rider flew through the windshield, the helmet smashing through as it were made of paper. The car screeched and I continued to scream. The car lost control and we collided with a tree. The airbag didn't deploy and my head hit the dash, and when my hit the back of the seat, the world was vibrating, everything was blurred. I could hear terrified screams but I couldn't work out where they were coming from. I felt wetness pouring down my face but I felt no pain. When I looked up I was almost sick.

The rider's neck was impaled through the windshield glass, blood dripped out of the helmet. My last thought before everything went black was, _helmets should come with neck guards. _

* * *

Awwww what! Haha! Sorry for leaving it there!

How many of you pictured Edward (Robert Pattinson) in a maids outfit? Hmmm, what a thought, eh? Haha that was fun writing I liked this chapter even though it didn't have much in it!

Just a quick thank you for reading, reviewing and adding to alerts. I think I have replied to a lot of reviews, but if not I apologise – my email is so full! I also get a few anonymous reviews, so thank you too!

Are we all excited for Christmas? This will be my last chapter before Christmas, so have a MERRY CHRISTAMS and I will see you in the New Year


	18. Devastation

Ahh! It's the weekend! At last! What a long week I have had and it's just going to get busier so I thought I would post this while I have the first minute to myself in a long time!

I think this chapter may be confusing, so maybe read it slowly just so you don't miss anything.

I hope you enjoy!  
I own nothing Twilight...or Ghost whisperer (its not a crossover but it has similar themes)! And sorry if this chapter sounds like something similar to Ghost Whisperer but there is a reason for the thing that happens!

Previously:

Before we reached the bend which Charlie called the "bend of a death" - since so many people ended up being killed there each year - a motorcycle raced towards us. The bike careered out of its way, the breaks screeched in effort to stop, but it was too late. Before I could close my eyes and pray for my life, the rider flew through the windshield, the helmet smashing through as it were made of car lost control and we collided with a tree. The airbag didn't deploy and my head hit the dash I felt wetness pouring down my face but I felt no pain. When I looked up I was almost rider's neck was impaled through the windshield glass, blood dripped out of the helmet. My last thought before everything went black was, _helmets should come with neck guards. _

Chapter Seventeen

Devastation

When my eyes flew open, I could see only black dots floating in front of me. I felt strangely fine though, and a surge of adrenaline rushed through me. I knew I had to do something – the man was hurt, he needed help - so I fumbled with the seat belt and stumbled outside.

I didn't even stop to listen to what Alice was saying as I tried to make my way around the car to see if the biker was okay. My brain was fuzzy as I stood up straight and faced the car. I took a deep breath and looked up towards the hood. There was nobody there. I looked at the front window and it was still in perfect condition. I started to shake; the shock wasn't as heightened as it was seconds before, and reality was dawning on me as the adrenaline faded.

Alice was by my side. "Bella," she said, touching my arm. "What's wrong?"

I walked around the car. I looked up and down the road but there was no sign of the rider or the deer. I looked under the Porsche - nothing.

"Bella, you scared me half to death – what is wrong? Did you see something?"

I didn't look at Alice. I looked up and down the road again. Everything was normal; there was no deer, no blood, no biker...It had all been in my head.

My lips were trembling. "I thought I saw...it was awful..."

"What did you think you saw?"

"An accident...A deer ran out into the road in front of a biker...he tried to stop but he lost control...he ended up on our car...smashed through the window and his neck..." My body was shaking from head to toe. Alice took my hand and placed me in the car. She crouched to my knee level and rubbed my hand.

"Take deep breaths," she murmured.

_It had been so real_, I thought to myself. _As if I was really in a horrible car accident._

"I'm losing my mind," I whispered. "I am used to seeing things, but that was just too real..."

"You're not losing you mind. I see things that others don't too, so I know how it can be. It's scary, but you are not losing your mind." Alice stood up. "Let's get out of here. You are in shock – you need a sugar rush."

I put my legs in the car and Alice closed the door. When she got in she started the engine and slowly we left the side of the road.

"Sorry about scaring you...is your car okay?"

Alice laughed softly. "It's a piece of metal, it can be replaced...but it's fine. I was more worried about you...you look...well, like a ghost."

"The irony." I tried to smile; Edward said the same last night. "Forks is full of ghosts," I stated. "Powerful ghosts."

Alice gave me a sympathetic smile. "We won't let anything happen to you," she promised me.

-x-

We reached the school and Edward's Volvo was already in the parking lot. When he saw us he smiled, but it faded quickly as he glanced at Alice. He opened the car door before it was parked.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He helped me out of the car. I was still shaking when he took me in his arms. I realised he had read Alice's mind, as he already seemed to know what had happened.

"I'm fine," I whispered, but to my annoyance tears leaked out my eyes. I pressed my face into his chest and suddenly I felt safe. "It was so real." I took a steady breath and exhaled slowly.

"You're okay." Edward rubbed my back soothingly. "You're in no state for class; let's find somewhere quiet to go."

"I'll never graduate this grade at this rate." I wiped my eyes. "I have been at school for a day and a half since coming here."

"I'll tutor you if you fall behind." Edward smiled crookedly as he took my hand and we walked across the parking lot. We entered the library which was very quiet. The small librarian didn't even look up when we passed and we snuck to the back tables out of sight. "What do you think happened?" Edward asked quietly.

My heart was slowing down and I had stopped shaking now I was with Edward. It was warm in the library so I took off my coat.

"I don't know," I answered. "I suppose I was seeing a horrid car accident through the mind of a ghost...but which ghost I have no idea." I rubbed my forehead. "It was just a vision I guess. It wasn't real."

"Do you have visions like these a lot?"

"Yeah...well no. I do normally get visions but they are not so vivid. This was beyond real and I didn't even know that it was a vision until I saw that there was no body on the car...It was so real that it took me a while to work out that it was all in my head." I closed my eyes. "My gift is so distorted right now. Normally the visions I get, which are always related to ghosts, are in my sleep. I have dreams of things that ghosts want me to know, and at the time, in my dream, it feels real, but lately it has being physically real. The slashing of the wrists last night...I don't even remember that dream but it was as real as it could ever get – I actually had my wrists lashed...It wasn't just all in my head, the ghosts are actually going stuff to me that I can't control." I let out a breath of air. "My gift seems to be erratic, all over the place it and it is really messing with my head. I don't know what is what anymore..."

"Do you think it's the shock of learning about us that has made you're gift erratic...heightened in a sense?"

"No." I shook my head firmly. "If anything I think it was losing my mother that has caused me to become more aware of death...but it has also to do with the ghosts themselves. Henry, for example, is quite old despite his five year old physical appearance...I am almost certain that is why he has had such an effect on me... but the woman and the biker ghost? I don't know anything about them so who knows how old they are and how powerful they have become."

I had this awful feeling of dread inside me, but I couldn't work out why. It was like déjà vou but with not knowing what was coming. Despite feeling safe with Edward I still felt on edge. Something was wrong, but not just with my gift.

Alice joined us at the table. She put a bottle of coke in front of me and a bar of chocolate. "Drink," she whispered. "It will help."

I didn't want to argue as I wasn't going to win against those two, so I opened the soda and gulped it down without a fuss. Almost instantly the sugar made me feel stable again, and the shaking in my knees began to wear off. I opened the chocolate without a word and let it melt in my mouth. I was never that fussed on chocolate but it had never tasted so good.

"Your colour is returning already," Edward said with satisfaction. "The stuff doesn't smell that good to me but you humans seem to treat it like Gods!"

I took another bite into the heavenly snack, enjoying the moment while it lasted. "Mmm, well smells good to me." I was fully content, so much that I could have spent all day in the quiet library - only I knew classes were waiting on me now that my ordeal was over. "What did you need to do before school?" I asked Edward. He let Alice pick me up as he said he had something to do before school began.

Edward grinned slyly. He pulled out a sheet of paper and laid it out on front of me. "I told you I didn't want you to be on your own, so I got Ms. Coop to change my timetable to match yours...It wasn't as easy as I expected but all I had to do with smile and she crumbled."

I could see how true that was. All he had to do was breathe and I felt as though I would jump off a bridge if he suggested it. I looked down at the time table which was identical to my own.

"You sound like a possessive stalker, Edward," Alice said bluntly. "You should give the girl some room to breathe. What if you change it so that I am in some of her classes and you in the others?"

There it was again, speaking as if I were not in the room. I didn't mind though as at least they were not communicating silently.

"I don't mind," I said interjecting my opinion. "I don't think it's possessive, quite the opposite. Although I don't need babysat, I think for this semester it could be a good idea...don't want to get sick or have my wrists being slashed open in front of everyone on my own."

Edward gave Alice a "so there" look which made me giggle. "You two are more human than you may think!"

"Why thank you," Alice said taking it as a compliment. "We are quite unique as we live together in a house hold...that doesn't happen often with our kind and we have played human so long that our other side has shut off...Bella?"

I hadn't been listening as I was hearing a strange noise from behind the bookcase in front of us. I stood up, pushed my chair back and walked around the table.

"Do you hear that?" I asked them both without looking back.

"Hear what?" Edward asked by my side. He walked around to the other side of the bookcase then came back. "Nothing there...what do you hear?"

I paused for a second as I was trying to listen. It was music. "Disney song..." I said faintly as I strained my ears. "The song from Aladdin..."

"What on earth are you talking about, Bella?" Alice asked warily.

I ignored her and walked around the bookcase. The lyrics and tune to the Disney song played out and was becoming louder...

_The music played over the sound of the purring engine. I was kicking my feet against the seat as I watched the trees blur past the window. "Mommy, are we there yet?" I called, bored. _

"_Not long sweetie." The woman in the passenger's seat turned to me smiling. Her smile made me feel happy so I smiled back. "Are you excited for Faye's party this weekend?"_

_I nodded. "Yep," I said enthusiastically. "Will I get cake?"_

Both adults in the front laughed. "Well that depends if you have been a good girl," said the figure in the driver's seat. He looked at me through the rear view mirror. "Has my princess been a good girl while I was away?"

_He glanced at his wife who beamed with pride. "Not only has she been good, she has also helped mommy with the house work, isn't that right, Emmy?" _

_I nodded my head, proud too. "I did the washing up, daddy! And I helped with the dusting! I got five dollars in my piggy bank, too. Is five dollars a lot?" _

_Mommy giggled. "Yes, it means your super rich sweetie. You can buy anything you like with it."_

Excitement flooded through me. My mind raced while I imagined what I could buy with the money I now had.

_The song changed from Aladdin to a Pocahontas song and I squealed. "I love this one, can you put it louder?" Mommy turned the dial in the front and the song filled the car. I knew all the words so I sang along to myself. Mommy joined in but daddy didn't._

_Mommy turned to me and we sang my favourite part. "...Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn mood? Or asked the grinning bob cat why he grinned..." I giggled as I always did at those words. Daddy looked at me again through the mirror and shook his head smiling. I couldn't hear what he said so I continued to sing. Mommy turned around to the front, then screamed. _

_The car screeched and mommy yelled. I was squashed into the side of my car seat and I couldn't move. _

_I started to cry, mommy was screaming at daddy and daddy was yelling back._

_I couldn't see what was going on until I saw a flash of red that drove right into the side of the car, making me almost tip out of my car seat and into the door..._

"Bella?" Someone shook me a little. I blinked in a daze and turned to see Edward and Alice in front of me, both of them looking worried.

My body shuddered and I felt sick. "Another crash," I whispered.

"What happened to you? You were in a trance like last night when I couldn't wake you up..." Edward guided me back to the table as I was shaking so hard.

"I don't know...I heard music... a kids song, then suddenly I was in a car with people, but I was the person whose eyes I was looking out of...We were going to my...the little girls cousins house. I was excited, we were singing...I couldn't see what was happening but I knew that something smashed into us..." I trailed off remembering the screams from the car, the loud noise of something hitting our..._their_ car. It felt so real again but it wasn't the same accident as I felt I was in earlier. Or at least I didn't think it was.

"Was it a vision like mine?" Alice asked.

I looked at her and shook my head - I had never seen the future before. "It couldn't have been...my gift is different. What are your visions like?"

"Like a television screen. I can see things play out, I can see and hear what people will say. Normally my visions mean something but I can see any random thing that is not really important." She looked at Edward then back at me. "What do you think happened then? Another ghost...?"

I covered my face with my hands and closed my eyes tight trying to work out what was happening. My gift was way off, nothing like that had ever happened to me. I didn't see the future, and my visions had never been that vivid and real before.

"I don't know," I mumbled into my hands. I seemed to be saying that phrase a lot and it was beginning to annoy me. "It was as if I was there...as if I was the little girl. I had her thoughts, her feelings..."

The school bell rang and I began to feel dazed. As I got up the lights in the Library began to flicker.

I turned around and found myself in the middle of a road...

_I looked around. Smoke was heavy in the air by the bend in the road. I blinked. I recognised this road. Déjà vu washed over me as I walked towards the smoky ball ahead. There were fire fighters around, water trickled like a stream away from them but they didn't seem in a hurry to put the fire out. I stopped when a sharp blast of siren yelped._

_I looked over to see the Chief of Police's cruiser at the side of the road. People where standing around it, some of them I recognised._

_Little Mattie Jay, as Charlie called him, was leaning on the hood, writing something in his note pad. He had his hat off; his floppy hair blew in the breeze. I walked towards him and I noticed he was covered in blood. His jacket was stained red, his face was smeared too and my heart began to pound. _

_The radio on the car crackled and Deputy Mark, who was in the front at the wheel, answered it. I couldn't hear what he was saying but I saw from through the windshield that he looked grave. He nodded once and got out my father's car. _

Where was Charlie_, I wondered. _What had happened here?

_I stopped by the car but Little Mattie or Mark hadn't noticed me. "The little girl died on route," Mark told Mattie gravely. "Whole family dead..."_

_Mattie looked down at his blood stained clothes. "She was just five years old," he said distantly. "Such a waste..." His voice trembled. Mark clapped him hard on the shoulder._

"_I know but we have to hold it together," he said as he looked around. "We have to inform the families before the news spreads over town." _

_Mattie looked up then, his eyes wide in horror. "Bella," he whispered. I stepped forward. _

"_What happened?" I asked. But Mattie didn't seem to be looking at me, and went on as if I hadn't spoken. "She is going to be heartbroken...she just lost her mom...now Charlie." _

_My heart skipped a beat and my body froze. I stared at them in disbelief and horror. I turned to look behind me. Just meters from the smoke ball, which the fire fighters were still trying to control, was another car. It was a silver Ford. It was crumpled, a total right off. It had collided with a tree, pieces of metal was spewed all over the place. _

_Lying between the Ford and the smoky ball was red scraps of metal. A wheel laid on its own in the middle of the road. I walked forward in a hurry then stopped dead when my eyes caught site of something that was lying under the Ford. A deer. Lying dead in a pool of blood behind the front wheels. _

_My world was blurring as tears threatened to spill down my cheeks. "No," I choked, as I hurried forward. I reached the Ford. I couldn't see much but destruction but I noticed that it was blackened, fire damaged. _

_I turned to the smoky ball which was now clearing. My heart sank as I saw a pink child's car seat ripped apart on the side of the road. As the smoke began to clear, a minivan came into view. Or at last what was left of it. _

_It was unrecognisable as a car; it was so fire damaged it looked like a bomb had blown through it. To the side of the minivan was an old Beetle which was pretzeled between the van and a tree. It looked like a child's toy that had been crushed so easily, and it too was burnt from a fire. _

_I began to hyperventilate at the sight of all this destruction and devastation that apparently had killed a whole family. _

_What had happened? Had I seen the crash before it had even taken place? That was impossible. _

_So many lives...Charlie. _

"_No!" I yelled. _Wake up Bella_, I screamed in my head. _Don't let it be true...

"_Hey kiddo," a voice whispered gruffly in my ear. I jumped and spun round roughly. _

_The tears I had held back spilled down my cheeks quickly. I stepped back and put my hands to my face. I shook my head over and over. _

Wake up, Bella_, I begged of myself. _

"_It's okay." Charlie's familiar voice sounded comforting. I looked up then to see my father in front of me. He was covered in soot, his face blackened. Behind him were several others, some covered in blood, others burnt and covered in soot like Charlie..._

My eyes closed and when I looked up, I was back in the library.

It was warm but I was still shaking violently.

"Bella?" Edward placed his cool hands on my cheeks firmly. "Look at me, Bella, its okay, your safe." He looked into my eyes softly. "What happened?" he added gently.

"Charlie," I muttered, my voice felt sore. "Car crash...several dead..."

_I didn't happen_, I told myself, _I couldn't have..._

I paused for a long second. I tried to get understand what was happening but I couldn't process it. All I could see was Charlie's ghost, looking at me sadly.

_He isn't dead_, I concluded to myself firmly. It was just a vision. I didn't get premonitions, though, but I wasn't going to stop to find out what was wrong with my gift, as I had to do anything I could to stop what I saw.

I backed away from a concerned Edward and darted out the library. I could hear him follow me but I didn't stop to explain.

"Where are you going?" he called by my side, jogging in line with me. I didn't look at him as I headed for the parking lot. Then I remembered I didn't have my truck. I stopped and he ran a head before he came back.

"Bella?" He stood in front of me.

"Take me to the bend about a mile out from here," I said in a hollow voice. "There is going to be an accident and we need to stop it."

"Stop it? How are we going to stop an accident?"

I didn't know so I didn't answer. "We will just do what we can, let's just go before it's too late."

"Bella," he said softly. "If we stop an accident then how are we going to explain it...people will see, we might be exposed."

I narrowed my eyes. I didn't understand his thinking; my brain was focused on saving people, not caring about what it would mean afterward. "Does it matter? People are going to die if we do nothing!" I looked to Alice for support.

"I know it's hard, but stopping things before they happen always have consequences," Alice said. "Are you sure it's not already happened? What did you see? Maybe you saw wrong..."

"I didn't see wrong," I yelled. "Charlie is going to die, I saw his ghost!" Why were we wasting time? Why didn't they want to help? "Look, just give me your keys and I will do it on my own!"

I held my hand out to Edward but he didn't move. "Please, Edward," I begged. "If anyone asks then I will tell them about my gift..."

Edward looked torn. He looked to Alice then back to me.

"How did you see...You said you didn't get psychic visions like Alice...how do you know that this isn't a trick from a ghost..." Edward trailed off.

"I don't know," I whispered, calmer. "I will question it later, but for now I just want to get there, do what I can and make sure Charlie doesn't..." A lump formed in my throat. "Please, Edward, just give me your keys."

Edward pinched the bridge of this nose. "Okay, let's go...Phone Charlie and warn him, have the services on standby..."

He took my hand and led me across the car park. I pulled out my cell and dialled Charlie's number by heart.

"Hello?" Charlie answered. His voice gave me relief, and proved my instincts right – the accident hadn't happened yet.

"Dad? I am going to say something and it's going to sound crazy, but there is going to be an accident on the bend you say is cursed...I..."

"What do you mean there is "going to be"...?"

"I mean I saw it happen but I..." I sighed. There was no time to explain; besides I didn't know myself. "Look dad, just trust me. There is going to be an accident there and..." I closed my eyes. "Please dad you need to get everyone there just in case...but be careful..."

"Bells, you make no sense!" Charlie sounded dismissive.

"Dad," I shouted down the phone. "I am being serious. There is going to be an accident and many people might die. Just trust me okay?"

There was a long silence. "Okay, Bella, I believe you. I will gather everyone up."

"Thank you...and dad?"

"Yeah kiddo?"

"Please don't be a hero today..." I hung up before I burst into tears.

Edward opened the door to his Volvo and I got in. Alice slid in the back and when Edward closed his door, we tore off.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, half turning to Alice while facing Edward. "I didn't mean to yell and I don't mean to put you in a position that could expose you. You don't have to get involved, and if it comes to it then I will expose my own gift. Your secret is bigger than mine."

"That's kind of you, but let's hope it doesn't come to..." Alice trailed off. Edward stiffened at the wheel.

"Deer...I saw a deer and a red motorbike...screaming, cars smashing..." She looked at me. "You really did see it coming..."

Edward pushed on the gas and I flew back in my seat. "Get your belt on," he said to me quickly but there was no point. We were there but it was too late.

The car screeched to a halt as the motorbike rider went flying through the air hitting the silver Ford and smashing through the windshield. The glass shattering made my skin crawl, the breaks trying to stop the Ford were screaming in protest and then BANG!

The car collided with the tree and crumpled, just as I knew it would. There was more screaming behind them, the red bike was the path of a dark blue minivan. It was like watching a re-run of the accident only from a different point of view and it made me feel guilty and utterly useless. It was happening so fast, but I knew it was real this time.

"Oh my god..." I whispered just as the motorbike skidded under the minivan making it swerve to the right but the wheels got tangled up and the van skidded back to the left lane, shattering the oncoming red Beetle.

There was a yelp of pain and we all looked over to see the deer, which had caused this whole thing, dying under the Ford.

There was an eerie silence. I stared in shocked then Edward and Alice raced forward. I was shaking as I walked after them in a daze. I could hear screaming from two cars. The Ford was right in front of me now so I approached slowly. I could hear "the colours of the wind" playing from the minivan and my stomach churned. The little girl was in there. I looked over and Edward was there trying to help. I stood frozen watching him. He was stronger than I was so I wouldn't have been much help.

Screaming from inside the Ford shocked me out of my frozen trance and I hurried forward. I went to the passenger's side quickly and peered through the open window.

The bike rider was there as he was in my first vision: his neck was impaled on the windshield, blood seeping all over the dash. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe slowly. This was no time for fainting at the sight of blood. When I opened my eyes I didn't feel light headed at all and looked to the driver's side.

The driver, a man, was covered in blood and not moving. The woman in the passengers' seat was also covered in blood but her eyes were wide and fearful. They averted to the side and she saw me.

"Help," she whispered. "I can't move..." Then she looked to the rider then the man beside her. "John? Is John okay?"

"I...I don't know..." I hurried to the other side of the car and placed my Johns neck. There was blood everywhere but I tried not to think about it. I pressed harder on his neck but I couldn't feel anything. The woman looked at me, waiting.

"I am not sure," I lied. "What's your name?"

"Vicky," she replied before she started choking. I nodded to myself then turned to see where Edward and Alice were. They were in the minivan, but I couldn't see what they were trying to do.

When I heard sirens race towards us, I breathed mercifully. "You hear that, Vicky? Help is coming, you will be okay."

"What about John?" she called. I saw her trying to unbuckle her seat belt, so I ran to stop her.

"Don't," I said. "Try not to move, just wait for help." She whimpered, mumbling stuff about John. I felt useless. Her eyes fell on the rider again.

"Is he...?" She looked green as she stared at him.

I gulped. "I...I don't..." I closed my eyes for a brief second. I wanted to help but I felt so useless now I was there. I was about to get on the hood to check his pulse but something grabbed my arm.

"He's gone," Edward whispered. I turned so see Edward just inches from me. "The fire service has taken over, they won't let us help...The parents in the minivan are still stuck...the little girl is out though."

I looked over to see two fire trucks and two police cars, including Charlie's cruiser. Ambulances were not far behind and they parked in the middle between the two scenes.

Edward and I stayed with Vicky until help came. She mumbled the whole time, she made no sense and I knew she was fading quickly. All I could do to help was talk to her; keep her wake so she didn't lose consciousness.

Three EMT's rushed over. "Are you two hurt?" Daniel Bridges, whom I recognised from when I was younger, asked.

Edward and I shook our heads. "We were just passing by," I said quickly. "This is Vicky and her husband John...I don't know the riders name but he is..." I didn't need to explain, it was obvious at first sight but an EMT checked anyway. Daniel went to Vicky's side and opened her door. The other EMT went to check John after he checked for life in the rider. I looked away. Edward pulled me back and away from the car.

"There is nothing we can do," he said. "Your father is here, he wondering where you are."

I looked up and Edward pointed to my dad who was crouching down at the side of the cruiser door. On the seat was a little girl with light brown hair. She had a blanket wrapped round her and she was visibly shaking.

"We pulled her out; she was stuck so we ripped the car seat..." He nodded to the pink seat in front of us as we walked down the middle of the road. My body went cold seeing it.

I stopped dead in the middle of the road. Edward pulled on my hand then he realised I had stopped and stopped too. I looked around us. There were people all over the place. It was so noisy, lights were flashing on the fire truck and the ambulance. Men were shouting to each other, co-ordinating to try and help everyone out safely. The firemen were about to cut the minivans doors, the EMT's were working on Vicky, treating her while they waited for more fire crews. Underneath the Ford was the dead deer and a mangled motorbike lay at the side of the minivan. Everything was falling into place accept...

"Dad," I yelled. Charlie stood up abruptly.

"Bella, there you are, you shouldn't be here...Edward, take her..." Charlie stopped when I held up my hand.

"Stop and listen," I instructed mimicking his Chief of Police voice. "Fire, there is going to be a fire...some sort of explosion I think but I don't know...You need to tell the firemen to check for a gas leak for something..." I looked over to the minivan. I saw Alice standing feet away, watching the men as they worked.

"How do you know this Bella? Are you sure? I don't smell anything..." Charlie fired his questions at me quickly.

"I don't know how I know, I can't explain it now, but yes I am sure, just get them to check, please!"

Charlie eyed me for a second then nodded. "Okay, I will tell them to check..." he looked to Edward. "Get her away and take Alice with you." He nodded to Alice who was still as a statue. She turned when she heard her name and walked over to us.

Charlie turned to the little girl in the cruiser. I had forgotten she was even there."I am going to get one my paramedic friends to take you to the hospital where it's safe okay, Emily?" Charlie said gently.

"What about my mommy and daddy?" her small voice squeaked.

Charlie smiled reassuringly. "I will make sure they will follow right behind when they are out."

Emily looked unsure but nodded anyway. Charlie turned and spotted an EMT and called him over. "Daniel, can you take little Emily here to the hospital with you?"

Daniel came over with a medical bag in his hand. "Of course Chief," he said as he approached us. Just then a car screeched up and we all turned to see an exquisite blond hurry out of a blacked out Mercedes.

"My father is here," Edward said, as he looked at Alice then nodded.

"Good, he can help," Charlie said, and he went to greet the doctor. Edward went too, so I stood with Daniel and Emily. Daniel quickly checked her over, murmuring reassurances to her.

"How is Vicky?" I asked. Daniel looked up and met me with sad eyes.

"She is still stuck in the car," he replied. "She is hanging in there...just. We have a limited emergency service here in Forks...Accidents like this can take double the time to deal with which means..."

"More people die," I finished faintly.

I looked to Charlie who was walking with Carlisle to the minivan. He still had not told the firemen about the gas leak or whatever it was that was going to cause a huge fire.

I looked around for Edward and Alice but they were nowhere to be seen. I began to panic.

"Can we get some help over here?" Someone yelled urgently. I looked over to see people swarming the minivan. Daniel got up from Emily's side and looked at me.

"I will be back," he said then ran off.

Something pulled at my hand. I turned to see Emily pointing to something. "Look," she said. "Look at the man!"

I looked over to see what she meant and saw a man yelling at an EMT who was in the back of the silver Ford behind Vicky.

I looked from the man to Emily and back again. "You can see him?" I asked. Emily nodded.

"Of course," she replied as if I were being silly. "What's wrong with him? Is he hurt?"

"I...yeah but he will be fine," I lied. Vicky's husband, John, was waving his arms in front of car to get someone's attention. He walked around to the open door, yelling things at the EMT, trying to get his attention. He was confused, he wasn't aware he was dead, but he knew his wife was injured and he wanted attention as he was getting ignored.

I knew I should help him but I didn't want to leave Emily.

"Do you want to help him?" I asked her. She looked up at me and nodded.

I took her hand and we walked over to the crushed car. I was relieved to see that the rider's body had been covered up but John's wasn't. I got Emily to stop by the trunk of the car and got John's attention.

He looked relieved that I gave him eye contact. "Finally someone that isn't ignoring me," he said. I walked back behind the car and stood by Emily. He followed. His clothes were bloody and his face was a mess.

"They aren't ignoring you," I told him gently. "They just can't see you."

His eyes narrowed. "See me?" He laughed. "What are they blind?"

I shook my head. "No," I replied. "Have a look in the driver's seat, you will understand then."

The man disappeared out of view. I heard him cry in shock. He stood back in front of us. "No," he whispered. "I can't be..."

I nodded. "I am so sorry..."

"But _you_ can see me," he said incredulity. "If I am..._dead_...then why can you see me?" He looked at Emily who was looking at him too. "She can see me, too, so I can't be dead."

"I have a gift that helps me see spirits, and sometimes children can see them too but they grow out of it after a certain age," I replied. "I can help you move if you are ready?" I knew the answer before he said it. "No, I want to make sure my wife is okay first." He turned his back from us and moved to the passenger's door beside Vicky.

I pulled Emily away but when we were walking back to the cruiser, Emily tugged on my hand again. "Look," she said again, pointing. I looked over to the side of the road where all the activity was going on and I saw an older couple looking at us. I recognised them from my vision earlier. They were covered in blood, too, and they were holding hands. They looked away from us to their smashed car and the minivan. The woman said something to the man then they disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Emily asked her eyes widened.

"I am not sure," I said. "Let's go back to wait for Daniel."

As we walked back I kept my eyes peeled for Edward or Alice. I couldn't see them anywhere and I began to worry. I looked for Charlie but he was missing too. What was going on?

Emily sat back in the cruiser and wrapped the blanket around her. I took out my cell to call Edward. He put a few numbers in my phone the other day and he was on speed dial. The phone rang out but there was no answer. It went to voicemail so I hung up. I wanted to look for him but I had a bad feeling.

To my immediate relief Edward appeared in my eye line. I watched as he approached Carlisle and they had a brief conversation. Carlisle looked around, watching the men work around him. He nodded then yelled to everyone to stop.

"I smell gas," he shouted. "Get them out _now_!" He motioned towards the front of the minivan to Emily's parents.

Everyone stopped for a second, processing what he was saying, then everything was a blur as everyone frantically tried to get Emily's mom and dad out.

Alice appeared by my side. "There is a gas leak from the Beetle, we are going to help. Take the girl and stand back."

"Charlie," I whispered, as I tried to find him with my eyes.

"He is around the back of the van, he's fine." She was gone before I could say anything else.

"Let's go and stand over by that ambulance," I told Emily. I took her by the hand again and we walked towards the ambulance that was parked nearer the Ford.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion as we walked forward. The ambulance seemed to be getting further and further away, the noise in the background was blurring and I felt strange.

"It's not a gas leak," someone said. I looked up to see Ryan in front of me. "They were on their way to a barbecue...they have lighter fluid in the back..."

I stared at Ryan, horror struck, then turned back towards the minivan. Firemen were working hard to get the couple out. They were using an old fashioned circular Jaws of Life tool to cut the door open on the mom's side.

"No," I whispered, as I watched the sparks fly off the blade against the door. One the other side they were hosing down the gas that was apparently leaking from the Beetle. I spotted Charlie and Edward standing together by the hood of the car, watching as they tried to get rid of what would have been the source of the fire. Only they were wrong.

"No," I yelled. "It's not the gas!"

I didn't have time to see if Edward heard me or got my meaning, as Emily let go of my hand and began running toward the minivan. Her mom's door was almost off now, the sparks off the saw flying all over the place.

"No, Emily, come back!" I screamed as I ran after her. "Edward, get them all away, it's going to blow!"

Carlisle looked up swiftly from inside the car. He met my eyes as I ran after Emily. "There is lighter fluid in the car, stop the sawing!"

Emily was almost at the van but I kept running after her. "Somebody stop her," I yelled. But there was no one paying attention. Edward was gone, Carlisle was out of the van and the fireman was still sawing.

Finally music to my ears; the saw stopped. Carlisle was by the fire truck, pulling out a lead to stop the saw. There was yelling and people moving away from the van at Edwards' instructions.

It was quiet now, but something wasn't right. I reached Emily and pulled her away.

"No," she cried as she looked on at her unconscious mom still in the van.

"It's okay," I soothed. I didn't see her or her husband about so they were still alive. I picked her up to take her away. My eye caught Edward's through the window at the back side. He was on the other side of the van, by the Beetle. I smiled gratefully and he smiled back. He wiped his brow and feigned exhaustion. He was with Charlie so he couldn't say anything.

Charlie was instructing men and he was safe. I was beginning to feel a little better but when Edward froze up, so did I. I clutched Emily on my hip and walked slowly around the van towards Edward.

It was almost silent, or at least to my ears. Ryan stepped in front of me, panic in his eyes. Before either of us could say anything, something hard gripped me. I didn't get a chance to process what was happening when there was a huge explosion of a bang. The wind was knocked out of me as I was hurtled off my feet, the wind rippled through my hair as I was hugged tight by several hands.

When I looked up I realsied I was on the ground. Emily was whimpering in my arms and two bodies had made an enclosure around us. They let up and Edward picked me up with Emily still clung to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me but his voice was distant. I looked over a couple of yards away to see flames licking high in the air, smoke gray and thick in the sky.

"Oh my God..." my lip trembled. "Charlie!" I looked at Edward with wide eyes, tears making him look blurry.

He turned to the side. "Fine," he whispered looking into the forest. "Carlisle is with him." In the distance I could see a hint of blond hair, walking with someone towards the road. My heart slowed down knowing my father was okay.

I was shaking head to toe, lost for words. Emily was quivering, too, as we watched the flames expand up wards. "Is...did..." I looked at Edward and he shook his head, his eyes averted to Emily. I gulped back the tears and nodded. "What about the rest of the men...?"

Edward shook his head. "There is so much going on...I don't know..."

"We should go to Charlie," I said. "We can help until more emergency services come..." I wanted to do what I could, but the truth was, there was nothing we could do. We could see that anyone who was nearby didn't have much chance. But there was always hope.

"Wait," Alice's voice came. "Don't move." Edward pulled me back and stood in front of me.

I tried to see what was going on but he pulled me backward.

"Don't, Bella," he said as he forced me further back. He hugged Emily and I together to shield us, but over his shoulder I saw what he was shielding us from.

There was another huge bang, which made Emily and I jump together. Edward pulled us from the road toward the trees but there was no hiding the ball of flames that engulfed the sky.

I then realised that Charlie was not as far away as we were when the second explosion accrued. My mind went back to the vision, back to when I saw Charlie covered in soot.

"Charlie," I yelled as I put Emily on the ground. I ran out of the tress and onto the road. "Charlie!" I ran towards the flames, ducking under Edward who tried to stop me.

"Hey kiddo." Someone stop in front of me.

My blood ran cold as I stood in the middle of the road. I closed my eyes and pretended I didn't hear anything. I could smell the fire from where I stood, but I didn't open my eyes to see.

"It's okay," my father said softly. He didn't sound like him, more of a hollow projection. I reluctantly opened my eyes. I bit back the tears, determined that this was just another vision. "This feels weird...but oddly peaceful," Charlie went on when I didn't speak. I took in his state, he was blackened from the fire, and soot was over him, as it was in the vision. He had a bloody face and his hair was specked with pieces of ash.  
"I didn't feel a thing...better than I expected." He sounded so clam, it made me mad.

"Shut up," I yelled. "Stop being so happy, you're not dead! I will make sure of it, you are not leaving me!"

I ran from my shocked father, heading towards where I last saw him. I didn't get far into the trees when I skidded to a halt. My legs trembled violently, threatening to clasp. Blood drained from my face and I felt sick. "No," I screeched. "Please..." My weight gave way and I crumpled to a heap, but something caught me before I hit the ground.

Edward's cool body pressed against mine while I sobbed hysterically. Over his shoulder I watched on as Carlisle hovered over my father's lifeless body, trying to bring him back to life.

Someone stepped out in front of my view. When I looked up, I met shinning brown eyes. "Daddy, please don't leave me, fight," I begged, tears making me sound hoarse. "Just don't leave me!"

For the first time in my life I saw my father look so vulnerable. "I love you, Bells, with all my heart..."

* * *

_Sorry for yet another cliff hanger! And sorry if it's getting confusing but I hope you followed that okay. Read it twice if you are confused lol. I had this chapter waiting for ages but I have never gotten round to posting it until now. I have started the next chapter but I am SO busy at the moment, and I mean seriously busy! So I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, but when I get more than a minute to myself I will sit down and finish the next chapter! Hopefully, if it goes the way it is in my head, things will get clearer and some people might even guess what is going on...but maybe not! ;)_


	19. Julia

_Wow, it's been over a month since I last posted. Sorry for the long wait! I won't go into my excuses but I am back now! One thing before you read on, I want to apologise in advance for this chapter being pretty dry and I know it's not written that well. I was having trouble getting the flare for writing again but I will try harder next chapter. _

I own nothing Twilight!

Previously: Bella had been experiencing strange things in relation to the ghosts that she has seen in Forks. One made her physically sick and another slashed her wrists whilst she was asleep. On the way to school one morning she saw a vision of a deer causing a car crash. She was confused – she hadn't had visions like that before and it had felt so real. At school Edward tried to reassure her when she got another vision– this time it was from a little girls' point of view, but her and her family were also in some sort of accident. A third vision came after that, which showed a devastating outcome to the crashes she had seen in her visions. This last vision showed that her father was to become a fatal victim of the accident, as well as the little girl and her family. Without thinking Bella knew she had to do what she could to save them, and with Edward and Alice in tow they went to where the accident was going to occur – only they were too late. Whilst trying to help at the scene Bella was warned of an explosion that was about to occur – but was almost caught up in it herself. It didn't take long for her to recover, however, and her first thought was Charlie who was unfortunately already in spirit form...

Chapter Eighteen

Julia

I could hear my heart beating; the whooshing of my blood filled my ears. Everything seemed to slow down and as my tears spilled down my face, the world blurred into fuzzy outlines.

I heard noises, I felt touch, but I couldn't respond. I didn't want to. As I looked into my father's eyes I saw nothing but love which made it hard for me to look at him. I knew what was happening but I didn't want it to be true so I looked away and stared at the ground.

"_I won't be far, sweetheart," Charlie's voice pulsated though me, sounding like an echo of himself. Suddenly all the noises going on around me started to sound distant. I looked around and realised that we were standing in our kitchen, not in the clearing of the trees._

_The kitchen looked almost the same but there were subtle differences. There was no dishwasher, the refrigerator was full of paintings and drawings and on the table was an old fashioned walkman that looked oddly familiar._

_I blinked. "What on earth..." I muttered to myself._

_It was then I noticed a little girl leaning against the wall. Her pale face was tear stained and her red lips were trembling. I stepped forward curiously. When she looked up at my father, with her chocolate brown eyes, I gasped. It couldn't be..._

_My father had changed from the Charlie I had seen just moments before. He was baring the moustache he had grown when I was a child._

"_But daddy, if you are here and we are in Phoenix then it _is _far," the little girl said brokenly. "I don't want to go."Her lip trembled more. "Not if you are not going!"_

_Charlie bent down to the girls' height. "You have to go, Bells," he said softly. "But I will still see you as often as possible. And we get the whole summer together!" _

_Shaking, I walked forward and stood at the side of them. I realised that they couldn't see me so I got as close as I could. I wasn't sure what was happening, but I grasped that I was in my past. _

_The younger me sniffed a few times and nodded. "But I am going to miss you, daddy," she said, her voice trying to clear of tears. "Why can't you just come with us?"_

_Charlie sighed sadly. "I just can't, kiddo," he said. "But no matter what, your mom and I both love you. You know that right?" The smaller me nodded. "And you know that it's not your fault?" _

_A single tear spilled down the little girls' cheek as she nodded again. "I love you to the moon and back, daddy." _

_Charlie pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you too darling," he said, his voice seemed to quiver. "If you ever get scared just think of me, and you will feel better again. I will always be in your heart even if we can't see each other." _

_I watched, tears threatening to spill down my own cheeks, as Charlie's eyes watered up and tears splashed on to the smaller me. _

_I closed my eyes. I had never seen my dad cry, not even at my mom's funeral. _

_When Charlie pulled back the tears were gone, and a brave smile spread across his face. He wiped the tears on little girls face and kissed her cheek. _

"_Miss you already, daddy," the girl whispered, as she wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck. _

"_Miss you too, Princess," he whispered back. "But I'll always be here, no matter what..."_

_..._

I took a deep gasping breath, as if I had just woken up from a terrible nightmare. I blinked a few times, trying to catch my breath and figure out what was going on. But all I could focus on was Charlie. I looked around but I could only make out fuzzy shapes and distant noises. I couldn't see my father in spirit form but I knew I couldn't just sit on the ground to wait to see what would happen next – I needed to find him. I tried to get to my feet but something held me there. I shouted, fighting to get free. I had to be with my father, I had to make sure he was okay but I couldn't move.

"Look at me," a voice said firmly. "Look at me, Bella." It was a command, firm yet soothing. I gave up trying to fight and looked up into Edward's eyes.

"He's not gone," Edward told me. "But there is nothing you can do for him just yet."

As the words slowly eased into my brain, slowly I began to realise the truth. I didn't have that horrible, heart wrenching sense of loss inside my gut; I didn't feel hopelessness like before when I saw my father's spirit in front of me sounding so calm about having just died.

"His heart," I uttered faintly. "It's beating?" I knew that Edward would be able to hear it over all the noise.

I kept my gaze fixed into Edwards, looking to see if there was any hint of a lie there. "Yes," he replied. "But he is weak. He needs the hospital. There is only so much Carlisle can do here...it has already been a close call."

My whole body sagged in relief. The whooshing in my ears died down and my mind began to focus again.

"Then why aren't we moving?" I asked. Why were we just sitting there?

"We are waiting for Alice to bring the ambulance around," Edward explained.

"Why can't you just carry him to the ambulance?" I asked. They could probably lift the ambulance to my father if they so wished but I knew they wouldn't.

"To get your father to breathe, Carlisle had to open his airway..." Edward trailed off. I raised my eyebrow. "It's not uncommon in emergencies, but he had to cut his throat to get access to his trachea. He's okay, he is unconscious and not aware of a thing, but Carlisle doesn't want to move him quite yet."

My mind was racing. I didn't know what to do or think. I just wanted to scream.

"I am going to have to leave you for just a second, okay?" Edward said, his voice reminding me of his presence. "Alice needs help and I need to go and find Carlisle's medical bag."

I nodded absently and waited for Edward to go before I got up myself. I hurried over to Carlisle and my father and stood over them, looking down at my father's unconscious body. My eyes widened at the sight of the clear plastic pen cover that was stuck in the father's throat.

"Is that..." I blinked at the pen cover then met Carlisle's eyes.

"I had to help him breathe," Carlisle explained. "He'll be just fine," he added as I sat on the ground next to Charlie. I was good at detecting lies, but with Carlisle I could never be sure. He was, after all, probably centuries older than I so his lying skills were by far better.

"You saw him in spirit form?" Carlisle asked after a minute. I took my father's hand and nodded. "Yeah," I said. "He said he was okay." I paused, then decided not to tell him about the vision I had. "He looked annoyingly calm," I went on. "My mom was the same and it annoyed me." I laughed softly. "I can be so selfish sometimes."

Carlisle touched my shoulder in comfort. "That's not selfishness," he said. "That's love."

I rolled my eyes to the sky, willing the tears to stop. "Thank you," I said. "If it weren't for you...I seem to owe you for both mine and Charlie's life. What would I do if I hadn't bumped into Edward the other day?" My first day at school seemed like years ago. So much had happened and it had barely been a full week.

"I am sure you would have managed fine," Carlisle said. He paused for a second and looked over my father, his lips moving as if counting his heart rate. "You saw this happen before it did?" he asked me finally after he seemed satisfied Charlie was okay. "A vision, like Alice's?"

"Something like that," I answered slowly, unsure of what I had seen. "It was odd...I still can't explain it but I knew there was going to be a car crash...I knew Charlie and a lot of others were going to die...and I knew about the fire...But I couldn't stop it in time..." I trailed off, my voice thick with tears, but there was anger there also.

"It's not your fault, Bella," Carlisle said firmly. "This would have happened even if you hadn't seen it coming...In fact it would probably have been worse."

I shook my head, disagreeing. I had yet to see the full extent of the devastation that had been caused. I had yet to know the number of fatalities, the lives that were lost just like that.

_At least Charlie is alive_, I selfishly thought.

Then I remembered one other fatality that was my vision, but the one whose ghost I never saw.

"_The little girl died on route." _I remembered Deputy Mark's words. _"Whole family dead..."_

"Emily," I said suddenly. "What happened to the little girl?"

Carlisle looked up at me. There was confusion in his eyes. He didn't know. "I am not sure," he said, furrowing his eyebrows. "She was with you?" It was a question.

"Yes..." I let go of my father's hand. I knew he was going to be safe, I knew there was nothing I could do. I stood up and looked towards the road.  
"Bella...?" Carlisle was cautious. "Don't, Bella, stay with me and your father. Edward will be back soon."

I stepped away from him and my father. I had to find that little girl, she was in my care and I lost her.

I ran towards the flames that were licking the side of the road but stumbled to a halt when the heat got too much. The orange blaze was mesmerising, the flames were so beautiful in a terrible sort of way.  
Where had I last seen Emily? She was with me until I put her down to find my father. I took a step backward, my eyes still transfixed on the flames. I took a breath then I ran in the direction that Edward pulled us to before the explosion. My legs hurt as I was running, but I didn't stop.

"Emily?" I called. My heart was pounding, I had to find her. I wouldn't let the vision come true.

I reached the trees, but there was no one there. I considered going further in, but something told me it would be a waste of time.

I looked towards the accident, where the fire was still burning strong around both the minivan and the Beetle. My heart sank. If I was scared at Emily's age I would have wanted my mom.

Without a second thought I ran forward, almost tripping over my own feet as I darted towards the scene where the cars were glowing orange with flames. I couldn't see Edward anywhere, nor could I see the ambulance that Alice was supposed to bring to my father.

I slowed down and tried to edge over to the other side of the road but the fire was spreading toward a fire truck almost blocking my path. The flames had spread out into the road, making almost any access to the minivan impossible.

I looked around desperately but there didn't seem to be anyone else nearby; there was no one on this side of the fire so I decided to go back to where Carlisle was and try and reach the other side of the minivan by cutting through the trees. I turned to walk away toward the trees but I ended up walking straight through Ryan.

I shuddered, chills shivering through me. I turned quickly. "Ryan," I breathed. "What..."

"There," Ryan interrupted, pointing towards the side of the minivan where the flames were still lapping quickly. I had to squint so that I could see clearly, but I saw what he was pointing to.

"No, Emily!" I screamed, as I watched the little girl disappear behind the worst of the flames.

I hurried forward without thinking and managed to get as close as I possibly could, but there seemed to be a ring of fire circling around the van and Emily had managed to get in the middle.

Before I could step over the smaller flames, something hard grabbed me and I almost toppled over as I was dragged back.

I looked up to see Edward's grave face. "It's not safe," he said firmly.

"I can't just leave her in the flames," I protested.

"I will get her."

I heisted, as I recalled all the folklore I had read on vampires. So far nothing had been true, everything was just myths that people made up to create fantasy and scare people, but the one that stuck out in most books and movies was that fire was deadly to vampires.

"You could die just as easily," I said as I managed to free myself from his grip, and made to jump over the small flames. But Edward was in front of me before I could.

"Please, Bella," Edward pleaded as he put both his hands on my shoulders to keep me from moving. His liquid gold eyes melted into mine, making me forgot, just for a second, what was going on.

It was the heat that caught my attention back to the present, so I quickly nodded and before I could say "be careful" he had already jumped over the flames.

I paced back and forth as I waited for Edward to come back with Emily. Agonisingly it took longer than I expected, but eventually Edward appeared by my side with Emily in his arms yelling to get down.

"I think she was talking to her mom," Edward said above Emily's yells. "That's what took so long, she wouldn't come with me." He looked down at the little girl who looked even smaller in Edward's arms. There was a hint of a smile on his face which made me curious. "She wouldn't go with me," he went on. "She said, "Mommy said not to talk to strangers – go away!" then she went quiet and I figured she was talking to her mom who probably told her it was okay."

Edward and I walked away from the road side and up the road before Edward granted Emily's wish to be let down. She didn't speak to me or Edward and ran off into the trees.

Edward took a step forward, as if to stop her but I pulled on his shirt. "Let her go," I whispered.

We stood at the road side, watching Emily make her way to through the trees where the spirit of her mother stood waiting for her.

"I can't read her mind," Edward said casually as he turned to me. "Just like I can't read yours." There was a frustrated glint in his eye just like the one I saw the first day we met.

This would have been a big deal, but I couldn't find the energy to look surprised. Edward seemed to understand so he changed the subject. "Her mom's over there, isn't she?" He nodded toward the trees where Emily stood, talking to the badly burned woman.

I nodded; I couldn't seem to find the words to speak anymore. I watched as Emily spoke to her mom, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I bit my lip so I didn't cry again, but I realised that no matter what happened, there was another little girl that was without her mom. I always said it was hard dealing with children spirits, but it was equally just as heard dealing with spirits who were parents, especially to smaller kids. And this was the first mom I had met since my own mom passed.

"She is asking for her father," Edward went on. I drew my eyes away from Emily and her mom, and looked over to the minivan. Edward and I shared a look and my stomach turned.

"Is he dead?" I asked at the same time Edward asked, "Do you see his spirit?"

My heart sank. Both our questions were answered. Yes he was dead, but no I didn't see his spirit. Not only had she lost her mother, but Emily had also lost her father. It just wasn't fair, how could you get over losing both parents on the same day? Emily was so young, it just didn't seem fair that she had to say goodbye now.

After a few minutes Edward spoke. "Alice has managed to get the ambulance to you father and Carlisle," he said. "We can take him to the hospital now."

I had almost forgotten about my father, I had almost forgotten what had happened to cause this mess. "What about everyone else?" I asked. "There were so many people around when..."

Edward looked at me. "The second explosion was from the Beetle. The gas that had leaked wasn't cleared away and the fire from the minivan caught onto the car and the gas tank exploded. Those who were nearby were knocked off their feet and..." Edward's gaze softened. "How many died isn't clear, but I only found two breathing near the minivan...and one from the Ford..."

"Vicky," I breathed. Edward nodded.

"She is alive but only just," he said. "I called for more help but...It's such a small town and most of the people that are trained for emergencies were already here. The only people left are the people who volunteer, so they are on their way but we have to wait for more transport to get people to the hospital safely."

"This is such a mess," I uttered. "How can this be happening?"

"I know, but we have to go, Carlisle is anxious to get Charlie away." Edward took my hand. "He is going to stay and do what he can. Alice is going to drive and I have had enough medical training to make sure your father is okay."

"Really?" I asked. "You have had medical..." I shook my head, did it matter? "We should take who else we can. That way we can shorten the amount of trips to the hospital."

Edward was already pulling me away, and led me toward Emily. I let go of his hand and stood by her. "Emily," I said tentatively. She turned and looked up at me. "I am going to the hospital, do you want to come?" I didn't want to tell her what to do; she might not have liked me bossing her about.

"Go on, Emily," her mom said. "You can't stay here."

Emily nodded her head slowly. "You will find daddy?" she turned back to her mom who nodded. I caught her mom's eye as I offered my hand to Emily.

"She will be safe," I said. "Come find her when you can." The woman smiled then looked at her daughter. "I'll be back, Emmy, just be safe!" She disappeared and Emily sniffed.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go."

-x-

We took Vicky with us in the same ambulance as her conditioning was deteriorating. Edward and Alice ripped open the car door and managed to get her on a spinal board and braced her neck. She was unconscious and no one was around to witness them do it. Carlisle set up a second gurney beside Charlie in the back of the ambulance, and before we left he attached a bag of saline to her so she was getting fluids. Edward stayed in the back, squeezed between the two gurneys, while Emily and I sat in the front with Alice driving. It would have looked comical with Alice so tiny at front of the wheel of an ambulance, but there was no humour as we tore off and sped toward the hospital.

When we arrived we were ambushed by a flurry of medical teams. They took control and didn't even comment on the makeshift unorthodox double patients that were loaded into the ambulance. I picked up Emily and held her for comfort and followed them through the ER doors. Emily buried her head onto my shoulder and hummed softly. She was so calm, so peaceful that it was soothing. But at the back of my temporarily tranquil mind, I was worried. Did Emily know that her mom was dead? I couldn't be sure. She hadn't mentioned it, and I wasn't sure if I should tell her just yet.

Alice and Edward walked behind us talking in a whisper. I had shut off so I didn't hear what they were saying, and headed towards the doors that said "resuscitation".

I sat down with Emily on my lap at the three waiting chairs that were situated against the wall near the doors where Charlie and Vicky were taken, and closed my eyes, tilting my head back and prayed that everything was going to be okay. I wanted to go into the resuscitation room but I knew I would be kicked back out. I wanted to go back to the scene of the accident but I knew it was pointless.

I saw the accident coming but I couldn't do anything to stop it. I was useless, and people died because of me.

"They didn't die because of you," Edward's cool voice said. My eyes flew open and I stared at him.

"I thought you said you couldn't read my mind!"

Edward stared back, confused. "You said that out loud, love," he said softly. "You're exhausted, you can barely think straight. Maybe you should go home and sleep for a bit?" I could tell from his tone that he knew my answer so I didn't bother replying.

"Then what was the point in the vision?" I asked, frustration building up in my voice. "I mean what's the point in seeing something like that if I can do nothing about it?"

Alice appeared by us and crouched a little lower so she was at Emily's height. "Let's go find a machine to get you something to eat. You like chocolate?" Alice held out her hand and Emily took it slowly. Emily turned back to me looking for reassurance and I nodded. She smiled a little as she walked with Alice.

I sighed once they were out of sight. "She can't be more than five, yet she is going to face things that some grown people have never had to deal with," I said, an ache in my heart.

"But she is alive," Edward replied. "And with the right support she will get through it."

"She was supposed to die," I said in barely a whisper. Edward turned in his seat and lifted my chin up so I would look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"In my vision thing, where I saw Charlie dead, Deputy Mark got a call on the radio to say that "the little girl died on route"."

"Then that is at least two lives you help save," Edward said. I laughed bitterly.

"_I saved_? I did nothing, you and Alice pulled her out and Carlisle saved my dad!"

Edward's cool hand touched my cheek. "You saved them," he argued. "If you weren't so determined after your first vision, then they might be dead now."

"Alice would have..."

"That vision was forced. She was searching for it and that's the only reason she saw the accident."

I knew he was trying to make me feel better, but I didn't want to take credit for something that I didn't understand.

"I shouldn't have had that vision in the first place," I said, whilst I stared forcefully at the wall as if it had answers on the posters that scattered it. "I don't get premonitions like Alice. I don't see the future. What is happening to me?" It was more of a rhetorical question, but I really wanted to know the answer.

"I don't know, Bella, but I am here for you. We will figure it out together - and Alice, she is probably the best person to help you right now, she sees the future all the time, she can answer any questions you might have."

His words reminded me of something else. I turned slowly to face Edward. "I saw the past, too," I told him as I remembered the memory of the day I left with my mom to move to Phoenix.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked. I quickly explained the vision, or memory, that I had while I saw Charlie's spirit. I explained it from the point of view from the vision, as my own memory of that day was a little foggier.

After I had finished explaining, Edward fell silent without any questions. He looked deep in thought and the silence made me quite content. After a few minutes of silence, my head settled naturally on Edward's shoulders. I was worried that the closeness between us would make Edward uncomfortable but he didn't flinch away from my touch. As the peaceful silence continued, my eyes became heavy. The day's events were again almost forgotten, as my eyes struggled to stay open, but when Edward's relaxed stance abruptly changed, I bolted up and turned to him in alarm.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my brain now fully alert.

Edward smiled reassuringly so I didn't get too worried. "Nothing," he said softly. "But let's go for a walk. Maybe you should get something to eat?"

"Why?" I didn't want to be too far from Charlie, and his tone was too casual for something not to be wrong.

"Charlie's fine," Edward said quickly, as he glanced at the resuscitation door. "But some of the others from the accident are coming in..." He trailed off but I knew it was bad and he didn't want me to be there when they came through the doors.

I nodded absently in agreement, my mind wandering back to the vision I had of the victims of the accident before it had even happened.

Edward stood up and held out his hand to me, which I took gladly. We walked through the almost deserted corridors and stopped by a group of seats by some vending machines and a pay phone. I sat down on the padded purple seat but Edward remained standing.

"I am going to find Carlisle," he told me. "Will you be okay for a few minutes?" Concern filled his eyes but I smiled to prove I was okay.

"I will be fine," I said. "Where are Alice and Emily?"

Edward raised his eyes to the roof and raised his eyebrows. "Two floors up in the children's ward." He paused. "Emily led Alice there whilst speaking to someone...someone she couldn't see..."

"A ghost?" I frowned. "Maybe a hospital is not the best place for a young girl who can see ghosts. Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Edward told me. "Alice is going to ask her how much she understands."

"What about her family? What will happen to her now?" My gut wrenched again when I remember that both her parents were gone.

"The staff are aware and are contacting social services."

I shook my head and began to protest when Edward touched my cheek softly. "Don't worry she won't go into care if she has family that can support her. The last thing she needs is to be in the system. Something will be sorted out – she'll be just fine."

"Eventually," I muttered. Edward rubbed his thumb over my cheek and bent down and lightly kissed my forehead.

"I will be right back," he whispered. "Get something to eat and drink – it will do you good." He handed me some money including quarters for the machines.

Edward was gone by the time I looked up and I sat back on the chair with a sigh. I pulled my feet up off the floor and lay my head on my knees.

-x-

I was staring at a "give blood" poster without blinking for what seemed like an hour when someone walked by in front of me. I didn't pay much attention until I heard my own name.

"It's Bella, right?" a woman's voice interrupted my day dream. I blinked a few times and turned to my right. Emily's parents were standing together in front of me. Both of them appeared very badly burnt but they looked more anxious than anything. I recognised the man from the vision I had from Emily's point of view; his eyes were the same blue as Emily's and seeing them made my heart sink.

"You can see us, just as Emily can?" the woman asked. I nodded once. "You can help her understand about all this? You will be able to tell her what is going on? No one else can see us..." She closed her eyes. "We thought she just had imaginary friends. We didn't think for one second that the people she talked about were real!"

I laughed stiffly. "That's what my parents thought," I said. "But I will do what I can to help Emily."

"I wish I hadn't doubted her," Emily's father said sadly.

"Don't dwell on the doubts," I told him. "Remember all the good things."

They both nodded. "Will she always be able to see ghosts?" the father continued.

"I don't know," I answered. "A lot of children are able to see spirits but eventually they lose the gift because they simply don't believe anymore. Emily might be the same...but she might be like me. Only time will tell."

"I hope she doesn't lose this incredible ability," the man said. "Think of the good it can do."

"Let's go and find her," Emily's mom said anxiously to her husband. "She needs us."

They went away just as quick as they had come. Something inside me squirmed. Seeing Emily's mom's spirit was bad enough, but seeing her father as well felt like a kick in the gut. I knew he was dead, but having it confirmed with my own eyes just made me feel utterly useless, and it broke my heart to be reminded over and over that Emily was now left with no parents.

As I sat dwelling on what had already happened, my head started to spin, so I got up and put quarters in the drinks machine and pressed for a bottle of coke. It fell to the bottom with a thud but I left it there so I could get something from the food machine. I placed the quarters in and made my choice. It was all snack food, such as chocolate and chips, so I selected a bag of chips and pressed the correct combination of buttons. But the machine didn't move and the chips stayed in place.

I looked at the machine but it said that my credit had been spent. To my annoyance and embarrassment, my bottom lip began to tremble and tears sprung to my eyes.

I took a deep breath to steady myself, then I placed more quarters in the machine and pressed the buttons for the chips. The machine made a disgruntled noise but the contents inside didn't move yet my credit was gone. I furiously pushed the credit return button over and over but I didn't get my money back.

"Stupid thing," I raged. "I have paid double - just give me my chips!" I waited for a few seconds as if it would answer me. I could feel the anger boil under my skin. My breathing got faster, and my hands started to shake. I began to bang the machine with my fists in frustration and when nothing happened, I started kicking the bottom to vent my anger.

"Is it too much to ask for?" I shouted at the machine, my voice trembling hoarsely. "I just want the chips, that's all!" I knew I sounded pathetic and my anger was out of proportion, but I didn't care so I kicked the machine one last time before I slid to the floor in defeat. Tears engulfed me before I could stop them, and sobs escaped my mouth.

Everything that had happened today was just too much for me to come to terms with. I couldn't shake the guilt that swarmed me when I thought of my visions. Even though I didn't understand them, I knew that having seen an event that was going to happen, I knew there was a chance to stop it. Yet that didn't happen. My visions were pointless and the outcome was the same.

So many "what ifs" circled my head. What if I could have been there before the deer had run out into the road, what if I had a chance to warn the people involved. It didn't matter which way I looked at it, it boiled down to the fact that my visions were pointless.

I let out a roar in frustration and banged my fists on my knees. "What is the point in my gift if it doesn't really help anyone? All my life has amounted to what? Letting people die? Do I really help anyone, or just make the situation worse?" I hissed to myself.

"Of course you help people, Bella," a soft voice said from above me. I wasn't as startled as I should have been and looked up slowly. I was slightly surprised to see who the voice belonged to, but I was too tired to have much of a reaction.

"I wondered if I would see you again," I said, my voice sounding stiff from crying. I cleared it quickly and sat up a little straighter, wiping the wet tears off my face with the back of my hand.

The woman that stood before me had changed since I last saw her, but my slow brain reminded me that it was probably because when I last saw her she had a costume on. Now, though, she was in a black pant suit with a white blouse. Her dark curly hair was swept into an elegant bun and peeping out of her pants was red stilettos. "Are you really a gypsy or was that a facade?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

The woman that told me about my ability to see spirits was now standing before me, her spirit brighter than most I had ever seen. I had a feeling that I would only ever see her again when she had passed from the human life, and I knew that she was going to linger on earth instead of passing through The Light.

"I came from a family of gypsies," she told me with a smile. "Real gypsies, not those frauds who pretend to see the future. From time to time I dressed up in my over the top clothes and helped pay the bills for my mother and father."

"You knew I was coming that day, didn't you?" My mom's and my vacation in California took a turn for the better when we visited a small gypsy tent where the gypsy told us about my gift and what I was going to do in the future. It was the first time my mom accepted my gift and I couldn't have been happier. She changed my life in just a short few minutes. She had such an effect of me, because after I had met her I become more confident in myself. But now, I should have known that meeting her wasn't just a coincidence all those years ago when I was seven.

"Of course," she said. "I saw you coming before you were even born." She smiled. "But you saw me coming as well, didn't you? You weren't so surprised when you saw me just now."

I shrugged. "I wasn't surprised, but I didn't see you coming...not like you _saw_ me... How long have you...erm..." I nodded toward her in suggestion.

"How long have I been dead?" she finished my question. "A year – I woke up one day and..." She pointed to herself. "Poof! I was like this."

I bit my tongue when I almost asked if she had seen it coming, so instead I asked, "You didn't see The Light?"

A soft chuckle escaped her. "It might have been my time to leave the human world, but for now I am needed in the spirit world."

I raised my eyebrow in question.

"I still have things to do," the gypsy replied evasively. I knew she was closing me off so I changed the subject and got to the point as to why I guessed she was there.

"So these visions I have been getting today, can you tell me what they are and why _I_ am getting them?" I sounded more angry than I had meant too – I knew it wasn't her fault, but my frustration from earlier was creeping back.

The gypsy contemplated for a moment, her kind, trusting face soft in thought. When she spoke again she looked at me with her grass green eyes. "Your ability to receive these visions is a progression from your natural gift of seeing and guiding spirits. You have had visions before, but visions unlike the ones you saw today. Everything you have seen and will see in the future is in relation to spirits – present and future spirits. This is to say that the visions you receive will involve spirits that have not crossed over into our realm, and present sprits that have already passed but are earth bound. For example, your very first vision today was from a sprits point of view, but this sprit had yet to pass. The second vision was from a spirit that had also yet to pass into the spirit world...but your vision saved that particular life, therefore, the spirit lives on but nothing changes."

My seemed to blank as I tried to process what she was telling me. I wasn't sure I fully understood, and too many questions inflicted my brain at once.

"The first spirit..." I whispered. My eyes widened when I realised that she meant. "Vicky...she was the eyes I saw my first vision through...she was the first sprit? She died?" The gypsy nodded. "No! She can't be...she's alive; we took her to the hospital! She was going to be okay...Wait, she wasn't the first to die...the biker guy was, then her husband, John. I don't understand...how did I see her...spirit...death...whatever it was I was seeing."

The gypsy shook her head. "You didn't see the_ first_ sprit to pass, but_ a_ sprit. It was all in connection to the accident." She clasped her hands together. "Bella, you were always meant to get the gift of foresight, but when was never clear...It seems that the accident triggered them to come now. I believe the reason for this was to save a life that needed to be saved."

"I was always supposed to get visions...I needed to save a life that needed to be saved...I have NO idea what you are talking about."I had never been so confusion. "I saw visions of people that were going to die anyway...and I could do nothing about it? Then what was the point? Whose life was I supposed to save?"

"The one that was supposed to die," she told me. I stared at her and it took me a few seconds to realise what she meant.

"Emily was supposed to die?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"The word "supposed" is quiet a fixed term for this subject, but it doesn't matter anyway as the child in question is currently alive and well, she is playing contently in the playroom in the children's ward. This is due to your visions – without them the outcome would have been much graver and like your vision showed you, a whole family would have perished in the accident."

"Charlie was supposed to die too..."

The gypsy nodded. "He did die, but your visions saved him. That doctor wouldn't have been there to resuscitate him if you hadn't been able to warn him what was going to happen. You have saved two lives today, Bella, two more lives that would have died if it hadn't been for your visions."

I made a face and grumbled. "That's what Edward said," I muttered. It still didn't seem right to me. I had a vision and if I could save two people then why couldn't I save them all?  
"You think Charlie and Emily should have died, and two others lived instead?" Her tone was contradicting. I was immediately defensive, and shot up onto my feet.

"Of course not!" I yelled at her, angry that she suggested such a thing. "Of course not," I said again, my tone was softer now, apologetic. "But I don't see why I could only save them and not others."

I walked down the corridor a little and sat back on the purple padded chair.

"Your vision wasn't meant to save everyone because as selfish as it sounds, people die every day and accidents like that do cost lives. You cannot feel guilty for seeing the outcome of a terrible fate, because no matter what, even if you could turn back time and do things differently, the outcome will always be the same – people will die and there is nothing you can do about it. The best outcome has already happened and it wouldn't have without you."

"It just seems selfish that's all," I said with a sniff. "Don't get more wrong, I am glad Charlie and Emily are alive, but it feels selfish that the rest had to die too."

"You will learn over time how your gift works, and you will learn that some things are just meant to be. Your gift is very special, Bella, and although you may not see the use now, you will one day realise what is truly special about it." The gypsy sounded so sure and comforting that I couldn't help but nod along even though I disagreed with her. I wasn't sure I wanted a new gift, and even worse that it was a gift that I didn't really understand or see the point of. But for now I knew it was best just to agree.

"Okay, visions aside, can you tell me what is going on with the ghosts in Forks? I have spent the best part of the week being sick because of a ghost. Then my wrists were slashed and just a little while ago I was in a memory projected by my father..._Please_ tell me that is not another so called gift!" I didn't think I could take any more if it was.

"Yes and no. It's not a new power like your visions, but it is new in terms of you never actually experienced anything like it until today."

"So it is new then?" I asked, my eyes rolling.

The gypsy laughed. "I suppose it is. This is different from what I have just explained about your visions. What you have experienced is projection. This means a ghost can project things that they have experienced on to you. This means what caused their death, memories, or even feelings. As you have already seen it can be quite physical." The gypsy looked at me apologetically. "I am sorry that you had to experience what you did and not knowing what was going on, but you handled it very well. Unfortunately your first experience was through a ghost who is very powerful because of his age."

"Yeah I figured that out for myself," I muttered. "Why is it so _real_, though? I mean I felt so ill when Henry made sick, and I was physically bleeding when I got my writs slashed in my sleep...and the memory from Charlie? I actually thought I was there..."

"Well, you are connected to the people when they project these things to you. You may not notice a physical connection but you are bonded and due to that bond you can actually experience things that they have, so you will feel like you are actual in a memory, and you will feel very ill if that is what they are projecting to you...although it is rather unfortunate that you also have to suffer. I can't make it better but I can reassure you that this bond is not dangerous and no matter what you go through – it is not real. Do not fight the bond, let whatever it is play out and that way you will be able to help the spirits in need."

"But why are they so darn cryptic? Making me ill or slashing my wrists isn't very helpful and seems quiet harmful to me! Why can't they use words? I am not a mind reader so how am I supposed to help?"

The gypsy looked at me sadly and I knew what she was going to say. "That's for you to figure out," she told me with a sympathetic glace.

I sighed heavily. "Can you at least point me in the right direction so I know how to help them? The boy won't speak to me, the woman disappears from me every time I open my mouth and Ryan...well, he doesn't want my help."

"You already know what the boy wants, and you're the only person who can help him. Ryan will tell you what he wants when he is ready...and the woman..." She smiled. "You will figure her out. Find a connection and you will be surprised to find that you get more answers than you were looking for."

I stared at her blankly. "What's that supposed to mean?" I felt put out as I never get straight answers from anyone.

The woman shrugged. "If you look in the right places you will soon find out. Find the connection," she repeated again. "Look beyond the obvious."

"Can you at least give me a hint?" I was too tired and had information over load to understand what she meant.

"I have to go," she replied, dismissing my question. "I will see you again no doubt." She began to walk away, so I got up and quickly followed her.

"Wait," I called. She had left so much hanging in the air. "What about everything that's just happened? What about Emily? If I was supposed to save her – what am I supposed to do now?"

The gypsy stopped and turned. "Emily will be just fine. You have already done your bit by saving her life. Now she can grow up and live a happy life."

"She won't lose the gift of seeing sprits, will she? That's why she needed saving – she will be just like me?"

"No, she won't stop seeing them, and yes she will be just like you. Like I said before, the accident triggered your vision. It wasn't just a coincidence that Emily was in the car...just like it wasn't a coincidence that I met you all those years ago." She gave me a look of goodbye but I wasn't ready to let her go yet – I had too many questions.

"Wait," I called again. She turned to me patiently, but my questions disappeared. She wasn't going to tell me any more than I didn't already know. "Can you at least tell me your name before you go?" I finished as an afterthought.

The gypsy smiled delightedly. "My name is Julia," she said. "Goodbye, Bella – take care."

I watched as Julia disappeared around the corner, and seconds after Edward appeared in front of me.

"A ghost?" he asked as I blinked away from the corner where Julia disappeared.

I smiled wearily. "Not only was it a ghost, it was the woman that told me about my gift."

"The gypsy you and your mom met in California?"

I nodded. "The very same."

Edward looked more surprised than I did. "What did she want?"

I shrugged because I wasn't really sure myself. "I think she wanted to reassure me about my vision things...and told me about my expanding gift."

"What did she say?" Edward radiated as he got closer. After everything that had happened today, Edward still looked as if he had walked straight off a catwalk. It wasn't fair. I must have looked such a mess standing next to him.

"To sum it all up, she said that it was a normal progression of my gift, that I can see visions from sprits both in the present and the future...and that the ghosts can project things to me. Like Henry did...and the woman...and my father. She was very cryptic...most ghosts are. All in all, it means I have a lot of figuring out to do." I didn't mean to sound so pissed, but I was fed up and wanted answers quicker than I could think of questions.

"So it's not just how powerful a ghost is, but it's actually part of your gift?"

"Something like that...she said that the accident triggered it because Emily was in that accident. She was supposed to die, as was Charlie, but my gift saved them because Emily needed saving." I shrugged. "It's all very complicated and sounds very selfish but that's how I interpreted her explanation."

"I am sure there is more to it than that; you just need to figure it all out yourself." Edward took my hand and led me back to the purple chairs as we sat down together.

"Are you sure you can't see ghosts? Because you sound just like her..." I shook my head. "It doesn't matter just now anyway. What have you being doing?"

Edward tucked the front part of my hair that was hanging over my face, and swept it behind my ear. "Helping Carlisle. More..._people_ have been brought in." I could tell from his tone he was about to say "bodies".

"Their all dead," I said in a monotone. "Julia - the gypsy - pretty much already told me that. Emily's dad, Vicky...I am guessing a few emergency service men?"

Edward nodded solemnly. "I am afraid so," he said softly. "And there are more to come."

I sniffed back the lingering tears from before and nodded. "I suppose I knew that anyway. Now what happens?"

"Families are notified, although, we live in such a small town everyone is bound to know anyway. Other places such La Push, Port Angeles has come to help, and there will be a press conference once the death toll is confirmed and families are informed."

I let out a sad sigh. "I just wish that..."Edward put a finger over my mouth.

"There was nothing you could have done," he said, interrupting me. "Come on, let's find Alice and Emily. The social workers are already here and they are looking for Emily."  
We stood up and walked through the empty corridor. "What will happen to her?"

"She has family in Seattle and they have already been told...they will most probably take her back with them."

We reached an elevator and Edward pressed the up button. When the door to the elevator opened an old man in a bathrobe tottered out. He dragged an IV pole with him and slowly eased passed us. I watched him walk through the corridor and it reminded me of another spirit that I still needed to cross over into The Light. I still had to help the man I met when I was in hospital earlier in the week. All he wanted was for me to pass on to his wife that he was okay and everything was going to be fine. I knew that it was important to him so I put it on a mental check list that was forming in my mind. I felt like I had more to do within just a week than I had to do within the last year. I had never been so busy where my gift was concerned.

I quickly followed Edward into the elevator and it closed on us just as Edward pressed for two floors above us. When the evaluator pinged, we stepped out into a brightly painted corridor. There was no doubt this was the children's ward, and automatically it made me smile and forget about the day's events.

But as we walked through the brightly painted corridor, my smile faded and my stomach did a flip. There was a reason I avoided hospitals, and it wasn't because I saw just any type of spirits. It was because I knew that I couldn't avoid seeing spirits of children. I stopped dead and froze up. Edward quickly turned, sensing my alarm.

"What's wrong? Do you feel okay?" He gave me a quick glance to assess if I was hurt in anyway.

I shook my head stiffly. "Could you get Alice and Emily? I will wait by the elevator."

"Why? What's wrong?" Edward sounded worried.

"I just don't want to go near the actual ward..." I sounded too selfish so I didn't finish. If I had to help one type of ghost, it would be the children. But at that very moment, seeing more children ghosts was the last thing I could handle.

Edward looked at me uncertain, but nodded. "I'll be right back," he said then swiftly walked down the corridor.

I hurried back toward the elevator and counted seconds in my head to stop me from thinking about how selfish I felt.

I got to fifteen when something cool touched my shoulder. "Ready to go?" Edward's cool voice whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and nodded. Alice and Emily were with him and they were looking at me curiously but didn't say anything. Emily let go of Alice's hand and ran forward and clasped her hand around mine.

"He said we were alike," said Emily as she peered up at me with a smile. I glanced at Edward, then Alice but they looked blank.

"Who did, sweetie?" I asked.

"Ryan," she replied. "He said we were alike. He explained that I was special like you. He said that you saved my life but couldn't save mommy or daddy." Her smile had faded.

My confusion disappeared "Ryan said that, did he?" I raised my eyebrow and glanced around but I couldn't see him. "And do you understand what he said?"

Emily nodded knowingly. "Yes," she said. "It means that I can see mommy and daddy because they are ghosts but only you and I can see them. Ryan said that no matter what anyone tells me otherwise, ghosts are real and I can see them because I am special...like you."

She sounded beyond her years. I was amazed how much she had already taken in. Of course I knew that she was at an age that she believed in the Easter bunny and would believe in him until it was proved he wasn't real. But that was a blessing in a way, because Ryan was right, no matter what anyone else says, she will always know that it's true – ghosts are real.

"Have you seen your mommy again?" I asked whist I searched the corridor again.

"Yes," she said softly. "And daddy, too."

A lump formed in my throat as her voice broke with sadness. I squeezed her hand tight. "You know that you will have to say goodbye to them soon?" It was no use pretending otherwise, and getting her hopes up that they will never leave wasn't a good idea.

Emily looked at me with tear filled eyes and nodded.

"I explained that to her," Alice said. "I figured it was best to tell her sooner rather than later before she gets accustomed to having them around."

"What will happen to them now?" Emily asked.

"What did Ryan tell you?"

"That they will be happy and safe and will always be watching over me...Is that true?"

Looking at Emily now reminded me of myself at her age. I knew that no matter what I told her, it would never be enough because there would always be apart deep inside her that wondered what was beyond the Light. At just five she has had to deal with the fact that she now has lost both her parents, but on top of that she can see them as clear as she did right before the accident. Does knowing the truth make it any better? Does knowing that there is more than just life and death make things easier? Questions like this rose in my mind every time I helped someone move on from the death of their loved one, but I could never figure out the answer until now.

"Yes, they will be okay," I said finally. "When my mom died I didn't want to let her go even though I knew where she was going. I felt it was harder at the time, but in reality it was easier. We have a gift, we can see and help the people that have left this life and are about to move on to another. You mom and dad will be just fine, they will be safe where ever they are going, but they will _always_ be with you no matter what...even when they go, they will never truly leave you."

-x-

It was chaos in the ER when we arrived, so we retreated into one of the doctors' offices. The social worker joined us and talked Emily through what was going to happen. She listened patiently, nodding along in agreement but I wasn't sure how much she was really taking in. The social worker explained that her mom's sister and family were coming from Seattle and she was going to live with them.

Alice, Edward and I sat quietly by the desk and were about to leave when the door burst open. Everyone apart from Alice and Edward jumped in surprise, and we all turned to see who had interrupted us.

"Emily," the woman called as she stumped into the room. "Hello sweetheart." The woman's voice was tearful, and it took me a second to recognise her.

"Mrs. Jackson?" I said as I stood up. I watched as Emily ran to Mrs. Jackson, the mother of the little boy who died a few years ago. Edward and I had just been to her house to see if the little boy ghost was her son.

"Aunt Suzi!" Emily gushed as she rushed over to the woman. Mrs. Jackson had tidied up a lot since Edward and I had visited her. She had washed her blonde hair, put on make-up and dressed nicely. Her face was filled with sadness but she had much improved in just a few days.

Mrs. Jackson caught Emily when she hurtled into her and picked her up into a hug. I exchanged a glace with Edward.  
"I knew I had seen Emily from somewhere," he whispered. "She was in one of the photos in Mrs. Jacksons living room...She must be Emily's fathers sister...the one that came around every week."

I nodded in understanding. The social worker got up from the desk and cleared her throat.

"You must be Mrs. Jackson, Joe's sister?" the social worker said.

Mrs. Jackson held Emily on her hip and nodded. "I am," she said with irritation in her tone. "I suppose the reason _you_ didn't call me is because custody has already been arranged. Emily will be going to live with Jodi's sister?"

I could understand Mrs. Jackson's irritation now. She wasn't even considered to be placed as Guardian for Emily but I didn't understand why not. I looked at Edward for an explanation.

"_Later,"_ he mouthed.

"It has been decided that for Emily's best interests she will live with her Aunt and Uncle in Seattle," the social worker said nodding. "They are coming over as we speak and are planning to stay for the..." The social worker looked at Emily then quickly looked away. "They will be staying for awhile."

"And I don't get a say in this? Emily is my niece, too. Why can't she stay with me?" Mrs. Jackson looked deeply upset.

"Well, Mrs. Jackson there has been no firm decision, and you can take the matter up with my colleagues, but for now Emily will be staying with her other Aunt and Uncle." The social worker sounded final and Mrs. Jackson nodded.

"Emily, do you want to get something to eat? You must be so hungry!" Mrs. Jackson's tone was friendly now, a smile fixed in place.

Emily looked at the social worker, then me then back to her Aunt. "Okay, Aunt Suzi," she said. "Maybe we will see mommy and daddy there." She sounded so casual but everyone froze into place. The social worker frowned, Mrs. Jackson was wide eyed and Alice, Edward and I exchanged looks.

"I don't think so sweetie," Mrs. Jackson said softly, her voice barely a whisper. She looked at the social worker.

"Remember I explained that to you, Emily?" the social worker asked. "I told you that you wouldn't see them anymore." She turned and picked up a thin book that was on the desk. "I read this book to explain where mommy and daddy went." She opened the book and flipped to a page. "See, they went to heaven." She pointed to a picture.

Emily shook her head with a smile. "They are not in heaven silly!" she said as if the social worker was completely insane. "They are still here in the hospital, right Bella?"

I could feel my face go red as everyone stared at me but I was used to these stares, they came with the territory when people thought you were insane.

"Um..." I wasn't sure what to say. Did I tell the truth? If I didn't Emily would be made out to be a liar, or they would think she didn't understand about her parents death which I couldn't have. "Yes," I agreed with Emily. "They are here...I have seen them and so has Emily."

Mrs. Jackson looked at me then Edward as if she has just realised who we were. "You two were at my house the other day...you wanted to know about my son." She paused as her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean you have "seen them"?"

I didn't like been put on the spot but I knew I had to explain. "Mrs. Jackson, the other day when Edward and I visited you, we were asking about your son to see if he was the ghost of a boy that I was seeing – which he wasn't. I am able to see the spirits of people that have passed, and so is Emily. She and I can see her parents because they have not moved on yet."

The room was eerily silent and everyone was still looking at me. I felt like a monkey in a zoo and I was feeling flustered.

"You see ghosts?" the social worker asked bluntly. She looked as if I had told her pigs had sprouted wings and were flying around outside.

I nodded. "Yes," I agreed. "Both Emily and I can see spirits."

"You saw Jamie?" Mrs. Jackson asked hopefully. Grieving mothers were always quicker to believe than most people.

"I am afraid not," I said sadly. "The boy I have seen was not you son."

"But you have seen my brother?"

"I did, too," Emily said quickly. "And mommy."

"And these ghosts, are they here now?" the social worker asked sceptically. She looked around the room as if she expected to see something.

"No," I said trying to be patient. "But I am sure they will be back."  
Mrs. Jackson put Emily back on the ground. "And what do they want? The ghosts? What do you mean "move on"?"

Before I could answer Alice chimed in. "Some ghosts linger on earth instead of moving on into The Light. Mostly it means that they have stayed behind for a reason, like to say goodbye, or make sure a loved one is okay, and Bella helps them move on...and maybe Emily will one day too."

I nodded in agreement. "Emily's parents have stayed to say goodbye, and to see that she will be okay. They will go when they are ready."

There was a long silence. The social worker was shaking her head to herself, and I knew she didn't believe a word of it, and Mrs. Jackson looked shocked.

"Mrs. Jackson, why don't you and Emily go to the cafeteria? You both look like you could get something to eat," Edward said kindly.

Mrs. Jackson blinked and stared at Edward for a moment. "Yes, yes, I think I will," she said quickly giving the social worker a side glance. "Maybe I will find some alcohol somewhere...I need a stiff drink." She laughed hollowly and then pulled Emily out the door. I knew that the spirits of Emily's parents should be helped by Emily herself.

When the office door banged shut behind them, the social worker cleared her throat. "Well, I better, erm...paper worker, I have lots of paper work to do." She looked at me as if I was crazy, and then looked at Edward, the way I guessed I looked like sometimes, then left the room, too.

"Well that went..._well_," Alice said. "And as far as I can see, Emily will be staying in Forks with Mrs. Jackson but I never saw any different from the beginning. I saw the social workers decide to ask the other Aunt instead but I never saw Emily leave Forks."

I sighed in relief. My gut feeling was that Emily and Mrs. Jackson were supposed to be together.

"Why wasn't she asked in the first place? Surely Seattle is a little bit too far for her to move to?" I asked Edward. It didn't seem fair that Mrs. Jackson wasn't even considered for Guardianship over Emily.

"The social workers know of Mrs. Jackson. It's a small town, so it's not really a big secret how much she has let herself go...not that it's a surprise. But a few years ago before her husband left he tried to get her to counselling which she refused. Doctors were involved, as were the social workers. They were concerned for her welfare, they even considered putting her in hospital against her will but she proved that she could take care of herself – she just didn't want to. They couldn't really do anything - she was just sad but the social workers made a quick decisions earlier that she wasn't fit to look after another child."

I folded my arms over my chest. "That's not really fair," I said. I shook my head. "At least she will get her chance and she will get to prove that she is fit enough."

"Exactly," Alice agreed. "I love when my visions show something positive."

My body sagged when Alice reminded me of my own visions and the reality of what had happened today. "I want to see my dad now," I said. "Is he okay?" I looked to Edward for my answer.

"He is in ICU," he told me. "But you will be able to see him."

-x-

Edward told me that I didn't have to see my father if I didn't want to. I wasn't sure what he meant until I actually saw him lying there. I peered into the glass window of Charlie's room and was rooted on the spot in shock. Wirers were everywhere, and half of his face was burnt. I had not noticed it before back in the trees, but Edward explained it was because the dirt had disguised it. He was unconscious and a breathing tube was in his throat. He looked so small in the large bed with the tubes and monitors surrounding him.

My body shook as I watched his chest rise and fall, and listened to the monitors beep with every heart beat. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me while I stood there. Finally I got the courage to go inside the room and opened the door with a shaky hand. Edward didn't follow me but I couldn't find my voice to tell him it was okay. When I reached the bed I closed my eyes and reminded myself that he was alive and it was going to be okay.

When I opened my eyes I took a deep breath. "It's me, dad," I whispered. "You gave me such a scare but the doctor said you will be just fine." My voice broke. "Just hurry up and get well again so I can cook for you. Mom said that before I was born you both lived off take always because you were both hopeless in the kitchen..." I trailed off not really sure why I was telling that story. "When you get better maybe we should go on vacation some where...just the two of us – no ghosts!" I took his limp hand. "I love you, dad," I whispered. I leaned over the bed and kissed his forehead where it was free of the burn. I let go of his hand and hurried out.

Edward opened his arms when I closed the door and I buried my face into his chest while I sobbed. When I pulled away I looked at his light blue shirt which was now covered in my tears. "I ruined your shirt," I sniffed.

Edward didn't even look down. "It was already ruined when I ripped it earlier. Come on; let's get you home before you faint with exhaustion."

I was about to protest as I didn't want to leave Charlie, but Edward had led me away before I realised that my feet were moving.

-x-

It wasn't until we reached my drive way that I realised that one of the other Cullen's must have retrieved the Volvo from the road and taken it to the hospital. When Edward led me into my kitchen, I also realised that it smelled so homely with a waft of stake and fries reaching my nose. I stared at the plate on the table.

"Esme," Edward explained. "The others have been doing what they can to help, and Esme decided to cook you something filling for when you came home." He led me to the table and pulled out the chair. I sat down and Edward tucked the chair further in.

"Eat," he instructed. "You will feel better."

I refrained myself from rolling my eyes and tucked into the meal in front of me. I had never tasted such good stake that I was disappointed when I had finished it.

"Where did Esme learn to cook like that?" It was ironic that a person who didn't eat food made the best meal I had ever had.

Edward chuckled. "Some TV show I guess." He collected my plate, washed it and put it away before I could say anything else.

When he had done he sat back down at the table looking as if he had never moved. I stared at him for a moment, then blinked and shook my head. "I don't think I'll get used to that," I muttered. "How did Esme get in here anyhow?"

Edward grinned and took a key out of his pocket. "You left your stuff in the library and your key _fell _out when Rosalie collected your things."

_Fell out indeed,_ I thought sceptically but didn't say anything.

"I need a shower," I said as I stood up. I glanced at the clock on the wall but it was only half past eleven. I frowned as I double checked my wrist watch and was surprised that it really was only half past eleven.

"Time seems to drag when things like this happen, but it usually feels like it's been days when it's only been just a few hours," Edward said. "That's why you feel so exhausted, you feel like you have been awake for days."

"Wow...your right. I do feel exhausted but I only got up a few hours ago. Time passes so slowly!"

-x-

I took longer in the shower than necessary. I felt the need to wash myself at least four times until I felt the stench of the fire had gone. I washed my hair three times and when I was done I brushed my teeth twice until I felt better. Even though it was only lunch time, I got dressed into a clean pair of pyjamas. When I got to my room my curtains were drawn and Edward was sitting on my rocking chair in the corner.

"Edward, can I ask a question?" I asked as I stood in the middle of my room.  
"You can," Edward said slowly, my tone making him curious.

"Do you ever wish you _didn't_ have the ability to hear people's thoughts?"

Edward looked surprised at my question, and took a minute to think of a response. "At times I find it very exasperating." His answer was quiet diplomatic. It wasn't a yes or a no.

"If you had the chance would you switch if off for good if you could?"

Edward opened his mouth then closed it again. "I have often wondered what it would be like if I had never had the ability to hear people's thoughts. Sometimes I think it could be for the better. I would get peace and I wouldn't have to listen to the mundane thoughts of every person that I come across. But on the other hand, as a vampire it can be very useful and I am thankful for my gift. Balancing it out, I think on the whole that it would be a bad thing if I switched it off for good. I am able to protect my family with my ability and I also find ways for it to be of use to me."

I nodded to myself. "So you don't resent it?"

"No," Edward replied quickly. "It can be annoying, especially for people who know about my ability, but I don't resent it. Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "Curiosity."

Edward was out of the rocking chair before I finished my reply. He placed his hands lightly on my shoulders and looked deeply into my eyes. "Never resent your gift, Bella. What you can do is amazing and you help so many people. What happened today was not your fault. Your vision saved two people that you saw were otherwise going to die. You can't feel guilt for that."  
I looked away from his gaze and stared at the floor. "But I feel so..." I threw up my hands. "Responsible!"

Edward pulled my chin so I would meet his eyes again. "You didn't cause the accident, or the fire. There was nothing you could have done. Charlie and Emily are safe, that is something to be positive about."  
I knew he was right, and I knew Julia was, too, but I couldn't help the way I felt. "But..." I began to argue but Edward stopped me.  
"No buts, Bella. Taking the blame for this is like taking the blame for every car accident." Edward placed his hands on both side of my face. My face heated up under his touch.

"Those people could be alive if I had done something after I saw what was going to happen the first time," I mumbled because I was so flustered my mouth wouldn't stop talking.

"Bella?" Edward whispered softly, his face so close to mine I felt his breath on my skin.

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking..." he said then he kissed me. Our lips connected intensely, his lips were cooler than mine but electric seemed to spark between us. I was dizzy and breathless but I didn't want it to end. He cupped my face gently, and I wrapped my arms around his neck whilst standing on my tip toes.

When he drew away I wanted to pull him back but instead I leaned back a little as he put his arms around my waist.

"Well, that was unexpected," I said sheepishly and he chuckled at my comment. I felt my cheeks burn but nothing could ruin the moment.

"It was perfect," he whispered and he literally seemed to glow as the sun peeped through the curtains and touched his face. Edward turned with a smile. "You wanted to see me in the sunlight," he said, nodding toward the line of yellow that had entered my room. I looked from the window to Edward but I didn't really understand. Edward smiled then let me go and walked over to the window. He drew the curtain open slowly then stood aside as the sun filled the room. I drew a breath as I stared him. His skin was now glowing like diamonds as the sun bounced off him.

* * *

_Well, that was such a long chapter so I thought it was okay just to end there. No cliff hanger just your own imagination for what was said between them next. _

Before you go, I just want to let you guys know that you all are amazing! I really have to thank you for all your support throughout this story – it really does mean a lot and it keeps me motivated to keep writing! Every review, every add to favourite and alert makes me smile, but I always laugh when people add to me to favourite author because I sometimes don't know why you want to have me on your list but it's a lovely thought – so thanks everyone, you rock!

_I might not get a chance to update for a while because I have a big exam next month so I will be studying for that – but I may add some random Twilight FF I found on my newly fixed computer while you wait, but if not I shall come back when I have a new chapter! See you all then! _


	20. Would You Rather?

Well, hello there! It's been, what? Three months since I posted? I am SO sorry, but I had major writers block for this story, nothing at all seemed to come out. I apologies for this chapter, it's a tad dry but now hopefully I will be able to get back into the story. The first part, Ryan the ghost's POV, was originally an outtake from the previous chapter but this chapter is quite short so I thought I would add it in.

I hope you enjoy! I own nothing Twilight. 

Chapter Nineteen

Would You Rather?

Ryan POV 

I know it was creepy, but I watched her sleep that afternoon after the accident. I came to give her an update on what was happening, but when I floated into the smallest bedroom of the Swan residence, she was huddled into the side of the blood-sucker and was sound asleep.

I wanted to be worried for her - she was after all in the clutches of someone who could kill her by a merely cuddling her too hard - but she looked worn out and she deserved the sleep. So, I stayed like a creep and pondered what was going to happen.

Bella was still asleep when the pixie vampire sister came into Bella's room via the window. I watched as the mind reader carefully shimmied out of Bella's hold, crossed over to the window and opened it as wide as it would go. He stood back and seconds later there was a light thump on the floor and up stood Alice.

We all automatically turned to the sleeping girl in the bed, who didn't even twitch, then Edward closed the window again.

"You look happy," Alice commented as she floated across the room and sat on the bed.

Edward had looked awfully smug the whole time I had been in the room, but of course he's the only mind reader so I couldn't tell what he was so happy about.

Edward shrugged but his smile grew. "I am surprised you don't already know, Alice," he said in a mock shocked tone. "Some psychic you are!"

Alice narrowed her eyes then stuck out her tongue. "Fine, don't tell me, I'll just get it out of Bella tomorrow when we visit the nursing home together."

It was Alice's turn to look smug to which Edward scowled. There was a long pause, and I assumed Edward was reading Alice's mind.

"You are going to help the ghost from the hospital?" Edward said out loud. He paced the room a few times before he spoke again. "Why can't you see what else happens? Why does the vision fade after you get to the nursing home?"

Alice shrugged but she seemed pleased about something. "That, my dear brother, is for me to know and you to find out." She glanced at Bella on the bed, avoiding Edwards gaze.

"What's with the secrets, Alice? What are you hiding?" Edward winced. "Stop playing that song over and over in your head, it's getting on my nerves!"

Alice laughed softly. "Well, stay _out _of my head!" She smiled. "And I am not hiding anything. Bella is."

Edward crossed his arms to wait for her to elaborate.

"I don't know how she cottoned on so quickly, but she has managed to make decisions to give me a vision, but she has kept the decision basic so I don't see all her plans. However, I do see that she is worried about something, I get the internal feeling with the vision that she wants to ask me something – something she doesn't want to ask you." She glanced at Bella then back to Edward. "See, I am already the person she turns to for advice. Told you she would be my best friend soon enough."

-x-

Bella POV 

When I woke up my body was heavy with sleep. I rolled over and stretched before I sat up and looked around the room. I didn't have to look far to find what I was looking for as Edward was sitting on the rocking chair in the corner, his pale profile almost glowing in the dark.

"You have sat on that more in the last few days than anyone has sat on it in years," I muttered before I yawned loudly.

Edward chuckled softly. "I have taking quite a liking to it," he said. "Sixteen hours of sleep did you well, you look very refreshed."

My mouth fell open is shock. "_Sixteen_! I slept for _sixteen_ hours!" I glanced at the clock which read 3.10am, and did my own quick mental math check.

"Like a baby," Edward said.

I ran my fingers through my hair slowly. "You should have woken me," I told him. "You must have been bored out of your mind."

"Nothing would have woken you up, you were out for the count, no bombs, tornados or nuclear war would have woken you from slumber. And I wasn't bored; your snoring is actually quite soothing after a while." Edward pressed his lips tightly to stop him from laughing.

"Cheek! I do_ not_ snore," I grumbled as I threw a pillow at him. Edward caught the pillow with ease and laughed.

"True," he agreed. "But you do talk in your sleep."

My face flushed but I wasn't that embarrassed – Edward had seen me vomit everywhere, so sleep talking was nothing.

"Yeah, well, so would you if you had a stressful life as I do," I said indifferently. "What was I saying, anyway?"

"It was mostly about your mom," he said as he joined me on the bed. "Something about a beach...and decisions you had to make..."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Strange," I said followed by another yawn. "No idea what that means," I added. "I don't remember any of my dreams from the past _sixteen_ hours!" I shook my head in disbelief. Then something occurred to me and I shot of bed.

"Oh, my God," I gasped. "Charlie!" I started to open my drawers to look for something to put on but it was still dark and it was hard to distinguish from one item to another.

Edward shot out of bed, too. "He's fine," he said quickly. "It's quarter past three in the morning, Bella, where are you going?"

The light came on making the room bright so I had to squint to see. "The hospital," I said as I opened my closet. "Where else?"

Edward was in front of me in the closet before I could pick anything up. "Visiting hours are over, they won't let you in."

"Have rules like those ever applied to you?" I challenged.

"You're not me," Edward replied.

"I missed a whole day, Edward, please just lets go to the hospital," I pleaded. A lot could happen in sixteen hours, I was mad at myself for missing all that time when my father was so ill. And then there were the others, what had happened to all the other people that were at the scene of the explosion?

"We can go back in a few hours when it's light out." Edward put his hands lightly on my shoulders and steered me back to the bed. "They would have called if there was anything wrong...And my father is there to oversee his care, he will be just fine."

I reluctantly sat on the bed and pulled my feet up off the floor. I shuffled up the bed so I was hunched against the pillows and folded my arms across my chest to let Edward know I was mad.

Edward, fighting a smile, sat on the other side of the bed and put a pillow next to mine and we both sat in silence facing the wall with the desk, which was cultured with junk.

"So, we going to sit here all night?" he asked casually. I didn't answer. "Want to play a game?" My lips twitched, curious. I was imagining him hauling out our old battered Monopoly set which Charlie and I used to play for hours when I used to visit. "Emmett and I used to play it all the time...He has some imagination!"

"Okay, I'll fold, what game?"

The smile was evident in his voice when he replied, "You ever played "Would you rather"?"

I stared at him. "Yeah in sixth grade," I said trying not to laugh. Edward shrugged. "Oaky, but can we go out for a while? Just a walk around the block...or to the park by the elementary school?"

I could see him weighing his options; go to the hospital with me, go on a walk with me or stay stuck in the same room he has sat for the last sixteen hours. "A walk sounds good," he said. "On one condition..." I narrowed my eyes, waiting. "We don't go further than Humble Road."

I scowled. Past Humble Road was on route to the hospital. "Fine, no detours past Humble Road. To the park and back, promise."

I got out of bed and instead of looking for clothes again; I pulled on my UGG boots over my pyjama pants and picked up my blue hoody from the back of the rocking chair. Edward watched me as I put the lazy ensemble together.

"Did you expect me to pause to put on my best clothes and coat on a thick layer of makeup just to go for a quick walk?" I asked as I shorted my hood.

"You don't need to, you look perfect without even trying," Edward said. "Girls make too much fuss over their appearance, when really there is no need. Girls looked just fine before the cosmetic industry came about."

I was glad he thought that way because I didn't really have the skills to make myself look pretty by applying makeup every day. But in truth, I had thought about buying some makeup ever since I met Edward. Next to him I felt invisible.

Leaving the house at that time of the morning felt weird. I felt like I was breaking the law or something, and the street was so quiet it was eerie.

"You'll be safe with me," Edward said reading my expression. I automatically walked closer to him. I had the urge to hold his hands as we walked out of the drive way, but instead I slipped my arm though his in case he was uncomfortable holding my hand.

"Okay, so let's play your game," I began as we neared the end of the road. Edward stiffened when I had held onto his arm but quickly eased and it felt natural as we walked side by side. "Would you rather...relive the same day over and over...or...go through the rest of your life deaf and blind?"

It was almost three thirty in the morning, what can I say? I couldn't think of anything else.

Edward didn't hesitate to answer, "Relive the same day over and over."

I opened my mouth to ask why but he smirked, shaking his head. "My turn," he said quickly. "Would you rather be able to travel back time or be able to travel into the future?"

I thought for a few seconds, many things going through my mind, making it hard to decide. "Travel back in time," I said eventually. I could see my mom whenever I wanted, and maybe warn her of the cancer before she got sick.

"Would _you_ rather be able to travel back time or be able to travel into the future?" I put the same question to him, interested in his answer.

"Same as you," Edward answered, quicker than I had. "Would you rather never be able to speak again, or only be able to speak the entire truth no matter what you were asked?"

"Never be able to speak again," I said at once. Sometimes, the truth hurts, so I would rather not be able to speak if I was going to offend everyone every time I opened my mouth. Besides, I could learn to sign.

We had reached Collins Road, which was a block from the park. The town was still eerily quiet, not even a cat had crossed our path.

"Okay my turn," I said quietly, trying not to disrupt the silence of the street. "Would you rather have all your hair shaved off to never grow back again, or be only three feet tall?"

Edward gave me a funny look but answered, "Shave off all my hair..." He didn't sound confident. I had to laugh.

"Okay, Miss Swan, would you rather have a beard like Father Christmas that you could never shave off, or eat bugs for the rest of your life?" Edward challenged playfully.

I snorted. "The beard of course!" Then I changed my mind when the image of me having a huge white beard flashed in my brain. "Wait...what kind of bugs? And dead or alive?"

"Spiders, cockroaches, flies...But it doesn't matter, you can't change your mind now," he said with a grin. "I shall call you 'Mr Clause' from now on..."

"You didn't say anything about a sex change," I said nonchalantly and Edward laughed loudly.

"There is someone coming," Edward said softly and pulled me into the shadows of the houses.

An old pickup truck passed us and carried on nosily down the street. Despite the fact that we weren't really doing anything wrong, it was not the best idea for the Chief's daughter and the Doctors son to be caught wondering around town so late. Once the truck had passed Edward led the way through the gate of the small play park that was across the street.

I sat on one of the swings and Edward sat on the one next to me. The night was still and the breeze was soft against my face. Above us was a clear sky, with pretty diamonds in the sky.

"Night is always my favourite time," I said quietly. "I love the moon and stars. My mom and I used to camp out in our garden and just stare at the sky for hours talking." I sighed and swung my legs a little. Thinking of my mom led me to a question that plagued my mind for weeks. "Would you rather save one person from dying or help a million people through death?"

I stopped swinging my legs and stared straight ahead. For me I always wondered if I could trade my gift to save my mom. A deal I wish I could have made with the universe. Initially, while I was still feeling raw of her passing, still angry that she was taken from me, I would have given my own life for her if I could. But in the past week or so, something was telling me that she wouldn't have wanted that. The accident had opened my eyes a lot. I always knew you couldn't get anything for free; the world just didn't work like that. If I had been able to save my mom, give up my gift, then would Charlie be dead now? It was a selfish, horrible thought, but I knew the answer. I would never choose one parent over the other, but the one thing that my mom taught me while she was sick, but something I have been telling people all my life, was that when it's a person time then you just have to accept it. No matter how unfair it seemed. But despite that, I would have still have done anything just to keep her with me.

I could feel Edward tense up but I didn't turn to see his reaction. The night continued to be silent while Edward thought his answer.

"Save one person from dying," he whispered. I turned to look at him. He was staring at me intently. I felt a shiver down my back as I stared into the depth of his golden eyes, and in a single second I knew who he would save.

And suddenly I felt like I was connected to Edward, like there was a string attached to us both. It was as if we were one, and nothing could break us apart. I didn't know where the feeling came from, but it was strong and I knew then that whatever may happen I never wanted the string to break because I didn't ever want to be apart from him. My heart swelled as I stared back at Edward, and everything became clear for me at that moment.

The intensity of his stare and my surge of feelings for Edward, led me to ask a question which I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer to. "Would you rather I was a vampire and shared entirety with you, or I lived a long human life and died peacefully."

Edward didn't miss a beat when he replied, "The latter, that you lived a long human life and died peacefully."

It was if someone had brutally cut the string that I had felt that was keeping us bonded. My heart quickened and my body froze internally. I felt like a knife twisted my heart, and reality was dawning on me quick. I was just dreaming that he would want to be with me forever.

I got off the swing numbly and walked towards the gate like a robot. My legs were stiff, as if they weren't used to walking. It was such a slap in the face that I couldn't even cry as his words sunk in.

"I didn't mean it like that," Edward's voice called after me. "Bella, wait!"

"You can't change your mind now," I said just has he had earlier. I opened the gate and let it slam shut behind me.

Edward was in front of me before I would blink and he wouldn't let me passed so I stopped but didn't meet his gaze.

"You caught me off guard; I didn't even think the question through. You have no idea what the question actually means."

"Actually, Edward, I do," I said stiffly. "And I was kidding myself thinking you would have chosen differently, that you would actually want to share a life with me forever..." I stepped around him and walked away. "Maybe you should go home," I called back but didn't turn. I knew I was acting like a child that had been told I couldn't get a toy, but I was more hurt than I had realised I would be. "But, I will see you when around eight, we can go to the hospital together...if you want to," I added because I was scared I would never see him again after this...not that I would have blamed him.

To my relief and dignity Edward didn't stop me as I walked quickly through the streets towards the house. When the house came into view I ran towards it and locked myself inside. I was shaking by the time I reached the stairs and I didn't bother taking off my hoody of UGGs and threw myself under the duvet.

I knew I was acting like I had just been publicly humiliated, as if Edward had announced to the world that I actually thought I had a snowball's chance in hell of being with him, but that's exactly how I felt. I knew as soon as the question bubbled on my lips what his answer was likely to be, but just in that second, with the spark of feelings that had rushed through me, I had hoped he would have chosen to keep my forever rather than see my human life wither over the years while he stayed his perfect self. I felt like a pathetic little girl who thought that her crush loved her back.

I was stupid, extremely naive for even thinking that was possible. Of course he wouldn't want to stay with me. How could I even begin to think that?

Tears splashed onto my pillow while I wallowed in self pity and somewhere amongst my self-pitying I must have drifted off back to sleep because before I knew it, Edward was by my side and it was daylight again.

"Charlie's awake," he whispered. "Do you still want to go to the hospital with me?"

My heart skipped a beat, and for a cloudy second I thought I was dreaming. I sat up in the bed awkwardly and rubbed the sleep out my eye. I glanced at the clock to see that it had just gone eight thirty. I watched Edward as I stepped out of bed, but he showed no sign of wanting to speak about what happened earlier.

"Just give me a couple of minutes, I will get ready," I said as I grabbed a few essentials from my room and hurried off to the bathroom, glad to have a moment to myself.

I knew that I had missed enough school as it was, but I was sure they would understand if I took yet another day off. I wondered if there was even school at all. As far as I was aware no one from school was directly affected by the accident and explosion, but in small towns like this when something as big as this happened then everyone was affect, no matter who was hurt. I decided that it didn't matter either way. I had my priorities and school wasn't one of them at that very moment, my injured father and the spirits of the people that had just lost their life was much more important.

While I was getting ready, my mind wondered to the incident that had happened at the park. I wondered what Edward really thought. If he didn't want me, then why was he back? Was he only back because he pitied me? I vaguely rembered inviting him back to go to the hospital, but it was an open invitation; he didn't have to take me up on it. Still, I was pleased he came back; it would have been a kick in the gut if he never showed up.

As I left the bathroom, closing the door behind me, I decided that I would just act normal. It was my fault that I put what we had into jeopardy. If I hadn't opened my mouth to ask that stupid question then Edward would have probably spent the remainder of the night with me in my room.

When I entered the bedroom, my bed was freshly made and Edward was sitting like a statue on the rocking chair. He blinked after a second and stood up, looking towards me with a large crooked smile.

"Ready," I said, my voice sounding unsteady at the sight of his idyllic smile. Then it hit me again. The feelings I had felt before came rushing back. The string that had attached us at the park seemed to tug at me tightly, drawing me towards him. I knew what he had wanted in the future, but I knew how I felt at that moment. As I got closer to him, electric seemed to flow through the string, making my body spark with heat.

Edward stood in front me, and gingerly brushed his hand down my face. He bent down and kissed the side of my mouth gently. I took a sudden intake of startled breath and swayed on the spot.

"Sorry," he whispered, lingering by my mouth.

"For what?" I breathed. My heart was going so fast I was surprised I stayed standing.

"For upsetting you," he replied. "I didn't mean to. Forgive me?"

My hands were shaking so I placed them on his chest for support. "There is nothing to forgive," I said shakily. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Edward wrapped his cool arms around my back, holding me close. I could feel his breath on my cheek, and I was almost certain he could hear my heart rocket within me. "Well then, the only thing left to say is..."

And he kissed me. Slowly at first then the rhythm quickened, became harder, yet more passionate. When we parted I was breathless and yearning for him to be closer to me once more, but to my utter dismay, he smiled down at me and pulled away.

"Time to go, _Mr Clause_," he said with an affectionate grin. I made a face to protest, I was quite content where I was, forgetting about pretty much everything expect the two of us."You were all so eager to go to the hospital not four and half hours ago..."

"Your such a tease, Mr Cullen," I said but couldn't hide my own smile. "Fine, let's go!"

* * *

Sorry it was short; I will try for a longer one next time. What do you guys think so far? Also, has anyone had a chance to read my other stories: Trapped and Falling into Darkness? They kept me going while I had writers block for this one!

Okay, so I need to ask your opinion. I have a few chapters planned but a few of them are a little dramatic due to Bella's expanding gift she will be put into situations which are projected from certain ghosts, which will cause her to go through what they go through. Should I just go with what I have in my head, or have a few steady chapters since I have already done a lot of drama in relation to Bella lately. I can tone it down if you think it's unrealistic (as realistic as a vampire/ghost story can get lol).

Thanks again for reading; I appreciate your reviews so far!


	21. Night Walker

This is quite possibly the longest chapter I have ever written for any of my stories so I hope you like it (:

Thank you very much to my beta TheTinyDancer – she does a great job and I am grateful for her to bounce ideas off of, she is very patient and I loved her suggestion for part of the story!  
I own nothing Twilight!

Chapter Twenty

Night Walker

I walked through the clean sterile smelling corridor feeling prepared to see Charlie. Edward had warned me that he had gauze across his throat, and he still had a few IVs in, but he was breathing and speaking normally, which was all that mattered.

I had been in hospital quite a few times, I had seen sick people, and of course I had watched my mother deteriorate with cancer, but when I stood in front of the window of Charlie's room, gazing in at my father lying asleep on the bed in the middle of the room, I froze.

He was lying peacefully in his bed, with the blankets drawn midway up his chest, his hands limp by his sides and IVs poking out of his arms, which didn't startle me since Edward had forewarned me. It wasn't even the sight of the gauze stuck to his throat, covering the wound Carlisle had made to save his life.

It was the colour of his complexion that scared me. Charlie never got sick a day in his life as far as I knew. I always saw him as this big, strong, tough man who would scare away the imaginary monsters in my room when I was little. He was the one person I could count on to always be there for reassurance when I needed it. He was my dad, but as I stood by the window, he looked so vulnerable. He was grey in the face and he looked older than his years, and it brought back so many memories back from my mom that it frightened the hell out of me to see him like that.

I took a slow breath, then turned and walked away in the direction of the elevator. I was shaking so hard by the time I reached it. By my side in an instant was Edward. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, nestling his cheek against the side of my head.

"I'm so sorry," he said gently. "I should have realised it would remind you of your mom. Are you okay?" He turned me around as I nodded but when I met his eyes I burst into tears. Edward pulled me close and rubbed my back in a soothing rhythm. He hummed a soft lullaby to me while I tried to compose myself and calm down.

It took me a few minutes to get a grip on myself, but I managed to pull away from Edward's hold and tried to smile. "I'm such a baby," I murmured. "I cry at everything."

"You're not a baby," Edward said with a small frown. He clasped his hands gently to my face and wiped away my tears with his thumb gently. "You're a normal human being who is still grieving for her mother, and seeing your father like that scared you. I should have waited a while until he was a little more alert, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, don't apologise," I said. "But you're right, seeing him did frighten me. I thought I had prepared myself to see him, but I was shocked at how...worn out he looks. Exactly how my mom looked a day or so after chemo."

I had tried to prepare myself to see her get sick while the poison tried to make her better in the long run, but it was distressing to see how sick she actually got so quickly.

Edward tucked some fallen hair behind my ears and kissed my forehead. "He'll be okay," he reassured me. "Do you want to go for a walk then we can go back and try again?"

"No," I said shaking my head. "I can't hide from him, I'll see him now."

It was odd how badly I had reacted. I had seen actual corpses and I had seen my mother's peaceful body once she had left it in spirit, but Charlie looking like he did really got to me. It made me appreciate everything I had because at any moment it could all become what I had lost.

I didn't hesitate as I entered the room and to my relief, once inside, it wasn't so bad. It took me a few minutes to actually look at Charlie on the bed, but Edward sat next to me and took my hand for reassurance. I took a breath and looked up.

Charlie was still pretty grey, but he didn't look as bad now that I was closer. The machines beside us were silent and I was grateful that it was only needles that were attached to him. I didn't think I would be able to cope if he was hooked up to a breathing machine, or heart monitor like mom had six weeks after being diagnosed. We thought she was going to die there and then; she caught an infection which her poisoned body had made her prone to every sort of bug going.

_This is different,_ I reminded myself. _Mom was sick; Dad is injured and will get better. _

"Did anyone else survive?" I whispered to Edward. I knew I would eventually find out but I wanted to prepare myself before I saw their spirits.

"Yes," Edward told me. "A young officer was very badly hurt, a few other officers were hurt but not mortally, and a couple of firemen weren't close enough to be killed by the blast."

I appreciated his honesty. He knew, of course, that I was no stranger to the dead.

"I guess I will find out soon," I said sadly. "How many were actually killed?"

It didn't escape my notice that the young police officer, who could only be Little Mattie Jay, was in my vision but unharmed. Now he was here and injured.

That was going to hurt Charlie more than anything.

"Ten in total," Edward said gravely. "Everyone that was in the initial car crash was killed, apart from Emily, which makes six, then two firemen, the biker and one officer..."

My heart sank and tears slid down my face. "Deputy Mark," I whispered and Edward nodded in confirmation. "How the heck did this happen?"

It was a rhetorical question; we both already knew the answer.

The car crash, I saw in a vision, but I didn't see how the explosions happened, although I knew it was going to happen at some point. Feelings of guilt built in my mind again but I tried to shake them off; I had enough to worry about without blaming myself.

I vaguely remembered Ryan warning me that there was lighter fluid in the minivan but it had been too late. Seconds later, the van had exploded. Then minutes after that, there was a second explosion, which had been due to a gas leak from the old couples' Beetle.

It really was just one of those awful things. And the real reason it had all happened was because a deer had run out onto the road causing the accident.

"Ten dead all because of a stupid animal," I muttered. I had never felt such hatred for an animal until then. I loved all sorts of creatures, but somehow, I couldn't feel the love for them at that moment. Of course I then started to feel guilty when I remembered said creature had sadly lost its life too. "Has everyone's family been informed?"

"Yes, most of the people were local, so it was easy to find their next of kin, but those with relatives from out of town are arriving as we speak," Edward said. "Mrs. Errol is letting people stay at the bed and breakfast for free. The whole town is going out of their way to do what they can to help. Everyone is feeling the toll of grief."

"This is simply awful," I said as I wiped tears from my eyes. "I hate death in general, although I have come to accept it, but when something like this happens, when a whole group of people lose someone it really gets to me..." I went back to thinking I could have done something sooner. I had had a vision of what was going to happen, I'd known there was going to be an accident and I'd known there was going to be a fire of some kind – which should have taken Charlie's life – but I just wasn't able to stop it in time.

Julia had explained that I wasn't supposed to stop it, but I didn't see why not. I bit back my anger towards myself and tried to focus on what I could do now.

"I have never dealt with ten deaths at once for the same thing, what do you think I should do?" I asked Edward.

He was thoughtful for a while before he replied. "Ask_ them_ what you should do," he said softly. "If they all want to say goodbye then both you and Emily could help them do it. The sooner they go, the better it will be for everyone."

It was going to be harder than just going around to each family member and trying to convince them that their loved one was here and wanted to say goodbye before they went into The Light. I was sure that everyone that had died was still around, because the nature of their death would have meant that they were more than likely still earthbound until they got answers.

"Let's just play it by ear," I decided.

Charlie opened his eyes at that moment. Edward and I both turned and I waited for Charlie to take in his surroundings.

His head turned towards us and I smiled reassuringly.

"Déjà vu," he croaked.

I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

"Déjà vu," Charlie repeated. "Just a few days ago you were the one lying in the bed while I was at your side waiting for you to wake up."

"Then technically, that's not déjà vu, Dad," I said relieved. Thankfully he was his usual self. Charlie touched the gauze over his throat with a frown. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" my dad asked.

Edward and I shared a look.

"You don't remember, Charlie?" Edward said.

Charlie closed his eyes for a moment while he thought. I wondered if he remembered being a spirit but I doubted it very much so I was never going to bring it up.

"Car accident," Charlie said his voice hoarse. "Then..."

"An explosion," Edward said, filling in Charlie's blank memory. "The minivan had lighter fluid in the car, and with the sparks off the Jaws of Life it caught fire and exploded..."

Charlie's face went hard and he tried to sit up. "How many died?"

Of course, like me, he was very practical; he didn't like things to be sugar coated.

"It doesn't matter Dad, just rest," I said quickly. The news wouldn't help him get better, and I was sure he would try to get out of bed to go and help with whatever he could.

"Tell me, Bella," he said in his Chief of Police tone. "Please," he added softly.

I looked away, tears swirling in my eyes.

"We don't know at this moment," Edward said smoothly. "They haven't released a body count to the public yet."

Edward was a scarily good liar, but I was grateful.

"Then I'd better get out of bed to start helping, they will need me," Charlie said as he attempted to get out of bed, but he winced, gritting his teeth in pain.

I stood up abruptly and placed my hands on his shoulders firmly. "You will do no such thing," I said firmly. "You are in no fit state to do anything. You stay there or I'll get the nurse to drug you to send you back to sleep!"

Charlie was the boss of other people; he wasn't used to being told what to do. He glared at me but didn't move. He knew I was being serious.

"Yes _mother_," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "I will stay put, but you will go back to school!"

My jaw tightened and my eyes narrowed. "When my father is so ill in hospital?" I asked in a sweet voice. "Why, how can I possibly do such a thing?"

"Get going kiddo, or I will get Mark to march you there himself," Charlie said playfully.

My smile faltered and I froze. Charlie was instantly alert and as he stared into my eyes I could see that he knew exactly why I had reacted that way. His face fell and he stared at the blankets furiously.

"No," he said hoarsely. "He can't be..."

"I'm so sorry Dad, I didn't mean for you to find out like this!" My lips trembled and I held on to the bars on the bed tightly for support.

"He's been one of my best friends since..." Charlie trailed off. "Bells, can you get the nurse for a wheelchair, I want to find Pam, she must be devastated...and the kids."

Edward left the room to get a nurse, but I wasn't sure if Mark's wife was even here.

"Have you...have you _seen_ him?" my dad asked softly. He met my gaze and I shook my head. Charlie nodded. "Will you help him if you do?"

"Of course, I will help them all when I see them," I said as I squeezed his hand. He squeezed back with a lot of strength. "Is there anything you want me to do? I brought you some clothes and toiletries, but do you want me to call anyone? I think the guys will be visiting soon."

Edward told me the rest of the small police force were floating in and out of the hospital. Some of them stayed with Pam and the kids, while the others were trying to do their jobs, grieving at the same time. Things like this hit small communities the worst, as there were so few people to deal with incidents as big as this.

"No," Charlie said, "Seeing you is all I need." I kissed him softly on the cheek and wrapped my arm around him as gently as I could.

"I love you so much Dad," I whispered. "I'm glad you're okay."

I was anxious at how he was going to cope now that his friend and colleague was gone. Charlie was anything but an emotional man, but I could tell, as he hugged me tightly, that this was going to be hard on him.

"I love you too Bella," Charlie said softly. I knew he wasn't going to elaborate much more than that, but his words were comforting to hear and it was good just to hold him.

Edward interrupted and I pulled back, wiping my eyes while Charlie was distracted.

"Mrs. Butler is in the morgue, if you would like to go down with her," Edward said. "The nurse said it should be okay, she is getting you a wheelchair."

Charlie nodded at once and sat up in bed. I was anxious to have him moving but I knew I couldn't stop him. I fetched his bathrobe that I had brought and helped him get it on. The nurse arrived with a wheelchair and Edward and I helped Charlie off the bed.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked tentatively.

Charlie slumped on the chair looking exhausted. He contemplated for a few moments. "You reckon _he'll_ be there?" Charlie asked me, trying to block out the confused nurse.

"I should think so," I replied. "If his wife is there."

The nurse was just staring at us. I wondered then what she was thinking, and I made a mental note to ask Edward later. The answer could be quite interesting.

"I don't think it would be the right time for you to talk to Mark," Charlie decided. "It will be a shock for _him_, but it will confuse Pam, which will upset her more."

"Then I will be around," I said. I glanced at the nurse and she hurried away, wheeling Charlie in front of her.

"He'll be okay," Edward told me. "He's a strong man, he can cope."

"I know, but I think the shock of it all will be the hardest on him," I said. "No one can prepare for death, but people find it hard to accept that during the same day, they had seen the person healthy and well, and then next thing, they are being told that they are gone for good. I have met people who took weeks, sometimes months, to accept that the person is actually gone. It's so sad when that happens."

"Yes, but I bet that as soon as you helped the person say goodbye, everything became a whole lot easier for them and they could move on much quicker, because they knew that the person was okay." Edward took my hand and we walked out through the brightly lit corridor. Forks General was pretty small compared to most of the hospitals in Phoenix, so it didn't have that many people wandering around.

"Well, I don't really call to check in with everyone I help, but I like to think that I do something good once I meet the people that the spirits have left behind," I said. "For all I know I could just be making things worse..." That wasn't a thought that I liked very much, so I stopped talking.

"Trust me, you would know if people didn't appreciate what you did for them," Edward said firmly. "Humans have a way of letting other people know if they aren't happy about something...and usually they go to the source that made them feel that way."

I wasn't sure if that was a comforting thought, or if I should start being paranoid every time I helped someone in case they thought I was doing them a wrong instead of a right.

Since I was thinking about my gift, my thoughts redirected to Emily. I wondered how she coped with her gift. I remembered how it was to feel..._different_ at that age. To begin with, I thought seeing all those people was normal, that everyone else saw them too, but my mom and dad looked at me like I was crazy, and I stopped telling them about the people I saw altogether. I knew they were dead people though. The ones that knew they were dead told me, but at that age, there wasn't much I could do for them – which they knew.

But now I had the chance to help Emily, because now more than ever, she needed someone to understand what she was going through.

"Did Emily's aunt and uncle take Emily away, or was she allowed to stay with her other aunt, Mrs. Jackson?" I asked as we walked aimlessly thorough the corridor.

"The custody of Emily isn't going to be simple," Edward told me. "Emily's mom's sister and her husband came from Seattle and will be staying here until further arrangements are made, but Mrs. Jackson, Emily's aunt from her father's side, lives here in Forks, where Emily has lived her whole life, and she is going to fight to keep her."

Just a few days before, Edward and I had visited Mrs. Jackson on the pretence that we wanted to interview her about the deaths of children under the age of eighteen. In truth, we wanted to find out if the spirit of a little boy was her son. Which he wasn't; he was Edward's brother.

"Not that my opinion matters, but I think Emily should stay in Forks with Mrs. Jackson," I said. "Forks is Emily's home, where her school and friends are, and I think having Emily around will actually be a turning point for Mrs. Jackson and she can start to move on from her son's death...or at least as much as a grieving mother can."

"I think most people are agreeing with that," Edward said with a frown. "But there is a counter argument that having Emily around would make her worse, that Emily would remind her too much of Jamie."

"What does Emily want?" No one ever listened to kids.

"I don't know, her mind is closed to me just likes yours. But ask her. She is more than likely to open up to you."

Edward led me past another ward and a bunch of offices then past a flight of stairs.

We walked down another empty hallway, which was decorated with brightly coloured pictures on each side, but the walls behind them were dull and flaking.

I almost stumbled over myself when I halted suddenly, but Edward carried walking with our hands still intertwined.

He was quick to pick me up before I completely fell and looked at me with some concern. I pulled on the sleeve of his shirt and nodded ahead of us.

"They are there," I said quietly looking straight ahead. Edward half turned but of course there was nothing there to his eyes.

"How many?" he asked, knowing what I meant anyway even if he couldn't see.

They were all staring at me. Deputy Mark was standing in the middle, looking at me with hurt in his eyes. Vicky looked confused, her husband right behind her with a faint, accepting smile, which was the opposite from when I first saw him.

The old couple that had died instantly in their Beetle looked almost oddly happy and the two firemen looked as if they had accepted their fate. I guessed that came with the job.

And lastly there was the biker who had been the first to die. The sight of him made me nauseous. His head was intact, but the gaping wound over his neck was... Well, you could imagine.

"Everyone apart from Emily's parents," I told Edward.

"So you _can_ see us," Vicky said. "And we really are dead."

"I am so sorry," I told her. It was hard to look her in the eye. I had told her she was going to be just fine. At the time I had believed it. She didn't seem as injured as her husband who died almost instantly on impact. "I can help you all if you would like," I said addressing them all. "If you want to say goodbye, I can help you do that, or if you need something important done, then I can do it for you."

"Then what happens?" Deputy Mark asked.

"You will go into The Light," I said. "It's where everyone is supposed to go once they die."

"What if we don't want to go?" Vicky said with anger. "What if we want to stay here and be with our loved ones?"

A lot of spirits went through the five stages of grief that their loved ones were going though. She was currently in anger, mixed with bargaining. "Well, that's up to you, but you don't belong on earth anymore, you belong in The Light."

"What's beyond The Light?" the bike rider asked.

"I have no idea," I said delicately. "But I believe it's everything that the person wishes it to be."

"Like Heaven?" asked the old woman with a smile that resembled a kid on Christmas morning.

"Yes," I said. "It's a place which brings peace, which isn't something you will get if you stay on earth."

"And you can help us say goodbye?" Mark asked.

"I can help you and your loved ones be somewhat at peace," I said.

"What happens if we choose to stay?" the biker asked. "What if we don't go beyond this so called Light?"

I didn't really have an answer for that. I was always led to believe that it was best to help the spirits move on, so they could be at peace, but I'd never questioned why they had to go. I always told spirits what I believed in my heart, and that was that if they moved on from earth, not only would they discover peace, but they could be happy and start a new life beyond The Light. I always saw The Light as a new earth, but only for spirits; what happened there was out of my hands, but I knew it was a place where it was safe and happy.

"Nothing happens," I said honestly. "But you would be floating around invisible to everyone you love. You wouldn't be living and you wouldn't have a purpose like us humans do."

"Our daughter and son have arrived from Port Angeles, would you tell them that we are okay and not to worry?" said the old woman. Her husband was holding her hand. They were both wounded but they had died together and looked more than ready to move on together to start a new life.

I smiled at the couple. "Of course," I said. "I would be honoured to tell them. You both come and say goodbye when I tell them."

"We will be there," the man said and then they both disappeared.

"What are they saying?" Edward asked guardedly. It was always awkward when people knew what was there but couldn't see if for themselves.

"The couple that died in the Beetle are ready to move on and want me to say goodbye to their children," I told him. "The others are not sure yet."

"_I_ am sure," Deputy Mark said quickly. "I just need time...It happened so fast!" He bowed his head then left the corridor too.

I looked around at the rest of them. The biker looked angry, Vicky was stony faced – she hadn't accepted her death – her husband looked torn and the firemen hadn't changed their expression since I had first spoken.

"Well I don't have much family, but could you do me a favour and see that my dog goes to a good home?" said the tallest fireman.

"I will do my best," I said. I glanced at his colleague but he shrugged.

"I saw The Light thing you were on about when I first...Well you know. Is it bad that I don't feel the need to say goodbye?" he asked.

"I can't put a percentage on it, but a lot of people go straight into The Light," I said. "My guess is the only reason you stayed is because you died suddenly and it was a shock for you...it was a shock for all of you. But if you feel ready, then you don't need to say goodbye to anyone. But if you think of something then don't feel like you will burden me with anything, it's what I am here for."

"Fair enough," said the second fireman. "I will hang around and wait for the rest though." And with that he left also.

"Seems like a good idea to me," said the tall fireman and followed his colleague.

"Well I sure as hell am not joining them," Vicky said bluntly. "I have barely done anything in life; there is no way I am leaving now."

"And what do you propose to do, Vicky?" John asked her with a firm tone. "We are dead, end of. We can't do anything, like she said, we are invisible!"

Vicky's eyes flared and she turned to her husband with fury. "Why have you already accepted it? How can you want to leave when we had so much planned?" Her anger was causing the lights to flicker which startled her husband and put Edward on edge.

"It's normal," I whispered. "She can't control her anger."

"Who?" Edward asked quickly.

"Vicky," I explained. "The girl we...helped." Guilt washed through me. I really had thought she was going to live.

"I can understand your anger, Vicky, but it doesn't make a difference," John said. "We have to accept our fate and move on. The Light doesn't sound so bad...we could see Lucy again."

The lights went back to normal and Vicky sagged, her body quivering.

"Lucy," she whispered and then disappeared.

John turned to me with a sad smile. "Our daughter," he told me faintly. "She died when she was only two."

My head tiled to the side. "I am sorry," I said. "But you're right; you will get to see her again." Or at least I hoped so.

"We were supposed to adopt," John said. "That's why she is angry. We had so many plans, but now..."

"She'll come around," I said sympathetically. "Just find me when you are ready to go."

John nodded and left the corridor, leaving only the biker left.

"It's all my fault," he said with a hollow voice. "I don't deserve peace, I don't deserve to go into The Light...I deserve to be miserable."

Ah, the spirits who blame themselves for other people's misfortune and loss.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Graeme," he said. "I have been riding that motorcycle since I was sixteen and I have never had an accident."

"That bend is the worst bend I have ever driven past," I said. "And it wasn't your fault that the deer ran out in front of you at that moment. You tried to brake but..." I let out a breath. "Trust me; it's not your fault. I think you need to come to terms with that before you decide what you want to do. Do you have family that you want to speak to?"

"What would I say? Sorry I was such a disappointment...Sorry I'm dead...?"

"You could tell them that you love them and..." I stopped; he was gone.

I let out a long sigh. "Well, that went well," I said sarcastically.

"They have all gone?"

"Only Vicky and the biker, Graeme, are reluctant," I said. "Hopefully they will come round soon."

"I have every confidence that you will persuade them into The Light." Edward lifted my chin so I would meet his eyes. "You don't still feel guilty do you?" He searched the depths of my eyes for a long moment. "You are good at hiding your feelings...I hate it!"

I smirked and he dropped my chin. "No, I don't exactly feel guilty," I said quietly. "But I always feel...useless. I just don't know why..."

"Because you can't tell them anything other than The Light is better for them than staying here," Edward said simply. "You have to accept that you can only do so much for them and the rest is their own decision."

"I just wish I knew the answer to what every spirit asks me; what is beyond The Light," I said. An odd feeling crept through me so I turned around.

Ryan was standing by a pay phone and vending machine watching us.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"Ryan?" Edward had cottoned on pretty quickly. I nodded.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders lightly. "You don't have to help them you know," he said. "Nothing bad happens to a spirit if they stay earthbound for the rest of their years."

"Like you, you mean?"

"What if I told you I stayed because there was a purpose for me being here?" Ryan came closer to us.

My eyes narrowed. "A purpose such as...?"

I briefly understood that Julia had stayed behind for a purpose but I wasn't entirely sure what that was. If I had to guess, she was like me...only dead. She would be able to connect to recently deceased people and could reassure them better than I could.

"I don't know yet," Ryan admitted. "But I know it has something to do with meeting you."

I held up my hands in my defence. "Wow, hang fire!" I said seriously. "Whatever you think your purpose is, I doubt it has anything to do with me!" I didn't like the idea of a spirit being attached to me, since I did my best to help spirits leave earth.

Ryan smirked. "Actually I think it does," he said. "But Emily also. You know you were supposed to see her fate, right? That she was going to die..."

I frowned to myself. It seemed this was common knowledge to everyone but me before yesterday. "So it seems," I said. Then a thought occurred to me. "Did you know that before or after the accident?"

"After," Ryan replied a little too quickly. My eyes narrowed at him in accusation. "Fine, I...I knew there was someone that needed to be saved and I was to warn you...But your bloodsucker friend there beat me to it and saved her before she was caught up in the explosion."

My face fell. Emily was supposed to be caught up in the explosion? How awful. I had imagined, when I'd heard she died in my vision that she would die of injuries from the initial car accident.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, rubbing my arm to get my attention.

I shook my head once to tell him not now. My brain was trying to work fast to try and process all this.

"Tell me what you know, Ryan," I said after a minute or two. "Julia is the one that told you what was going to happen, right?" Ryan nodded. "Then...why didn't she tell you to tell me that other people were going to die before it all happened?"

"You already know why."

I closed my eyes and Julia's voice echoed in my head...

_Your vision wasn't meant to save everyone because as selfish as it sounds, people die every day and accidents like that do cost lives. You cannot feel guilty for seeing the outcome of a terrible fate, because no matter what, even if you could turn back time and do things differently, the outcome will always be the same – people will die and there is nothing you can do about it. The best outcome has already happened and it wouldn't have without you._

"A sick twist of fate," I muttered faintly. "She couldn't have done anything about it...It would have happened even if you warned me. It was just lucky I could save Charlie and Emily first."

Ryan nodded. He looked hesitant, as if there was more. We looked at each for a few seconds and I realised what he wanted to say.

"Charlie lived but Deputy Mark died," I whispered. My whole body felt like it had been hit by a ton of bricks. I walked over to the wall and sank down to the ground. "Someone had to take Charlie's place," I went on just to say it out loud. "Mark was alive in the vision but Charlie was dead..." I looked up to meet Ryan's eyes. "Who took Emily's place?"

Ryan looked at the floor, not saying a word. He briefly glanced at Edward who was stood in the middle of the hall watching me cautiously. When I met his eyes he glanced away.

"Who took Emily's place?" I asked loudly, firmly. Both Ryan and Edward knew, I could tell from their eyes that they knew.

"Emily was the last to die in your vision?" Ryan asked. He met my eyes and I nodded. "He survived the night...but his burns were just too much for his body..."

My heart sank. "When?" I looked at Edward this time. He would have heard with his own gift what was going on around the hospital.

"Officer Matthew James died several minutes ago," Edward said softly. "His burns were extensive and his body gave up. I'm sorry."

I pulled my arms around my body and lay my head on my knees. I had hoped that Mattie Jay would pull through, but truthfully, I hadn't given him much thought which made it all worse. He was so young, just starting out in his career. Charlie had said he had promise, that he would one day make it in the big cities. Now that had all been taken from him.

"Charlie is going to be devastated," I said. "Two officers, two friends..." I got to my feet and pushed back my emotions. "What do I do now?" I glanced at Ryan as if he had all the answers.

"Whatever you want to do," he said. "Bella, you can't dwell on things like this. You know better than anyone that death is part of life. You have seen people of all ages and all kinds of causes of death, and you can't let it ruin your life." He stood in front of me before I could blink. A trick that Edward liked to do. "Move on with your life. Of course still help the victims of the crash, but do whatever it was you were going to do before all this happened. Treat this like any other day."

"I thought you said I didn't have to help them," I said dryly. I wanted to take his advice, I wanted just to move on but it was hard.

"You couldn't not help one of us if you tried," Ryan said. "You are too kind for your own good!" He winked then started to walk away down the deserted corridor.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Emily," Ryan called back before he disappeared of out sight.

"Is this a dream, or a vision of some sort? I will wake up any second now and none of this would have happened?" I turned to Edward hopefully.

Edward appeared in front of me and clasped both my hands into his. "If only," he said. "What was Ryan saying?"

"To keep going on just as if it hadn't happened, not to dwell on the accident." We walked through the corridor slowly. My eyes were alert for more ghosts.

"Come on; let's go downstairs, Carlisle is speaking to social services about Emily."

I took Ryan's advice and tried to just get on with things. I tried to feel normal, too, but the horrible guilty feeling wouldn't go away, although this time, the guilt wasn't because I still blamed myself, it was because I was just glad Charlie was alive. The thought made my stomach turn every time I thought about it. Was I a horrid person for thinking such things? No, I didn't think so, but I couldn't but help feel that even though the accident wasn't my fault, the deaths of Deputy Mark and Little Mattie Jay were. I had saved Charlie and Emily because of my vision, but instead, the two officers had died.

It was the balance of the universe. Something I tried not to believe in.

The ER was a lot noisier than the halls throughout the hospital. It was still relatively quiet compared to the hospitals in bigger cities, but today it was filled with the townsfolk coming to pay their respects to the dead. Edward ushered me through a door with "DR CULLEN" written on a gold plaque on the front, and shut the door behind us.

Carlisle gave us a nod and we sat down on the two chairs in front of the dark oak desk just as he put the phone down.

"Emily's relatives still are arguing over her custody but I have put in a good word on behalf of Mrs. Jackson," Carlisle told us both. He looked at me with a warm smile. "How are you feeling, Bella?"

Normally my automatic response to that question was always, "Fine," but I wasn't really sure I was fine. "I'm coping," I replied honestly. "It's a lot to take in."

I thought coming to Forks would be peaceful in comparison to Phoenix. It seemed that it was quite the opposite.

"I hear that your gift is expanding," Carlisle said.

I glanced at Edward sideways. "Yes, much to my dismay," I said.

"You don't feel having foresight in relation to spirits is useful?" Carlisle looked intrigued.

"And projection don't forget," I said. I had explained to Edward in detail what Julia had said to me about my gift before I had slept. He was as fascinated as his father.

"Of course, that too." Carlisle nodded. "I suppose that one can't be as...pleasant."

I snorted. "So far it's led me to be quite ill and have my wrists slashed." Not quite as pleasant was the understatement of the century.

Edward was rigid. He shared my views on that side of the gift. "Julia said it shouldn't be dangerous," he said stiffly. "But she isn't the one that has to experience these things."

"Like all gifts, you can learn to control it perhaps," Carlisle said thoughtfully. "You could try and find a way to minimise what happens to you when these spirits project things onto you."

I stared at him doubtfully but chose not to comment. "What is going to happen now?" I asked him. "Now that Mattie has died."

"Father Weber is going to hold a memorial service on Sunday dedicated to all those who died," Carlisle said. "The families will of course get to bury their loved ones separately, but I think the general consensus is that there should be a formal service for them all, and maybe something to honour their memory."

"Deputy Mark and Officer James will be given a large send off, the norm for law enforcement," Edward said. "They will be the first to be buried, then the two firemen, Mr and Mrs. Walker, Emily's parents next, then the biker."

"What about the old couple?"

"Their family have made arrangements for them to be laid to rest in Port Angeles, where they are originally from." Edward retold this information like he was being spoken to on the phone or reciting from a script. I guessed he was listening in to a conversation somewhere where they were speaking of funeral arrangements.

"And then they can all hopefully move on and go into The Light together."

Maybe even before then. It was always weird to see the deceased at their own funeral. I hoped that they would all go together too, so it wasn't too daunting for them all, but it was up to them. That is, if they wanted to go in the first place.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward stiffen in his chair. Carlisle and I both looked at him at the same time.

"The press are outside," Edward said slowly.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, they are reporting to the rest of Washington State about what happened."

Edward got up abruptly. "One of them is awfully keen to speak to Bella." He glanced at me. "She knows you are more than likely here at the hospital...?"

I almost banged my head on the desk and I prayed again that this was a dream.

"Maria Wells?" I said the name with distaste.

"The reporter for Seattle Times?" Carlisle wondered.

Edward and I nodded. "How does she about your gift? How does she even know you are here?"

I bit my lip. "I don't know how she found out I was in Forks, but it's a long story how I know her..." One that almost got me arrested. "I don't be here if she gets inside the hospital," I said quickly. "I don't want to talk to her again..."

I stood up just as Alice glided into the office, shutting the door behind her.

"Let's go out for a while," she said quickly. "You still need to let that woman in the nursing home know that her husband is okay, why don't I come with you?"

Just the out I needed and it would kill two birds with one stone. "Perfect," I said. I had invited Alice the other day to do this for a reason and that reason still stood. I needed Edward out of the way for a while so I said, "Can you stay and find out everything you can about Ms. Wells. She is a very determined lady, and if she wants to speak to me, she won't leave until she sees me in person. But first, find out what she actually needs me for. She will have a reason for being here other than the tragic accident." I swallowed bitterly but tried to smile.

Edward watched me carefully but nodded. "I will see you both later." He glared at Alice with a stern look.

_Thank God he can't read my mind_, was all I could think before Alice and I departed the office.

-x-

Meadowbank Nursing Home was on the outskirts of Forks. It was a lovely building, just one storey high, but it had charm and a peaceful feel to it, somewhere I would be pleased to stay in for my last years.

The building was fairly new, the old one finally demolished after the townspeople protested that it was falling apart. This one had open bay windows for the residents to look out from, and the grounds were luscious green, with trees fencing the meadow in. Flowers of all kinds grew around the property and as soon as I stepped out of the car, I could hear that Meadowbank was home to many birds.

Alice parked the car in the small visitor's parking lot which was situated at the side of the building, out of the view of the windows. We walked around to the large entranceway; I pressed the intercom and we waited.

After a few moments the intercom made some noise and a woman answered.

"Hi there," she said cheerily.

"Hi, we are here to visit Mrs. Pierce." I didn't know the policy on visiting but I was sure it would be okay for us to come in.

"Sure, come right in." There was a buzz and the doors clicked.

Alice led the way and I followed her into the large entrance way. It didn't have the stereotypical smell that people sometimes expect when visiting a nursing home. It seemed fresh, like flowers and I couldn't help but smile.

A nursing assistant, a woman in her twenties, greeted us with a friendly smile.

"Welcome to Meadowbank," she said, nodding to us both. "Are you relatives of Mrs. Pierce?"

"Not really," Alice told her honestly. "But Gladis used to babysit Bella when she was younger, and we heard she wasn't doing so great so we thought we would..."

The woman nodded. "Yes, she isn't too well at the moment. It was so nice of you to come and...say goodbye. Follow me; she is in the day room."

I raised my eyebrows at Alice as we followed the woman through the building.

"You did know her," she whispered. "You'll see when you see her..."

The nursing assistant led us into a large room where a lot of the residents seemed to be. The room itself was pretty; it had been decorated with many pieces of art, there were flowers and plants placed around the room and the window at the back of the room gave the space natural light.

The people in the room, however, made me feel sad. They each sat on their own armchair of some sort, looking blankly ahead of them. The television was on but only the two more alert looking ladies seemed to be paying attention. The others wouldn't have noticed if they were in the middle of Disney World.

"Most of them don't know who they are," the woman whispered sadly. "But we like to keep them as happy as possible - do activities and the like, though they don't remember anything we do with them. Still..." She shrugged. "That's Gladis," she said pointing to a woman by the large widow, her chair facing almost with the back to the room. "I will leave you guys alone. Shout if you need anything." The NA disappeared out of the room and I turned my attention to Mrs. Pierce.

It took a few seconds but finally recognition dawned on me. I did know her. I used to spend after school with her every Tuesday and Thursday when my mom was working at Louisa May's clothes shop. We used to bake fudge brownies together, and take her dog Poppy for a walk. I was startled that I didn't remember her name when her husband told me, but I wasn't too surprised that I didn't recognise him, since he was always working on the road when I was around.

"I wonder if she remembers me," I said in a hushed voice. "She hasn't seen me since I was this high." I held my hand just below my waist.

"Go find out," Alice said nudging me forward. "I will...go make a new friend." She smiled as she looked around the room. Her eyes settled on a small man with thick gray hair and even thicker glasses.

"He's a bit old for you," I whispered jokingly.

"You never know, we might be the same age," Alice replied and floated towards him.

That gave me a lot of pause for thought. It was easy to forget that the Cullens were actually much older than their physical appearances.

I shook my head to get rid of that thought and walked across the room towards Gladis. She didn't see me as I approached, so I pulled up a smaller chair that was sitting against the wall and sat directly in front of her.

"Hello Mrs. Pierce," I said loudly, as if she was deaf. Which she could have been.

She didn't seem to hear me so I touched her hand that was limp on her lap. This time she turned her head and met my eyes. Her blue eyes were the only colour in her face but she half smiled when she saw me.

"Roseanne," she said slowly. "How good of you to come and see me. Where have you been, I missed you."

"No, I am not Roseanne, I'm Bella. Bella Swan, you remember? You used to look after me some days after school..."

"She won't remember you," said a soft voice behind me. I turned around to see her husband glancing down at the pair of us. Mr. Pierce stood between his wife and I and he placed his hand over her shoulder.

At this, Gladis turned a little in her chair and glanced straight at her husband and smiled.

"Where did you get to?" she asked her husband. "I have been waiting on you all day." She seemed much more alert and better in mind around the presence of her husband's spirit.

"How long has she been able to see you?" I asked him. It wasn't that unusual that Gladis could see his spirit but it meant she didn't have long left herself.

"She saw me just after I made contact with you," he told me. "I am not sure if I am happy or sad that she can see me. It means she is going to pass soon isn't it?"

I gave him a sympathetic glance. "You can be together again," I said. "Have you told her what is going to happen?"

"Yes," he said. "She seemed aware of it anyhow. When she speaks to me she is fine, just like before. But when she speaks to anyone else, she forgets who she is, what she is doing...I suppose it is better that it's her time."

"Do you have family?"

"They are staying close by and visit every day. They know that it will be soon," Mr. Pierce said.

"Do you want them to know that you are here?"

Mr. Pierce shook his head. "Our daughter is very religious; she already believes I have gone to heaven."

And knowing that her father was still on earth could upset her. I nodded. "Do you need me to do anything else?"

"It was a comfort to speak to an actual living person for the first time in a long time," Mr. Pierce happily. "You have done me a great kindness just by being here. You don't need to tell Gladis anything, she is ready to go. But I must thank you; I know it can't be easy answering every spirit that crosses your path."

"I was happy to come," I said. "I am sorry that I couldn't do much more, but in a way, it will be easier for you to guide your wife than it will be for me to do it. Come and say goodbye before you both..."

"Go?" Mr Pierce raised his eyebrow. "So there really is a Light?"

"I have never seen it but yeah, other sprits tell me that they see a very bright, very beautiful light and that's where they see their loved ones that have already crossed over." I stood up. I wasn't needed here since Mr. Pierce could do a better job of reassuring his wife than I could.

"Goodbye Gladis," I said. "It was really nice seeing you again." I took her hand and squeezed gently.

"Bye Roseanne," she said looking past me. "Take care!"

"And you," I said. I glanced at Mr. Pierce. "Goodbye."

"Thank you," he said. "And I'm sorry about your mom."

My eyes narrowed and a few questions came to my lips but I shook my head slightly and smiled before I turned away. Did spirits talk, I wondered. He couldn't have known about my mom otherwise. But he couldn't have seen her because she crossed over, I saw her go myself. Maybe it was common knowledge amongst the spirits of Forks that the one that could see them just lost someone close to her.

Alice met me at the doorway. She looked very amused. "That man, Bill, said he has had six wives, and he asked me to be his seventh!"

I snorted. "Way to go, Alice!" I said chuckling. "I am sure Jasper will be ecstatic! Can I be bridesmaid?"

"Of course," Alice said with mock enthusiasm. "He's cute in a grandpa sort of way...anyway, how did it go?"

"I wasn't needed after all," I said. "She can see her husband and I think it's best for him to guide her when...she goes."

"That's sweet." Alice went blank for a few seconds. "He won't have to wait too long for her though - she will pass just after her family visit tonight."

"Oh, that's a shame, but I guess it's for the best." The nursing assistant from earlier waved at us from the office but she was on the phone so she didn't come out to chat. I pressed the button to release the locked door and we headed out into the cold air.

The visit had brought forth a whole new set of questions that had already been on my mind for days; the very reason I wanted Alice to be there.

Alice seemed to know that there was something on my mind, which made me nervous as I wasn't sure what her reaction was going to be.

"Let's park the car and go on the little nature trail, the one made in the trees by the elementary school," Alice suggested. "The schools are off to day in wake of the accident so we won't be seen."

I mumbled something in agreement and we drove through town and parked the Volvo outside of the school. We walked past the small park that Edward and I had visited the night before and my heart gave a tiny jolt.

My feelings towards the Cullens had turned a full three sixty degrees since I'd first found out what they were back in Biology, when Ryan had accidentally spilled the beans on them. At first I'd been quite wary of them, which seemed perfectly natural, but I'd quickly changed my mind, and now everything had changed.

The entrance into the trees had a path which led in a ziz-zag throughout the trees. If my memory served me correctly, it hadn't been there when I was at this school. Alice and I walked for a couple of minutes in silence, as I had lost the nerve to talk to her.

Thankfully Alice had sensed my qualms and she began. "I saw what you asked Edward last night," she said gently. I could sense that she was looking at me but I didn't meet her eyes. "When he came home he wouldn't speak about it, but I hope he didn't hurt you too much."

I breathed in slowly and gathered my words. "Why doesn't he want to..." I looked at Alice and sighed. "Is there any chance that he would change his mind? Alice, I know I haven't known him that long, but I feel like we were meant to be together. It's always been there between us, but last night I felt this connection, a bond, that seemed to be flowing from both of us. Every time I see his face I smile, and my heart swells. When he touches me, it's like electricity flows through us." I sat down on a small bench that was between two trees. "I don't ever want to lose that feeling, Alice. But one day I know it will fade, because I am going to change. Yes, I will always love him but how could he love me?" Alice sat next to me. "I will end up like Mrs. Pierce, my memory will go and I will probably forget Edward altogether." Although, it didn't seem possible now, it was probably true. "And that is what hurt me last night. It hurt to know that one day the bond will break and...I will be left with this empty feeling in my heart."

Alice placed her cool hand on mine. "Edward said what he did because he is scared," she said. "He doesn't think a person should be like us unless it is inevitable. Most of us were turned because death was the only other option. He doesn't want our life for you; he loves you too much..."

"Doesn't he love me enough to listen to what I want in _my_ future? What if I chose to become like you...when you met Jasper, didn't you just know that he was The One?"

"I knew it before I saw him in person," Alice said with a reminiscent smile. "He was the first thing I saw in my first vision after I woke up and I set out to find him."

That was so romantic! I wanted to ask so many questions, but I couldn't lose track of what I was saying.

"Jasper would have turned you if you were human?"

Alice contemplated for a moment. "Yes," she said. "But Edward is different. He..." Alice looked at the ground. "He is going to kill me but here goes. When Edward bumped into you the day you met him, he thought instantly that he wanted to share a life with you. It was like seeing you sparked something that he had never felt before and the feeling was never going to go away. It was like that for the rest of us; we just knew that the other person was who we were meant to be with. And since then, Edward has imagined you as one of us because he wants it so badly for himself. Only, Edward is too good for his own sake and he tries to blank out those thoughts, and the more he spends time with you, the more he falls in love with you, the more he wants you to be human because you are good and pure. The accident with your dad scared him because he knew you would be without a parent and he knew you would instantly want to be turned...and as much as he so badly wants you to be like him, he knew then that he would keep you alive and let you live a human life, have human experiences and be...normal."

"But I am not normal," I said, exasperated. Her words did give me a lot to think about, but I knew what I wanted. And I couldn't have it if I stayed human.

"But you are not as different as us," Alice said choosing her words carefully. "Edward sees himself as a monster, that he is all the things bad in the world. He doesn't want that for you. With your gift and what you do for people, he thinks that if you were turned, he would be doing a wrong to the world and he doesn't want to live with that guilt."

I couldn't help it; I laughed out loud. "Maybe I don't want to spend the rest of my existence with someone who thinks so little of himself," I said shaking my head. "All I know is that I love him and I don't want to grow up while he stays the same as always. I want to be an equal to him, but if I stay human, our relationship will be very limited. It drives me crazy knowing that there would always be this divide between us...is it so much to ask to be with him forever?"

A smile played on Alice's smooth face. "I see visions of peoples' decisions all the time," she said very quietly. "But these visions are subjective, and they don't play out, because the person changes their mind. Sometimes I see things spontaneously, things that aren't from decisions. Yet sometimes they don't work out either because something gets in the way to change that future." Her golden eyes met mine for a brief second. "But lately there has been a vision that won't go away, and no matter which way I look at it, the outcome is always the same..." She raised her eyebrows and my breathing stopped for just a second, my heart reacting excitedly. "All I am saying is, just because Edward said that last night...don't give up hope."

Her words didn't sink in for a few seconds so I was slow to say anything; instead I quickly wrapped my arms around Alice and held her tight. "Thank you," I whispered. "Truly!"

"I haven't done anything," she giggled as she held me back.

"You have said what I wanted to hear," I told her. "Hope is all I need!"

I let Alice go and sat back on the bench. Some people might look at it as throwing my life away, but I saw it as starting a new one. I knew that I couldn't live without Edward. It hurt to even think about it.

Alice had been very helpful, and it gave me a new angle to work on with Edward.

"He loves you very much you know," Alice said after a few minutes of just the birds talking in the trees. "I don't think I have ever seen Edward so happy. He fits in the family perfectly, but we all know that there is something missing in his life. I am glad to see that that something is you. I couldn't have asked for a better sister. You two are perfect for each other!"

Her words were very welcome. It meant a lot to know Alice's opinion.

"Thank you," I said again. "That actually means a lot to me."

Alice started to say something else, but her words seemed to falter, as if I had suddenly gone deaf. I saw her lips moving but I couldn't hear what she was saying.

I frowned then looked around the trees quickly, and my eyes met the woman of the spirit who I thought had slashed my wrists a few nights ago.

Before I could say anything, the atmosphere began to change and I felt woozy, out of touch with reality.

And then suddenly, without warning at all, both the woman and Alice disappeared completely, and I was left standing there, in a place I had never visited before. I wondered if this place had anything to do with the story behind the woman who'd just appeared to me again - the rational part of my brain was telling me that this was probably just another projection, because they had been getting clearer recently. The other part was freaking out.

I was pretty sure I had no control of my movements right now, so I paused to see what was happening, and then some other, unknown force took over my actions and my mind and thoughts seemed to fade and someone else's thoughts and feelings swarmed my mind and took control over my brain completely.

I my thoughts faded into the background entirely.

...

The sun had already begun to set on the western horizon. The sky was cloudy and pink but it was getting darker as I walked. The street lights were already on, which was reassuring, because it got pretty dark real quick this time of year.

The breeze was soft but provided a chill as I walked along the deserted road. It struck me as odd that it was quiet. Sure it was closing time for most of the stores, but normally there were always some people about. Yet there was no one. There were no cars around either.

It was as if everyone had mysteriously disappeared. It left an eerie thought.

I wrapped my arms around my waist and walked briskly along the sidewalk towards Grace's shop. We had arranged to meet after work, but I had overrun when marking the pupils' work from the day before, and was now late. I knew she would wait for me, but time just seemed to run away as usual while I was at work.

When I reached Grace's store, a small women's clothes store that her parents had left her, the door was wide open. I frowned to myself and paused for a second before I entered.

I had an odd feeling as I walked slowly through the shop, my heart beating quickly, as if warning me about something.

"Grace?" I called out. I stood by the counter, looking around the empty store. Everything was still, no noise came from outside and the backroom appeared empty from where I stood but it was too dark to tell.

It wasn't like her to keep the door open and just leave. Besides, she knew I was meeting her, where could she have gotten to?

The uneasy feeling intensified as I slowly walked around the counter and edged towards the backroom.

"Grace?" I called again but still got no answer. "It's me..."

I found the light switch before I entered the room but I wished I hadn't. I let out a piercing scream and my hand, shaking, flew to my mouth.

Bile rose in my throat and I felt dizzy.

Blood had flooded half of the small room floor. The walls were smeared red and the bright orange curtain on the small window had been ripped in a struggle.

Lying against the wall below the window was a terrible sight.

She had blood smeared all over her face; there was a gaping wound in her neck with a chunk of flesh missing, and blood was steadily dripping down her front. Her eyes were wide open and she was staring blankly ahead of her, but there was no sign of life in her broken body.

"Grace," I shrieked but it came out all broken. I realised I had frozen; I knew I had to move, to get help, but I couldn't.

My friend was gone. Killed...brutally murdered in the back room of her own shop. Who could have done such a thing?

The sight of her broken, bloody body was making me sick, so I backed out of the room, stumbling over a box in the hall. I picked myself up and rushed towards the counter where I knew there was a telephone.

I picked up the telephone but the cable was torn. My heart sank and my lips trembled as tears watered my cheeks. Whoever had killed her had cut the cord so she couldn't call for help.

My mind was fogged with horror and grief, but I had to act fast so they could catch whoever had done it. I raced out of the shop and onto the street. The sun had already gone down, and the sky was almost completely dark.

I looked around the empty street and thought fast. Most stores were closed already, but I knew some people lived in the apartments above them.

I ran out on to the road and looked up to the window that was opposite Grace's store.

If I made enough noise they would come out to investigate for sure.

"Help!" I called but my voice was so muffled with tears that it was barely a whisper. I cleared my throat and began to yell but before I could get the first syllable out, something clapped over my mouth from behind me, stopping me from making a noise.

My breath caught in a frightened gasp and dread flooded through me.

I squirmed under the grip that was holding my mouth. A long arm trapped me across my chest, and pulled me close to the person behind me, stopping me from getting help. I squealed under the hand over my mouth but it wasn't loud enough to alert anyone.

"Hush now," a deep voice whispered in my ear, their nose touching my skin.

"Let me go!" I demanded through his hand. "Help, someone help me!" I added, in the hope that someone had their window open.

"Now now," he said, his voice light with amusement. "I have been waiting for this for years and no human is going to come and ruin it for me now!" The arm tightened over my chest and I felt my feet leave the road.

There was a whoosh of air around me and when I felt the road beneath me again, I realised we had moved off the road and somehow landed between two buildings.

How did we get there so quick? I wondered but I realised I was still in the clutches of the man and I was starting to really panic.

"I will let you go, but if you as much as scream, I will tear your throat out before you can finish."

I was shaking but made myself nod in agreement.

The arm around my chest fell and slowly the hand across my mouth dropped too. I stood frozen while the person walked around and observed me from the front.

His short dark hair was slicked to the right neatly with gel. He was clean shaven and was wearing a three piece suit; grey with a black tie. The jacket was unbuttoned and with a closer look, I noticed it was quite ragged, which wasn't the norm for the men around this town. I stared at his feet and was shocked to see he had no shoes; his feet were filthy and my heart sank when I saw they were covered in blood.

He was surveying me like I was something he was going to buy. His smile was satisfied, as if he had won the best prize in the world. He took a step forward and touched my cheek. I flinched. His hands were so cold, as if he had placed them in a bucket of ice for a long time.

"You look so much like her," he muttered gently. "And you smell..." He inhaled deeply. "My, you smell pretty incredible..." He placed one finger under my chin and pushed it up so I would meet his eyes.

But what I saw made me scream and I stumbled back.

His eyes were scarlet, gleaming at me like little red lights in comparison to his pale profile. He laughed at my reaction; it seemed to amuse him that I was frightened.

"Do I scare you?" He walked closer to me still, his head tilted curiously to the side, as if he was deciding something.

"You killed my friend," I managed to say. I needed a distraction; maybe I would get away.

He chuckled delightfully. "She was my starter," he said as he smiled toothily. "You are my main!"

My heart pounded in my chest and every inch of my core was shaking with fear. I wanted to run, but he would catch me. I wanted to scream, but he would rip my throat out like he said.

I was trapped, cornered, and I was going to die.

"Who do I look like?" I asked to buy myself some more time, in the hope that someone would walk by.

"Your sister," he told me.

My breath caught. "My sister is dead..." My eyes went wide. "You killed her?"

This seemed to anger him. "No," he said stiffly.

"She's alive?" My back touched a brick wall. I glanced to the left but the road was still deserted and I couldn't hear anything apart from my own heart beat.

The news that he knew my sister had startled me very much. I hadn't seen her in years but I missed her every day. I had been told that she was dead. I had believed it until now.

"No," the man said, his voice dead, his eyes alight with fury. But I seemed to have distracted him for a moment. However he knew my sister seemed to keep him from looking at me. I knew it was stupid but my instincts kicked in and I took the chance to run.

I darted towards the road but before I could even reach the sidewalk, I was pushed from behind and I smashed to the ground. My hands broke my fall but without thinking about the pain, I tried to crawl away.

"Help!" I screamed as I picked myself up.

He was on top of me in an instant. He flipped me onto my back and straddled my waist. His eyes were burning, glowing at me, ready to strike.

He leaned forward as if to kiss me but I turned my head away and put my arms up to protect my face.

Searing pain ripped through my arms and blood dripped onto my face.

Before I knew it, I was up against the wall again and his body was pressed against mine. "I am going to enjoy this," he whispered. He reached behind my head and pulled out the pin keeping my hair up neatly.

He ran his fingers through my dark locks and bent over and inhaled again.

"How sweet," he said, his tone ragged.

"Please," I begged. "I have a child...she needs me. Please..." I could hear how desperate I sounded which only seemed to excite him more.

"Please, I have a child," he said, mocking my tone. He smiled widely and picked up my wounded arms. As he brought them closer to his face he seemed to be on the edge of ecstasy.

His demon eyes closed as he put my wrists to his mouth and he kissed the wound. I screamed in a last futile attempt to get someone's attention and I tried to grab my hand away from him but in my struggle, his teeth cleanly sliced my skin as if he had dragged a knife down it.

We shared a look. I saw my fearful expression mirrored in his black pupils and his smile was like that of a crazed monster.

I closed my eyes and it wasn't long before the pain came. I felt my skin rip over my neck. I cried out softly but tried to hold my breath as if it would stop me from screaming. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Instantly I felt wetness around my neck, and the hot searing pain intensified.

Then he sucked deeply over my wound. And that's when the pain hit me the worst. Fire burned through my veins as he sucked them dry.

He was a monster of the worst kind, one of terror stories that you hear of as a child. Only he was real. Night Walkers my granddaddy used to call them.

I was paralysed but I could still feel my heart beating in my chest.

All I could think of was Marybeth. Her father was gone also, and now she was going to be without a mother. I tried to picture her in my mind, but the pain was overcoming me.

Eventually everything faded, even the pain, and my mind swirled into nothingness...

...

I swayed on my feet. I was woozy still, my eyes struggling to keep open. I heard my name and my head drooped to the side. My eyes met with Alice's frightened ones briefly.

"Vampire..." I whispered before the darkness engulfed me.

**Whoa! I hope you followed this chapter okay and managed to distinguish what was Bella and what was the vision from the point of view of the woman! As I said, it was a long chapter! Thank you to those who are reading this because it means you read the whole thing!**

**Well, the chapter will conclude in the next one. I hope it won't be too weird for you and I have decided to keep going with the drama...I hope you like where I am going. Bella's gift is expanding but there are other things that you will have to wrap your head around soon!**

**Review? It would mean a lot to know how you are enjoying the story so far!**


	22. Unfinished

_Okay before you read I will tell you where it begins. This is going back to when Bella is having a vision, it is from Alice's POV but it skips the beginning of the vision to the point where the girl in the vision is outside about to shout for help after she sees her friend dead. _

_Thank you to TheTinyDancer for being an awesome beta!  
_

_Twilight doesn't belong to me! _

Chapter Twenty-One  
Unfinished

Alice POV

Bella gasped, her eyes flaring wide in shock. She brought her hand to her mouth, clawing at something momentarily but then her hand went limp by her side. Her eyes were watering, wide with terror and she was shaking.

I didn't know what to do; I wanted to help her but I couldn't see how.

I quickly grabbed my cell phone from my pocket and dialled Edward's number. I should have called him straight away. I put the phone to my ear and let it ring out, but the phone slipped from my fingers before anyone could answer...

Bella gasped again then before I could react, she was hurtling through the air, her legs and arms out in front of her, her body bent into a slight curve as if being pulled by the middle.

I blinked a few times then ran after her, finding her in small clearing by several trees.

She stood rigidly in the middle, staring ahead of her, her eyes still unseeing. She was trembling head to foot but after a second or two she relaxed half an inch.

I stood in front of her and looked deep into her eyes. I placed my hands on both her shoulders but she didn't react in any way.

"Bella," I said her name firmly. "Look at me. It's Alice." I put one hand against her cheek but she looked so hollow.

"Fight it, Bella," I said. "Fight the vision and come back. They can't hurt you; they can't make you do anything, remember that!"

I had no idea what she was seeing or who was projecting their memories to her, but every other vision she'd had hadn't been very pleasant for her. She needed to fight it, but I could see it was going to be hard for her to learn how to control the visions.

It was a peculiar sight watching Bella play out her visions. I wasn't sure she had ever physically played out what she had been projected before now. This was the first time I knew of, but it wasn't fascinating to watch, it was rather scary.

I wished I could see what Bella saw. I guessed that was what it felt like for the others, bar Edward, to witness me having visions. Jasper was always frustrated that he couldn't see what flashed through my mind.

I squeezed Bella's shoulder gently, as if she was just sleeping but she didn't even blink in my direction. Her eyes stayed hollow, almost unseeing, but her smooth forehead puckered, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Who do I look like?" she said in a monotone voice, looking straight at me this time.

My eyes flashed as I stared at her, but I realised she was still only with me in body, she was still speaking to some unknown person in her vision.

Bella's mouth formed a perfect 'O' in horror, her breath caught and she quickly said, "My sister is dead..." Her eyes widened in realisation. "You killed her?"

Whatever the answer was, Bella's face sagged and relief set briefly in her eyes.

"She's alive?" Bella had moved away from me, her back now against a large tree. Her eyes slid to the side, looking towards the left of the clearing, her face determined.

Whatever she was seeing, I knew Bella - or the ghost - was in danger; probably re-living some point before he or she died. I guessed that this was the person's final moments; Bella was experiencing how the person died.

I was worried for Bella. Things seemed to be getting very literal for her, she was actually getting sick and hurt because of these ghosts. Now she seemed to be getting attacked. This person obviously didn't die peacefully.

Before I could get back near the bench to pick up my cell phone, Bella darted away from the tree but she was on the ground faster than she had moved, her hands catching her fall.

And then I smelled her blood.

I had smelled it before, so I thought I was prepared to have her scent exposed but I hadn't eaten in over a week. That worried me. For Bella's sake as well as mine.

Bella tried to pick herself up, crawling on her knees. "Help," she cried weakly, but she didn't get too far before she was flipped violently onto her back.

Bella's expression was heart wrenching. It was horrible to watch her being subjected to obvious pain when I could do nothing useful about it.

I rushed to Bella and tried to pick her up but she wouldn't move; it was as if she was stuck to the ground. I yanked her body harder but to no avail.

Before I could try some more, she was hauled from my arms, as if someone else was psychically there and pulling on her. She was thrown across the clearing, and pinned rigidly against another tree.

The blood from Bella's wrists was seeping out like a running faucet onto the ground. Her scent was thick in the air and I could only watch as the horror unfolded.

"Please," Bella pleaded. "I have a child...She needs me. Please..."

It was hard to listen to her beg for her life even though I knew it wasn't real. I couldn't do anything to help her and I knew it was going to get worse.

Bella's wrist was lifted into the air as if someone was picking it up. She cringed, her body quivered as she fought back tears.

A piercing scream erupted from Bella, echoing around the clearing. Several birds flew out of the trees, startled, but then it went deadly silent. I found myself praying it would stop, that someone did help the person but of course they didn't.

Bella's face changed, her eyes were angry and determined. She pulled her wrist away but doing so drew more blood, her first wound tearing further down her forearm.

To my utter shame, I took a step back as blood gushed out of her wrist.

Pain creased Bella's eyes; she gasped but didn't scream.

A disgusted look washed over her face. Then before she closed her eyes tight, resolve appeared in her eyes, accepting her fate.

Bella's head tilted back against the tree, her body arched as if she was being held there.

A small cry escaped her clamped lips. Then her face crumpled in pain just as blood flooded out of her neck like a waterfall.

I froze.

Suddenly blood was everywhere. It looked like Bella had been slashed with a knife; blood splashed down her front, a wound appearing over where her jugular was.

Bella was rigid with pain but her body was weakening before my eyes, as she lost blood at an incredible rate.

I tried to move but her scent had locked me into place. I hadn't realised how thirsty I was until I saw the flow of blood seeping out of Bella's neck.

When her eyes flew open, I knew instantly that she was herself. Bella's chocolate brown eyes met mine.

"Vampire," she whispered painfully, before falling in a heap by the tree.

Her words shook me out of my struggle with her scent; I turned quickly and ran back to the bench to pick up my fallen cell phone. I re-dialled Edward's number and he answered on the first ring.

"Where are you?" he demanded.

"The nature trail..."

He hung up and I rushed back to Bella. As I held my breath, I picked Bella up and cradled her so she was upright. I knew her wrists were bleeding badly but she was going to die if I didn't stop the flow of blood from her neck.

I pulled off my cardigan and pressed it tight against her neck but the dark blue material was red in seconds.

Without letting myself breathe, I phoned Carlisle.

I knew he was at the hospital and it was a slim chance that I would catch him on his cell, but it was worth a try.

Thankfully he answered.

"Alice?"

"911 at the nature trail by the school...we need lots of blood!"

"How bad?"

"Very!" I hung up because I didn't know how to explain.

"Come on Bella, stay with me," I urged while pressing on her neck wound as hard as I could without cutting off her air supply or accidentally breaking her neck.

I needed more material of some sort. I glanced around but there were only leaves which wouldn't do.

The school. The schools were off due to the accident which was perfect luck.

I picked Bella up, raced through the trees and went to the back of the small building. It was locked, so I kicked the double doors with my foot and hoped it wasn't alarmed. It wasn't, so I darted inside the darkened hall.

I didn't know the elementary that well but there had to be a nurse's office. I was in luck, as it was a school for those under eleven and everything was sign posted. I quickly raced through the hall and kicked open the locked door to the nurse's office.

I lay Bella on the gurney and rummaged through the cupboards, managing to find the first aid supplies.

I took out the gauze and a couple of bandages. I threw away my bloody cardigan and put the gauze over Bella neck. It was still bleeding at an alarming rate and Bella skin was turning grey. If she didn't get new blood soon, she wouldn't have long.

I wrapped a bandage around the gauze with enough pressure that would help stop the flow of blood. Once I had done her neck, I tried the same with each of her bloody wrists. I was thankful that her arteries weren't nicked, but there was still a steady blood flow from each arm, one deeper than the other.

The gauze on her neck was reddening, so I tried another thick layer of gauze over the first and bandaged it again.

Bella's scent was worse in a small enclosed room; the smell burned my throat but I couldn't leave.

Blood seeped through the second gauze and bandage so I grabbed another wad and pushed it against the others.

Finally Edward skidded in front of me. He surveyed what was happening quickly; me holding gauze to Bella's wound, her deteriorating quickly under me.

Edward's face was paler than usual if it were possible, his eyes burning with fear and anger.

"What happened?" he said accusingly.

I shook my head quickly. "It wasn't me," I said my voice almost broken. I had never had to do anything like this before; I was as close to scared as I'd ever come. "It was a ghost! She was..." I threw up one of my hands. "I don't know, Edward! One of those projection things! She needs blood...her jugular was...bitten!"

"Bitten?" Edward was horrified.

"The spirit...the one projecting how they died was attacked by a vampire...Everything Bella saw she physically repeated in person, it _wasn't_ all in her head!"

"But that's never happened before...it's all supposed to be in her head. Julia told her she wouldn't be in danger!" Edward was beyond anger, he was shaking violently. "She said she wouldn't be in danger," he repeated as he glided closer to Bella.

Edward placed his hand over Bella's cheek. "She is ice cold!" He grabbed more gauze and made a motion to tell me to move. I was grateful not to be the one to tend to Bella's wound and Edward removed the bandages over Bella's neck easily, like he did it every day.

I stood back and watched Edward try and stop the blood flow, only we both knew it was useless - she needed a transfusion.

For lack of something to do, I called Carlisle again but there was no answer. As I tried again, Carlisle himself walked in with three medical bags.

He gave Bella one look and without questioning what happened; he laid out all his stuff. I flung things off the small table against the wall and brought it nearer the gurney, laying out the medical supplies.

Carlisle took Bella's limp arm and put a needle in it, taping it firmly then clipping a bag of blood to it and hung it on the cupboard above the bed.

"Edward, take the saline and pour it over the wound on her neck," Carlisle instructed. "Alice, squeeze the blood from the bag so it goes into her arm quicker."

Edward took a bag of saline straight away and opened the bottom and squirted it over the bleeding wound as instructed while Carlisle looked at it. I hesitated before I stood behind the gurney and I did as I was told, too.

Edward met my eye. "Leave if you can't handle it." His voice was dead.

"I'm okay," I said quickly and hoped it was true.

"I'm going to close the wound but I need to stop the bleeding." Carlisle got clean gauze and put pressure on the side of the wound and held tightly. "She was bitten?"

"Ghost," is all Edward replied.

"This is getting too deadly," I said after a moment.

Carlisle nodded. "Either Bella needs to find a way to stop it, or she needs to find a way to control it before it gets..." He glanced at Bella. "Before she ends up..."

There was no need to finish; we knew that this was a very fatal vision. If I hadn't been there then Bella might not be breathing now. She still wasn't in the clear yet. She was suffering from severe blood loss, her heart rate was very rapid and soon her organs would shut down. And this wasn't like what she went through with Henry; she really was losing all this blood, she was really suffering this time.

"Edward..." Carlisle was cautious. "If this doesn't work..."

"It_ will _work." Edward cut him off abruptly.

"You need to consider the possibility that to save her life we may need to...turn her." Carlisle placed more gauze over the wound and reached for another bag of blood. "Her pulse is way too fast; the blood isn't getting in quick enough. Edward will you take my place while I put another needle in?"

Edward and Carlisle switched places and Carlisle got to work again.

However, I was struggling. Bella's scent was itching through me, giving me cravings that I had long suppressed since I was a newborn. There was a knot in my stomach, twisting tighter and tighter as the minutes pressed on.

The sight of the blood was making my throat burn in desire; venom was already pooling in my mouth.

"Go," Edward roared to me, his eyes flashing.

I let go of the IV like it had an electric current running through it and darted out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

I was ashamed at myself. I was normally so good around humans, I was even controlled on the two occasions that Bella's blood was exposed days previously, but all that blood was just too much. I had to go.

I wanted to get out the building, away from the blood entirely since it had dripped all down the corridor, clearly marking where we had been, but I wanted to try and be strong. And truthfully, I was scared to leave.

I hadn't had a vision to let me know if Bella was going to be okay or not. It was frustrating not seeing the outcome of this.

It started to rain heavily just as I reached the end of the hall. I could hear the drops battering the roof above me. At least it would wash away the blood that was left in a trail outside. We would need to clean up the school and fix the door before the janitor came back in the morning though.

I reached the door I had smashed my way through and looked out of the wide windows that had a view of the grassy playing field and the woods beyond the fence.

I paused for a moment and listened to what was happening in the nurse's room. I closed my eyes and sighed sadly. No matter what they did, they couldn't get the bleeding under control which meant that Carlisle couldn't close the gaping wound on Bella's neck.

The donated blood didn't seem to be doing much good either. Bella was fading quickly; everything they attempted was futile.

"She's getting worse," I heard Edward say, exasperated, his voice hindered with grief and pain. "Why won't it _stop_?"

I opened my eyes slowly and sucked in all my emotions as I opened the school door. But as I touched the handle, something in the glass window flashed in front of my eyes.

I took a step back and stared at the eyes staring back at me in the glass. I gasped and whipped round but the corridor was deserted. I turned back to the window but there was only my refection left watching me with a shocked expression.

_That couldn't have been..._

"Ryan?" I called out unsure and feeling stupid.

The corridor was still, the only noise coming from the nurse's office.

I shook my head and opened the door, the rain slashing noisily in front of me. I was imagining things. I couldn't see spirits...

There was a huge crash from further down the hall. I turned round quickly, my instincts telling me to be alert. My eyes narrowed as they darted around the deserted hallway.

"Edward?" I called out.

"It wasn't me!" His voice was distant, unconcerned.

I straightened up and went to look for the source of the noise. I couldn't hear another heartbeat in the building and I couldn't see myself confronting anyone.

One of the classroom doors was wide open. I peered in and looked around but it was empty. The tiny chairs were still stacked up on the tables which meant that the room had yet to be cleaned by the janitor.

Everything was in perfect order according to my eyes but just as I was about to leave the door slammed behind me, locking me out.

I pulled on the handle but it was jammed. Even with my strength it wouldn't move.

"Ryan, you are not funny, let me out!" I didn't like being made a fool of by someone I couldn't see. I wasn't even sure it was Ryan, but I was sure it was him that I had seen.

The blinds on the classroom window flickered then closed simultaneously. A shiver ran down me as I watched these things happen seemingly of their own accord. Watching the piano being played on its own was one thing but this was full on ghost haunting stuff.

It was clear Ryan wanted my attention and he had well and truly succeeded.

"Okay, I am listening." I walked into the middle of the room and looked around.

When my eyes turned back to the front of the classroom, there was a message on the computer screen which had sprung to life.

**LET HER DIE**

It took a lot to really shock me but I was beyond that now; everything I had witnessed in relation to ghosts was shocking because it was new, but this was the last thing in the world I had expected. Why would Ryan want Bella dead?

"I don't understand..." I whispered almost to myself. "Do you mean turn her?" It was the best solution I could think of, because the alternative answer was just not something I wanted to think about.

But as I spoke, the computer screen went black and then the message changed.

**THE VISION HASN'T STOPPED! **

"The vision hasn't stopped," I repeated. "The vision hasn't stopped," I said once more loudly. "Edward, she has to die for the vision to stop!"

"No way," Edward yelled back without hesitating. "I don't trust what_ they_ say!"

It was a valid point but there wasn't time to argue.

"I trust him, Edward, he wouldn't want Bella dead!"

The computer screen changed again just as the lights flickered on and off.

**SHE HAS TO DIE IN THE VISION OR SHE WILL DIE FOR GOOD! **

I was about to turn and go back to the nurse's office when the screen changed for the final time.

**TRUST ME...**

"Thank you," I said gratefully, then opened the classroom door with ease and hurried out into the hall.

The classroom had been free of Bella's scent but the hall was still thick with it. I took a deep breath and held it as I glided swiftly back towards the office. I opened the door slowly but stayed put in the doorway.

"Don't tell us to stop, Alice. I can't just let her die," Edward said before I could say anything.

He had seen everything I had but he didn't believe it. I caught Carlisle's eye but he looked torn.

"You have to trust Ryan," I said determinedly. "Bella will die for real otherwise... It's either that or you turn her now."

"No!" Edward roared with ferocity, so much so that I could feel his tone vibrate through me.

"You have to," I said not relenting one bit. "She has to die in the vision before she can be brought back again!"

"But the gypsy said she wouldn't be in danger! She told Bella that it would be okay!"

Carlisle was still holding Bella's wound with gauze, it was still bleeding at a vast rate and there was a whole mass of gauze on the floor, all bloodied. Along with the dirty gauze, there were three more IVs empty from blood transfusions.

Despite that, Bella looked worse than ever. Her heart was not slowing. She was going to die anyway.

"Just _stop_ Edward!" I demanded forcefully. "You are killing her anyway!" I looked at Carlisle, pleading. "You can't save her until the vision ends...and it won't until she dies...until the person dies."

Slowly Carlisle stopped putting pressure on Bella's wound and stood back. It went against everything he worked for and I could tell it pained him to stop giving someone medical treatment. He nodded. "If it doesn't work we can turn her," he said softly to Edward. "Those are the only two options. I can't save her if the wound won't stop bleeding...and it won't stop bleeding because it's out of my hands...this is what happened to the person..."

There was a clap of thunder outside and the light in the room went out. I didn't know if that was Ryan giving us a warning or if the power gave out by itself.

"You have to just leave her Edward, we have no other choice!" I said. I tried to be calm and understanding but time was running out.

"I can't, Alice. I can't just give up!" Edward squeezed the last of the fourth transfusion into Bella. He picked up a fifth bag but I darted into the room and grabbed it off him. He wasn't the only one that cared a lot for Bella.

"No!" I yelled at him. "Leave it alone! She will be okay, trust me!"

Edward hissed at me defensively and bent into a hunting crouch. "I don't want to hurt you, Alice, but so help me God, I will. Get out of the room! _Now_!"

Edward had never looked so determined in his life but I wasn't going to let him make a decision based on the fact he didn't believe Ryan. I knew he loved Bella, but I did too. Even if he didn't believe Ryan, he should have trusted me.

I stood in front of Bella's lifeless body and pressed a hand on Edward's chest, pushing him away from her. "You either turn her now or you let the vision play out. Your choice!"

Edward growled deeply but he didn't move. "If it doesn't work, Alice, I will..." He left the sentence hanging with an intended threat, and I wondered briefly if he was going to say "kill you".

His body relaxed a little and I stepped aside. I put the donated blood on the table and Carlisle stood by Edward's side.

The tension in the room had been a good distraction but now it had relaxed a fraction, the scent of the blood was getting to me again. I slowly eased back out of the room. Before I left, I turned towards the girl in the bed.

She was very pale underneath the blood that literally covered her body. It was a gruesome sight, and if I were human, I might have been sick. The wound in her neck was larger than it had been, and the blood just seemed to keep on pouring out. I could smell that the blood that was coming out wasn't all her own anymore. I could smell the donated blood, which gave her an odd scent.

Her heart was slowing and her lungs were struggling. Her other organs were probably not working either and I was sure her liver was not far behind.

I walked away from the room and hurried outside, the doors slamming behind me. Outside it was a downpour by then, and I was soaked within seconds, but I didn't care.

I walked aimlessly towards the grass and sat down on top of the picnic table opposite the building.

I inhaled the fresh new scents around me and let myself forget about all that blood. My thirst had subdued somewhat and I was quite pleased that I had managed to control it fairly well. Vampires are distracted easily but I never thought one could be distracted from blood.

I let the water pour over me and I closed my eyes, listening to what was going on inside and looking out for Bella's future.

"_How long do I have after her heart stops until I am unable to turn her?" Edward asked softly, his voice burning with pain. _

"_Seconds," Carlisle replied honestly. "But I can keep her heart going artificially while you bite as many places as possible. That will bind your time." _

"_I want this life for her so badly...but for me. For her, I want her to be human. What's the right thing to do, Carlisle?" Edward was stricken; I had never heard him sound so scared. _

"_I can't tell you what to do son, but I believe what Alice says. She will be okay and she will wake up human." _

I half smiled. Carlisle was always optimistic. He saw the good in everything.

It turned silent inside. I stood up, wondering if I could handle going back into the office.

I shook the rain off me and stood under the small shelter over the double doors. I had made a clean break with the door, only the locks were broken. Considering my urgency, it was pretty impressive.

I pushed the broken doors open and they swung back as I hurried through the hall. The scent of Bella's blood hit me again but I tried to not breathe at all.

When I reached the doorway of the nurse's office, things looked worse than when I had left. Bella looked terrible but the sight of Edward made me wonder if we were doing the right thing by doing nothing at all.

His eyes were heavy, fear burning in them as he watched over Bella. His face was painstakingly stricken and when he turned to look at me as I appeared in sight, I took a cautious step back.

I had never feared anyone before, especially not Edward, but as he stared at me with a ferocious look in his eye, I could feel the tension towards me roll off him.

Before I could say anything, I was flung off my feet and ended up crashing into the classroom opposite. I flew back on my feet and hissed at Edward but he was standing in the very same spot, looking as startled as I felt.

"That wasn't you?" I asked quickly, just as the door to the office slammed shut, separating me from the others.

Ryan 

Alice Cullen glared around the hall looking for the source that flung her off her feet but she would have to look very hard to see me at that moment. I wasn't going to let her nearly lose control again as had happened before; Bella was in enough danger without adding a thirsty vampire to the equation. At least Edward and the doc seemed to have their cravings under control.

Alice tried the door but I used as much energy as I could muster to keep it shut. Alice huffed and folded her arms over her chest.

"Fine, I'll just wait out here then!" She marched away from the door and stomped down the hall.

I glided through the door to the office and stood by the window in the small room. The doctor and Edward seemed to have gotten over the whole Alice flying through the air thing, but the atmosphere was just as intense.

Bella was progressively getting worse, if that was even possible, but Julia had reassured me she would be okay.

However, watching Bella bleed out like that was one of the worse things I had ever witnessed. It didn't seem right. There must have been a different way to stop the vision. I had to find the gypsy before it was too late.

I began walking back through the door again when Edward's breath caught in what sounded like a dog getting run over. I stepped back into the room and glanced automatically at Bella since that was where Edward was looking.

Edward looked broken.

"It's not going to work," he whispered faintly, his eyes filled with hopelessness. "Alice had a vision," he told the doc. "Bella was dead. Gone. Lifeless. But nothing else happened. Her heart didn't re-start..." Then without warning or waiting for his father's input, Edward grabbed another blood bag from the table and hooked it up to the needle in Bella's arm then started pushing it through.

The doc just stood there looking unsure of himself. The look didn't seem right on him and it worried me no end.

It's not going to work; I repeated the words over in my head. I didn't understand. How could it not work? I stood frozen, half in the door, half out, unsure of what to do. Everything inside me felt cold.

I watched as blood was being pumped into Bella only for more to continue to seep out of her wound. If I hadn't known better I would have thought she was dying, too. She looked dead already. I had seen corpses in much better condition than the girl lying lifelessly in front of me while her frantic boyfriend tried to save her life.

Julia had said to let it play out, to convince the vamps that Bella had to die before it would all stop. She said it would be fine just like when Henry made her sick twice before. She said it would all be okay, to trust her.

But it was hard trusting a gypsy ghost when she wasn't there to witness the sheer horror unfold. Having Bella around was like having a friend. I couldn't let her die.

Before I realised it, the lights were flickering on and off again, my anger building up and using energy around the building. I tried to calm down but I had believed that stupid gypsy. Now my only human friend was going to die. How could I have let them do this to her? Why did I agree to send the psychic vamp a message?

_I had been so stupid! _

Suddenly everything in the office was trembling. My anger was getting out of control and it was being vented through the office like a gust of wind. I could see the vampires were barely paying attention to the rattling furniture, but I tried to close my eyes and calm myself down.

But then a terrible sound came from Edward and everything went deathly silent. Then the door burst open and Alice Cullen walked straight through me.

"Her heart has stopped," Edward said weakly. He looked at his father with pleading eyes. "Stop me if I get drawn in too much..."

The doc nodded and moved the gurney so he was on the opposite side of Bella and started CPR while Edward moved closer to Bella.

He was going to turn her. "No!" I screamed out loud. For a fraction of a second I thought Alice looked straight at me as if she had heard, but then her eyes quickly wandered past me and back to Edward.

"Do it," Alice urged. "Before you run out of time!"

Edward looked at his father for a fraction of a second then bent towards the girl he loved on the bed. "I hope you forgive me," he murmured then kissed the opposite side of her neck from the wound.

Before he could sink his teeth into her though, Edward was thrown into the air with such force that he dented the wall all the way up to the roof, having landed so heavily against it.

"Ryan!" Alice turned around, as if trying to locate me. "She will _die_ otherwise!"

"It wasn't me!" I yelled out loud but it was a waste of energy since she couldn't hear me. I looked towards Bella to see Julia standing by her side, looking down at her with a calm expression.

"You killed her!" I yelled at the spirit. "They say her heart has stopped. She is dead!"

Julia moved out of the way of Edward who had gotten back to his feet again within moments. "Will she still make it, Carlisle?" he asked his father as he bent over the girl again.

"Be quick," the doc advised gravely, still doing CPR.

"Why did you do it? Why did you want her dead?" I demanded answers from the gypsy. "_Look at me_!"

Julia turned her head from Edward and Bella. Her deep blue eyes were peaceful and calm as she smiled. "She's not dead," she said quietly. "I told you she would live. Watch..."

Edward was frozen over Bella's neck. He had his hand over her heart, his teeth still millimetres from her neck. Alice and the doctor were staring at Edward.

"What are you waiting for?" Alice yelled fiercely. It was clear she too loved Bella. She didn't want her to die anymore than Edward and I did.

Edward didn't move. He didn't bite Bella; he just stood over her, frozen, as if waiting for something to happen. Could vampires go into shock? It was the worst time to do so if possible. I didn't want their life for Bella but if it meant keeping her somewhat alive then I was all for it.

I glared at Julia who had gone back to staring at Bella and Edward calmly. Her being so content annoyed me. I hated the fact she knew things but wouldn't share them.

"What are you doing to him?" I asked accusingly. Edward wasn't my best buddy and I cared very little for him but I could now see that Julia was doing something to him. I knew she had been a gypsy in her former life and I knew she had power even in death but did she have power over the vampire?

"I am only making him realise he has to wait," Julia murmured softly.

"Edward, son, you are running out of time," Carlisle said urgently as he tried to keep the blood pumping to Bella's heart artificially. "Her heart has already stopped..." His words faltered.

The vamp doc blinked in astonishment while Alice relaxed. Edward stood up slowly and carefully, his eyes on Bella. There wasn't a single sound in the room for a whole minute. Nobody moved; it was like I had walked into a museum in the middle of the night. The vamps were stiller than statues in mid pose; Edward with his hand still on Bella, Carlisle his hand over her chest, Alice staring at the scene in shock. It was eerie.

"Three minutes," Edward murmured breaking the silence. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath. "Three minutes," he repeated, his voice not sounding like him.

"Remarkable," the doctor uttered.

"She's alive?" I asked softly, not daring to believe it. "Her heart beats?"

Julia turned to me, her eyes smiling now. "She was never truly dead. The vision has finished." The gypsy inclined her head and then she was gone.

**A/N: No cliff-hangers this time! I had a few issues with that chapter, very frustrating but I got there in the end and I was happy with the outcome!**

**I set up a Twitter account if anyone has it. Follow me under the name PolkaDotB – I couldn't fit 'butterfly' *sad face*. I have no idea how it works so bare with me lol**

**Reviewers will get a sneak peek from the next chapter!  
**

**Oh, and if you have time check out the second chapter of "For Nessie". I have given myself a good shake and got typing away for this story! It's sad but I will try and suck it up and update often! X**


	23. Revelations

Wow! You guys have brought this story up past 300 reviews! I can't thank each of you enough! You amaze me each time!

Before I forget, I just want to say a big thank you to **AlleyjandroJacobie **who made a brilliant banner for this story (actually two). It's on my page but it's not clear so I have left the link if you ever want to check it out.

Also, thank you two TheTinyDancer! She is brilliant...she helped a lot with the paragraph about Edward's bedroom – thank you so much!

Okay, I will shut up now. Go and read! I own nothing Twilight!

Chapter Twenty-Two

Revelations

When I awoke I felt disorientated. I had never been drunk before, but I imagined this was what it felt like waking up in an unknown place, having no idea what had happened, how you got there and feeling terrible.

I sat up slowly in the unfamiliar bed and looked around the large room.

I inhaled deeply and rubbed my eyes. I was lying in the middle of a large golden bed. The duvet was thick; the sheets were soft cotton, and still had a new smell to them.

The room itself was more interesting than my whole house put together. It had a collection of modern furniture but with vintage thrown in. The bed was in the centre of the room, facing the large window that ran the entire length of the room, letting the natural light flood the room. Around me, shelving units were littered with books, some of them very old looking, as well as a store's worth of CDs and a fancy stereo. A large black leather sofa was in the corner of the room, seemingly pushed aside, possibly to make room for this enormous bed. Another wall was made of glass too, but with French doors in the centre, yet I couldn't see a balcony.

Out of curiosity, I slipped out of the bed and padded over to the large CD collection that was on the opposite side to all of the books on the shelf.

I ran my fingers across the titles, creating a soft noise as I touched each one quickly. I knew they were ordered in a specific way but I couldn't fathom how. They weren't in alphabetical order, as I would have had them. Maybe preference? Or year?

"I have them stacked in order of the year then by preference," said a voice from the door way. I jumped slightly; I hadn't seen him there at all but then I smiled. I had guessed right.

"Complicated," I noted. "You have so many!"

"I have lived many years," Edward said as he stood by me. He looked down at me with worry creased between his eyebrows.

My mother would have said, "Don't frown, you'll get wrinkles", but I guess that doesn't really apply to Edward.

"You should be resting," he went on as he took my hand lightly and guided me back to the large golden bed. I obediently got in and he drew the duvet over me and plumped up the pillows. I sat back and he lay next to me leaning against the headboard.

"I thought you said you didn't sleep," I said, gesturing to the bed.

"I bought this with you in mind," he admitted. I smirked and his eyes flared. "Not in that way," he said hastily. "I just meant...in case you stayed over..."

I tried to hide my giggles; his face was priceless. "Don't worry, I knew what you meant."

"How are you feeling?" He had been dying to ask, I could tell from the minute I saw him.

I half smiled but it was hard. "Fine," I answered honestly, because I felt physically fine, I was just disorientated. "But..." I frowned. "What actually happened?"

"Do you not remember anything?" Edward asked softly, concerned.

I stared at the bottom of the bed while I took a moment to think. Flashes of horrid things plagued my mind and I shuddered. Edward clasped his hand over mine and squeezed very gently.

"Take your time," he whispered.

I looked into his eyes and I instantly felt much better. "I remember bits but it's all blurry. I..." I shook my head. "I had another vision, didn't I?"

Edward's eyes hardened and he nodded once. "Not just a vision, Bella. You re-lived the whole thing...physically and mentally. What you saw in your head– albeit one sided – was actually happening to you physically."

Whatever had happened had made Edward very angry. I closed my eyes and let the images in my mind become clearer.

"I saw a woman..." I began as I tried to put words to the pictures in my head. "Her name was Grace..."

I saw a small clothes store in my mind. The door had been left opened, but there was nobody there. When the backroom light was switched on, it revealed Grace's terrible fate. Bile rose to my throat as the vivid images burned my brain.

Edward squeezed my hand again and I felt calmer instantly. "She was dead...murdered brutally. There was blood everywhere, and her body was..." I closed my eyes. "I...well, the other woman ran to get help but the phone cord was snapped so I ran..._she_, the woman ran, out into the street to call for help but..." My eyes flew open and my hand went to my mouth as I remembered the cold hand clamped against my mouth as I struggled. ""I have been waiting for years and no human will come and ruin it for me!" he said, and then we were in an alley..."

Edward nodded. "He knew the woman's sister," he said. "Alice told me and I saw it from her mind..."

"That's what I don't get," I said slowly. The whole vision played out in my head with clarity now I was more alert. "He said he knew her sister, she asked if he killed her, he said no. She asked if she was alive and he said no to that as well. He was angry at that, beyond furious. Do you think he loved her sister but somehow she was killed...?"

Edward didn't have answers, but I didn't expect him too. It was like trying to re-tell a plot from a movie to a blind person, you could only tell them what you saw; you couldn't expect them to fill in the blanks for you. I sighed. I was going to have to work this out myself if the woman wasn't going to help me.

"So tell me what happened next?" I said because I still couldn't remember what happened after the vision.

Edward's eyes hardened again and he spoke stiffly. "Alice witnessed the whole thing. She said it was like seeing you being attacked by someone yet they were invisible and for that reason, she couldn't do anything about it. I don't know if you remember but the person that attacked you...the woman...was a vampire..."

"Red eyes," I whispered. "He bit my...her neck..."

"'Bit' isn't the word," Edward growled. "He tore your neck open!" I recoiled slightly at his anger. He quickly relaxed and closed his eyes to compose himself. "I'm sorry, but it's true. Bella, like I said, what happened to her, happened to you. One minute you were pinned against a tree, the next, blood was flooding out of your neck, a gaping wound over your jugular."

I shivered and my hand went automatically to my neck. I noticed for the first time since I awoke that there was gauze over my neck. I winced as I touched it, and finally everything that Edward had been explaining dawned on me fully.

"Everything that happened to her, happened to me," I said faintly. It was finally sinking in now. "That's impossible. How?"

Edward's fingers curled into a fist, his eyes not looking at me but staring straight ahead. "Your gift it seems," he said through gritted teeth, "is expanding even more than we thought it would."

I let that thought process for a minute yet I was still slightly confused. "But Julia said..."

Edward cut me off. "That you wouldn't be in danger," he finished for me. "Well it seems she was wrong...or lying!"

I ran my fingers through my hair and touched my wound again. It was then that I noticed that I had stitches in one of my arms and had cuts down the other, over the old ones that I had gained a few nights previous. At least now I knew where the wounds had come from.

"Yeah, you got cut there too," Edward said his voice steely. "This can't happen again, you almost _died!_"

"Tell me," I said quickly to distract him, "what happened next?"

"Alice broke into the school and by that time she had called Carlisle and I, but you had lost so much blood already. When Carlisle arrived, he started a blood transfusion straight away but couldn't do anything about the wound until it stopped bleeding. But it never did." Edward shut down; his face looked haunted as he re-lived what had happened.

I squeezed his hand like he did to me. "Go on," I prompted.

"Alice had to leave...the blood was getting to her, but before she could get out of the building, she thought she saw someone in the glass door..." Edward met my eyes sceptically. "She thought she saw Ryan...but she couldn't have, right? It's impossible..."

I opened my mouth several times but wasn't sure what to say. "Um, maybe not entirely impossible but...I don't know. What did she do?" Sometimes people said that they thought they saw someone that was dead...just a quick flash then they were gone. It was possible that Alice had seen Ryan but I could only be sure if Ryan told me himself.

"Whether she saw Ryan or not, I don't know, but he was definitely there. He used a computer to communicate and he told her...how to save you." I could tell he had edited something out but I didn't ask. "He said that the vision wasn't finished so we had to stop trying to save you."

I was thinking fast now. If the vision was still going on and they couldn't save me until it did then that meant...

"I died?" I said quietly. "Again..." I had also died when Henry projected his illness onto me. "How long for?" I wasn't sure why I asked but I was curious. When Edward looked at me I already knew the answer.

"Three minutes," he confirmed. "Like last time."

I wondered what the significance of that was. Why three minutes? "I wasn't really dead," I said suddenly. "Ryan told me before that when I...died...I wasn't really _dead._"

"You stopped breathing and your heart was not working on its own," Edward said heatedly.

"My spirit was intact; if I had died, it would have parted with my body before I was brought back to life." It seemed I hadn't asked Julia the right questions when she appeared to me. I hoped she would visit me again soon because there were a lot of unanswered questions.

Edward thought so too, as he said, "Regardless, you still died in my eyes and that can't ever happen again. Your gypsy friend said that you wouldn't be in danger but I saw clear as day that you were very much in danger. You lost more than half of your blood, which had to be replaced by donated blood. What if Alice hadn't been there? What if you were on your own? Bella, you need to get this Julia back here and demand answers!"

"I can't just click my fingers and she will appear in front me of," I said heavily. "But I agree," I added.

Edward relaxed fully now he had vented his anger away. He shifted a little closer to me and my body relaxed too. He played with my fingers and we sat in peaceful silence for a while.

"Since your gift is a little unpredictable just now, I think you should try and cross over the spirits as quickly as possible," Edward said his voice even. "Henry and the woman should be the first to go."

I was a little taken aback. "Are you sure?" I asked. "About your brother I mean?"

"He hurt you, too," Edward reminded me.

"It wasn't his fault," I said defensively. I always defended spirits because no one else could understand them like me.

"I know, but he has been around for such a long time and I think it's time he got peace and moved on. It is, after all, my fault he is stuck here in the first place." I detected sadness in his tone but he tried to smile through it.

"I will help him," I said softly. "And you can both say goodbye."

"I would like that." Edward kissed the palm of my hand. "But if you see the woman first, you have to convince her to tell you what she wants or tell her you won't help her at all."

I glanced at Edward. He was only looking out for me but it wouldn't work like that. "She will only get angry and it will happen again and again until I find out what she wants."

"Then I will do whatever it takes to help you help her," Edward said determinedly. He glanced at me with a playful smile. "And by the way, you are never leaving my sight again!" He bent closer and kissed me on the nose and brushed the side of my cheek. He kept his face close to mine.

I tried to remember how to breathe as he held our stare. "I can live with that," I whispered.

Edward smiled and pulled away. "Good."

More memories flashed into my mind but these were my own. I tried to swallow these memories as I didn't want to ruin a peaceful moment. But Edward, being ever so observant as he was, picked up on my hesitant look.

"Tell me what you are thinking," Edward murmured. "Your face is a flicker of emotions but it frustrates me that I can't understand why."

I tried to smooth my face, to free it of everything in order to conceal my thoughts. I would have to work on my reactions from now on.

"What are you thinking?" Edward probed. "Tell me, please?"

"It's not important," I said indifferently. I actually wanted to speak about it but I knew he didn't. He just didn't know it yet.

"I consider everything on your mind important," Edward said coaxingly.

I shrugged. "Fine, on one condition?"

"Anything," Edward said quickly. I tried not to smile as I knew he would regret it.

"You don't change the subject."

Edward looked confused; watching me, trying to work out what was on my mind. "Fair enough. Tell me."

I took a deep breath so I could gather my words. "What I went through must have been very painful to witness," I began slowly so I could choose my words carefully. "And whether I truly died or not, I can't help but think that one day it's going to be for real. It won't be a vision and I won't be brought back to life. And that scares me so much because it will mean never seeing you again. Sure, it's reassuring knowing that I will go into the Light, but I won't ever be at peace because I will know you will never join me there."

I knew this was a sore subject and I knew I wasn't being fair by wording it that way but this had to be talked about because it was a subject that would always be between us.

I watched Edward carefully to see where his thinking was going but his face was beautifully concealed with no emotion. He stared past me, thinking hard, so I waited patiently.

Finally, his eyes rested on me. "I have never been scared throughout my entire vampire existence," he told me without emotion. "However, seeing you lying there, bleeding out on the gurney was the scariest thing I have ever witnessed. When you got sick and your heart stopped beating in the hospital, I felt broken and was scared that I would never see you smile again, but this morning topped that by a large margin."

My heart fluttered in my chest. I could never imagine what it was like and I was glad I would never have to. "Carlisle told me the options you had if the bleeding didn't stop," Edward went on. "He told me that if it came down to it, I would have to turn you there and then."

My eyes widened but I didn't speak.

"Only I couldn't think about it at first. I didn't want that to be an option for you, I just wanted you to be saved and for your heart to still be beating. Then it seemed that it wasn't much of an option anymore anyway because you were...you were so weak and the bleeding wouldn't stop.

"When Ryan got the message across that we had to stop saving you so the vision could finish I wasn't convinced and kept going anyway. Alice, however, believed Ryan, as did Carlisle. Only, we knew we couldn't rely on his word alone, so I asked my father how long I would have, so I could start turning you if your heart should stop beating."

I wasn't expecting that at all but I was kind of glad to hear this part of the story. "Well I am still human, so it all panned out okay."

"Yes, you are still human and your heart still beats," Edward said. "But the point is, I had eventually given in to the fact that I would rather keep you as a vampire than let you die as a human. I have been convincing myself that it is for the best that you should grow up and live a normal life because I don't want you to be like me. But my selfish side won over this morning and I can't argue with myself anymore." He looked intently into my eyes.

My heart swelled but I tried not to smile. "You mean you will turn me?" I had expected to have a battle with Edward about that subject. He had been so sure he wanted to keep me human the night before, but I guess seeing someone almost die – in his eyes – was a sure way to change his mind.

Edward started to look unsure again and I cursed myself for sounding too eager so I tried to amend it. "It's not that I want to throw away my life, it's just that I know I love you and I know I can't ever live without you. It would feel too weird if we stayed together and I grew old." I shuddered at the thought. "So the simple answer is to cut out that concept and be like you."

Edward's face was blank. "You love me?"

I paused for a moment. I had only declared my love for Edward to Alice, but I had always thought it was obvious, even in the short time I had known him.

"Maybe," I said, going shy all of a sudden. "Is it too weird? I mean I haven't known you very long and my mom always said people took a long time to figure out how they really feel about someone, life wasn't a movie and we didn't fall in love just like that." I clicked my fingers. I was rambling but Edward looked happy about something.

He leaned over and kissed me on the mouth. I responded to his gentle touch and it felt good to be so close to him. When he pulled away he whispered, "I love you too. And yes, I will turn you...one day."

My smile slipped away a little. "_One_ day?"

"I won't lie anymore, I do want you to be like me but I still want you to have a bit of a life first."

I frowned. "How long a life?"

"Well, you should finish high school then go to college...Maybe after then."

I let out a puff of air. "I will be so _old_ by then," I protested. "Why don't we just get married, adopt kids and buy a house while we wait!" Sarcasm was always laid on thick when I was miffed.

Edwards smile grew which made me groan. "Now that you mention it that sounds like a better idea!" His eyes were growing in passion. An idea growing behind the golden colour. I began to feel wary.

I eyed him suspiciously. "Getting a house and adopting kids?"

Edward snorted. "No, getting married," he said. "You can finish school, turn eighteen and then we can get married."

"Huh?" He had lost me completely.

"You don't look as pleased as I thought you would be," Edward observed.

"I am just confused, that's all," I said quickly. "One minute we were talking about turning me; the next you seem to be proposing to me?"

"Yes, I suppose it was a proposal. Granted, it wasn't a very good one, but I would love very much for you to marry me." Edward leaned in closely to me, his eyes fixed on mine.

I wasn't sure what to do or say. I was startled. Marriage was never on the cards for me. It didn't work out too well with Renee and Charlie, yet I loved Edward so much and I was ready to be with him forever. Was it silly that I was thinking it was too soon to be married? That I was too young? Maybe all those years with Renee slating her and Charlie's marriage had had more of an effect on me than I'd realised.

"You look like I told you something horrid," Edward said, not so pleased. "Is marrying me such a bad thing?"

I tried to smooth out my face again but failed. "It's not that," I told him. "It's just that my mom always used to play down marriage, saying what a terrible idea it was to rush into it, especially so young."

"So it's a 'no'?" Edward looked wounded.

"No, I mean, it's a... Do we have to do this now?" I was so unprepared for this that I needed more than a minute to think.

Edward's expression darkened and he became rigid. I was instantly alert and felt myself go rigid too, my face flushed. "I'm sorry, it's just a lot to take in, I didn't mean to offend- "

Edward placed his finger on my lip and I stopped talking.

Before I realised he'd moved off the bed, he was standing over me. "Will you do something for me if I asked you to?"

Normally I would have said yes but I was too alarmed by his behaviour to agree. "Depends..."

Edward's face got even darker and he glanced out of the window briefly. "Then you are going to get your eyes opened more than ever right now, but I don't want you to be frightened."

He offered me his hand and he helped me out of the bed in one graceful glide. His words echoed in my head, a sense of déjà vu washing over me, but I had no time to wonder where I'd heard them said before; Edward had left my side and had retreated into his closet.

He returned with a dark, zipped hoody and held it out for me. I slipped my arms into the warm fleece inside and zipped it over the pyjama top that I assumed Alice had dressed me in. I was wearing unfamiliar pink checked pyjama pants and by the bed was a pair of ballet style slippers so I slipped them on.

"_What did you do to her_?" A familiar voice rumbled from outside, loud enough that even I could hear it.

Edward froze and gripped my hand. "Come on," he said quickly and guided me out of the room to the ground floor. The front door was open but he didn't lead me out just yet.

We stood back and with each second I got more anxious.

"I saw him running inside here with her bloody body!" the same voice yelled. "He killed her, you broke the treaty!"

It didn't take long to work out that the 'her' was me. Then I realised who the voice belonged to.

"Jacob?" I whispered and let go of Edward's hand to hurry outside. The rest of the Cullens were lined up in front of the house.

"You are mistaken," Carlisle said calmly. "If you would just let me explain..."

Jacob had spotted me and was frozen in the middle of the lawn. I was about to go to him when I froze also. My eyes darted to the left and right side of Jacob. Enormous creatures were easing their way to Jacob's side, their eyes trained on the Cullens.

My heart did a tiny frightened flip but none of the others seemed worried.

It took me a moment to realise that they were wolves. They were massive, as tall as horses.

"Bella," Jacob said. He was scrutinising me, his eyes flickering all over my body. "You _turned_ her?" His voice was fierce as he glared behind me.

Edward came to stand in front me and hissed, "You have your facts wrong dog!"

A few yelps grumbled from the wolves, the noise vibrating through me. I walked around Edward and before he could stop me, I ran down the porch steps and stood by Alice who was at the end of the line.

"What is the meaning of this Jacob?" I sounded shell shocked.

"I saw him breaking every rule of the road as he tore through the streets. I was coming away from the hospital from seeing your father and...I followed him...I shouldn't have, it was against the treaty but I was curious. Then he pulled you all bloody from the car..." Jacob's dark eyes were confused, but I could see the blazing anger in them too.

"Yes," I agreed. "But he didn't hurt me." I was shocked that he would think such a thing.

"You're still human?"

I laughed, I couldn't help it. "Of course I am." I glanced at the wolves and suddenly things were becoming clearer. I shook my head. "No..." I stared back at Jacob. "You're...they are..." I gulped.

"You can accept what he is but not me?" Jacob raged at me.

Edward stood in front of me and growled in warning. "You have your proof I didn't touch, Bella, now you and the rest of the dogs can clear off!"

Edward's words had offended the wolves and they snarled at us. My insides shook but I tried not to display my fear and edged back into sight. Jacob was not the same person I had known over the years. There was no friendly charm in his tone, and his normally warm eyes were darkened with hatred.

"What Edward means is, maybe it's best that you go, since we have done nothing to break the treaty," Carlisle said quickly.

The largest wolf, a black one, nodded his head once and glared at Jacob. He barked, clearly an order, and the others began to retreat.

"The alpha apologises for Jacob's mistake," Edward told the others, but his eyes never left Jacob who was staring at me.

"Why?" he asked me. "Why are you with him? Is he blackmailing you? You know he's dangerous, right?"

My eyes narrowed. This certainly wasn't the Jacob I knew. He was so hostile, it made me uncomfortable. "It's none of your business, Jake," I snapped. "Thank you for your concern but I know what I am getting myself into. He isn't forcing me to do anything!"

Jacob glared icily at Edward. "What do you want with her? There are plenty of other blood suckers in the world that you could choose, why her, a human? Charlie obviously doesn't have a clue what he has let his daughter become attached to. I almost told him, just so you wouldn't be allowed to see her anymore! It made my stomach turn to find my friend was...with a leech!"

I felt tears in my eyes before I could stop them. His words hurt. They hurt a lot. "I don't know what you have done with the Jacob Black I knew, but until he gets back, I think you should leave."

Jacob's face softened quickly, an apology in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Bells, but you have no idea how much I...despise these..._people_." He spat the word. "If you knew my side of the story, you might not be so quick to defend them."

I glanced at Edward. "What does he mean?"

"Jacob's story goes back hundreds of years," Edward explained quickly. "It's a long unimportant story." He shot Jacob a look of disgust. "Just leave, mutt, you have upset her enough."

"Fine," Jacob said shortly. "If he _lets_ you, would you come visit me, so I can explain all this properly?" He looked at me as if the others weren't even there.

"I wouldn't count on it," Edward said dismissively. "She isn't going anywhere near you. You can't control yourself!"

"And _you_ can?" Jacob barked. "You can't tell her what she can and can't do. She can make up her own mind. Bella?" He glanced at me again.

"I don't know, Jake, I have a lot going on. Maybe in a few weeks, when all this blows over?" I wanted to know what was going on with my old friend. He had seemed fine just days ago when he visited but he was so different now.

"You don't have to say that because he doesn't want you to see me," Jacob said softly, a hint of his old self in there. "I won't hurt you; I just want to explain all this." He pointed to himself.

"I know," I said. "But I really do have a lot going on."

"Just go, Jacob," Edward demanded roughly. "She has been through a lot today as it is."

Jacob was visibly shaking and Edward stepped in front of me. "Get her away," he demanded to no one on particular.

Alice grabbed my hand and tried to pull me away.

"See, you are controlling everything she does," Jacob said, but his tone was spoiling for a fight.

"Bella is free to do whatever she wants," Edward said. "I just don't want her near you."

"Why's that? I am less likely to harm her than you are. One hug and she could be dead!"

My insides were cold and I knew this wasn't going to end well. I tried to get into view of Jacob but it was hard because the Cullens were blocking me. I let Alice pull me up the porch steps then I tried to shrug out of her grip. I stood by one of the columns and looked out onto the lawn.

"Jake, don't," I pleaded. "Just go home."

"I'm just trying to make you see sense Bella; you can't seriously be in love with one of _them_?" Jacob glared at the Cullens. He was either stupid or he was very sure that they wouldn't actually hurt him.

Sure enough, it was only Edward who was rising to the bait. "Please, let's all just go inside," I said reasonably, my voice confident as though I faced a standoff like this every day; I was quivering inside.

"Your girlfriend's calling to you, you'd better run inside," Jacob sneered at Edward.

My face fell and rage ran through me. "Jacob Black, what has happened to you? You used to be so friendly and gentle! Now..." I was too appalled to find the words.

"Now he is a fuzzy dog that runs around the forests looking for trouble!" Edward hissed.

Jacob looked like he was about to explode. And that's exactly what he did.

Jacob snarled at Edward viciously, his face filled with hatred and then he charged at Edward with ferocity. One minute he was running towards him, the next, his cut off pants and tank were being torn up as he bounded towards Edward with one quick motion, and when he landed on the ground, his feet had been replaced with paws.

My breath caught in my throat and my hand whipped to my mouth, startled. It was one thing seeing the wolves beside Jacob, and knowing that that was what he was; seeing his transformation happen in front of me was shocking.

Before I had time to react, the rest of the family had rushed to Edward's side.

I was shaking inside and out. I had no idea what would happen.

The large red wolf, Jacob, was snarling about a meter in front of Edward and the others. He seemed to be literally stuck, as if he had been caught on something. His paw was in the air but he didn't move an inch.

"Back away," Carlisle warned the wolf, his voice still calm.

"He can't," Edward said quickly. "Sam has forbidden him to move." As he said the words, six wolves came bounding out of the trees. Their leader, the large black wolf, was by Jacob's side in moments. His beady black eyes were fixed on the Cullens and slowly, Jacob began to move.

Without a glance back at us, Jacob retreated with speed quicker than I thought possible.

To my astonishment and much to my embarrassment, the huge black wolf began to change. It took a few seconds and the air seemed to change for a short moment, but before I could understand what was happening, a human stood in front of the pack. Of course he was naked.

I chewed my lip and tried not to look at him but I was the only one having a reaction. Not even he was embarrassed.

"I am sorry for Jacob's behaviour," he said, his voice deep and soothing. "He is very upset. He is also fairly young, and as you might have learned, his temper gets the better of him and he...lashes out. I apologise."

"Don't worry about it," Carlisle said nodding.

"Like he said, he saw one of you pull Bella out of the car. She was covered in blood. Jake thought the worst. He phased and related to us what he had seen. Of course we could see into his mind and see for ourselves. We acted on instinct. Bella is the daughter of Chief Swan. We did what we thought was right, only Jacob fled ahead before we could get in touch with the elders. He marched on foot; we tried to heed him off but he was too determined and wouldn't turn back." Sam's eyes flickered through the line, then to me on my own shivering on the porch. "I hope you can forgive him Bella. He wasn't thinking straight."

Edward caught my eye but I looked away. "I will give him a few weeks to see if he still wants to be friends with me."

Sam contemplated that for a long moment. Edward stiffened but didn't say anything. Sam turned to Carlisle once more. "You will never hear from us again. I apologise again for my brother's behaviour." He turned his back and walked away and the other wolves followed him. Once he was a good couple of feet away, the man turned back into a wolf.

It was silent until the last of the wolves had disappeared back into the trees. Once they had gone, Edward was by my side wrapping his arms around me.

"That was awesome!" Emmett boomed.

"No it wasn't," Rosalie disagreed. "It will take God knows how long to get their stench off the lawn!"

"Are you okay?" Edward asked softly in my ear.

I looked up at him blankly. I didn't know how I felt. My old friend was a wolf and he hated Edward. Who hated him back equally as much. In truth I hadn't given Jacob much thought since I'd gotten back to Forks, except for when he'd visited on the Monday. But I had been busy. My life had just gotten more complicated.

"I think..." I said slowly, "I want to go back to the hospital. I want to forget this even happened. Back to my normal problems."

"Are you sure? We can talk about it. Are you mad at me?"

Sure, I wasn't happy about him making my decisions but Edward's hate towards Jacob went beyond me. I didn't understand it and at that very moment, I didn't want to know. "You were just looking out for me," I said. "This is too much for me at the moment. I will take ghost issues any day compared to this."

It wasn't everyday you learned a friend wasn't exactly human. It was a lot to process.

-x-

Edward made me eat a large lunch. After the incident outside, I'd realised how late in the day it was; almost time for dinner. Once I had forced down food to make Edward happy, Alice helped me dress. To cover my scars and my neck wound, I wore a long sleeved top with a dark blue scarf around my neck. Since it had rained most of the day, Rosalie gave me a pair of her boots which was rather good of her since she didn't seem to be my biggest fan. I had argued, saying we could stop off at my place, but Alice had already gotten them on my feet before I could finish my pleas.

Once Alice was satisfied with my outfit, Carlisle checked me over once again. He was astonished that I felt fine all things considered.

"You shouldn't have the energy to even walk to the bathroom," Carlisle commented as he took my blood pressure. "Even after the transfusions, you should still be feeling the effects of blood loss...it's amazing how quickly you recovered!"

I shrugged. "I have never felt better," I told him truthfully. "I was a little woozy at first but now I feel great. The wounds aren't even sore." I traced my fingers over my arms where I had been cut from the vision for a second time.

"Well, everything checks out okay. Your BP is perfect and I am sure your blood count will be back to normal too," the doctor said as he labelled the vial of blood he had taken from me. I briefly wondered if the blood had my DNA or the donor's. Things like that were always mind boggling to me. "You are some girl Bella," Carlisle said with a smile. "I have never met another human like you."

I beamed, taking it as a huge compliment. "And I have never met a doctor like you," I told him sincerely. "And I have seen my fair share!"

Once Edward had made sure I was warm enough, we finally set off in the Volvo towards the hospital with a tupperware full of left over's for Charlie. The car ride was silent but I had a lot to think about.

I had been coping just fine with everything but learning something else out of this world was bordering too much. I thought Alice had been joking when she mentioned shape shifters.

It wasn't that I didn't accept Jacob for what he was, because it would be hypocritical if I said otherwise, it was just the way he had acted. He'd looked at Edward as if he was something stuck on the bottom of his shoe. No, in fact he'd looked at Edward much worse than that. I needed to know what Jacob had meant by 'his side of the story' but for now I just needed to take a step back and focus on the here and now problems.

Moving to Forks was turning out to be very complicated indeed. I had been through more than I could ever imagine and the only good thing to come out of it was Edward.

There was still so much to go through. I had to find Julia. I felt that she owed me an explanation because I didn't know what was going to happen the next time I saw a ghost. Was I really dying each time I went through a vision like Edward said, or was Ryan right? Was it really_ just_ a vision?

Having visions was one thing but actually re-living it all was another. I detested my gift at times as it was; now it just got more complex. No wonder Edward was angry. We couldn't do anything about it because we didn't know what was going on. Only Julia could tell us and I was sure she wouldn't make an appearance any time soon. And I knew Ryan would avoid me like the plague if he could help it.

Edward was right, my gift was so unpredictable right now but I had to believe what Julia had said in the first place. We just had to let it play out no matter what happened. Although from Edward's point of view that was easier said than done.

Edward parked the Volvo around the back entrance of the hospital since there was still a horde of reporters at the front. Seeing them all standing outside the front entrance made my heart sink.

Edward turned off the ignition and turned to me, curiosity sparked in his golden eyes.

"You have been accused of murder?" he began with a hint of amusement. I cringed internally, pressing my lips together in a hard line. Edward tried to smooth out his face and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so blunt but I heard it from the reporters' heads earlier. What on earth happened?"

I undid my belt and turned so I was facing Edward. I had wondered how long it would take for this story to crop up but thanks to Maria Wells, I would now have to re-tell it. Although it wasn't as bad as Edward made it out to be.

"No, I wasn't accused of _murder_," I corrected shivering slightly. What a horrible word. Edward was still smirking so I guessed he knew at least half the story already. "It's not funny!" I shook my head trying not to laugh at his reaction. "It was just one of those 'wrong place, wrong time' things. It's kind of a hazard with my gift. I see spirits but at times I see their...um, well, corpses...because they tell me where to find them."

"And you go and find them? Alone?" Edward wasn't so amused now, a hint of anger in his eyes.

"I wasn't alone," I said defensively. "But if I told someone that I knew where a body was then I would definitely get accused of murder!" I took a deep breath. "Sorry, it's just you sound like Charlie. That's pretty much what he said." Anger had not been the word when Charlie had found out what had happened. I thought he was going to lock me in my room until the end of summer.

"What happened?" Edward asked softly, concern replacing his slight anger.

"Two years ago, before my mom was diagnosed, I was in Forks with Charlie," I began as I cast my mind back to the summer I was fifteen. "Normally I spent a week in Forks then dad and I would vacation, but he was busy at work so I spent my time in Port Angeles with Alex. I stayed with him one weekend and we were following up on a spirit that had found me while we were having lunch in a cafe. We were led to the other side of town where there is a cluster of rundown buildings.

"To cut a long story short: we followed a spirit into one of the top apartments and found his body. He had been stabbed in the gut and had bled out all over the floor. The knife was still by his body but he said he couldn't remember anything. I wasn't a coroner but I could tell it had just happened. We were just going to go out and call 911 when the spirit stopped me and told me to get his wallet from his pocket. Me and blood don't mix and I was barely keeping my lunch down as it was but Alex had already gone out without realising I wasn't with him, so I sucked it up and hurried back inside the apartment and tried to fish out his wallet...that's when the police came through the door..."

It was just unfortunate that I happened to be leaning over the body, having managed to get blood on my hands and looking like a rabbit caught in the headlights. In other words, I looked guilty as hell.

"And that's how you were accused of murder?" Edward wasn't following me.

"Well, accused of murder is quite strong, but you have to admit I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and I guess I can't blame them for suspecting me," I said. "It turns out someone had already called the police before Alex could and it also turns out that we were in a squat for junkies so my age wasn't a concern. The spirit, TJ Howard, was not much older than me, was from Seattle and had been 'living' there for about six weeks with his so called girlfriend who was of the same age but sold herself for drug money." I wasn't judging but I later found out that it was her that killed TJ.

"How long was it before they let you go? And how does the reporter Maria Wells come into the story?" Edward was back to being slightly amused now he knew the full story.

"I wasn't formally arrested but they took me to the station. Alex tried to protest on my behalf and became quite aggressive when they wouldn't let me go...but his mom is a detective so they knew who he was so he wasn't made to go with us, despite the fact he was there too."

My fingers curled into my palms at the way I had been treated. It was horrible to think that they suspected me of actually killing the person. It hurt to know that I was even considered a suspect because I hadn't so much as jay walked before, never mind take a knife to someone. I was terrified the whole time and the more they questioned me, the more I felt like a criminal.

"Anyway," I went on. "They took me to the station and I gave my details and of course they realised I was the Police Chief of Forks' daughter and I wasn't treated like a suspect much longer but they still had to question me. I wasn't a junkie, clearly, and I hoped that I didn't look like I was there selling my body, so what was I doing there?"

"You didn't tell them about the spirit, TJ?"

I snorted. "Oh I tried to tell them that but they would sooner believe I was a killer, because it was easier to understand. Alex's mom arrived before Charlie and she was shocked to find out what had happened. When she asked us both what we were doing there, we gave her the same story. She wasn't sure she believed us but she knew we wouldn't have gone there unless we really had to. She told the officers that our involvement wasn't important and we were free to leave..."

"But you didn't?" Edward raised his eyebrow.

I shook my head. "I wish we did but TJ was still around and we couldn't just leave him without finding out who did it. Only Charlie was furious and tried to get me home before anything else happened. But I was fifteen and when you tell someone that age not to do something...well, naturally we just do it anyway...and I was no different. I was sick of Charlie trying to stop me help spirits...I understood that he was just worried about me but it was my life and I wanted to help them."

"That's when Maria Wells came in?" Edward guessed.

"Yes," I answered nodding. "She had been hanging around the station because an old case of a missing child had been re-opened. She had overheard Charlie and me arguing and was curious about me. She caught me in the ladies' restroom and told me she would help me do what I needed to do. Alex distracted Charlie and Maria and I left the station in her car. We drove back to the crime scene which was still buzzing with people and I saw TJ again. I got out and Maria followed. I wasn't sure she believed what I could do but I didn't care, I just wanted to help TJ.

"It took him a while and I had to talk him through possible scenarios to jog his memory, but eventually he pieced together what happened before he was killed and led me to his killer. His girlfriend, Aimee Wood, was with a...um, well, she was working when we found her and she seemed quite at ease...not like someone who had just killed their boyfriend during a heated argument a few hours before. Maria called the police and drove me to Alex's house so I wasn't questioned further. Charlie found me there, still furious but relieved I was okay, and we stayed long enough so I could see TJ into The Light and to find out that Aimee was arrested, and it was later proved that it was her that killed TJ."

"They would have found out sooner or later anyway," Edward said. "What about Maria, didn't they wonder why she was the one that found Aimee?"

"Maria is known for doing a bit of digging in relation to stories so the police weren't curious to know why she got there before they did," I said just as Edward's phone buzzed in his pocket.

He fished out his phone and gave it a quick glance. "Alice ran ahead of us and she is saying that Maria is looking for you still. What happened next with Maria? She didn't leave you alone." It wasn't a question.

I shook my head again. "No she did not," I said grimly. "Before we left to go back to Forks, Maria came back to Alex's house to speak to me. At first I thought she just had questions about my gift, which is natural, so I went into her car to talk to her...but she wanted me to work for her..." I sighed deeply. Apart from Edward, she was the first person to believe me so easily about my gift without a lot of questions or proof.

"_Work_ for her?"

"At first I wasn't sure she understood my gift because she didn't really ask about it...which was odd. When I explained what I could do she nodded and told me she understood. She said that she was in town because an old missing person's case had been re-opened...something about new evidence had come to light and she wanted me to help her and the police find the missing boy who she was more than sure was dead."

"But that's not how your gift works," Edward said with a hint of confusion. "What did you tell her?"

"I tried to tell her exactly that, that it was just a coincidence that I had come across a recently, um, deceased person who had been killed but not found yet," I said. "I told her if the boy was dead then it could be that he was gone already but if not, then it's not like I could wander around town until I saw him. If he wanted help then he had to come to me, I couldn't go to him. It just doesn't work like that."

"What did she say?"

"She thought I was being selfish, that I was picking and choosing who I helped and a lot of other untrue things," I said sadly. "I let her have a go at me then explained again that I didn't pick and choose who I helped. I helped everyone that came to me if they wanted help but I wouldn't go around looking for spirits to help, and even though I was sorry that this boy was still missing, dead or alive, I couldn't do anything about it."

"She shouldn't have been so unkind," Edward raged. "She was the selfish one, trying to put you in a position that would make you feel guilty about not helping this boy. You do a brilliant job at helping these lost spirits." He gave me a kind smile. "She watches too much television," he added after a moment.

"I also wondered if she thought I was psychic or something," I said thoughtfully. "But she said she knew it was spirits I saw, not the future."

"I can't say I recall a boy going missing from Port Angeles," Edward said. "How long ago was it? Did anything come of the new evidence?"

Out of guilt I had tried to follow the case but not long after, my mom got sick, so I lost track. I told Edward that and he nodded. "I will see if I get anything out of Maria's head," he said. "That wasn't the last time you saw Miss Wells was it?"

"That winter, just a few months or so after my mom was diagnosed, she tracked me down in Phoenix," I said bitterly. "I wasn't best pleased to see her and she even had the nerve to come to the hospital but I am not a horrid person and I don't bluntly tell people where to go, even if I am mad. So, I heard her out. She wanted me to do something for her again. She had been working on a story in Seattle; this one was going to get her the big promotion she had been wanting for ages.

"There had been three brutal murders in Seattle and she wanted me to fly over and help her to solve them. Of course that wasn't her job, but it was her nature but she had a personal connection to the case. She was naturally curious and she liked to be very hands on when reporting things and that included doing police work of her own. She told me that if there had been spirits left behind and if I went to find them, I could ask them who did it to them, and they could find the person and that would be the end of it. But– "

"You didn't help her," Edward concluded with a satisfied look. "You shouldn't have had to. Bella, she was abusing your gift and I can tell you feel guilty about telling her no – it's written all over your face."

Stupidly, but automatically, I touched my face, as if there was the world "guilty" written there but of course it was ridiculous and I flushed at my idiocy.

"If it had been under any other circumstances I might have flown back to Seattle with Maria just to see the back of her, but my mom had just been put into a drug induced coma so she could fight a severe infection. I thought she was going to die; I was just waiting for her to appear to me in spirit form. I was broken and I wasn't dealing with anyone's death, I was ignoring all spirits no matter who they were or what they wanted, so I wasn't flying anywhere to solve a couple of murders just so Maria could get a promotion!"

Edward leaned over and took my hand. His touch always made me feel safer and my insides relaxed and my painful memories subdued. "You don't have to explain yourself," he said gently. "You don't have to do anything for anyone. She had a nerve asking you when you were dealing with your own pain. She is the one who should feel guilty." He gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "Did she leave after you told her no?"

"Well," I said slowly. "She did leave soon after but she told me I had to come back to Seattle with her or she would tell the rest of the world what I could do...then I would be treated like a freak and everyone would want proof and I would get hounded by people wanting them to look for their dead loved ones..."

"How could she say such a thing?" Edward spat. "And that is the most childish thing I have ever heard a grown woman do! She sounds like a play ground bully!"

"I thought so too," I said. "But then I found out that one of the murdered was a close friend...she threatened me in desperation."

"Did you help her?"

"She wouldn't let me after I'd said I wouldn't leave my mom just now," I said exasperated. "She was furious that I wasn't sympathetic to her loss and told me I was a waste of space and that I could take my gift and..." I shrugged. I could tell Edward got the picture from his furious expression. "Don't be too mad," I said quickly. "She wrote to me a week later and told me that she was sorry, she was just angry because her friend had been killed and she didn't mean what she had said. I didn't write back but I understood how she felt. I was a pretty intolerable person at times when my mom was at her worst, and I took it out on everyone too."

"And now she is here to hound you again," Edward said heavily. "Do you want Alice and me to go and scare her off?" He grinned wickedly, his eyes gleaming.

I was a little startled but I was almost sure he was joking. "I may as well face her," I said glumly. "But I don't know why she wants to see me...or how she knows I am here for that matter. What did you get from her mind?"

"She heard your mom passed and she guessed you were back in Forks," Edward told me. "She has been in Port Angeles working and she was at the police station when the news about the accident came through. She knew that if you were in town, you would be around the accident somehow."

"Then she won't leave until she has a word with me." I was already doing what she probably wanted me to do anyway. I was going to help the spirits, no-one was blackmailing me to do it and no-one was getting personal gain out of it either so I was happy to do it.

I would be civil to Maria but if she started demanding things then I might not be so cooperative, because she had already pushed my buttons. And I was going to make sure that she never found out about my visions; I was especially keen to make sure that she didn't find out about Emily.

As Edward couldn't read my thoughts, I knew he was always watching my body language and facial expressions, so I wasn't surprised when his thoughts seemed to be in-sync with my own. "I will be there with you," he said. "She won't blackmail you again. And we will protect Emily's secret, she won't get her hands on her."

I smiled at Edward. It made me glow inside, knowing that we thought very much alike. I had never had such a close relationship with anyone in my life; not even my mother was that attuned to my way of thinking and we were very close as mother and daughter.

"What was in the TJ's wallet that he wanted you to go back for?" Edward asked as we crossed the smaller parking lot towards the back entrance.

"A letter to his family," I said. "He hadn't spoken to them since he'd run away and moved out to live in Port Angeles. The police handed it on to them."

"Do you think everyone will get their chance to go into The Light?" Edward asked as we reached the door. "Murderers, rapists, child molesters? Do you think they all deserve peace and redemption?"

It was such a heavy and unexpected question that my mind went blank for a few seconds.

"I truly don't have an answer for that," I whispered. "It's not for me to judge. But I like to think that some will get a second chance. Not everyone is as guilty as they appear."

"Will I get a chance in The Light?"

I knew he was going to ask that question so I already had my answer. "Without a doubt," I said confidently, meaning every word.

"You don't know that..."Edward began instantly.

I sighed. I could see Edward was going to argue so I bent on my tip toes and kissed him softly on his cool lips. He smiled in surprise.

"You have the kindest soul I have ever met. You have fought what you are. You are not a monster. You are not evil. You _will _see The Light. But you are going to live forever...so it's a moot point." I smiled triumphantly and walked into the hospital just as it started to rain again.

**Ahh, no cliff hanger again, go me lol! I hope you all enjoyed it. I was worried about people's reaction to how Jacob behaved...Sorry to all you Jake fans if you hated that part...Next chapter is going to be have our first goodbye to one of our ghost friends! I am going to do something that I thought about ages ago but I am not sure how it will come across but I have been hinting at it in the last few chapters... I do have the next chapter done (finally) so reviewers will get a small preview (a tiny one this time since I don't want to give away too much). **

**If you still have the urge to read more fics, then I have plenty on my page, but also, my beta has a few. I am in the middle of her re-do of A Fine Line. It's all human and I love it! She has great character development. Go and give her some love! If you have a story you want me to read let me know and I will add it to my favourites. **

**Finally, before I go, I might be slow on updating for a while. As soon as we get our visas back we will be off to Houston soon to look for a house. Hopefully I can get a little writing done here and there but the minute we get back home it's going to be chaos! So I apologise in advance but for now I will write as much as possible. **

**Reviews make me happy :)  
**

**Also, again, I have just got twitter, follow me PolkaDotB**


	24. Two Smiles

Wow! It's been a while since I last posted. Sorry about that. This is an incredibly long chapter (for my standards anyway) but I really hope you enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who has stuck around this long, you guys make it all worth it.

Thanks so much to my lovely beta TheTinyDancer – thank you for sticking through all my ridiculously long chapters!

Chapter Twenty-Three 

Two Smiles

"He died quickly," Charlie said hollowly. "They reckon he was knocked off his feet during the blast and hit his head hard on the road. Blood clot to the brain, the doc said. Died within seconds."

That explained the lack of burns compared to the two fire fighters. I supposed it must be easier for his family to know that Deputy Mark died quickly. But nothing about this whole thing was easy.

"But Mattie Jay..." Charlie went on. He was close to tears, shaking under his blankets. "He wasn't even supposed to be near the accident. He was supposed to be back at the station rounding up as many volunteers as he could before the La Push and Port Angeles crews arrived!" I found my dad's hand under the blanket and squeezed it tightly.

"Don't think about it, Dad," I whispered. "You can't dwell on 'what if's. Mattie and Mark died heroes. They helped the EMT and John to safety before they were caught up in the blast. That's what they will be remembered for."

Edward had filled me in on what had gone on at the scene of the accident while we were on the other side of the minivan after the first explosion. Deputy Mark and Mattie Jay were out of the way of the first blast, had rushed to help one of their colleagues and an EMT before both being hit by the second blast from the gas that had leaked from the Beetle. Mattie Jay had been hit the worst but he had hung on the longest. Deputy Mark had died at the scene according to Charlie. Everyone was devastated; our small town was in shock. We lived in a place where everyone knew each other and one loss was sad for us all. Emily's mom was the principal of the elementary school. Her loss had shattered the pupils and teachers alike.

My heart had done a sickening flip when I'd found out what Emily's mom was to the town. I hadn't been in town long enough to know about all the changes since I had lived in Forks. Mrs. Coleman had replaced the old principal a year after I left for Phoenix with my mom. Pupils from all three schools had already begun laying down tributes to Mrs. Coleman and the others who died at the scene of the accident.

To think it was all caused initially by a deer.

I hoped that those who had passed away had more of a chance to think about what they wanted. I hoped that Vicky and the biker were less angry and were considering going into The Light. But all I could do was wait. I couldn't force a decision on them, but I knew that they would soon find out that earth was full of spirits who had not crossed over, and then it was possible that they'd never leave.

"You're right," Charlie said stiffly. "But I still can't get my head around it. Have you...have you seen them...or any of the victims?"

"Yes," I told my dad. "I have seen them all except Mattie Jay. He...he hadn't quite passed when I saw the others."

Charlie focused on his bed covers with a hard stare. "I am glad you can help them," he said. "It will help their families knowing they are safe. You're a good kid, Bells. And your gift is...I'm sorry if I have never supported what you could do over the years, but I am proud of you. You know that, right?"

My bottom lip shook, but I tried to pull myself together. "I do, Dad. I have always known you have supported me even when you acted like you didn't want to know about what I could do."

Charlie patted my hand, but didn't make eye contact. Nothing would ever change with him; he would always be uncomfortable when it came to talking about his feelings. "You are one special girl. You touch many people's lives. Even after your mom..." Charlie cleared his throat as he trailed off.

Charlie and I met eye contact for a brief second. A small look that told wonders. We both understood each other. We didn't need words to tell each other how we felt. We just knew.

While Charlie and I settled into comfortable silken, I realised that one other person was in the room. It had been the first time I had forgotten about Edward since I had met him. As I turned towards him, I realised that he was no longer by my side. If the door hadn't been in my eye line, I wouldn't have noticed Edward walk out of the door he had been quiet.

At the site of him leaving abruptly, my mind began to panic, running through the possible situations that could have made him up and leave without a word.

Charlie didn't seem to notice Edward's departure and my sudden panic.

Edward wouldn't have left without good reason.

My eyes flickered between the door and my father. My imagination was running wild, over thinking things as usual.

I stood up abruptly, making my legs of the chair make a horrid sound against the ground. Charlie turned at the noise, his eyes casting towards Edward's empty seat seconds later. He gave the vacant seat a quizzical look, no doubt trying to remember when Edward left, before he met my eyes.

Clearing my throat to get rid of the rising worry I said, "Do you mind if I leave for a little while? I left the house is a bit of a mess and I want to get it tidy for you getting discharged tomorrow." I glanced towards the door in hopes that Edward was lingering in the corridor, but I saw no flash of bronze.

"Sure," Charlie replied. "You didn't need to come in the first place."

Charlie's words distracted me for a moment. "Hey, of course I needed to come, dad. You were hurt. I am your daughter." I gave him a serious look. He has no idea how close it came to him being one of the spirits. "And I love you."

Our eyes lingered on one another for a long moment. I wanted to tell him about the vision. The conversation ran on my tongue, hesitant.

Then I sighed. There was no point. I smiled. "I will come back before visiting hours are over. Do you need anything?"

"No, I am good until tomorrow. Jacob stopped by earlier and brought me a bag full of sports and fishing magazines so I will be content with those and ESPN. You look exhausted too, Bells, you should get some rest." Charlie forced a smile. Guilt burned through me. I was a bad person leaving my father when he was in hospital. "I will see you later."

"If you're sure," I murmured. I kissed the top of his head. "I will be back later. Don't try and fill in your role as Chief while you are in bed, you hear?"

"Yes ma'am!" Charlie saluted me as he pulled the blanket up and closed his eyes tightly shut to pretend he was going to sleep.

Still forcing a smile, I hurried across the room towards the door. As I pushed it open, I stopped dead and turned when Charlie called my name.

He stayed silent for a long moment. All drawn up in the hospital bed, seeming a lot paler than usual, with the gaze across his neck, a large lump formed in my own throat. He was all I had. And I almost lost him.

_Don't think about it! It was just a vision!_

"Yeah, dad?" I prompted before I began crying or something.

"I love you too, Bella," he said quietly before closing his eyes again.

Swallowing the tears, I nodded once and hurried towards the corridor.

The hall was quiet. The elevator was on the left and the nurses' station was on the right. I had no idea which direction Edward had gone in.

I bit my lip and dashed off to the left since it was more likely he left the ward than went further into it. I stood by the elevators and pressed the down button.

After the doors pinged open, I took a step forward, only to walk straight through a wandering spirit. I shivered inwardly as the ghost walked off muttering to himself.

"I hope he bites her face off," the young man said quietly without realising I was staring after him. "Derek would love this...Think he went to the fourth floor...Vampires, I tell ya! Knew they were real!"

"Crap!" I darted inside the elevator again and pressed all the numbers from this floor to the ground. I had no idea where Edward was, but I knew from what the ghost had said that he was with Maria. How the ghost knew Edward was a vampire I would never know because I wasn't stopping to ask him.

The elevator jolted after the doors closed and it proceeded down to the next floor. The doors opened, but no one else got in. I stood in the middle of the doors and strained my ears in case I heard raised voices.

But it was hopeless. I was in a hospital full of people. Granted it wasn't a busy hospital, but it was still full of various voices. I couldn't individually search each floor because I needed to find them now.

I got back in the elevator and it took me down to yet another level. I didn't move when the doors opened as someone else got in. The woman raised her eyebrow as she realised that all the buttons from five had been pushed, but she didn't say anything and stood quietly in the corner.

Where would Edward divert Maria to so he could have a word with her without anyone else hearing? One question still playing on my mind was how the spirit knew what Edward was. Was it common knowledge amongst the earth bound spirits that they weren't the only kind of dead...well, living amongst humans?

Maybe I shouldn't have told Edward everything about Maria. I didn't like her much, but I didn't want him to actually scare her off like he'd said he could. Whatever that had meant, I knew it wasn't going to be anything less than a threat, which would probably scare her witless.

Edward had said that Alice was already at the hospital, so my best bet was to look for her. Although I suspected she might already be with Edward.

Why did he just leave me? Maria wanted to speak to me and I had already resigned myself to that fact. Edward hadn't been sure what she had really come for and why she actually wanted to talk to me in particular, but there wasn't much she could want.

Unless she wanted me to go on a hunt for more possible spirits up and down the country. But she was out of luck because I had already decided I wasn't going to do that, no matter who it was. I hated the fact that she could tell the world about what I could do just by typing it in her stupid newspaper. By morning it would be all across the state that I was a freak who claimed to speak to dead people. I could see the headlines now:

_Bella Swan: Ghost Whisperer_  
_Local girl claims to see dead people..._

They would all make a mockery of it. I would be a laughing stock and it would put me off doing what I loved to do. I liked helping spirits who were earthbound. It made me feel like I was doing something purposeful. I liked knowing that families were comforted by the fact that their loved ones were at peace so they could move on. Only lately I was beginning to resent what I could do. Ever since I'd begun having the visions, I felt like I was even more of a freak than before. And I didn't know how to control them. I'd adapted to seeing people that no one else could, but I didn't want to deal with something else out of the ordinary.

I had enough on my plate without Maria Wells hanging around, but that didn't mean I actually wanted her frightened from threats that Edward could hold over her. Who knows what would happen if she got involved? Having my secret out in the open to Maria was nothing compared to what it would be like if she started investigating Edward and his family.

I was getting myself all worked up over what was probably nothing but my brain was working five times faster than its usual pace, thinking over everything possible.

The woman got out at the second floor and I waited until the door pinged open on the ground floor before getting out, too.

The emergency room was pretty packed, which I was sure was unusual for a small town such as Forks. There were a few people in white coats floating about, as well as several nurses in different coloured scrubs. It was noisier down here than anywhere else in the hospital, but it was the best place to start looking for Edward.

I hurried along the corridor and stopped just outside Carlisle's office. I knocked quickly, but got no reply. I tried the door and it pushed open but the office was empty much to my disappointment. I sighed and turned to scan the ER.

I chewed on my lip as I thought hard about where Edward would have gone. If he heard Maria's 'voice' then he would have been following her. But where would she go in a hospital? I had no idea what she wanted. If she was only here to report on the accident then she would be outside with the rest of the reporters and news crews.

I turned back towards the entrance and looked out through the glass doors where the reporters and news crews were camped out just beyond the ambulance drop off. They weren't paying much attention so I was free to observe them without getting my picture taken.

I spied the King 5 news van with three people standing outside it. Next to their van was a local news station from Port Angeles. There was one other van next to that, but out of all the people standing with their equipment one man standing alone stood out. He was in his late forties, early fifties, smoking a cigarette, standing slightly away from the other reporters.

I couldn't see Maria or Edward anywhere and I didn't know if she had come alone or not.

I was about to turn back to start my search elsewhere when the man with the cigarette glanced up and stared straight at me. A smile crept across his unshaven face as he took out a paper folder from his jacket and began flicking through it. He smiled to himself and flung the cigarette on the ground and began approaching the entrance.

A horrible feeling pitted my stomach as he walked towards the hospital doors, so I turned and walked quickly through the busy halls.

"Miss? Hey, Miss?" I heard him shout after me.

I skirted past several people, almost knocking over an elderly woman, and hurried towards the elevator. I pressed the button several times, but of course it made no difference. I scanned the corridor and tried to work out where the stair well was. Most stairs wells were at the end of the halls in hospitals so I headed in that direction.

"Hey, Miss!" the man yelled.

I screwed up my face in frustration and turned. "What?"

The man's eyes flared, but there was a hint of amusement behinds his piggy blue eyes. He was considerably over weight, his gut hanging over his pants line, his shirt hugging his body tightly. He was unshaven and the closer he got, the more I could smell the putrid cologne that was way too over powering.

"Where were you off to in such a hurry?" he wheezed, sweat beading on his brow.

"My father is sick. I was going to see him."

"Ah, and he would be..." He glanced down at the folder that he had been looking at outside. I glanced down at it, too, but all I could see was notes. "Ah, here we are. Charlie Swan. He was in the accident, too?"

"Chief Swan," I corrected. I didn't like his questions. How did he who my father was if I had just met him. "I'm sorry, you seem to know me, but I am not quite sure who you are...?"

"Gerald Hughes," he said holding out his hand. "Reporter for Seattle Times."

I knew there was a reason I hurried off when he approached me. He worked with Maria. I wondered what else was in his little folder. It wouldn't be a surprise if Maria had compiled a whole file on me. Although I didn't want Edward to hurt Maria, I wouldn't have minded if he were to get his hands on the folder and accidently drop it in a fire.

Out of politeness, I reluctantly shook the man's hand, but dropped it quickly. "Well, er, pleased to meet you, but I am anxious to see my father."

I turned back towards the elevator and pressed the button again since he had made me miss the first time it opened.

"I am sure you are, Miss Swan," Gerald said. "How is he doing? He is one of the only ones who was injured but survived...How does he feel about that?"

My eyes narrowed, my anger already beginning to flare. "Actually, you might want to get your facts right. My father was not the only injured survivor. There were a couple of EMT's that have been injured as well are two other fire-fighters." The elevator doors opened. "Now if you will excuse me, Mr. Hughes, I will be going to see my father!"

Gerald stepped in between the elevator doors to stop them closing after I had pressed a random number. "There is no need to be hostile, Miss Swan; I was only looking for a quote." His smile dropped. "I hear you were at the scene of the accident. Care to share what you saw with me? It would be good to get a witness account...And not a scratch on you either..." He looked me up and down.

My face hardened into stone and my lips clamped tight shut. A clear answer in itself. The reporter and I stared down each other, but I wasn't going to budge even a little bit. Eventually Mr. Hughes stepped out of the elevator and it closed on his face.

A frustrated sigh exhaled my lips as I leaned back against the wall.

I hated the press. If he hadn't worked for Maria then I wouldn't have been angry, but I knew he knew more about me than the other reporters would. I was sure he had a photo of me in his little file otherwise I was just another visitor at the hospital.

I just wanted this all to be over, Maria to go back to Seattle with her tail between her legs and for the spirits to cross over. I was exhausted with the amount of things that were happening in Forks. I didn't mind doing what I could to help spirits but these visions were causing more harm than good. I just wanted to go back to normal. But that would never happen.

The elevator doors pinged open on the fourth floor and I walked out slowly. I had no idea what the floor was for and I knew Edward wasn't going to be here. I stopped the first nurse I saw and tried to put on a smile.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where the...er, morgue is?" I asked.

The nurse frowned. It obviously wasn't a normal question she was asked by visitors, but she turned to a sign right behind me. "It's back on the first floor." She pointed to the information that I could have easily read for myself. I groaned inwardly. Maybe the loss of blood was taking its effect on my body.

"Once you get there, keep going as far as possible and it's through the double grey doors," she added as she walked way.

"Thank you," I called as she disappeared into a side room.

-x-

The grey doors were easily enough to find. They were right at the end of the hall as the nurse had said.

While my brain was unusually slow from exhaustion, it dawned on me that Maria was either inside the hospital looking for people to talk to about the accident, or she was with the victims' bodies - although I wasn't sure what she was hoping to find.

As I pushed my way through the grey doors, I instantly knew I was in the right place. It was already cold and it was the dullest place in the hospital with the walls a sickly grey on each side.

Keeping quiet I headed straight for the other set of grey doors, but instead of marching straight through, I stood outside for a few seconds to listen to the arguing from behind the doors.

The doors were too thick to hear anything solid. Only the odd word reached my ears, the rest just muffles.

My impatience getting the better of me, I cautiously opened a door and slipped inside. The arguing stopped immediately and everyone looked around to me.

"Bella!" Edward and Maria Wells said at the same time. Alice gave me a half smile as I walked further into the room.

Opposite the doors were dozens of metal drawers where I knew they kept the bodies. I tried not to look at them as I knew that they contained people from the accident.

_I so did not want to be there._

"I had a feeling I would find you here," I said addressing them all. "But I am still wondering why you are down here?" I glanced at Edward then Maria. I couldn't decide who led whom here.

Maria looked different from when I had last seen her. She was thinner, her blonde hair was shorter, with flawless make-up covering up the stress lines underneath.

"I was actually looking for you," Mara said with a bright smile. "Mr. Cullen here startled me just as I was about to leave." Her eyes narrowed. "It seems that he has quite a bit of interest in you, Bella. He has warned me to stay away from you. But all I wanted to do was catch up, as I have been trying to explain to the determined young man." She raised her eyebrow at Edward before glancing back at me.

"Your colleague, Mr. Hughes, seemed to know who I was just by sight," I said slowly. "Have you been following me, Ms. Wells?"

The smile dropped from her face and she looked pissed off, but hid it quickly. "Bella, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions. I heard you were also at the accident. Can you tell me what you saw? And how was it that you happened to be at the right place at the wrong time... A ghost, perhaps?"

Edward opened his mouth, but I silenced him with a sharp look. "Actually, I had forgotten my gym clothes and Edward had offered to drive me home to retrieve them and Alice tagged along." There was no point in lying about Alice's involvement since Maria would have known anyway. "We came across the accident as we passed."

Maria nodded to herself. "Yes, I heard the two Cullen children were also at the accident. Just shortly before Dr. Cullen arrived... Did you all witness the explosions?"

"We haven't given our witness statements to the police yet, so you won't be the first person to hear our account of what we saw," Alice said dismissively.

Maria gave Alice a calculating look, but evidently decided not to comment. "Fine. Bella, I was wondering if you saw the victims of the accident? In spirit form, I mean."

"I might have," I deadpanned.

Maria's smile grew. "And what are you doing to help them? Will they be going into The Light?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Alice answered for me.

"Look, Maria, what do you actually want with me? I am helping the spirits, but they need time to get used to the fact that they are actually dead. Is that all you wanted to know or...?" I glanced at Edward, but he was a stone wall.

"Yes, actually, but I wondered if I could be there when they, you know...cross over?" Maria asked hopefully.

This time I look at Edward to give me a sign of what she was actually thinking underneath her words. He shook his head a fraction.

"Why?" I questioned Maria.

Maria hesitated. "Well, your gift fascinates me. Since I found out what you could do I have been trying to compile research...learn the facts, that sort of thing. I even tracked down people you have helped..."

A rush of intense emotions hit me at once. "_Excuse_ me?"

For once since I had known her, Maria looked genuinely sorry for her actions, but she made no notion to comment.

"That's what we were discussing before you came, Bella," Edward said. "And I was trying to explain to Ms. Wells that what you do is private and she shouldn't have invaded other people's lives to ask them about your gift and what they witnessed."

The seconds of remorse dropped from Maria's face instantly as threw up her hands. "I simply questioned a few people who may have had contact with you and you shared your gift with them. It is not a crime to ask questions!"

"But you are dragging up a touchy subject," I uttered. "You are going back into people's lives and asking them about their deceased loved ones. Why can't you just stick to reporting and stop hounding me every time I come under your radar!"

"I am only trying to learn more about your gift! Don't you find it fascinating that you can communicate with the dead? People have pretended to do so for centuries, but I have seen the proof that you actually can! What if I was to document it, film you doing what you do and then other people might start to believe you! We could make so much money off it!"

"'_We'_?"

Maria looked like she had been caught with her hands in the cookie jar. "Well, I could represent you, Bella. We could tour the country and help people from all over the state. Think about what you could do for everyone! Think about how many people you could help...the spirits you could cross over!"

I shook my head. "Just stop right there," I warned. "I will say this only once, so listen carefully. I will _never_ ask for money for what I can do. I will _never_ work for you. And I _never_ want to tell the world about my gift. Now please leave it and go back to your day job. I am going to help the spirits from the accident and I am going to continue to help the spirits that come across my path. But I will not go looking for them, okay?"

Maria's smile had faded completely. Her fingers were curled into firsts by her sides. "You have clearly made up your mind. Maybe I will be able to convince Emily Coleman that what she can do is very special and she could help more than just her parent's move on."

It was then I saw red. She was not going to manipulate a vulnerable girl into doing what she wanted just to make money.

"You go near Emily and I..." But I didn't know what I could do. Maria smirked, she knew it too.

Edward walked closer to Maria and bent down by her ear and whispered something to her quietly. I couldn't hear, but Maria's eyes flew open in shock before she went ridged.

Edward stepped back with a small smile before Maria turned to me. "I am sorry your father got hurt, Bella," Maria said stiffly. "I hope the victims will be okay. Sorry for bothering you." She turned on her heel and strode out of the cold room, her shoes echoing as she hurried away from the morgue.

"What did you say to her?" I wondered as I watched the doors swing shut.

Edward chuckled. "It seems that Maria's boss is as sick of her as you are. He wants to pawn her off to some other newspaper or just fire her altogether. He is looking for any excuse and Maria knows it." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. "Ms. Wells is an alcoholic. She barely gets to the end of the day before she collapses into a bottle...but she has days when she can't get through work before she has a drink. I warned her that if she didn't leave you or Emily alone I would have a word with her boss."

"But she looked...Well, not like an alcoholic."

"Humans are good at deception," Alice said as we walked out of the creepy room. "If she looks good then people will think she is fine. She needs her job. Why do you think she was so desperate to court you to try and get you to work for her? In truth you could make quite a bit of money if you were to follow her."

I stared at Alice, but she shrugged. "Just stating facts. I know you would never do such a thing. But Maria is just looking for something that will pay more than her job will and secure her better, but also get her noticed. She was clutching at straws, but I think she really is fascinated with what you can do. She genuinely just wants to learn more...but she went entirely the wrong way about it."

"Will she stay away from Emily?" The last thing the poor girl needed was someone like Maria in her life. I would call her boss myself if she went anywhere near her. "How did she found out about Emily anyway?"

"The social worker," Edward answered grimly. "You remember the one that was dealing with Emily's case? She was there when you backed Emily up about her parents still being here."

"Oh." I suppose I should have seen that coming.

"But don't worry, Maria won't dare touch Emily. We will warn her off if she tries," Alice said reassuringly.

"Good." We walked back towards the elevator. "I don't suppose one of you could see what is in the file that Maria's partner had? I am guessing some of it has information about me."

Alice smiled brightly and turned away from us. "I will take care of that," she called as she disappeared around the corner.

-x-

Edward and I settled in Carlisle's office while we waited for Alice. She appeared within ten minutes with the folder tucked under her arm. She placed it down on the desk and Edward flicked through it.

Glancing over the desk I scanned the blown up pictures to see myself staring back at me in every one. Snatching them up, I sat back in the chair flicked through each one quickly. I had no idea where most of them had been taken, but they weren't recent.

"God, she has been stalking me," I uttered. "Most of these are from ages ago..." My eyes flashed and I dropped the pictures back on the table.

Staring up at me from the desk was a smiling Renee with me latched onto her hand as we walked down the street. The background was familiar; a park about a mile from our house in Phoenix. It was a bright sunny day as it mostly was in Arizona, and Renee and I both donned shorts and light tops.

Renee's hair was long which meant it was before she was diagnosed.

Edward scooped up the photos hastily and shoved them at the back of the file. "Maybe we should just get her fired anyway!" His voice was ice.

I shook my head. "No, she would know it was us. Which would mean she would keep on annoying me until she got something out of it. What else is in the folder?"

"Notes... Some about the accident, who she has spoken to already, what she has found out. Stuff about us being at the accident...Stuff about Emily...and your father..."

"Just burn it," I suggested. I didn't care anymore. As long as she stayed away from Emily and me from now on, I didn't care that she had followed me at some point. "Then can we go back to your place? I just want a break from all of this!"

Alice scraped up all the contents into the file. "Maybe we can have a camp fire tonight. These can be the first to burn!"

"Emmett will enjoy that. We have mounds of things to burn," Edward said. "You look exhausted, Bella. Maybe you can get a few hours sleep before we come back so you can say goodnight to your father."

With his words, my body finally caught up to my brain and I felt the strain of exhaustion. Edward moved around the best and opened his arms to me. Closing my eyes, I leaned in close and let him hug me tight for a moment before I pulled back. "I would prefer some us time since we were interrupted earlier."

Alice sniggered as she walked out of the office. Edward looked delighted as we followed her towards the back entrance of the hospital.

"I want to show you something first though," Edward said as he opened the passenger door for me. It had stopped raining, but the clouds where still thick and ominous looking in the sky.

"What?" I wondered curiosity. "You'll see." He closed the door and slid into the front seat. Alice sat in the back with her head resting on the shoulder of my seat.

"I am glad you came to Forks, Bella," Alice said thoughtfully as Edward glided the car through the lot. "There has never been a dull moment for us since you came into our lives. I am glad Edward has woken up and realised you should be with us forever."

"I'm glad, too," I said with a smile as I glanced at Edward. He was staring ahead, his face smooth, devoid of emotion. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but I was sure this wasn't a conversation he wanted to have. I just wasn't sure why.

"But I am mad at Edward for proposing to you in such a shoddy way! I mean how unromantic was that?" Alice explained.

I tried not to chuckle as I blushed at the memory. This was what Edward did not want to talk about and Alice knew it because she winked at me.

I chose to change the subject and said, "Is the elementary school tidy? I mean if I was bleeding so much, I must have made a mess? Do you need me to clean it up? You guys shouldn't have to do it."

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella," Alice said. "And yes, it's all clean. Blood free at least. The boys went to work on the...er...repairs."

"Repairs?" What damage did I do?"

"Don't worry about it," Edward said. "And you had nothing to do with it. It was Alice and I. Vampire hazard."

I waited for him to elaborate, but he never did. We pulled into the Cullen drive way and Alice hopped out the car.

"Well, that was quick," Edward said as he opened my door and offered me his hand.

"What was?"

"Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and the girls have already repaired the mess at the elementary," Edward told me. "They are all upstairs so we can have five minutes to ourselves. Come on, I will show what I have been working on."

Edward led me inside and my curiosity sparked. He pulled me over to their grand piano which was raised on a small platform at the left of the front room. He let go of my hand and indicated for me to sit down.

We sat on the bench together and I waited to see what he was going to play. Oddly he looked a little nervous, which wasn't a look I had ever seen on Edward's face.

"I have had this song in my head for a while," Edward said softly.

"Play it," I encouraged. He could play 'Three Blind Mice' and I would have loved it because it came from him.

With a toying smile, Edward turned to the piano.

The moment his fingers touched the keys I was entranced. It was beautiful. Each note flowing onto the next, soothing every part of me. His fingers danced over the ivory keys, brushing the bars lightly, effortlessly. The sound was something I wanted to savour forever.

I held back my tears, embarrassed that they had sprung to the corners of my eyes. When the last note rang softly through me, Edward held his finger on the note for a few seconds before he turned to me.

"It sounds even better than I had imagined," he whispered. His golden eyes were warm, swimming with happiness.

"You have never played that before?" I whispered back, shocked. "What is it called?"

Edward's lips broke into a crocked smile. It sent shivers down my spine. "I made it for you. I have been working on it in my head since I met you. It doesn't have a name. It's more of a lullaby, really. Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? Edward, it is beautiful. Absolutely stunning." I wiped the corner of my eyes. "You amaze me more and more each day."

"Not as much as you do me," Edward muttered. "I can play it again if you like?"

"Please," I said nodding encouragingly. Edward kissed away a fallen tear before he began playing again.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember every single note, etching the soothing sound onto my brain. I knew if I wasn't careful I would easily fall asleep, so I reluctantly opened my eyes and watched as Edward swept the keys for a second time. Once he had finished he started again. I rested my head on his shoulder gently and listened to the beautiful music fill the room.

After the third time the lullaby finished, Edward changed easily into another soft melody which I didn't recognise. It was as beautiful as the lullaby, but with a quicker tempo.

"This is Esme's favourite," Edward murmured by my ear. "This is her piece." I could hear the smile in his voice and I knew that somewhere in the house Esme was smiling, too.

I began to drift off into Edward's arm, the music pulling me under, when something made me jump awake with an alarming start. An uneasy feeling drifted through me. I straightened up and realised Edward had stopped playing abruptly, his eyes fixed on mine with worry creased between his eyebrows. It was a look that I was getting used to.

"What's wrong?" he asked me quickly, his eyes darting round the room to detect any sign of trouble. I glanced around the room, too, but it was empty apart from us.

I couldn't hear anything in the house either. It was deadly quiet. Or at least to my ears.

"I don't know," I said in barely a whisper, trying not to disrupt the silence. "The music was making me sleepy and I was drifting off. But then this horrible feeling jolted through me..."

"A ghost, perhaps?" Edward was on alert; his hand found mine and he squeezed tightly.

Edward led me off the bench and across the room to sit down on the smallest love seat. By that time Carlisle, Esme and Alice had already joined us in the living room.

"Everything okay?" Esme asked as she perched on the small arm chair.

"For now," Edward said cautiously, his eyes never leaving mine. I could tell he was waiting for me to slip into a vision, but I tried not to be too anxious. I knew that if I saw the woman again and she decided to project her last moments on earth again, I wasn't going to be able to stop it. Neither was Edward and that was what angered him. It worried me, yes, but what could I do if I didn't know how to control any type of vision or projection?

I didn't know if I was going to see things play out before they did, or if I was going to become part of the vision, re-live what the spirit wanted me to. Or if I was going to have a vision where I saw things for myself but be in the place where it would happen. My gift was going beyond anything I could ever have imagined, but it was out of my control. I had no idea what to do about it and it made me on edge.

I hated walking on egg shells. Julia needed to hurry up and show herself sometime soon. I couldn't live my life with Edward reacting to every odd thing and I hated living in the unknown, unsure if the spirit was going to put me through the hell that they had suffered.

"I'm sure it was nothing," I said dismissively trying to sound more positive than I felt. "I can't react to every little odd feeling I have. I am sure it was just like what happens with everyone else. Sometimes when you are falling asleep something startles you awake making you feel...odd. Or when people have dreams where they think they are falling and they awake abruptly with their heart racing, thinking it was real." I threw up my hand. "I don't see or hear anyone. We can relax."

I felt silly that it was being made a big deal of. It wasn't even anything. It was just an odd feeling. I was fine; I wasn't bleeding or being sick.

"I am not taking any chances," Edward said. "I meant it when I said that I wasn't going to leave your side. Who knows when it could happen again?"

"Oh, come on, Edward. You need to give the girl some room to breathe. You can't smother her forever. Are you going to follow her into the bathroom when she takes a shower...or..."

Alice's words faltered and we all stared at the piano. Another beautiful piece of music was flowing through the room but this time it wasn't Edward playing.

It was his brother.

"Henry," I whispered. It was a simple tune, but just as beautiful as the lullaby that Edward had composed for me. Edward stood, pulling me with him, and started to walk towards the piano.

"I know that song," he murmured in a trance as he stared fixedly at the piano. His eyes were flaring in shock as he walked slowly across the room, dragging me with him. "My brother...he's the one doing that?" he asked me but didn't gaze down.

"Yes," I whispered. "He is sitting on the bench."

Henry continued to play, his fingers gliding just above the keys. His eyes were squinting in concentration but each note was perfect, flowing gracefully just like Edward's had.

"My father taught us that song," Edward uttered suddenly as he halted to a stop a meter away from the piano. "I had forgotten it...all these years..."

The music stopped and Henry now stood off the platform from the piano.

With his eyes fixed on his brother, Edward looked as shocked as Edward. "He remembers," Henry said slowly. There was pleasure in his tone, but he still looked sad. "He plays the piano all the time...but he's never played this! He forgot this, too. Just like me."

The awaiting silence reminded me that I was the only one to hear Henry, so I repeated everything he had said out loud for everyone else to hear. The living room had filled with the rest of the family, everyone watching us cautiously.

To help everyone out, and for it to be a little less awkward for the unseeing eyes, I kept my eyes on Henry so everyone could at least try to look in his direction. Edward was staring at Henry as if he was seeing him, but in reality he was only seeing the spot on the piano bench.

Not for the first time I wished that I could share my gift.

"Edward, do you want to say anything to Henry?" I asked softly.

Running his free hand through his hair, Edward closed his eyes before nodding. "But there is just too much to say." He dropped my hand and walked over to the piano and began playing the same music that Henry had to catch our attention.

Henry turned to watch his brother, staring at him adoringly. A smile crept onto his pale face, his dark green eyes lighting up in admiration.

"He did remember," Henry said excitedly as he looked up to meet my eyes. "He can play it just as good as daddy could! He didn't forget."

"He is saying he is glad you remembered," I told Edward. "He says that you can play it just as well as your father could."

Esme came to stand by the piano next to me. I could tell that if it were possible she would be in tears.

"What's it called?" she asked quietly. "It's beautiful."

"Two Smiles," Henry and Edward said in unison.

"Our father composed it for the both of us," Edward said. He met Carlisle's eyes. "I remember now." Edward stopped playing and stood beside me, taking my hand again. "I remember everything. I have a brother. A twin brother."

Edward's smile mirrored Henry's, both their eyes lighting up, with memories dancing on their faces. Something warm inside me glowed. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying.

"Two Smiles," I whispered.

Henry came to stand to the left of me. He met my gaze, a thoughtful look appearing on his face. He held out his hand as if to high five me. I held out my own hand and placed it as close to his without going through him.

As our hands connected, electric flowed through me. I sucked in a breath and my eyes closed involuntarily.

_Two little boys scuttled past me, running at full speed across the wooden floor. Their bronze hair ruffled behind them as they disappeared into the next room. I found myself wandering after them, edging nearer the door. _

_I eased it open just as the notes from a piano filled the room. I heard cheerful giggles erupt from the far end of the room. I pushed the door open further and stepped just a meter inside. _

_I saw a picture of love. A happy family. _

_A man, tall, with olive skin and dark hair, was creating the beautiful sound that filled the room. The piano sat by the window facing the bookcase on the opposite wall. His fingers glided across the keys in a familiar way. _

_On the small light green love seat in the middle of the room was a beautiful woman. She was much smaller than the man, thin, pale, with brilliant green eyes. Her hair matched that of the boys sitting opposite her, both of them copying the movements as their father played the piano, their fingers tinkering in the air as if playing, too. _

_Their father was smirking as he glanced at his family every so often. The mother beaming with pride and happiness while the boys, identical to the last freckle, were chuckling to themselves as if sharing a private joke. _

_It was heart warming to watch. _

"_Can we play now, daddy?" one of the boys asked, turning slightly on the sofa. The man stopped playing, walked over to the boys then threw them both over his shoulder and carried them to the piano. _

"_You have both been practising the other songs I taught you?" he questioned them as he placed them on opposite ends of the music bench. _

_He stepped in the middle and sat down between his boys. _

"_Yes," replied the boy nearest the window. "Five times a day. We can play Beethoover."_

_The father chuckled and glanced at his wife adoringly. "Did you hear that, Elizabeth? Henry says they can play_ Beethoover_."_

_Elizabeth laughed softly as she glided towards the piano, placing her hand on the other boy's shoulder. _

"_It's pronounced 'Bay-toe-vuhn', Henry," she told the twin by the window. "EJ, Henry, show daddy the start of Two Smiles that you can play." She beamed. "They have been practising every morning," she told her husband. _

_The man looked shocked, but deeply proud. "But I haven't taught them our song yet. How did you boys know?" _

"_By memory," the young Edward told his father proudly. "We listened to it every night and practised by what we heard."_

"_You play by ear," the man said shocked. He smiled brightly, his dark eyes sparkling. "Well, let's hear then. One at a time. Who wants' to go first?"_

"_Me!" the boys shouted together. _

_Elizabeth and her husband chuckled. "We have the next Beethoven's on our hands, Edward." She and her husband couldn't have looked any prouder. _

"_Okay, you both have a go," Edward Senior said. _

_And they did. Both Henry and Edward played their song together. They were a little slow, each note being played carefully and with more thought than their father played, but all the same it was soothing to listen to. _

_The boys got half way through before they both stumbled on the same note. Annoyance creased both their tiny faces, their little noses screwed up in frustration. _

"_Daddy!" Henry said annoyed. _

"_We can't finish the next part," Edward said as he fisted the keys making the piano sound like it was groaning. _

_Edward Sr. smirked. "You'll get it, boys. Don't worry. You did perfectly and you have barely turned five. The key is patience and it will come naturally. Don't ever give up, you'll both get it." He ruffled Edward's hair. "Don't ever bang the keys like that again," he added to his son in a mocking threat. "Come on, I will show you the last part and you can practice tomorrow."_

_Edward Sr. started to play the music from where his sons had stumbled and they both watched happily, concentrating on each key. _

_Elizabeth smiled before she wandered off and slipped out of the room, humming the music that was being played. The twins were smiling identically as they listened to their father playing their song. _

_Two Smiles. _

"Bella?" A voice brought me back into the present. Rocketing on my feet slightly, my balanced thwarted at shock, I blinked and gazed around the room to bring myself back to the present. Although I felt like I had been in the memory for a good few minutes, I was still standing; Edward's cool arm was wrapped around me securely.

"What happened? You blacked out!" Edward sounded anxious, on edge like he was expecting something more dramatic to happen.

"Nothing, I'm okay," I said quickly in reassurance. As reality faded back into my mind, I began more aware that everyone in the room was staring at me. Henry stare was the only one to make me less unconformable since he knew what I had seen.

"What happened?" Edward probed again.

"A vision," I told him. "But it was one of the better ones. Nothing happened. It was a memory."

Edward's body relaxed and his grip on me became lighter. "What did you see?"

"You...you and Henry," I told him. "You were about Henry's age now. I think it was at your human house. You mom was there...and your dad, too."

Edward stiffened. "You saw my parents?"

Determined not to cry in front of everyone, I took a deep breath to steady my emotions. "I did," I told him. "You look very much like your mom. And Henry, too, of course. Elizabeth was her name?"

From the corner of my eye I saw movement. I turned to see Carlisle smiling to himself. "You really did see her," he said, astonished.

"Yes, that was her name," Edward confirmed. "If you saw our father then it was before he died. We would have just turned five. What were we doing?"

"Playing the piano," I told him. "Your father was playing your song and one of you asked if you could have a turn..." I recalled everything from the vision, trying to word everything the best I could.

Henry was beaming once I had finished, while Edward looked frozen.

"Henry could never get Beethoven's name right," Edward whispered after a moment. He chuckled softly. "In the end we both called him 'Beethoover'."

Chuckles erupted from Henry who was standing by the foot of the stairs. "Mommy thought it was hilarious!"

"Is Henry still here?" Alice asked from the sofa. Everyone was watching us warily. I guessed they were all aware of how much my gift had advanced since I had originally told them what I could do.

"He's been here the whole time." I didn't want to suggest that Henry should start to be at peace and move on into The Light. Edward was only just remembering, it seemed cruel that he had to say goodbye now. But on the other hand, I knew Henry had to go because he needed to leave earth since he didn't belong here as a spirit.

"I just wish I could see him," Edward said solemnly.

"What if Ryan possessed you like he did with Alice. That way you could see and him say goodbye," Carlisle suggested. "What do you think, Bella?"

It was not something I would have suggested myself. It was not something I would even think of. As I thought it out, I turned slowly, my eyes catching an eager Carlisle, but I turned to Edward. With one look I realised that this is what Edward wanted. It would be his way of saying goodbye.

I couldn't say no to that. Where was Ryan when I needed him?

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "Maybe. It's just that I don't know where Ryan is..."

"Alice said Ryan is much more powerful than I imagined," Jasper spoke from some corner in the room. I had forgotten we had an audience they had been so quiet. Alice nodded in contraction with Jasper's statement.

This was all knew to them, but ghost possession wasn't something I was overly familiar with either. To me it was frightening. To the Cullen's, it was fascinating.

"You should have seen the way Alice flew into the air when she got closer to all the blood," Carlisle said. "Ryan seems pretty powerful. Powerful enough to handle Edward."

. "And he even lifted Edward off his feet, smashing the wall," Alice chimed in with a smirk towards her brother.

A low chuckled rumbled through the room. I turned to Edward with my eyebrow raised.

"You forgot that part when you were telling me what happened at the school," I said with an eye roll. Now wasn't the time to get into details of the time I almost bled to death? But it left the question, was Ryan really that powerful. I wished I had been conscious at the time he managed to lift Edward and Alice off their feet. "Ryan really did that? He managed to use all that energy to pick you both up?"

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would not believe it one second," Carlisle said. "It was so….weird!"  
Everyone laughed. It must be odd to witness something happen that was being controlled by unseen forces.

They all had excellent points as to why it would work. But I was scared. Scared for Edward, for Ryan. For Henry. I wanted Edward to see his brother, possibly for the last time. But…what if it wasn't enough. Would they ever let each other go?

It could be bad for both Henry and Edward. It would be heart-breaking.

"You think it's a bad idea," Jasper said quietly. I bit my lip in answer. "Why?"

All of a sudden I was put on the spot. Jasper could read my emotions, but Edward couldn't interpret them. Which was something the family must have been used to. Seven pairs of golden eyes and one pair of small green eyes were watching me carefully.

"It's not that I don't want Edward to see Henry because I do," I said directly to Edward. "I really do. You have no idea how much I wish that everyone I help can see their loved on. It would make my job…well non-existent. It's just…"

"You're scared," Esme said. I blinked in surprise, thinking it was Jasper that spoke.

"Of what?" Edward whispered, taking my hand softly in his. He began rubbing the back of my hand soothingly with his thumb, his cool touch sparking the familiar electricity that ran through my body.

The room was still. My breath sounded like it was being projected by a microphone, it was that quiet. "That it will hurt too much," I whispered as I gazed only towards Edward. "I know that's not my decision to make. But I don't want you to hurt when you have to say goodbye."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper shift. And I knew then that I was right. "I will be fine," Edward said determinedly. I wasn't sure if he was speaking to me, or to Jasper's unspoken words. Probaly the latter, I assumed.

"Will you though?" Rosalie spoke for the first time. "It can't be easy knowing that you have a little…have a twin brother, one who you…"

"I'll be fine," Edward said loudly, cutting his sister off. Edward let go of my hand and cradled my face gentle. "I can handle seeing my brother. I need to see him. I need to say goodbye."

Of course he did. I would never have denied him that possibly. But I still couldn't help but worry for him. I just needed my worries to be heard. "I am sure Ryan is strong enough," I whispered. "It will be up to Ryan from now on." I softly pried Edward's hands from my face. Looking toward Henry, he met my eye and I knew what I wanted of him.

"I will go and find him," he said. "Ryan is the strongest, he can do it."

"He can do what?" said a voice from behind us. Henry and I simultaneously glanced towards the sofa's. In front of Rosalie and Emmett, Ryan had materialised right on time.

"It seems Ryan has excellent timing," I told everyone else, but didn't look back to see their reactions.

"What am I the strongest at?" Ryan questioned with an air of curiosity. "This seems to be a cozy gathering. What did I miss?" With a cheeky grin, Ryan turned back around and walked straight through Emmett before appearing by Henry's side.

With Emmett's cussing in the background, I explained to Ryan what we had been discussing. The Cullen's waited patiently while I explained Carlisle's suggestion.

"Do you think you can?" I asked finally. "Do you have the energy to possess Edward long enough for him to say goodbye?"

Ryan looked more than hesitant that I thought he would be. My heart was starting to sink before he had even said a word. "A few days ago, I managed to control Alice's body. I was able to communicate with her, let her see Henry through my eyes…so to speak." Ryan was gazing at Alice with a lot of curiosity. "Alice was able to remember everything. Something that doesn't happen to other possessed people. She is a psychic." Ryan appeared in front of an obvious Alice. "I wonder if she was one when she was human," he mused thoughtfully to himself. Ryan disappeared way from Alice and moved back to stand beside Henry.

I was awear that the rest of the room was following my eyes like a tennis match. It was their only indication of where Ryan was standing.

"Ryan?" I interrupted Ryan's own internal musings.

"Right," Ryan said distractly. "Anyway. I have been thinking about Alice remembering my poessions. I would imagine that it would also be true if I were to do what you said, to possess Edward. He has some pychic ability, therefore I am sure that if I were to possess him he would remember every detail."

"But it wouldn't be the same for the others?" I was catching up to his theory, but I didn't see why it was a problem. It was a good thing if Edward remembered. It was what we wanted.

"Right," Ryan went on. "I doubt that say, I was to possess the beuty queen over thre," Ryan pointed to Rosalie, "she would remember anything….she has no brain…" Ryan smirked. "I mean…no psychic ability."

I tried not to show any emotions. I was just glad that it was Edward with the mind reading gift. Not that he could hear me anyway. "So, what's your point?"

"Yes, I can possess Edward. Yes he would remember it. But where would it leave me? I would be able to connect with him, but it would take a lot out of both of us to do so. I was only connected with Alice for, what? Less than two minutes." Ryan appeared back in front of Alice. Everyone in the room followed my eyes again, staring at Alice guardedly. Alice herself had frozen, aware that Ryan must be infront of her.

"This is creepy," she whispered.

Ryan tried not to laugh. "Trust me, it was creepier being inside you," he said to Alice who couldn't see or hear him. "But here is my point," he said turning to me. "Possession takes a lot of energy. Yes I did those things back at the school, but they ran off my heightened emotions. You know how strong we can be when our emotions are running high." I nodded. "I was able to throw Edward across the room, communicate with Alice, even hold the door shut. But I did it because was worried about you…"

"What is the ghost saying?" Alice said impatiently.. "I don't like the thought of him being around me and I can't see him."

Ryan stood firmly where he was in front of Alice. His smile said it all, he enjoyed being the invisible man.

"I'm not sure," I answered. "Ryan, are you saying you can't possess Edward?"

"Not can't," Ryan replied. "Won't."

My shoulders slumped. Half in relief, half in disappointment. Edward didn't need to see Ryan to know the basis of Ryan's answer. He hissed in Alice's direction with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Why not?" he demanded. "He did it to Alice."

I gave Ryan a pleading, look but he was staring at Edward. "Bella, tell your boyfriend to hold his God damn horses." He glanced at me with a smirk, daring me to relay his exact words.

"Um, Edward? Ryan says...he's not finished yet." I glared at Ryan. "Go on," I urged.

"I probably won't successfully possess Edward...no matter how similar his brain is wired to Alice's. What if I try and fail? It wouldn't be worth it for either of us. However," he pressed with a small smile. "I believe that Miss Psychic here might have some ability to see us dead folk."

My mouth fell open on its own accord. "Alice _did _see you this morning at the school...How is that even possible. She is psychic, but..."

"Wait _what_?" Alice said wide eyed. "I _did_see Ryan in the refection on the door? How could I have...? I have never seen a ghost before Henry...and that was because Ryan helped me out..."

"Ahh...Well apparently that was my doing," Ryan said with a guilty expression. "Like your visions, Bella, they were always meant to come to you. The accident triggered them. I triggered a deep connection within Alice. She probably won't be able to see us like you or Emily can, but she may have enough ability to see us on occasion like this morning. But with your help she might be able to share your gift with a controlled connection to the spirit world..."

"And you know this how...?" I questioned, my eyes narrowed. I groaned. "Julia?"

Ryan looked pissed off. He moved away from Alice and stood back by Henry. "That woman knows more than she has let on to you...to all of us," Ryan said grumpily. "She uses me as the go-between, but only finding important things out at the last minute."

"Maybe this was what you have stuck around for," I joked lightly. "That's what you said, wasn't it? That you felt your purpose on earth had something to do with me?" It wasn't a thought I relished, but I could now see it made sense. Julia's doing, of course.

"Well, fat lot of good it's doing if the stupid gypsy is so evasive. She tells me very little, but then fills me in when it's already happened. Like when Alice saw me, she told me what it meant. And your visions...what happened this morning...she told me what I needed to let Alice know, but no more than that!"

A flicker of the lights alerted everyone to Ryan's rising emotions. "Hey, calm down, Ryan. You will cause a storm inside if you're not careful." I glanced back at everyone before meeting Edward's anxious eyes. The room was unusually calm considering what was going on.

"Ryan is learning more about everything as time goes on," I said to fill everyone in since they were still in the dark. Figuratively. "He believes that despite what he said a few days ago, he probably won't be able to possess Edward and get the same effect it had with Alice. However..." I glanced cautiously at Alice. "He thinks that when he possessed Alice a few days ago, it awoke a connection inside her that is similar to mine." I turned only to Alice. "You did see him, Alice. And he thinks that with my help I could help you see Henry by yourself. That way Edward can see him through your mind since mine is still closed off to him."

Everyone seemed as confused as I felt. I didn't understand it either, but over the years I just accepted everything that I didn't really understand. If Ryan thought Alice could see spirits with my help then I believed him.

"So Alice can see ghosts as well as the future?" Emmett asked breaking the silence.

"Um..." I shrugged. "I don't know...Yes? No..." I glanced at Ryan.

"Both," Ryan said. "Yes and no. She has the_ ability_ to see spirits. But that doesn't mean she will be able to see them everyday like you or Emily."

"Why didn't you spell it out like that in the first place?" I grumbled. That made a bit more sense. "Ryan said that Alice has the_ ability_ to see ghosts," I told everyone. "But it doesn't mean she will see them _everyday_ like me or Emily."

"What do you mean 'ability'?" Alice asked. "I saw Ryan this morning...I was sure I had, but the more I thought about it afterward the less likely it seemed."

"How were you feeling at the moment you saw Ryan?" I asked.

I would have put a wager on Alice being able to see Ryan on her own because of the emotions she was feeling at the time. Emotions heightened everything, like Ryan said.

"What wasn't I feeling is a better question," Alice said. "Anger, fear...bloodlust..." A guilty expression crept onto her face. "So, what does Ryan say that I should do?"

"I say that you should first talk to Henry," Ryan said pointing towards the south window. I hadn't realised that Henry had moved out of my eye line. He was staring outside the large glass wall with his back to everyone.

I felt guilty that we had been talking about this without asking Henry what he thought. I wasn't sure he would even go into The Light no matter if Edward was able to see him or not.

"Henry?" He turned. "I know you have been listening and I'm sorry for not including you. Have you ever seen a bright shiny light?"

Henry appeared suddenly in front of both Edward and I. I glanced down at him, Edward following my eyes.

"Uh huh," Henry said nodding. "Many times. But I never wanted to go into it."

"What about now? Do you feel differently now?"

Henry glanced at his brother as he nodded slowly. "I feel better now. No more anger. He remembers me. I feel good about that."

Edward glanced at me, his eyebrow raised in question.

"Yes, he feels differently now," I explained. "You remember he exists and that makes him feel good."

Edward smiled and glanced back to where Henry was. "I do remember you and I am so sorry it took me all this time to do it. I think, though, that maybe it's time to leave. Bella says the light brings lots of happiness and she thinks you will see mommy and daddy again." He glanced at Alice with a hopeful look and nodded once.

Without hesitation, Alice quickly walked to my side and offered me her hand. "There is only one way to see if this works," she said.

I glanced at Ryan.

"Julia is a pain in the butt, but she has never been wrong."

Staring at Alice's waiting hand my heart played the drums against my chest in anticipation. Something like this would have freaked even me out a few years ago. Now all things supernatural was just something as normal as feeding myself every day. Still, it was nerve wracking. This would affect Edward more than it would me.

With that thought, I took a breath and clasped onto it as we locked fingers. I watched Alice carefully. I had expected something like what Henry made me feel like earlier, electricity running through me. Instead I got a fog in my brain and I felt a little dizzy. To get full focus I had to blink a few times, clearing my vision back to normal. I was able to see better, but the fog was still heavily in my brain.

"Holy..." Alice muttered as she stared right at Henry. His green eyes were as wide as mine, both of us mirroring surprise.

"It worked?" Carlisle asked as he stood closer to our small group.

"Can you see him, Edward?" Jasper asked.

Everyone automatically turned to Edward. Jasper's answer was clear on Edward's face.

He was staring at his brother in awe. His mouth opening and closing as if he couldn't decide what to say first. Henry stared at Edward, blinked forcefully then took a step closer.

"You can see me!" Henry uttered as he stared up at Edward.

I was shaking inside, all my emotions rattling through me. I couldn't have been happier seeing Henry's little face all lit up in amazement. It took such an effort not to burst into tears. I had to control myself so I didn't let go of Alice's hand.

"It actually worked," Ryan said as he stood behind Henry, glancing from Alice to Edward who was both staring at him. It was an amazing sight to see someone else being able to see spirits that didn't have the same gift as I did.

"Thank you," Edward said sincerely. "You have done so much for Bella!"

"I've done nothing," Ryan said shrugged. He started to look uncomfortable which reminded me of Charlie. "Henry, you think you are ready to say goodbye, mate?"

Henry glanced at Ryan before meeting my eyes. "Will mommy and daddy really be in the light thingy?"

Alice seemed in sync with my motions. When I went to bend to Henry's level, she followed my motion and crouched with me. "People have told me they see the people they love that have already walked through The Light, so yes, I think you will. You have been in earth for such a long time, Henry, I think that maybe it's time to say goodbye to your brother. What do you think?"

Henry looked up at Edward sadly. "I just wanted you to remember me. And now you do...I didn't mean to hurt Bella, I couldn't help it."

"But it wasn't your fault, Henry," I reassured him. "It's all part of my gift."

Henry looked at me sadly, shaking his head back and forth slowly. "No, I did it. I was angry at you. He loved you more than me."

I stared up at Ryan narrowing my eyes in question – was it really Henry after all? Ryan shrugged, but didn't answer. I waved my thoughts on.

"Are you okay, Edward?" I asked softly. This was a now or never situation. Edward was staring at his brother. So many emotions filtered through his face.

"I'm ready," Edward whispered almost to himself. He crouched down to Henry's height so they were looking at each other's eye level.

I could tell this was hard for Edward. He had just begun to remember that he had a twin brother. But his brother died when he was five and had been with Edward his whole existence, probably seeing things that Edward wouldn't have wanted his brother to witness. I couldn't imagine what Edward was feeling and there was nothing I could have said that would comfort him.

Edward needed to say goodbye, but he was only just saying hello.

Knowing it was a private moment, the others had left us alone, leaving the room subtly without a sound between them.

It was quiet for a moment while Edward collected his words. I wouldn't know what to say to my mom if she appeared if front me of after being gone for such a long time. I was proud of Edward for keeping calm. It might have freaked other people out but he was acting like it was an everyday occurrence like it was for me.

"Henry," Edward spoke gently. "I am not sure what I am supposed to feel. Everything inside me is jumbled. I feel guilty for forgetting you. I am so sorry that all these years I didn't remember you. I can't make it up to you in any way but just know that I love you so much. But I remember now. I remember our song that father composed for us. I remember our games before lessons. I remember hiding behind the curtains in the drawing room when we were supposed to be getting ready for bed time. I remember when you got trodden on by mother's horse. I remember I stayed up all night because you said your arm hurt." Edward and Henry shared an identical watery smile. They were twins, yet they were different ages. Both had stopped aging but years apart. Only time hadn't separated their identical quirks. They way their lips curved into the same smile, the way they both reacted to the same memories, their eyes widening as they both remembered.

"I can't make up for lost time. And I feel dreadful that I had forgotten about you. You are my brother...my twin...we were born just two minutes apart and you died without me. But know that you will always be in my thoughts and you will always have a special place in my heart." Edward touched his chest and Henry mimicked his brother. "I love you so much. I hope that you can forgive me and be at peace so you can finally, after one hundred and five years, leave this world to move onto the next with our parents."

Henry silently walked over to Edward. They faced each other eye to eye. I wasn't sure how clearly Edward was seeing Henry through Alice's mind but he looked straight into his brother's green eyes.

Henry smiled as he raised his hand up to Edward's face. He placed his tiny palm millimetres from Edward's pale cheek.

Edward drew in a breath and closed his eyes.

"I can feel you," he whispered. "I can see us. I can see mom...dad...is that Nanny?"

"She died a year after mom," Henry whispered. "She moved on to care for her sister's children but she got sick too and left them so they wouldn't get sick..."

Edward gasped and stood up away from his brother. "No," he whispered. "No, you didn't watch!"

Henry nodded sadly. "I was waiting on you. I was waiting on you both...Mommy told your new father to save you...She told him to do whatever he could to make sure you would be okay." Henry turned towards the door where the other Cullens must have disappeared to then stared at the floor by Edward's feet. "I waited on you, Edward. But you didn't come. And mommy didn't see me either...I stood hidden in the room where you were being treated. Mommy left her body and stayed with you until your father took you away. She followed and we watched as he bit your neck. Mommy kissed you when you were alone and told you goodbye." Henry backed away from Edward. He looked angry again. My heart flew in my chest. This might not be the goodbye I had hoped for.

"Then she left," Henry finished. "She didn't even see me...She forgot about me, too."

I could tell Edward didn't know what to say. He looked stricken, almost sick at the thought of what Henry had just said. I knew the worst memory Edward would ever have was being turned and I couldn't imagine what it would have been like to for his brother to witness. But to hear that Henry thought that not only did he forget him, but so did their mother.

How could he convince his brother that it simply wasn't true? It was unfortunate Henry had thought a certain way over the years. He felt abandoned. I could understand that but I didn't know how to help him see things from a different perspective, one where he would be able to understand that he wasn't abandoned or forgotten about all these years, and he was loved.

"Henry," I said softly. "Henry, your mom did love you. And I know from your memories that you know that, too. You mommy didn't leave you on purpose the night she died, the night Edward changed. She just didn't know you were there. If she had known that you were still there she would have waited for you. She stayed to say goodbye to Edward but she had already said goodbye to you. That's why she left, that's why she didn't look for you...because she already thought you were gone. She left Edward's side because she knew he was going to be okay. You saw her go into The Light. She was going to find you and your daddy because that's where she belongs. She loves you very much. She loves both her boys and I am very sure she is still waiting on you."

"But...but..." Henry stammered. I was hopeful he was beginning to see the truth behind what we were saying.

"No, no buts, Henry," Edward said. "Bella is right. She was there that night and she did say goodbye to me. But she left to be with you beyond The Light because she loves you too. She knew I would be okay; she made sure that Carlisle was doing what was best for me. And I am glad he did. But earth isn't for you, Henry. You have to walk into The Light, find mom and dad and you will know how much they love you, and you will see that they didn't forget about you...they just couldn't get to you. You have been lost...stranded here for so many years but I can see you now and The Light will give you mommy and daddy back. You can be happy again."

I gave up trying to hold it together. Tears blurred my vision, but I kept quiet. I knew that the connection between Alice and I was strong, yet I felt the effects of it within me. The dull fog in my brain was wearing me out, but I refused to let go. I held onto Alice tighter, wiping my eyes to clear my vision.

"Mommy didn't leave me?" Henry asked, hope bubbling in his tone. Edward shook his head. "I was scared to move from where I hid. I was worried she would be angry that I lost daddy too. I looked for him but I could never find him. Will they really be waiting for me behind the pretty light?"

"They will be," I assured him.

"But I have been here so long...what if they don't recognise me?" Henry's lip trembled.

"No matter how much time has passed they will never forget you," Edward whispered.

"I feel happier now," Henry said. He looked unsure though. Happiness wasn't a feeling he was used to since he died. "I am going to miss you, Edward. I now feel happy you found a new mommy and daddy. And I am sorry for breaking your shiny toys...the ones that play music. Do you really like that stuff, Edward? It's noisy!"

Edward smirked. "You broke my CDs?" He glanced at Alice guilty. "I was blaming it on you guys all these years! And yes, I know it's just noise. But some of it is okay. However, I won't ever stop loving the classical things. It will always be my favourite kind of music, just like when we were kids!"

Henry smiled widely. "You play the piano even better than daddy did! Oh, Edward, I wish I could stay with you!"

Edward's face crumbled. He looked utterly heartbroken. "I wish you could stay too, buddy. But you have to go. Mommy and daddy will be waiting, you belong with them and I belong here."

"With Bella? She has magic eyes. I heard someone talk about it. I came to find her. She helped me, Edward. You love her very much."

"I do love her," Edward said with reverence. "I love her very much." Edward looked towards me and I could see the love and admiration in his eyes. I felt a tug on my heart and I knew that I felt the exact same way.

"I love him, too," I whispered to Henry. "I will be there for him for the rest of our lives. For once I am glad I have magic eyes. You have made me realise it, Henry. Thank you!"

I knew that I would do whatever it took to manage the visions. I wished to be free of any gift but now I knew I couldn't get rid of it. Helping Edward and Henry was an eye opener. I had never helped someone who had been away from their loved one for over a hundred years and it made me glow inside knowing that I was a part of it. Anything I suffered was always going to be second to the fact that I was able to help someone move on and find peace. I wasn't angry towards Julia for not telling me everything at once because I now realised I was supposed to work it all out for myself.

If it hadn't been for Henry, then I would still be on edge about the visions. Now I knew I had to embrace them. No matter what they were going to cause.

Henry smiled at me, his cheeks like little apples. "Edward wouldn't have remembered if it weren't for you. I didn't like you because he loved you more. Now...I love you too. Maybe I will see your mommy when I go into The Light."

I blinked. Did every spirit know that my mom had died? Was there some sort of radar they had where they could tell when someone had suffered a loss? I tried to catch Ryan's eyes but he was staring at Henry. He had been almost invisible throughout everything that had been said. I wondered what he was thinking. Hopefully this was helping him so he could at least think about The Light, too.

"Yeah, maybe you will. She will be very happy to meet you," I uttered, too shocked to think of anything else to say.

"Henry, how do you know Bella's mom is in The Light?" Alice asked echoing my thoughts.

Henry glanced at Alice for the first time since we had connected giving her the ability to see him. He shrugged lightly and said, "I saw her one time. But she didn't see me and when you got better she walked back into The Light."

I was glad Alice had a hold of me because I almost lost the feeling in my legs and sank to the floor. She gripped my hand tighter, holding me as much as she could without letting go of my hand.

Everyone was staring at Henry who was watching us innocently. He had no idea what he had just said.

"Henry," I whispered slowly. "What do you mean? She was here...on earth? When?"

"When I made you sick the first time. I was so mad at you that I wanted to you suffer. I'm sorry," he added.

"At the hospital?" Edward asked.

Henry screwed up his face, staring at the ceiling as if trying to figure out when it was. "Yes," he said nodding. "I saw her at the hospital. Bella, you were feeling what I did. Then Edward and his daddy were going crazy, pushing on your chest and I saw your mommy. She was talking to you. Do you not remember?"

I shook my head slowly. I stared at Ryan who looked as blank as I was.

"Are you sure, Henry? Because I was there at the hospital, too," Ryan said. "Did you see me, too? I didn't see Bella's mom at all."

Henry folded his arms across his chest. "But I _did_ see her! I did, I did!"

Edward held up his hands. "Okay, we believe you," he said loudly.

"Don't worry about it," I murmured. It was only going to anger Henry and that was what we were trying to stay away from. I would figure it out later. I nodded to Edward; he needed to say goodbye before Henry lost his temper and disappeared again.

"Henry? Do you see The Light yet?" Edward asked softly.

Henry pointed to the south window. "It's been there for ages! Do you not see it?"

We all glanced at the window but The Light wasn't for us. "No, sweetie, only you and other spirits can see it. It's a special light and we won't see it until it's our turn."

"But it's never going to be your turn," Henry said sadly.

I gawped at him. "What do you mean?"

I wasn't going to get an answer. Henry shrugged and turned to face his brother. "I think I am ready now, Edward." Tears glistened in his eyes but he sniffed them away. "I will miss you. I will tell mommy and daddy you love them. Will you visit my headstone? It's in our secret garden. Do you remember?"

Edward closed his eyes. "I remember. I will visit it soon. I will never forget you again, little brother."

Henry chuckled. "Hey, mommy said that just because you are two minutes older doesn't mean you _are _older!"

Edward opened his eyes and chuckled, too. "Oh yes it does!_ I _am the oldest!"

"No, _you_ are the _biggest_," Henry said smiling, "but not older!"

"Not older," Edward agreed. The smile on Edward and Henry's face faded.

"Ryan, do you see The Light, too?" Henry asked suddenly.

Ryan glanced back to the south window and nodded. "I can."

Excitement lit up Henry's face. "Then you can come with me!"

My heart sank. Ryan smiled sadly at Henry and placed his hand over his shoulder. "Sorry, bud, but that Light is for you. I have to stay for a bit longer."

Henry pouted. "But _why_? If you can see if then it's for you as well! Come with me, please?" His lip trembled making my heart break at the sound of fear in his voice.

"Don't be afraid," Ryan whispered. "And I will see you there one day but for now I need to stay here."

Henry nodded; the subject disappeared within his eyes, the excitement and fear gone. "Edward, will you play our song? I want to hear it again."

"Of course," Edward said. He glided to the piano and began playing their song without another word. Edward kept his eyes on his brother. Alice and I stood just off the platform next to Henry who was smiling radiantly at Edward.

Once the last note had finished, Henry's pale complexion gained colour. His cheeks turned pink, his lips rosy; no dark bruise like colours underneath his eyes.

He was ready.

Alice and Edward's eyes were wide as they noticed the change but they didn't comment. Edward played 'Two Smiles' for a second time, his eyes never leaving Henry.

When the song finished for the second time, Henry walked over to Edward and took his hand. Edward stood abruptly; his eyes drew to their adjoined hands.

"I can feel you," Edward muttered. He glanced at me, but I smiled through my tears to tell him it was okay.

Henry grabbed Edward towards me. He took Edward's hand and placed it in my free one. He smiled brightly up to us, his green eyes almost glowing now he had colour in his cheeks. Even his soft bronze hair had shine in it. He looked fresh as a daisy, much more like the little boy in my vision.

"Never let go," Henry told Edward pointing to our joined hands.

"I don't intend to," Edward assured him.

Henry smiled at me. "Don't worry about her. She will be fine. Trust what your heart says. She is going to be special like you."

"Wh...Who?" I asked. "Emily?"

Henry laughed, a delighted sound. "You will see!" He blinked away from my stunned gaze and glanced back towards where The Light must have been. I always wanted to see it, just to see what it was like, but I knew I would only see it when I died and became a spirit.

"Bye, Edward," Henry said softly his voice choked with tears.

"Bye, Henry," Edward replied, his voice cracking.

Henry started to walk across the living room. Edward held onto my hand tightly, almost too tight, but I gripped onto him in support. Alice was watching silently, her eyes following Henry with sadness. The fog in my brain was making me groggy, but Edward's presence was keeping my eyes open and my legs stable.

When Henry reached the column before the window, he turned with a thoughtful smile. "They haven't found our treasures," he told Edward. "They are still there in our secret place. You left them after I went. Will you find them again?"

Edward squeezed my hand even tighter to the point it was painful. "I will," Edward said. "The first chance I get I will go back home. I will go visit you, mom and dad. Just be happy, brother. I will always be thinking of you."

"I will be watching from the stars. Mommy said that was where daddy watched us from. I will go to find them and we can watch together. I love you, Edward!" Henry held up his hand to wave goodbye.

And then he was gone.

The room was still for a long moment. We all stared at the place where Henry had disappeared, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Slowly the others came back in the room but didn't break the silence.

"I think you can let her hands go now," Ryan whispered. "Bella is going to collapse soon and Edward you are going to break her hand."

Both Alice and Edward glanced behind them before turning to me. I nodded weakly and they simultaneously let go of my hands. When I was free, I breathed a sigh of relief.

Edward pulled me into a comforting hug and laid his head on my hair. "Thank you so much," he whispered.

I wiped my tears on his shirt as he rubbed my back. "My gift is worth something after all," I murmured. "I am glad you got to say goodbye."

"That was amazing," Alice muttered. "Heartbreakingly sad...but amazing."

"I couldn't have asked for a more perfect good bye," Edward said quietly as he squeezed my back gently. "You are incredible," he whispered as he pulled my chin up to meet his eyes. "I am never letting you go."

**If you are reading this then you guys made it through to the end! How was it? I was sad to say goodbye to our first ghost but it needed to happen at one point. **

**Just to let you know that I have been struggling with the next chapter! If you follow me on twitter you will know how much of an idiot I am. But I will get it finished, I promise. But because I haven't got a lot, reviewers won't get as much of a preview as the other times, but you will get something if you review for this chapter. You don't have to though :P **

**Bye for now :)**


	25. Instincts: Part One

We meet again my lovely readers. I have a few things I want to say before you read on. First, I am SO sorry it has taken so long to update! I have been really busy! Second, this is to those who received a preview after they reviewed last time: this chapter has been split into two, so the preview I sent you won't be seen until the second part. I can only apologise for that. I will post the second half in a few hours.

Here are some things to remember: Mrs. Jackson is a woman who lost her son, Jamie, a few years ago. Since her loss she has been too caught up in grief to get on with her life, and as a result her home became pretty overrun. The accident that Bella foresaw, killed Mrs. Jackson's brother and sister-in-law – which also happened to be Emily's mom and dad. Emily, who shares the same gift as Bella and the only survivor of the accident, is now facing a custody battle with her Aunt and her mom's sister and brother-in-law in Seattle. Previously, Bella was sure that Emily understood her gift as well as her parent's death, but this chapter tells a different story...

Chapter Twenty-Four

Part One

Instincts

The look on Mrs. Jackson's face was priceless, but it gave me a warm feeling. She stood next to me, leaning against the fireplace as she watched Alice survey her cluttered living room. Once Alice got wind that Mrs. Jackson's house had somewhat over grown over the years due to neglect, Alice jumped at the chance to give the house a makeover.

Esme developed the same cleaning bug as Alice, and together they roped in Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper to spend their Saturday at Mrs. Jackson's run down house to give it a Cullen make-over.

Alice had a way with people, and Mrs. Jackson couldn't refuse Alice's offer even if she wanted to. Although, Edward told me that Mrs. Jackson had already begun the epic clean up to her house since she was asking for custody of her brother's only child, Emily. I could sense that she was glad of the help, but I couldn't wait to see her face once she saw the end result of what Alice and Esme had already planned.

"Mrs. Jackson," Alice said as she turned towards the wary woman. "I am sorry to kick you out your own home, but I think you, Bella and Emily should drive to Port Angeles or something. We will be finished by the time you get back."

"Call me Suzi," Mrs. Jackson said with half a smile. She glanced at me with her eyebrows raised. She was lost for words, but I couldn't blame her.

"I think we should do what Alice tells us to. There is no way to change Alice's mind once she gets going. Port Angeles sounds good to me anyway," I said. "Emily?"

Emily glanced up from her corner of the room where she had been drawing, sitting on old rags so she wasn't sitting on the dusty floor.

Emily's eyes showed that she had been listening, but they were distant. Suzi had took me to the side when I arrived, telling me that Emily was somewhat erratic the past few days. She fears that her niece hasn't really grasped the concept of her parent's death.

I knew it was likely to happen, because in Emily's eyes, with her gift, her mom and dad were still here, they were earth bound and she could see and speak to them when they appeared to her. There wasn't the emptiness that usually followed after a death for other people.

I had been afraid this would happen.

Emily stood up from the floor, patting herself down for creases in her dress as she took each of us into her gaze. Her rosy smile was bright, but it didn't touch her light brown eyes.

It was a smile I had forged many times.

It was a fake smile.

"Are we going out?" she asked Suzi and me, looking between us.

Her cheeriness was worse than if she was to break down. It was hard to watch such a little girl to put up a facade.

How long would it be until the grief spilled out?

Emily stood up from the floor and patted her dress down to get out the creases. Her long light brown hair was pulled back into a French braid all the way down her back. She was smiling, but it didn't touch her light brown eyes.

"Are we going out?" she asked Suzi and me, looking between us.

Part of me wished that Edward could read her mind, so he could understand what was going on inside her head, but like mine, Emily's mind was a complete blank to Edward. He figured it had something to do with our gift, but he couldn't be sure unless he met another person with the same gift as us.

"If you want to," I said. "What would you like to do?"

"Can we go swimming?" Emily sounded enthusiastic, but her face had faded into emptiness. Her eyes had hardened.

It was a bizarre contrast. Not even I could pull that off so well.

Suzi seemed to have noticed Emily's sudden change of emotion. She stiffened beside me, but forced a smile, hiding the worry in her eyes. "Of course we can do swimming, what a great idea!" Her strained smile slowly faded, panic searing across her face instead. "We'll...we'll...You need a bathing suit..."

Emily took a step back at her Aunt's words. Her eyes widened in fear.

I began to panic, too, until I realised what was wrong. Neither of them had been into the Coleman home since the accident. Carlisle told us earlier that a social worker fetched a suitcase full of clothes for Emily while she was staying with Suzi. But I doubted she thought to pack her bathing suit.

"Well, I don't have a bathing suit either, so I thought maybe we could go to the mall in Port Angeles to buy new ones. Do you want a new one, Emily?" I offered a smile for her, but she looked lost all of a sudden.

"I...I don't need a new one. I already have one," Emily said as she looked around the living room desperately.

Alice and Esme were pretending to be discussing plans in the opposite side of the room, while Edward was putting boxes together to the right of the door, watching silently. Suzi was fighting back tears as she watched her orphaned niece look around for her parents who were nowhere to be seen.

I hadn't seen Mr and Mrs. Coleman since the hospital after they disappeared to be with their daughter. But Emily discreetly told me that they came to see her when she was alone, but that had been all she had said to me since we had come over. I had a feeling that her parents knew it was going to be worse for Emily after they left, which was why they didn't hang around her all day since it would confuse her more.

"Well, I could go and get your old one if you want," I offered timidly. I was afraid to upset her.

When her eyes settled on mine she sighed heavily. "You don't see them either?"

I shook my head sadly. "I am afraid not, sweetie."

"They said they would come back soon. Maybe they will be here when we get back from the pool. Can I really get a new bathing suit?" Emily was back to being bright and cheerful again. This time it was genuine.

Emily skipped over to the sofa, her French braid swishing down her back as she went.

Suzi and I exchanged looks. Her expression was full of grief and worry. And I felt helpless. I dealt with grief more than I could put a number on, yet I had no idea what to say to Emily. I wasn't sure what the right thing to do was. Emily was different than the other people I helped. Others could only believe in what I told them about their loved one, but Emily could see and hear for herself that her parents were still earth bound.

"You sure can," Suzi said brightly matching her nieces tone. "I think I might just buy a new one as well. Wait just one second and I will go and pack some towels and things for us."

Suzi left the room hurriedly, leaving an uncomfortable silence in the air. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, but I was watching Emily as she swung her legs against the sofa back and forth, staring blankly at the fireplace behind me.

Esme and Alice hadn't uttered a word between them for a long time, but from the corner of my eye I could see them standing frozen in the corner of the room looking unsure what to do or say.

From various parts of the house I heard the others making a start on other rooms and outside I knew that Emmett was in the process of tackling the wild yard. I wasn't sure where Emily's other aunt and uncle were, but as far as I knew they weren't at the house and Suzi or Emily hadn't mentioned them so I hadn't asked.

Time seemed to slow down as we waited for Suzi to pack a bag for them both, but I suspected she left to cry in private.

When Suzi emerged, her smile was brighter than ever. "We're good to go. One thing, though, I haven't used my car in some time, so I was wondering if any of you are good with cars? Maybe give it a once over...just in case?" Suzi glanced mainly at Edward, but it was Rosalie who stepped forward.

"I am pretty good with cars," she said much to Suzi's surprise. "I can take a look if you like?"

Suzi blinked a few times, her eyes lingering on the beautiful blonde in wonder. From the boxes he was putting together, I noticed a smirk on Edward's face. Rosalie stiffened, regretting she had said anything.

"Sorry," Suzi apologised, realising she had offended Rosalie with just a look. "Sure, you can take a look if you like. It's just an old Prius. I will go and get it from the garage and you can take a look." Suzi turned back out the door, carrying the backpack, which I assumed was the towels and other swim stuff for her and Emily.

Emily darted off the sofa and went to join her Aunt.

"Why does everyone think that because I am blonde and pretty, that I don't know anything about cars? " Rosalie huffed as she followed the two out of the door.

"Well, I can't blame Suzi myself," Edward said as he dropped the box he had just finished putting together. "I mean, Rosalie does look like she couldn't tell one end of the car from another."

Alice chuckled but tried to cover it. "Hey, that's not fair," she said grinning. "Rosalie is much better at that sort of stuff than you are."

"It just goes to show that you should never judge a book by its cover," I said lightly as I made to join the others outside.

"Well said, Bella," I heard Esme say approvingly as I opened the front door.

I stepped out onto the crooked, still broken porch and watched as Suzi parked her blue Prius outside the garage. Rosalie got to work straight away, and popped the hood just as Suzi got out. Emily wondered away, heading in the direction of Emmett who was fixing the broken tree swing that was hanging on a huge oak that towered taller than the house.

"Alice is confident that Suzi will get full custody of Emily," a voice said making me jump. I turned around to see Edward just inches from me.

I hated when he appeared out of thin air. I tried to cover my fright with a smile. "Good," I said heavily. "I think Emily will settle in here perfectly."

"I do, too," Edward said. "It was a brilliant idea for us to help with the house. It will make Suzi look better if she has a perfect house for Emily to stay in."

"I know," I said almost tearily. I had a good feeling about Emily and Suzi, and it would be sad if Emily had to live with her other Aunt and Uncle in Seattle. Although there was probably nothing wrong with them, I just had an instinct that it was better if Emily stayed here in Forks.

But first Emily needed help. She was all over the place. It was perfectly normal for people to act out of character after they lost someone. And it is especially hard for children. But I had a feeling it was different for Emily. Something told me her erratic behaviour was more than just grief. And Suzi felt it too, I could tell. I wanted to help her, but I didn't know how to handle her emotions.

But I knew someone that could.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked Edward.

Edward gave me a look that resembled Suzi's earlier, when Rosalie had volunteered to look at her car.

"The living room," he told me. "He is finishing up my job of making up boxes. "

"Do you mind if I speak to him...alone?"

Edward opened his mouth, then closed it again. He looked a little wary...hesitant. "Of course not. I will just be out here, okay?"

I smiled in answer before I turned back inside the house.

I found Jasper in the living room by himself. As Edward had said, he was continuing the job of making up the flat cardboard into boxes, except since was alone; he was doing it twice the speed that Edward had being doing in front of Suzi and Emily.

On hearing me enter, he slowed down and turned to greet me with a mischievous smile.

"I don't know how human's cope at their utterly slow pace at everything," Jasper said as I entered the living room.

"I'll say," I replied grinning. "Your way is much faster, don't mind me."

Jasper put down the readymade box and stood and learned against the door frame. It was the first time I had been alone with one of Edward's siblings, with the exception of Alice.

"You feel a little tense," Jasper commented. "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

I thought for a moment. His gift was the reason I had come to him, but it was weird having my emotions analysed. I looked at Jasper properly, as he watched me from the doorframe.

He resembled the others with his pale, perfectly angled features, but with honey blond hair to match his liquid eyes like the others. He was a fraction taller than Edward and built similarly too. Although, he had movie star looks about him, he possessed an intense stance that made me feel a little unsettled.

"You know my emotions better than I do," I told him. Jasper raised his eyebrows; I hadn't answered his question. "No, you don't make me uncomfortable. I guess I am trying to adjust knowing that you can feel everything I can."

"Try living with Edward hearing every single one of your thoughts," Jasper said bitterly. "You are lucky having your thoughts entirely to yourself."

"I am sure Edward disagrees."

Jasper chuckled. "True. You want to talk to me about something, Bella?"

"Yes," I said. "I was wondering if I can ask you a favour."

Jasper looked taken back but nodded. "Of course. What is it?"

"Emily," I said. Jasper looked knowing but I continued anyway. "She is going through so much. No one should have to face the pain of losing both parents at the same time, and she is only five years old. Her mood seems erratic, but I think it will just get worse. It's hard on her; she is confused because even though her parents are dead and she says she knows that, I don't think she fully understands because they are still here to her. She can see and hear them and..." I slowed down as I realised I was rambling too fast. "Sorry, I guess I am just worried about her. I wondered if you could speak to her. You would be a better help to her than I would since you can get a feel of her emotions. I will probably just say the wrong thing at the wrong time."

"You really think I would be better to help her than you?"

"Yes." I nodded.

Jasper titled his head slightly as he watched me. "Do you know what I think, Bella?"

"No," I whispered.

"I think you're scared of helping Emily. I believe you feel that by helping Emily in any way, while she is struggling to cope with the concept her parent's death, is going to drag up all the emotions that your subconscious has hidden away in relation to your own mother's death."

I narrowed my eyes, surprised of his answer. "I'm not scared," I insisted. "Why would I..."

Jasper shook his head to cut me off. "You're mother died a month ago, correct?" I nodded. I felt myself shake, my bottom lip trembled. "I think the moment you saw her walk into The Light, you began fighting your emotions towards how you really feel about her death. You haven't let yourself mourn, not properly anyway. You have jumped up and got on with life. Now you are faced with a little girl who resembles you in two ways; she has the same gift as you, and now she has lost her parents. This scares you, Bella. You feel utterly sad for her, but you never felt sad for yourself. This is the first person that has lost their mom since you lost yours."

I was still shaking inside, when a sudden warmth took over my body and I felt instantly relaxed.

"You think I am running away from helping Emily?" I asked in a monotone. Jasper's control over my true emotions was preventing me from sounding angry, but I was grateful.

"No, I think you are running away from helping yourself," Jasper said kindly. "Sure, I could talk to Emily over the next few weeks. I can talk to her about how she feels; I can ask questions that reflect her mood. It would be easy that way. But she doesn't know me. She trusts _you_. You both share more than one connection and she needs you, Bella. And you need her."

I heard a ring of truth in what Jasper was saying. I did feel helpless towards Emily. I didn't know what to say to her, how to comfort her. He was right; she was the first person I had come across who had just lost their mom. But it wasn't just that. It was her age. I didn't know how to communicate to her on her level, to make her understand what needed to happen. Her parents had to leave, she had to say goodbye.

It was brutal, yes, but in the end it would be better for everyone.

Suddenly the warmth that was keeping me content was lifted off me, and my real emotions flooded me like a cold bucket of water being thrown over me unexpectedly.

My chest tightened as I the pain crush it. A pain that I tried to hide from the rest of the world.

"See, this is what your really feel," Jasper said gently. "You can hide it for years, but it _will_ come back to you, Bella, and it will hit you like a ton of bricks. You know better than most people that hiding grief is the worst way to get over death. And that's exactly what you are doing."

I shook my head as tears sprung to my eyes. This was why I was wary of Jasper. He saw through me, unlike the others.

"You may not feel it all the time consciously, but I felt it from you yesterday. Deep rooted heartbreak and anger. When you were watching Henry into The Light, I felt your emotions. They were so vivid. I felt a pain in my own chest. You're hurting deep inside, but you're fighting it. It's getting worse, isn't it? The more you throw yourself into helping other people, the worse it gets, but I don't think you realise it half the time."

My chest got tighter and tighter as Jasper spoke. I was swaying on my feet, with tears blurring my vision. I felt like I was suffocating. The air was evacuating my lungs, with no way to refill them.

I thought I was going to faint with the pain, the lack of oxygen, when Edward rushed to my side. The warm, relaxed feeling returned and oxygen filled my lungs easily.

"Thank you," I whispered as I hung onto Edward, while he supported me with his arm around my waist. He was watching me with blazing eyes. He was angry. "It's not Jasper's fault," I said quickly. "These are my emotions. He is right..." my voice cracked as I trailed off.

"Tell me," Edward whispered. "If I had known you were in such pain..." He glared at his brother.

I took a gulp of air. "No, don't be mad at Jasper. I am sure he was waiting for me to confront my own feelings. He shouldn't have to tell you about my every emotion."

"Then _you_ tell me, Bella," Edward said softly as he gently caressed my back.

"Everything Jasper said is the truth," I croaked. I had known it all along, but I fought it so hard. "No one can prepare for death. Even those who have loved ones who have terminal illnesses cannot prepare for what will eventually happen. But I thought I could. I thought that dealing with death, other people's grief, all the time meant that I was prepared for it to come to me personally.

"When my mom was put in a coma to give her body time to heal after a pretty bad infection, I was sure that it was going to happen then. I spent my days watching her as she slept. I was waiting for her to stand before me in spirit form. But it never happened, and she woke up herself, whole. The relief was tremendous. I was so happy that I forgot about the cancer for a while. But then she got sick once more. Again, I told myself that if she died it would all be okay..." I held onto Edward tighter. Jasper still had control of my real emotions, but I was feeling them creep back.  
Edward stroked my back in soothing motions for comfort while I gathered my thoughts.

"Because I had lied to myself about her dying, it was a shock when it actually happened," I continued in a small whisper. "When I saw her in spirit form my heart broke into a million pieces. But she looked so radiant, much like her old self. But that's what made it all the more harder; she was ready to go into The Light. But I wasn't. I wanted her to stay for purely selfish reasons.

"After we had said goodbye, she left. I was so angry. Why did she want to leave? Did she not love me enough to stay? I cried nonstop until the funeral. After that I locked up my emotions and just got on with packing. Charlie asked me every day if I was okay, but I reassured him I was fine. And I thought I was. Whenever I thought about my mom, I would force myself to think about something else and go for a walk to clear my head of her and my memories. I miss her so much that it hurts. Since moving here I have had to deal with one thing after another, that I barely get time to think about her. But when I do, I try to catch myself and think about something else."

"I am so sorry I never noticed the pain you were in," Edward said stiffly. "I should have realised that you dealing with all these spirits was going to be hard on you. But I will be there for you from now. And no more hiding how you really feel." He gave me a stern look. "I also think that you should be the one to help Emily through this time. She is hurting so much, but she is confused, too. She can see her parents, but she is being told they are dead. She might say she understands, but I hardly doubt it. She needs you and I think you should be the one to be there for her. But if it gets too much then we will all help."

"Where do I start?"

"Look for a way to connect with her on her level. Get her to open up, get inside her head. Find away to get Emily to express her feelings, you have good intuition, your gift doesn't just lie with seeing spirits, you naturally connect with people. You'll know what to say, just follow your instincts."

"I agree," Jasper said confidently. "You can do this, Bella. You have done this sort of thing for years, but this time you are scared for reasons I just mentioned. But take it one step at a time – you will know what to say."

"You both have a bond that not even I can understand," Edward said proudly. "You can be there for her, but she can also be there for you – even if she doesn't know it. You will be able to help each other. Are you ready? If you start feeling internal pain, I will be there; I will be there every step of the way." Edward stroked my cheek. "I don't ever want you to hurt again. I love you."

I lay my head onto Edward chest and breathed in. His closeness always calmed me down. "I love you, too," I whispered. "But I am ready, I want to do this; I think I can handle it. I can't run away from Emily or my own feelings. She needs proper guidance. She needs to learn what her gift means and the difference between life and death. I will help her."

I gathered my emotions as Edward and I held each other. He was almost better than Jasper at helping me calm down.

Edward's hand traced down my spine as he said, "If you are still up to it, then Rosalie has finished checking over the car and the girls are waiting." I looked up to meet his eyes. All my negative emotions flushed out of me in an instant. A shiver tingled my spine, as I gazed into Edward's liquid golden eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" I smiled as I pictured him in his swimming shorts. I could feel the blush rise over my cheeks.

"I will be there, but not there with you," Edward said smiling crookedly.

I raised my eyebrow. "In English?"

"You'll see," Edward said as he dropped his hand from my back, clutching my hand instead. "I'll walk you out."

Jasper shifted aside to make room for both Edward and I to exit the living room, but I pulled on Edward's hand to slow him down. I turned to Jasper, mustering up all the gratitude I could feel within me.

Jasper nodded knowingly. "You're welcome," he said with a smile.

"I am sorta glad you know my emotions so well. You really helped me," I said honestly.

Jasper glanced at his brother. "She is a keeper, bro. No one ever says that about my gift." Edward playfully ran his fingers over my back, sparking unexpected feelings deep within me. Jasper met my eyes for a brief second. I blushed even deeper. "I bet you're kind of glad that her mind is closed off to you now." Jasper laughed at Edward's fading smile.

"Well, _I am_ glad!" I said as I winked at Jasper before I pulled Edward away. I could hear Jasper's continued laugh as Edward and I walked hand in hand out onto the porch.

I felt oddly elated after my confession. I was much more relaxed now. And I was sure that was my own emotion, not an artificial version of Jasper's control.

"What did you mean then?" Edward looked down to me as we slowly took the old rickety steps of the porch.

I smirked at the same time as my face burned red. "I like my thoughts private." I left it at that as we reached the Prius.

"I packed a swimming bag for you earlier," Alice informed me from across the drive way where Rosalie and Emmett were standing. "Although you don't own a bathing suit." Alice shook her head if that was the most preposterous thing in the world.

"That's why I said I was buying one," I said. "But thank you!"

I gave them a wave and opened the passenger's door, when Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him, almost making me smack my face off his chest.

His hands cupped my face, pulling my chin up a little. He smiled down at me radiantly.

"You're beautiful," he whispered before his lips met mine.

It was a deep, powerful kiss which left me breathless. His cool tongue seemed to dance with mine. I felt like fireworks were exploding in my brain. I was glad I had found the back of Edward's neck with my hands; otherwise I would have fallen over.

A wolf whistle broke us apart, but I was too dazed to be embarrassed.

"Get a room you two," Emmett's amused voice came from somewhere to our left.

We ignored him as we gazed into each other eyes. "Wow," I whispered. "What was that for?"

"You are beautiful," he told me simply again. "I will see you soon." Edward opened the car door wide and helped me side in since I was still shaky from his kiss.

He gave me a dazzling smile as he closed the door behind me and stood back as Suzi started the engine.

Just as we backed out of her drive, Suzi turned to me with a stunned look on her face.

"Where can I get me one of those?" she asked while Emily laughed her head off from the back seat.

I hoped Jasper couldn't feel my emotions as we pulled away from the drive...

-x-

After a few remarks and jokes between Suzi and Emily about my kiss with Edward, the car ride to Port Angeles was pretty subdued. Emily fell quite for most of the way, only answering questions with a simple answer, as she stared out the window watching the greenery as it went by. Initially I was afraid that driving would scare her because of the accident, but she didn't seem anxious at all which was a good start.

When we reached the small shopping complex in Port Angeles, the sun poked its head out from behind the darker clouds. Watching the bright yellow beams hit the dashboard, I realised that this was the reason for Edward not coming with us. At least not directly with us. I guess that was what he meant about being there, but not with me.

I supposed it was an automatic thing to check the weather if you had to live around the sun. I was sure that Alice was better at predicting the weather than any weatherman. I had only seen Edward in the sun once and it was shocking...in a beautiful way. I could only imagine what other people would think if he were to stroll around Port Angeles with his skin shimmering as the light touched it.

At least he didn't burst into flames.

The moment we parked the car, Emily hurried to get out of her booster seat and led the way towards the department store as she skipped.

Suzi and I walked side by side in silence, but something was telling me she had something on her mind. I was using my intuition like Edward had suggested to do, and I got the feeling that Suzi wanted to talk in relation to Emily's gift. But my instincts told me this wasn't the time for that; this was the time for Emily.

I wanted to help them both as much as possible. I didn't want them to feel alone like my parents and I did. We had no one to turn to. There wasn't a 'How to cope with your child who sees dead people' handbook. We had to make it up as we went along.

But it was a tough ride.

We hit the kid's part of the store first, and Emily's spirits were lifted at being allowed to choose one bathing suit and three new outfits complete with shoes. I usually hated shopping; it was what I would normally call a boring day. But it put a smile on the little girls' face, so I was happy to be there. Suzi perked up and she seemed to enjoy treating her niece to new clothes. While they disappeared in the changing room, I wandered about the kids section looking for something I could buy Emily from me.

The clothes were pretty limited compared to if it was a kid's clothes only store, and since she had already picked her three outfits, I drifted towards the stationery section.

I browsed the few shelves lined with stationery from everything to school books, pens and colouring equipment. I saw a few items that I would have bought for myself on any other day, but I wanted to spend my money of Emily.

My eye caught a large pink scrap book sitting on the shelves amongst colouring books and folders. I picked it up.

"_Find a way to get Emily to express her feelings,"_ Edward had said.

This was perfect.

I paid for the scrap book and a box of stationery utensils, which would help her fill the scrapbook, before I hurried back to the changing room in time for Emily's showing of the third outfit she had selected.

"Do you like it, Bella?" Emily asked me as she stared at herself in the floor to ceiling mirror at the back of the changing room.

It was a purple chiffon party dress, which floated just past her knees. It had a beaded sequences front and a dark purple empire line, which pulled to the back and tied into a big bow. She was wearing matching purple flats with the same sequences as the dress.

"It's very pretty," I told her. "You look beautiful."

Emily straightened the dress with her hands. She looked to be contemplating something.

"Can I wear it to mom and dad's funeral?" she asked in a small whisper.

I glanced at Suzi. This was her decision. She looked wide eyed as she thought about it.

"You mom would have loved it," Suzi told her niece. "Sure you can wear it to the funeral."

"I will show them both later," Emily whispered to herself. Her eye caught mine in the mirror before she turned back to the dressing room.

-x-

The pool was filled with families and teenagers. It was humid and the air was thick with chlorine. The line for the water slides were already backed up from the bottom step and the lazy river was filled all the way around.

As we stepped out into the main area my heart leapt when a probing feeling itched my ears. I could feel someone watching us.

I tensed up as I scanned the viewing chairs at the side, for people who were watching their children without getting wet, then up to the balcony where there were bleachers.

If I hadn't memorised every part of him, I might not have noticed him sitting behind a gang of teenagers, sitting in the middle row of the bleachers. They were all girls, their eyes set on the life guard sitting on his high chair by the side of the pool. Amazingly not even they had noticed him.

Edward's eyes met mine and I blushed. I felt self conscious in the dark blue tankini bathing suit that Suzi had made me buy. I was quite happy with the one piece, but she laughed, saying it was for old grannies. She shoved the two piece into my hands and dragged me off to the counter to pay. It was quite modest and I was grateful that it wasn't a bikini.

But Edward's stare was lust.

It sent shivers through me, making my insides burn with desire. I wished he would join us. We were inside, no sun to be seen. I told him so with my eyes, but he smirked, shaking his head.

I made a move to turn right around and find the stairs to me with him, when Suzi caught my attention.

"Do you think she will go on the slide if I take her?" she asked my anxiously nodding towards her niece, who was standing on the side of the pool looking lost. Emily had her arms wrapped around herself as if she was cold. She was staring blankly at the children queuing up at the stairs for the water slides.

"Emily? Do you want to have a go?" I asked as I stood beside her. She looked up at me and shook her head.

"Okay, well if you change your mind, you can. Do you want to paddle about here for a while?"

Emily walked over to the shallow end and sat on the edge of the pool, dangling her feet timidly in the water. Suzi and I shared a look and went to join her. Suzi stepped in the water and sat down where it was shallow enough.

"Oh, it's cold!" she said as she splashed about a bit. "Emily, want to come paddle with me here?"

Emily didn't even turn; she stared straight ahead in a world of her own.

I sighed. Suzi looked like she wanted to cry. I jumped in the pool where Emily was dangling her feet. It was a little cold, but after a few seconds of moving it wasn't so bad.

I stood in front of the little girl and held out my arms. "You can jump if you want?"

Emily blinked past me. I closed my eyes. I wasn't doing a very good job at getting through to her.

_Just follow your instincts, _Edward's voice came back to me again.

My instincts were asking me what I would do if I were Emily.

I thought back to when I was five. Renee and I would often go to the swimming baths together. I was five when we moved to Arizona, and I was distant like Emily was being. Mom used to try to get me to do things to take my mind off Charlie. Mostly it worked and I was so preoccupied with her activities that I forgot about the move and eventually I wasn't as sad anymore.

My favourite activity was swimming. It didn't require a lot of skill to splash about in the pool. Eventually I got lessons during a weekday, but at the weekend my mom and I would spend time splashing about together. My favourite part was the lazy river. I loved floating along with everyone else on a huge ring that I shared with my mom. We used to talk, share stories and giggle our way along the river.

_It couldn't hurt to try. _

"Oh well. Suzi? Do you want to get a ring and ride the lazy river with me?"

"Sounds like fun," Suzi answered loudly.

I walked out of the water after Suzi and together we slowly edged along the pool side. I glanced up to the balcony and met Edward's eyes. He nodded once. It was working.

I didn't turn around and kept walking with Suzi, when Emily called, "Can I come?"

We turned back. "If you want to," Suzi said with relief. She smiled at her niece and Emily hurried to join us. We walked by the pool side towards the big rubber rings, but there was only one left.

"Looks like everyone is on the lazy river," I said. "You two go on this one together."

"Actually," Suzi said slowly. "Do you mind if I disappear into the big pool for ten minutes? I think it's about time I started doing some exercise again."

"You're not fat, Aunt Suzi. You don't need exercise!" Emily said.

Suzi laughed. "That's the sweetest thing I have heard anyone say to me in ages. But I do. You and Bella go on ahead. Have fun!" She gave me a look. I nodded, understanding. Like everyone else, she wanted me to connect with Emily. Suzi walked back through the changing room for the main pool on the other side.

I picked up the bright yellow rubber ring and took Emily's hand towards the start of the river. The pool was just as big as the one in Phoenix, with the lazy river even having a bridge and waterfall.

I put the large ring in the water and jumped in the pool. It was colder than I had been expecting, and I hit the bottom of the pool before I pushed off. I hit the surface gasping in shock. "Holy crow, its cold!"

Emily laughed at me as she stood by the steps shivering. "I'm not going on my own! Get on!"

Emily carefully got onto the ring from the pull side. With her securely on, holding onto the side, I pulled the ring closer to me and ducked underneath. I realised it wasn't the best way to get on, but it would have been impossible doing it Emily's way since no one was holding the ring for me – I would have ended right back in the freezing water.

I pulled myself up and sat securely next Emily. It wasn't as tight as I was expecting and we fit perfectly on the rubbery float.

With my hand I paddled further towards the wall where the river was active with slight waves. I felt ridiculous, knowing Edward was watching every move, but Suzi had left me to speak to Emily. And after the talk with Jasper, I knew I was the one to do it.

But where did I begin?

"Emily, did you know that my mom died just over a month ago?" This was the deepest conversation anyone probably ever had in the lazy river, but to me it felt right.

Emily's eyes grew with surprise. "No," she said. "Did she have an accident, too?"

"No honey, she didn't have an accident. She was very sick though."

"Oh. Did you see her after she was gone?"

"I did. Straight after she passed away I saw her spirit. Just like you can see your parent's."

We floated around a corner, but very slowly. It was filled with other people on their rubber rings. However, it was easy to keep our conversation private as the noise in the pool was echoing around us, on top of the noise of the waterfall just ahead.

"So, is she still here?" Emily held on tight to her side of the ring, my body keeping her secure on the other side. She was staring straight ahead as we floated along slowly.

"Well, she stayed for a little while. We talked and said goodbye, but she went into The Light just like the rest of the ghosts I meet and help." I gave her a timid glance to make sure she wasn't going to get upset at my meaning behind my story.

"Do you miss her?" Emily asked before we were engulfed by freezing water. We floated underneath the water fall, the water drummed against the rubber ring steadily, the noise echoing against the arch of the bridge. The length of the bridge was bright, the whole rainbow reflected from the bottom of the pool. Colourful lights danced on the roof, illuminating the individual tiles of different sea creatures and mermaids.

"Pretty," Emily cooed, her neck craning up to the arch above us.

"Sure is," I whispered in agreement.

We sailed out the other end of the tunnel, the waterfall completely soaking us again, but we were already completely drenched. Emily shook her braid back and forth like a dog, the ends slapping her cheeks as well as spraying me in the eye.

"Hey, Miss Emily, I got soaked enough with the waterfall," I said as I rung out my own hair on her lap. Giggling, she leaned over the side of the ring in attempt to scoop up water, in no doubt to soak me again.

She almost managed, but instead, I slide across the ring as it tiled, my body squealing against the rubber, and crashed into her. Emily jolted forward, almost flying off the ring, but I caught her in time. My heart jolted in panic for a split second, before I managed to pull her back on the ring, tipping the whole thing so it was even.

"Are you okay?" I gave her a quick glance, but she looked shaken.

"Wow," she said as she took an uneven breath.

"Let's not lean out of the ring again," I said. I touched my chest, feeling my heart slow down. I glanced over to Emily again to double check she was really okay after nearly flying off the ring head first, but she was laughing silently to herself.

"What's funny?" I asked curiously.

Emily's giggles continued, louder, the sound echoing off the walls at each side of us. I felt a wave of relief, followed by the urge to start laughing, too. "What are you laughing about?" I asked trying not to crack up also.

But I failed. Her chuckles were making me laugh, even though I had no idea what had caused such a giggling fit.

Emily shook her head, actual tears of laughter streaming from the corner of her eyes. The laughter grew, pales of giggles filling the entire pool. People were turning back from their ring, watching us as we both chuckled away at what seemed to be nothing. My whole insides were like jelly, the laughing freeing everything inside me, making me feel like there was no other care in the world.

Every time Emily and I glanced at each other, more chuckles escaped us even harder. My insides were aching, my jaw was screaming in pain, but I couldn't stop – it was too contagious.

We continued to float down the lazy river, still laughing away like loons, until we finally reached the end. Our ring floated past everyone else's, towards the steps. I let the ring crash into the edge of the pool before I hung on the ladder to pull myself up.

I used both hands and yanked my body off the ring, but before I could get my balance, my hands slipped and I went rocking back onto the ring. The impact was hard, my bottom slipping almost through the hole, making a sliding noise as it went. The ring bounced off the side, pinging us through the water in the opposite direction.

I managed to steady myself on the ring before I completely fell through, but as I yanked myself into position, Emily was bent over with laughing so hard. The whole ring was vibrating; I could feel her chuckles through the rubber as the sound waves travelled through me.

"Emily," I chuckled. "Seriously, you are going to pass out with lack of oxygen!"

Emily's tear-filled brown eyes met my own. I tried to look serious, but it was impossible with her face filled with joy. I bit on my lip to hush the chuckles threatening to escape.

I waited for Emily to let it all out, all the while trying to keep my own composure. I paddled our ring to the edge again, but this time I deliberately slid off the ring through the hole in the middle, plunging into the pool. The water was intensely cold, making my breath catch, but I kicked to the surface and hung onto the ring while my body adjusted to the sudden drop in temperature.

"We could take the lazy river again if you wanted, but I was thinking we could have a go on the slide?"

Emily slowly sobered up, her chuckles leaving a huge grin in its place. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as she nodded.

Emily slipped out of the ring and together we pushed it up onto the side of the pool. Emily climbed the steps first. As I took the first step after her, Emily turned back with a smirk.

"Watch you don't fall," she said trying to laugh again.

I burst out laughing as I pulled myself carefully to the side without so much as a wobble.

I wasn't going to live that down. And worse, Edward probably saw the whole thing. But I didn't care, I didn't even blush. Emily had helped me laugh out all my inner worries. Jasper and Edward were right; Emily was helping me, even though she had no idea what she was doing.

I was glad I was following my instincts.

"Come on then, Miss Perfect-Balance; let's join the queue for the slide!"

Emily took my hand and together we carefully walked around the edge of the pool toward the steps for the slides. "You didn't answer my question," Emily said quietly as she gazed up to me.

I squinted, trying to remember which question she had asked.

"Do you miss her?" Emily promoted. My heart sank; fun times over.

"I miss her very much," I said in an even tone. Jasper wasn't around to stop the pain in my chest. But I had to answer, and I had to be honest. "I miss her every day. Some days more so than others. I miss every part of her. I miss her smell, her smile...her laughter...even her terrible cooking. But most of all I miss not being able to see her every day. I loved..._love_ my mom very much, but everything that I miss about her is still inside of me, and I will never forget her. Ever. She will always, _always_ be in my heart."

"But she's gone," Emily said sadly. "You can never see her. I don't want to ever stop seeing my mommy and daddy every day. I don't want them to miss out on everything, and I don't want to miss having them here with me."

We stood at the bottom of the steps which led to the queue for the slide. I glanced around the busy pool, watching the children laugh as they splashed about, the adults entertaining their kids. Everyone was going about their day, seemingly care free.

I had a heavy conversation on my shoulders. I had so many similar ones many times, with other people that I met whom had lost someone close to them. No one ever wanted to say goodbye. It was hard, the hardest thing most people will go through.

I felt the familiar ache in my chest, the heaviness that weighed on my shoulders whenever I thought about the moment I realised my mom was ready to leave. I felt like everyone else I had met did, like Emily did now.

Emily looked up to meet my eyes, shivering in her bright pink swim suit, goose bumps scaling her arms. Her bright brown eyes were watching me intently, waiting for an answer that didn't want to leave my mouth. I badly wanted to tell Emily that she didn't ever have to say goodbye to her parents, I wanted to tell her that it would be okay if they stayed earthbound.

But it was wrong. It would be worse for all three of them in the long term. People were meant to move on, cross over to The Light, and the rest of us were meant to say goodbye until it was our turn.

It hurt so much to do it, but it had to be that way.

"No, I can't see her again," I said quietly. "But that's how it's supposed to be." I placed my hands on her frozen shoulders and rubbed them quickly to warm her up. "You have a gift, Emily..._We_ have a gift. A very special gift. We can see those who have passed away. We can help people say goodbye to their loved ones. And when that happens, those who have to say goodbye feel much happier, much more at peace knowing that their loved ones are finally at rest and they can somewhat move on knowing that they are safe.

"In return, the person who has passed is happier, too. They feel that they can move on now they have said goodbye. I have seen it many times. It's such a rewarding feeling knowing that I am part of that. I know that sometimes it's hard to do something that we don't want to. I know it actually pains us at times when we have to do something that we know is going to hurt us inside, maybe even for a long time. But sometimes we have to do these things, because if we don't things would only get worse."

"Why?"

"If we don't say goodbye to those we have loved after they have passed on, they are no longer living life anymore, then the person, or people, left behind will never really feel that they have gone. If my mom was still here right now, still here but in spirit form, and she was with me every day, I wouldn't believe she was really gone. I would keep on going with my life, never really accepting that she was dead. It might sound okay to begin with, but after a few months, or years, things would change. I would grow up and she would still be stuck there, floating around earth with no purpose. She would change, she would become angry, tired of doing nothing.

"She may even hate me for it, because ultimately I would be the sole reason for her staying here on earth. She would never be at peace and that can be a very bad thing for a spirit. We all need a purpose, but spirits need peace, forgiveness, and they will usually only find their purpose when they leave Earth and walk into The Light. So, after you said goodbye to your mommy and daddy you won't see them again. But they will be at peace, they will be safe, and no matter what, they will always be with you, even if you can't see them."

Emily seemed to be taking in my speech calmly, following my words with interest. She didn't cry or even tear up at the thought of never seeing her parents again, but I still felt wicked that I was the one to tell her that they had to leave her.

"There are spirits that stay on earth, aren't there?" Emily asked as she huddled into herself. I was beginning to get cold myself. It was the most bizarre place to have such a conversation, but the timing was right and it would have ruined it if we moved onto to somewhere quieter.

"Yes, there are." Ryan for one, Julia for another and the many others I meet each year.

"They are the angry ones." Emily looked thoughtful.

I considered her words carefully. It was partially true, but I knew where she was going with her words. "Sometimes yes. Sometimes the spirits that stay behind become very angry. Those are the ones I help often. But some spirits stay because for some reason they are needed, like Ryan." Although I wasn't quite sure if that was true, but it seemed plausible that he had stayed behind for some reason or another, and it wasn't because he just didn't want to leave. But I would explore those theories later. "Others stay because they are too afraid to leave. But I believe that The Light is the best place for spirits. It's their home, like Earth is our home. We belong here, they belong there."

"Will I ever see them again? When I die, too, I mean?" Emily stared at me hard.

"Without a doubt," I promised sincerely. "You will meet up with them when it's time."

Emily dropped her gaze before she turned her back. She took one step before she turned back towards me. "Will they forget me?" Tears lingered in her eyes now, genuine fear edged through her at the thought.

"No matter how much times passes, they will never, ever forget you, Emily. Nor will you them. Trust me." My thoughts went to Henry. He was the same age as Emily, their minds almost thought alike. I didn't want what happened to Henry happen to Emily's parents because unlike Edward, I didn't want them to stay earthbound and watch Emily grow, like Henry did with Edward. Emily would witness the change in her parents and she would feel the guilt that Edward is only beginning to feel.

Emily nodded to herself. "Can we go slide now? I'm cold."

I smiled. "Sure we can, you lead the way." Emily turned back and climbed the stairs slowly, holding the rails since the steps were wet.

I watched she as she disappeared around a bend, her footsteps echoing as she went. I turned around, gazing towards the balcony above the pool.

The teenage girls had left, leaving the pale, but stunningly beautiful Edward alone in the middle of the bleachers. Without the girls around him, he stood out much more than usual. He looked like a model, or a cardboard cut out of one – since he was so still - that had been placed randomly on some bleachers at a small town swimming pool. He looked out of place in the middle of brightly coloured bleachers, but he was as a stunning as ever.

He gave me a reassuring crooked smile as I tried to reign in my emotions. "It's only the beginning," I said softly. Edward nodded once to assure me he had heard. "Watching Emily say goodbye to her parents will be the hardest. But there are so many other people that I need to help. It's going to be busy...stressful." I smiled gratefully. "I am so glad I have you here by my side. I couldn't do it otherwise!"

"Bella?" Emily called on me from someone above on the steps. "I thought you were coming to slide?"

"Just a second," I called back, staring up through the holes between the steps, where I saw two little legs standing alone on the second flight. "Be right there!"

When I turned back towards the balcony, Edward was gone. I sighed, then followed Emily up towards the slides.

-x-

I closed the locker firmly as I wrapped my towel around my dripping body. Just as I fixed the towel securely, a cool grip tightened around my waist. The familiar coolness made my heart do a back flip, it sped up as the pale arms clasped together at the front of my towel.

"You know, this is the ladies changing room, right?" I whispered as a body hugged me close from behind. I breathed in the new sent, which was more welcome than the chlorine which hung around me.

I felt his hair brush against my cheek as he pressed his head into my neck, his chin sitting on my shoulder.

"I don't care," he whispered back. "Only one lady will catch me here." Hands griped my waist lightly, before he spun me around to meet his firm chest.

I looked up, my hair still dripping, but I was no longer cold. His eyes were piercing through mine, a edge of desire flecked through the liquid yellow. "Did anyone ever tell you that blue is beautiful on you?"

I felt my cheeks burn, but a glowing feeling settled inside me. I wasn't used to compliments. I wasn't used to guys holding me this close, period. I wasn't sure how to reply, though. Should I compliment him back, or laugh it off?

There weren't enough words to give him compliments back. He was just too beautiful. But he did look extra beautiful in his tight grey t-shirt, his muscles pronounced underneath as he held me close to him. My brain scrambled into mush as my thoughts wondered to his perfect body, the compliment almost long forgotten.

"Tell me what you are thinking," Edward said gently as his finger swept my still crimson cheeks. "If blue clothes drape your body perfectly, then this colour," he kissed my cheek, "is just...sexy!"

Shivers sparked through me like jolts of electricity. This was a newer side to Edward. I liked it...although it seemed a little off.

Underneath the growing excitement that was building from Edward's intense touch; my instincts were ringing alarm bells.

Edward pulled my chin up to meet his eyes, something that I loved for him to do. "Why, out every other being on this planet, can I not read your mind? It frustrates me so much!"

I smiled rosily. "Well, no offence Edward, but I am glad to have my thoughts all to myself." I wouldn't be able to go near him if he knew how much I fawned over him like a love struck girl with a stupid crush when he thought I wasn't looking.

I placed my hands on his toned chest, my still damp hands printing on his shirt. "What about you, what are you thinking?"

Edward showed me what he was thinking about instead. His lips crushed into mine, barely leaving me time to breath. It was hard, fast...exciting. His hands held me from the back, supporting me so I wasn't pressed up against the lockers. I held my own hands tightly behind his neck, leaning up on my tip toes.

When he pulled away, he grinned at me, his eyes sparking with passion. "That answers your question," he whispered.

While my heart rocketed away in my chest, I slowly controlled my breathing. "You're thoughts are very pure, Mr. Cullen," I said sarcastically with a smirk.

Edward chuckled as he bent closer to me, his lips danced inches from my ear. "You do that to me, Miss. Swan."

He was turning me to mush, my internal alarm bells ringing unforgotten in my head. I knew there was something not right, but I didn't care as his cool lips found my weak spot just behind my ear. He kissed me gently, slowly, working his way down my neck.

And back up again.

I wanted it just as bad as he did, I wanted us to just give into each other completely, but my warning bells were growing annoyingly louder. This wasn't Edward. He was more cautious. I hated my rational thinking, but I knew that he wasn't himself.

This needed to stop, but I was too weak. It was too good.

His hands caressed my body gently as my breathing grew erratic.

_Stop! This is not right._

His kisses became intense, a frenzy as he hit all my weak spots.

_This is not the real Edward. _

I tugged on his hair, pulling myself closer to him, pressing my body into his.

_Fight it, Bella! Do what is right. _

I hated my instincts.

I reluctantly pressed my hand against his chest firmly and pushed with what strength was left inside me. Edward's lips froze over my neck and he let go of me instantly. His eyes were hard when he straightened up, his hands dropped to his sides, fingers curled.

I bit my lip as I watched regret harden his face.

He cleared his throat and took a step back. Blinking once, he tried to cover his sudden change in mood with an easy smile. "I guess we should think about heading back. I am sure Alice has almost completed her version of _Extreme Makeover: Home Edition_."

"I'll see if Suzi and Emily are just about done," I said quietly, my eyes dropping past Edward.

A cool finger picked up my chin again. I met Edward's eyes. They were full of many thoughts and emotions. "About that," he whispered. "You did an amazing job with Emily. I can't read her mind but she seems a bit better already." Edward moved a thick strand of wet hair off my face. "You do each other good. I'm proud." His hand drop and he took a step back towards the exit. "Although," he said in a low voice, grinning mischievously, "I thought I would have to pull on some red swim shorts and do a Mitch Buchannon impression."

I shook my head; narrowing my eyes, trying to look mad, but the image burned my brain too strongly that I burst out laughing. I turned away from Edward, pulling my towel tighter, as I wandered back to the pool side.

-x-

We gave the Cullen's another two hours, going for something to eat before heading home. But I had a feeling that they didn't need the extra time.

The reveal of the Cullen makeover was everything that I had imagined and more. Suzi was literally speechless as Alice and Esme showed her around her newly made over home. Pulling up to the drive way had set Suzi into shock.

The yard was no longer a jungle, now it was a welcoming yard where Emily could play without worrying what was lurking amongst the tall grass and weeds which used to arch the path leading up the front porch. Which in itself had a new lease of life. The once dirty brown porch, which used to belong in a horror film, was now sparkling white with a new set of stairs, replacing the old rickety ones.

We weren't greeted by the Extreme Home edition bus when we arrived, but the whole Cullen family, including Edward, were ready to greet us as we pulled up. Emily and Suzi were both in awe as they exited out of the car.

A quick tour of the down stairs showed each room looking brighter and better with a lick of paint; new furniture in some rooms and even new appliances. I could tell I wasn't the only one wondering where it all came from in just a few hours, but neither Suzi or I questioned it out loud.

We were led up stairs to Emily's room, where she would stay whether Suzi got custody or not.

The door had been painted baby pink, which Emily instantly loved. "Cool, I've never seen a pink door before," she gushed as she rushed over to the closed door.

"Careful, the paint is probably still wet," Esme warned lightly, her smile bright as she watched the little girl approach her new room cautiously.

We all stood in anticipation as Emily slowly opened the door, pushing it wide to reveal the room.

"Oh. My._ God_!" Emily gushed as she stepped into the room. Her eyes bugged out of her head as they darted to every corner of the room.

"It's beautiful," Suzi whispered. "A proper princess's room."

"I am so jealous," I said in amazement.

The largest wall drew the eye instantly. It hosted a floor to ceiling Disney Princess mural. Four Princesses took a corner each, with other themes from their movie surrounding them; Snow White and her dwarfs; Cinderella and her mice and glass slipper; and all the characters in Beauty and the Beast.

The mural was flawless; the themes rolled into one, but each corner had its own story, all of which centred around the castle in the background, the fairy princess castle with its flags on top with the name 'Emily' engraved in gold.

The rest of the walls were split into two colour schemes; pink on top, purple on the bottom. They blended well, with a thin wooden border separating them. On the west wall, Emily's white bed had been made up and giving the Disney Princess treatment too. The headboard had been carved into a castle which was identical to the one on the mural, with the flags even having Emily's name on them also. The foot of the bed had a beautiful carved Tinkerbelle cut out from the white wood, with even the details of her light carefully done.

It was simply amazing.

Emily explored her new room, taking her time as she took in each detail. She fingered her new stuffed animal friends who all sat in the middle of the room at the pink tea table. She picked up a grey rabbit with a tartan bow tie, and took him over to inspect the work station which was in place opposite the mural wall, next to the closet.

The work station was floral green with a bookcase around it. Emily gazed up at the books, her eyes flickering over the titles. I spied many of my childhood favourites, with lots of Beatrix Potter, Lemony Snicket and Roald Dahl books.

"Is this room really mine?" Emily asked as she spun on her heal, the rabbit dangling in her hand.

"It is really yours, sweetheart," Esme said vibrantly. "Do you like it?"

Emily looked as if that was the stupidest question ever. "It's the best room in the world! Thank you so much!"

Esme and Alice laughed. "You're welcome," Alice said happily. "Thank Rosalie for the mural; she has been working on it all day."

Emily found Rosalie amongst the line of onlookers at the door way. "It's so pretty. Thank you!"

"You're welcome. It was fun to do!" Rosalie looked happier than I had ever seen her.

Suzi shook her head incredulity. "You guys did all this in just a few hours? I couldn't do this in a few months!"

"It was our pleasure," Alice said. "We all really enjoyed doing it."

"Is it time for bed yet?" Emily asked hopefully.

There was a murmur of laughter at the little girls' hopefulness. "Not yet," Rosalie said. Her eyes matched Esme's; satisfaction filled the golden irises, marvelling in Emily's happiness. "But when it's time to go to bed you will see the best bit."

Emily's face lit up in wonder. "There's more?"

"Just something else small," Rosalie told her with a smile. "Alice, close the curtains, please," she added to her sister.

Alice jumped up from one of the pink bean bags that lay against the mural wall, and closed the dark purple curtains, which matched the bottom half of the walls. As the curtains slide closed, the room brightened up from the ceiling.

I hadn't noticed the ceiling properly before. Now it was brightly lit, with hundreds...thousands of little stars littering the ceiling on dark panels across the roof. It gave an amazing effect, just like the night sky.

Everyone's head was titled up in wonder as the lights twinkled above us.

"Wow," I whispered. It was a whole new level to the stick on glow in the dark stars that I had as a kid in my own room. These were actual lights that gave it an outdoor effect.

"I think I may just move in here with you, Emily," Suzi said from the middle of the room. "I could look at these stars all night. It's better than counting sheep!"

"You have sheep on your ceiling, Aunt Suzi?" Emily asked as plopped herself on her new bed.

Suzi burst out laughing. "I sometimes think so," she answered. Suzi walked over to the bed and lay down with her niece. Together they absorbed the stars from the bed, laying side by side, cuddling into each other.

I smiled to myself as I walked back out the room. It was our cue to leave, to let the pair enjoy their new home in peace. I could tell that it was the beginning of a future for Emily and Suzi, but there were going to be difficult times ahead for them both.

_**I hope you guys keep reading. I really appreciate you coming back to read more. Sorry for the long A/N at the start, I just wanted to remind you who Suzi was in the story in case you had forgotten.**_

_**Also, is Edward's own feelings being bottled up? Is losing his brother again harder than he makes out?  
**_

_**The second half will be up later tonight, but a review would make me very happy! **_


	26. Instincts: Part Two

This chapter concludes the first part. Again, to those who received a preview, I hope you aren't expecting too much. I told you I was evil, and you will agree with me when you realise how much I made the preview look interesting! Lol. I hope you enjoy anyway!

Chapter Twenty-Four

Part Two

Instincts

"We are alone at last," Edward said as he settled on top of my duvet cover. I stuffed my clothes into my hamper, which was over flowing in the corner of my bedroom. I had been so busy with everything that I had only put on one wash since I had arrived. I was running out of clothes, so I made a mental note to put a wash on for Charlie and me before the memorial in the morning.

I ran my fingers through my hair, pulling away the wet strands that stuck to my face, as I edged over to the bed. I lay on top of the duvet, too, then slide closer to his cool chest. "We are alone at last," I repeated with a satisfied smile. "It has been a good day all round I think."

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders as I lay between his arm and chest. The coolness was welcoming after a hot shower.

Being alone with Edward after a long day was bliss, but I still felt guilty that I hadn't been there for Charlie on his first day home after being discharged from the hospital. He was out cold in his bed by the time we arrived back home. He had insisted that I got out and "enjoy myself" after I had fussed over him for a few hours after taking him home.

That was when Alice showed up and planned the makeover.

"It was ghost free, which means it was an excellent day," Edward said softly as he ran his fingers through my soaking hair. At least I was chlorine free. Or at least to my sense of smell. "I'm proud of how you handled Emily today. I still wish I knew how much you had been hurting over your mom's death." Edward paused. I could feel his eyes on me. "I should have realised, though. It has only been a month; of course you were still hurting."

I hated to hear the guilt so thick in his voice. As if it was entirely his fault that she had died.

I peeked up at him for a second, absorbing his pain filled eyes. I looked away quickly before settling my head on his firm chest. "Please don't," I whispered. "You make it sound like it's your fault. It was just my way of dealing with it. To be honest, I didn't know how bad it really was until Jasper showed me."

"I won't ever let your hurt again. When you hurt, I hurt." With his free hand, Edward's finger traced down the side of my cheek. A trail of fire was left in its place, a wild tingling that was also tapped into my heart.

I breathed steadily as he repeated the motion, his finger lightly sweeping my face from my temple to my chin. I closed my eyes as I tried to control myself. I wanted to let go of my inner control and kiss him, but after today I wasn't sure it was a good idea.

"I like this," he whispered. "I like having you close to me."

I smiled against his chest. "I'm glad you said that, because I wouldn't change this for anything."

"Are you tired enough to sleep?"

"Not even close!" I was only beginning to enjoy being with Edward, I wasn't going to let sleep ruin that for me now. Besides, who knew what my dreams would turn into? I didn't want another vision while I slept. I had enough of those to last me a life time.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Edward said softly, his mouth inches from my ear. I shivered involuntary.

"You know," I whispered, "I sometimes think you really can read my mind; you just pretend otherwise!"

I could feel Edward chuckled silently, the vibrations pulsing through me from his chest. "If only, Bella. If only!"

We settled into a peaceful silence, but sleep still didn't overcome me. Since I was reassured that my mind was entirely my own, I let me thoughts wonder to earlier today in the ladies changing room. Edward had acted way out of character – for him anyway. I was torn, though: I enjoyed the kiss and the closeness with Edward, but I knew he wasn't really thinking clearly. The Edward I met less than a week ago would have never surprised me like that. Or at least he wouldn't have gotten that close!

But it felt so good! Why was I complaining?

My instincts were telling me what was right. My head wanted to ignore it so much, but my heart was telling me that I needed to speak to one of his family about it.

Losing Henry a second time was making Edward become out of character.

I knew that I wasn't the only one hiding my feelings about losing a loved one. Only Edward was dealing it in a whole different way than I was. As much as I wanted to ignore my heart, to let him act however he wanted because it felt so good...or natural, I knew that if I did nothing Edward would be angry with himself if he lost control altogether. Then that would be very bad for both of us.

I suppressed a sigh. I knew what I had to do. But it wouldn't be easy. And I wasn't sure if Edward would ever forgive me.

"Are you asleep yet?" Edward interrupted my thoughts and the silence.

"Nope," I whispered.

"Good." Edward moved away from me before he picked me up in one easy motion. He pulled back the duvet and placed me down gently on one side. He covered me up to the neck before he settled back down on the duvet again. "I don't want you to get cold," he told me in way of explanation.

"I was fine as I was...but thanks," I said as I slide back to nestle in his chest. "Edward, can we talk about something?"

Edward froze from under me. I would have bet all the money in the world that despite my thoughts being my own; he knew what I was thinking anyway. Or at least along the lines of what I was thinking.

"Anything," Edward replied, still frozen.

"You said you should have seen the pain that I was going through with my mom, but I could say the same with what you are going through with Henry. We haven't talked about the other night when we saw Henry go into The Light. For the first time I know what people go through when they see their loved ones leave earth, so I know how it feels. Do you want to talk about it? I don't want you to bottle anything up just because I am going through a lot. I want to be there for you, like you are with me."

Edward's body relaxed. I knew then that I wasn't going to get the reply I wanted. "Bella, I know you won't believe me when I say this, but I am honestly not suffering. I'll admit it was a shock in the beginning, and then _seeing_ Henry...it wasn't easy. But now I am better than okay. I have you; that's all I need now."  
I pulled myself away from Edward, leaning on my elbow to look into his eyes. I didn't see a lie on his face, but he had over one hundred years of practicing deceit, un like me. However, his normally liquid eyes were frozen, hard, blocking me out entirely. He was a good liar, but I was good at detecting body language.

He was hurting, but he didn't want me to deal with it.

I wanted to open my mouth and ague, but I knew it would only push him away. It was the same with Charlie and me in the beginning. I wouldn't be able to do anything to change his mind about talking to me, and the more I tried, the further he would push me.

"Okay," I whispered, as I turned away from him. I settled on the pillow this time. The feeling of rejection wormed through me before I could rationalise the situation. It wasn't Edward's fault, but it still hurt.

There was a long silence between us.

I decided that I wasn't going to be sulky. I didn't want this to put an actual block on our relationship. Edward would talk when he was ready. I knew that better than anyone.

"I have a subject changer, but I don't think you will like it," I said slowly, almost playfully.

"Oh really? And what would that be, Miss. Swan?" I was relieved to hear the friendly tone back in Edward's voice.

"Well," I said slowly, "I was thinking about today when you couldn't drive to Port Angeles with us because of the sun. And I wondered if we could talk about that?"

I looked up to meet Edward's eyes. They were amused. "You want to talk about the sun?"

I rolled my eyed. "No, I mean talk about the vampire thing in general."

Edward eyed me cautiously. We stared each other out for a second, but he didn't answer.

"Please? I am just curious. You showed me the sun thing, you told me that the myths surrounding vampirism is mostly just tall tales that were created to steer humans in the wrong direction about vampires, but I am curious for more. It's not every day you find yourself lying next to a real vampire."

I knew the last part was a mistake. I froze, as I watched Edward take in my silly pleas of wanting to know what being a vampire really meant. So, I changed my words around quickly, "I mean you know a lot about me. I know some things about you, but not even a fraction of the history you have lived. You must be able to tell me something about yourself?"

Edward's profile relaxed. "It's only fair I suppose," he said thoughtfully. "What do you want to know?"

I had gathered up so many questions over the last few days, but there had been too much going on to ask any. I knew about the sun, that they didn't sleep and I knew Edward had been turned in 1918. He was over one hundred years old; so much history had passed through his eyes.

I wanted to one day know every detail.

"What's it like being a vampire?" I began. "You have over a hundred years worth of history in your mind. I can barely wrap my head around that. It must be...exhausting following all the eras, the trends..." I grinned; a simple question touched my lips. "What's your favourite decade?"

"The sixties," Edward replied without hesitation. He was laid-back and I was glad my questions didn't appear too imposing.

"Really? Why?"

"Better music," Edward said simply. "The Beatles made it worthwhile. But I am very much beginning to enjoy the twenty-first century."

I smiled as I realised his meaning. "I'm glad," I said before jumping onto the next question. "What was the worst decade?"

"Hard to say," Edward said thoughtfully. "There are a few decades that I am glad are over."

"If you had to choose?"

"The seventies. Maybe the nineties– the grunge year." Edward shuddered dramatically.

I giggled. "The nineties weren't the best, huh? What was the best fashion?"

"This is a question for Alice or Rose. However, I didn't mind the thirties and forties too much."

"You're like a walking history book!" I was eager for much more, but I couldn't decide where to else to start.

"You want history; you should talk to Jasper or Carlisle."

"How old is Carlisle?" I had been curious for a long time. I knew from what Henry said that he had turned Edward, but I couldn't even guess how old he actually was.

"Over three hundred years old," Edward told me. I couldn't help my eyes flaring in surprise.

"Wow," I whispered. I tried to look disappointed after a second. "That's too bad. I mean I thought he must have been near the million mark or at least ten hundred or more. Three hundred years is a lot of history, but a couple of thousand is a whole lot more!"

I thought Edward would laugh, or at least smirk with a witty come back, but something had made Edward shut down completely, his eyes dropped past me. It was as if I had switched a button, his mood dramatically changing in seconds, with no warning.

I instantly began to worry. Did he hear something? Was Charlie okay?

"Edward?" I whispered. I shuffled a little more towards him. I placed my hand on his but he was a frozen statue.

I tried to run my mind back to the conversation, piece together what I had said wrong. I knew it was something I had said, he was fine until I joked about Carlisle being older than he was.

I glanced at my cell phone on my night stand. I was so panicked that I would have even asked one of the Cullen's to come over to see what was wrong with him.

"Edward, please talk to me," I prompted. "What did I do? Did I upset you?"

Like the internal switch had been flipped, Edward unfroze instantly, his eyes meeting mine. There was no reassurance inside his deep gold eyes, though, but deep routed pain.

"Edward, please talk to me," I beseeched in a small whisper.

"Nothing," he promised stiffly. "Nothing is wrong."

"Edward, you may think I am an ignorant human, but I can detect a lie when I hear one. You scared the crap out of me. I feel your pain when your upset, but I never know what the cause is. Please tell me; what is wrong?"

Edward's gaze flickered away from mine. An uneasy feeling quivered inside me as he stared towards the window. He was contemplating.

He wanted to get out of this room, I could tell that instantly.

I shot out of bed, and in a flurry of panic I almost crashed into the wall to stand in front of the window. "You are_ not_ leaving!" I felt my insides shake. "Don't you_ dare_ leave, Edward Cullen. Not until you have told me what is wrong!"

I saw utter surprise spring on Edward's face, before it quickly faded into sheer burning pain. His intense look jolted through my heart, leaving me almost breathless.

"Please," I begged, the tears already brimming to my eye lids. I let the first wave of tears fall before I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "Edward, we were fine one minute, then the next you freeze up. Please,_ please_, tell me what is going through your head!"

"Bella, this is wrong," Edward said in a hollow voice. "This is wrong in so many ways." He looked stricken, like he had been given news of the worst kind.

I wrapped my arms around my waist, a small comfort while I tried to process his words. "What is wrong?" I asked softly, my voice threatening to break. I was truly frightened; it was hard to keep myself standing.

Edward appeared in front of me. His gaze bore down on mine. He lifted his hands as if to touch me, before he changed his mind and stepped back.

"Us," he whispered brokenly. "_We_ are wrong. You are human, I am vampire. _It is wrong_!"

I flinched at his hurtful words. I dared not to cry anymore, as my heart felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly. "W...what do you mean?" The world seemed to shake with me as I tried to focus on Edward.

The distance between Edward and I felt like miles.

"Vampires are not designed to mate with humans. It's unheard of for the most part, and for good reason." Edward took yet another step back.

It was as if I was suddenly the plague.

"But we...I...I don't understand," I uttered. My chest tightened as I realised what he was meaning. "You don't love me anymore?"

I thought Edward was going to turn around and snapped my bed into two out of frustration. "Don't _ever_ think that, Bella! Don't ever think that for one second that I don't love you. I always have and I _always_ will!"

"Then tell me, Edward, what you mean exactly?" I almost shouted. He was not making any sense and I wasn't the least bit any the wiser to what he was thinking.

"That's why I wanted to leave, so I could get a clear head until morning." Edward closed his eyes. "That was cowardly of me. I am well and truly sorry, Bella. For everything." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "This conversation was always going to come about at some point, but it's my fault it came about this way."

I walked over to him. I peeled his hand away from his face and held it gently. I tried to calm myself down, but I was still shaking at his outburst of words. The pain still tightened my chest, but I wanted to hear every last thing that Edward was thinking.

"Then tell me what is going on. You scared me so much, Edward. I thought for a second you were about to leave. Tell me what is going through your mind."

Edward took my other hands and escorted me back onto the bed. I leaned in close, as I waited for him to explain.

"I do love you," he told me in a soft whisper. "I love you more than my own life. But that's why this is so wrong. That's why we shouldn't be together. Or at least not until you are ready to join me in my world."

"Then turn me now," I said instantly. "If you can't be with me now because of the mere complication of me being human, then I don't want to be one any longer. I don't ever want to be apart from you, Edward."

Edward squeezed my hands gently. "It's not as simple as that, love. I can't just change you right now. You have a life and I won't take it away out of the spur of the moment. No, I need to tell you what made me get like that. But I promise it will never happen again."

"You won't ever leave me?"

Edward took my face in his hands. "I will never leave you," he promised. "I will make it up to you for scaring you like that, but first I need to tell you about one of the oldest vampires of our kind."

My heart was still racing, but at least he wasn't going anywhere. I nodded. "Okay," I said stiffly.

"Like each country has a government, rulers to keep other humans in check, our world also has such people put in place to make sure we don't step out of line. They call themselves the Volturi. They are our world's largest coven, but also the most powerful. Their main goal is to make sure we do not expose ourselves to the rest of the world. They are the unofficial royalty, generally what they say goes and the rest of us have to follow any laws they should impose on us. They have been in power for over three thousand years, with a very powerful, very manipulative vampire called Aro, who most people see as the leader."

It was obvious what he was saying before he said it. "There are laws on vampire and humans having a relationship?" My heart sank. Was Edward in trouble because of me?

Edward fought a twisted smile. "Bella, not many vampires have the control to be this close to a human without..." He met my gaze and his attempt to smile faded. "What we have is unheard of, like I said. So no, that's not technically the law but it is implied. You are human, and you know my secret..." His voice trailed off.

"Oh," I said quietly. "I can see your sudden change of heart. I am putting you in danger." I stood up abruptly, but Edward pulled me back hard. I landed on his lap. He lifted me by the waist, shifting me on the bed beside him.

"Do you really think that I flipped out before because I thought _I _was in danger?" Edward probed me seriously with his gaze. He shook his head heavily. "Bella, it's not me I am worried about. It's not just that you are human that scares me to death if Aro were to find out you and I was together."

"Then what?" What could be worse than breaking the number one law in the vampire world?

"You are gifted," Edward said simply, but with a heavy undertone. "Aro is a collector. His guard is made up of others who have useful gifts. Think of the term guard as something physical. His guard is there to protect him from any kind of threat, and those whom he has 'collected' are able to provide the protection."

I narrowed my eyes. "But my gift is nothing." I threw up my hands. "Seeing ghosts is not worth collecting."

"Bella, you underestimate yourself and your gift too much. Trust me when I say that Aro would more than love to collect you. It's not only your ability to see spirits that would fascinate him, but the moment he touches you he will know how different you are and not because of the spirits."

"His gift?"

Edward nodded grimly. "Aro's gift is quite similar to mine but more powerful in a way...limited in others. Whereas I can read everyone's thoughts at once, I cannot pick out something individual unless the person is thinking it at the very moment I am in their head. Aro, on the other hand, can read every single thought, dream and desire one person has ever had just by one touch. But that's where it limits; his gift is restricted to touch only."

I let the revelation of this powerful vampire sink in. Then I realised what Edward meant. "You said, "Not because of the spirits". His gift won't work on me. Like yours doesn't."

"I very much doubt it," Edward confirmed. "I am sure your thoughts will be safe from him, too."

"Then...then what does that leave us? You said being together is wrong. I get that now, but..." I didn't want to finish. The thought of him leaving hurt too much.

"I don't know, Bella," Edward said sorrowfully.

"Do you want to leave?" I closed my eyes tightly.

"I am putting you in danger. It's not just Aro finding out that worries me..."

My eyes sprung open and I darted off the bed again. I stared at Edward with unexpected anger. "If this is about your control, Edward, then I will stop you right there. We both know that you are very much in control of your thirst. You have proved that every time my blood has been spilled since we have met. I understand your change of heart, but we can make this work. Even if I am just human. I love you, Edward, and there is no changing the fact. If you leave me now, I will understand, but know that you will be taking a part of me with you. No one has made me feel the way I do until I met you. How many people can say the truly fall in love within days of meeting? I don't care what the risk is with being with you!" I took a breath. I was not one for big, heavy speeches. But it was necessary. "If this Aro finds out about us, then let him come. We will face punishment together." My voice jitters and I try to reign in my plight of love and focus the subject that has brought Edward to question being with me for now. "Whatever happens, we are meant to be together. As far as these Volturi are concerned, you and your family are living a happy existence. They don't know of any laws that you have broken and I am certainly not going to tell them. By the time they find out about me, I will be one of you. No harm done."

Edward gave me a stare that made me nervous. He was thinking; hard. I couldn't even begin to tell what was going on in his mind at that moment, there was no such hint in his beautifully structured face; his eyes were silent, his face with concealed.

My breathing was uneven as I waited for him to speak. I wanted him to say something, anything, but I waited patiently.

I didn't know how to feel. I wanted to tell Edward that I didn't care about these so called leaders at all, but I knew that was ignorant. That way of thinking would only make Edward question our being together further. But I didn't want them to stop us being together. I couldn't physically be away from him for any length of time. It was hard being away from him at the pool, even though I knew he was right there on the balcony.

It wasn't fair that there was an actual law in place to separate us if it came down to us being together.

Although, it was slowly dawning on me that if the royal vampires were to find out that Edward had divulged his secret to me, a mere human, then separation was surely to mean death.

For both of us.

I wouldn't let this be a different version of Romeo and Juliet. We weren't doing anything wrong.

"I don't know what to think anymore, Bella," Edward said finally. "Everything was perfect until I ruined it. But I knew that the conversation of the Volturi was going to come up sooner or later. It's played on my mind since I met you. And it's been brought up within the family. I am putting them at risk as well."

"You're making me feel guilty," I whispered. My instincts were failing me on this one. I couldn't see what Edward was going to do. I knew he loved me too much to stay at the risk of my death if the rulers of his world discovered us being together. But I also knew that he wouldn't have stayed this long if he was convinced that we were in immediate danger. "What are you thinking?"

Edward cast his eyes to meet my own. "Trying to work out if I should follow my head or my heart."

"What about your instincts?"

"They are telling me to never leave your side again," he answered honestly. He leaned over and kissed the crease of my mouth. He pulled back for an instant, his breath kissing my own. "I will make many promises to you, the biggest being that I will protect you at the extent of my own life. I will keep you safe, Bella, but I promise to never leave you again...unless you see sense and wish me away."

"That will never happen." I touched his lips with my own for a brief second. "I can't imagine a life spent without you. My wish will always be to keep you with me...always."

"Then who am I to shatter your wish?" Edward said. He touched my cheek, pressing softly as colour flooded it. "You should get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

I opened my mouth to protest, but before I could get a word out, Edward had placed me in bed. He held me as close as he always allowed, but even though he was still in bed with me, a duvet apart; I could feel the distance between us.

He wasn't leaving, he as good as promised, but I could tell that his train of thought about us being wrong for each other while I was human was just catching. Our conversation tonight was just the beginning, the spark that I knew deep inside would never go away.

At least while I was human.

_**Still to come we have the memorial for the accident victims and some of their funerals (I won't do them all). But we still need to find out who that ghost woman is that has hurt Bella...so keep reading to watch the rest of the story unfold. I haven't mentioned too much of Henry yet, but don't worry I will get back to Edward's brother soon. Edward will keep having those spurs of out of characterless in the next few chapters. He will get a little out of control, but in a way that would please any woman with a heartbeat. Still, Bella knows what is right and what is wrong. Unfortunately. Lol. Also like Bella said, those thoughts about them being together are just the beginning for Edward. Hopefully he will keep his promise and doesn't leave. But who knows!**_

_**Sadly, there won't be a preview, but reviews make me happy. **_

_**Thanks for your patients! I love you guys!**_


	27. Just a Dream

_Hey guys! I decided to have a change and this chapter will be shorter than usual. I am going to go back and touch on earlier subjects that may seem forgotten. This chapter will tie in nicely with the rest of the story. I have mixed things up, opened more questions and answered others (but not much, I like to keep things secret lol). Anyway, I felt that I have neglected this story as of late, but I hope to be back on track. This chapter is needed just so that the next isn't insanely long as they have been recently._

_Enjoy!_

_I own nothing Twilight! _

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Just a Dream**

The hallway was completely empty, which I found quite unusual for a high school. There was an eerie feel to it, but I didn't let it put me off as I hurried to my locker. I had been in Forks a week, but I had barely got two days of classes down. Now I was late for my third day, as well as being very behind on homework. Spirits were literally taking over my life.

But there was always an upside to things; Edward said he would tutor me to catch up. I was never one to refuse alone time with the most beautiful person in the world.

A smile lingered on my face as I opened my locker to empty my bag, when a child's laughter filled the deserted hallway.

With my Biology book still in my hand, I froze. The mischievous laugh was familiar. The vivid memory from my first day at Forks High drifted into my mind: Still feeling the aftershock from bumping into a dazzling stranger at the time, I was the last in the hallway, fumbling my way to my first ever class. That's when I heard the lockers bang. Then the laughter came – a child's laugh. Henry.

Someone was watching me; I could feel eyes probing me from behind. I quickly shoved my book into the locker carelessly and turned around slowly.

"Henry?" I called out.

The dim lights above me flickered, before eventually shutting off altogether, plunging me into darkness.

"Henry, is that you?"

The lights flickered back on, the dim orange hazing above my head.

It couldn't be Henry. Henry was no longer earth bound. He crossed over. I watched him go with my own eyes...

Glancing around the eerily quiet hallway, something was niggling at me. Something felt...wrong.

It was too quiet for a school, even if everyone was in class without me, there would still be some noise somewhere. Not a single footstep or whispers from other students could be heard. Unless I missed some sort of fire alarm test and everyone was outside, I was sure I was the only person in school at that moment.

The obvious was staring at my face. I glanced up and down the deserted corridor once more; a chill ran down my spine as awareness dawned on me.

It was a dream. I sighed as I closed my eyes, the realisation that this wasn't real made me frustrated that I hadn't noticed the difference between a dream and reality sooner.

Last I remembered it was Saturday night. I was with Edward. No-one goes to school on a weekend!

I had learned to go with my instincts, and with the memory still circling in mind, I somehow knew it was Edward's little brothers' presence that I now felt in the faintly lit hallway.

Then if it wasn't real, why was Henry here?

Last I saw of him, he was walking into The Light, crossing over from our world into another. Not once, ever, had I seen a ghost that had crossed over come back. Never have I had a dream that was controlled by spirits that had already been into The Light. I dreamed about my mother of course, but those were always just dreams. Ones that everyone had once they lost someone close to them.

Turning back to my locker, I picked up my English book before closing the locker firmly. If I was dreaming then it wouldn't hurt to play out the facade of being at school and see what happened.

I barely managed to turn around when the lockers opposite me flew open simultaneously, making me jump when they closed abruptly with an echoing slam. A long silence followed. I glanced around the still hallway, waiting.

Something tugged hard on the back of my coat, pulling me backward slightly. With an air of déjà vu, I turned around with anticipation. I was met with a pair of vivid green eyes and messy bronze hair. He was still wearing the same blue one piece pyjama sleep suit, with the same familiar smile. Edward's smile.

"Henry," I whisper in acknowledgment.

His rosy smile brightened just as the dim lights flickered on and off again. "This isn't real, is it?" I asked when he gave us light again, the orange illuminating the both of us.

Henry remained silent, watching me with his curious green eyes, still smiling away at me.

When I first met Henry, the most he said to me was a whole sentence, until he finally told me who he was in front of Edward. He wasn't going to give much away. I needed to work it out for myself.

"Okay then, I'll figure it out as I go along," I said easily. "Do you want to come to class with me?"

Henry wasn't expecting that reaction, I could tell, but smiled eagerly. "I guess since this is a dream my schedule doesn't really matter, but I'll stick to it anyway." Although I had the feeling I was going to be the only one turning up to class. Who dreamt about being in school?

The thought triggered the significance of why I was back in school, which was usually the last place I wanted to be. Turning back to my small shadow following in my wake I said, "This is where we first met, do you remember?"

Henry grinned. "Of course," he replied. "I heard from someone that you had magic eyes. I was going to find you when you found me. I was following Edward when you walked into him. That's when I showed myself to you."

"I didn't notice you before then. You were watching the whole time?"

"I always watched Edward. I am just good at hiding." Henry caught up with me and we walked side by side. I was pleased he was answering me with ease. It would make things difficult if he shut me out like I had expected.

"You are an excellent hider," I complimented. "Even to me, the one with magic eyes."

I was getting him talking. He was being himself again, no longer shy or reluctant to speak around me. I was pleased he was answering me with ease. It would make things difficult if he shut me out like I had expected.

As we walked, I stole a few glances at Henry when he wasn't gazing at me. He looked different than when I first saw him. He was no longer paper white, with sunken cheeks and dark circles under his eyes. He didn't resemble the way he must have before death. Now he was the Henry that I saw before he walked into The Light, the one ready to move on with his cheeks rosy, matching his full red lips, and a glint in his bright eyes when he smiled. This meant he wasn't back. He wasn't, for whatever reason, back to being earthbound.

No, he was just in my dream. I just had to figure out why.

"There must be a reason why I am seeing you," I said out loud as I slowed to a stop outside the English classroom door. Henry stopped, too, and stood against the door opposite me.

Henry stayed quiet. His eyes remained on mine while I thought. "Did you come to me or did I come to you?" I hoped his five year old mind would understand what I meant.

"Why do spirits usually come to you?" he spoke quietly.

"Usually they seek me out so I can help them in some way or another," I answered without pause. My eyes narrowed. "But you already..." Then I realised. My mind cast back to the things Henry said before he crossed over. Questions were left unanswered when he disappeared beyond The Light. Questions that I desperately needed to know the answer to. "I came to you." It was the first I had heard of, me seeking answers from a spirit. Especially ones that had already moved on from earth.

"How did you get here?" was my first question.

Henry shrugged. "I thought this was just a dream?"

Even five year old spirits are evasive. "Okay, fine, fair enough. But answer me this or I'll go insane when I wake up. You are really here? In my dream, I mean."

"Yes," Henry answered quietly with a small nod.

"Thank you," I whispered. I put that thought away for questioning later. Henry waited for me to continue. But I had too many questions, but so little time. "Who knows when I'll wake up so I will get to the point. You really did see my mother? In the hospital while I was unconscious?"

"Yes."

"Ryan was there, but he said he didn't see you. Were you hiding?"

"He wasn't paying attention," Henry replied.

My heart skipped a beat.

It wasn't that I didn't believe Henry before when he said he saw my mom at the hospital, it was just I was afraid to believe him. Just the thought of my mother being here on earth with me set me heart beating furiously. At my sides my hands trembled uncontrollably.

"Ryan might not have noticed you, but what about my mom? Surely he would have seen her as well if she was in the room and not hiding like you." Why was I fighting the idea when all I have ever wanted was to see my mom just one last time? But it's impossible! Once spirits crossed over, that was the end. No coming back. Right?

"Children can see things that others can't," Henry replied simply.

"Yes, human children see things that adults can't," I said slowly. "Until they stop believing for themselves." Occasionally I came cross non gifted children who could see ghosts, too, but then they get older the spirits no longer existed to them.

Shaking his head, Henry threw up his hands up in frustration. "_No_, Bella, not just _human _children. I saw your mom and Ryan didn't."

I took a breath. "Okay. I believe you, I do, but it's hard to understand. How did she get here?"

"Spirits will always be attached to you, even after they have crossed over. Like me."

It wasn't the most intriguing thought, having all the spirits that I have ever helped still attached to me in some way even after they have crossed over. Who knows when they will pop back through the divide of earth and The Light? But if it meant I could see my mom I didn't care who else came back.

"What did she say? Why didn't she come to me like you have come to me, here in a dream?" My throat was closing up on me, my voice squeaking with emotion.

"But she _was_ with you in a dream. You just need to remember in here." Henry touched his left temple lightly. "You were together. Just like us now."

Gasping for air in shock, I stumbled my way towards the wall and held on for support. After a minute my legs became too unstable that I had to sink to the floor.

It couldn't be true! She couldn't have been with me! It would be the first thing I remembered when I regained consciousness in hospital. Why would I forget my mom, forget having a conversation with her in a realistic dream? Out of all the times she came back, she chose to come when I was unconscious.

My chest was tight. I couldn't handle the thought of my mom being here, but I missed it entirely. Or accruing to Henry, I had forgotten the whole thing.

A little figure sat opposite me, his legs crossed. Meeting his eyes I whispered, "How do you know all this?"

"I know everything," Henry replied with an Edward look. I chuckled briefly. How much they were alike it was unreal, even with the age gap. But my humour was short lived.

Knowing that my mom was with me and I didn't remember a single detail was heartbreaking. So many questions buzzed through my mind at once, making it almost sore to think. I tried to picture the moment when I spoke to her, seeing her, speaking to her, hugging her. Noting every detail; her smile, her laughter, even her tears. What did I ask? Where did we meet? Surely not school. Most importantly was she okay? Was I aware of us as I was with Henry? But it's all my imagination. No memory of our dream together surfaces in my mind.

A roar of frustration escaped my lips, echoing through the empty hallway. I had missed my opportunity to see my mom again. I missed the golden opportunity and the likely hood of it happening again was close to zero. The emptiness in my chest deepened. Despite what Jasper said about not burying my emotions, I locked them away for a reason. On top of everything I have to face the fact that I could have missed my chance to see my mom again.

I sniffed quietly as I regained control. I knew this wasn't the sole purpose of Henry being in my dream but I had to ask, "Will she come back?"

"She only came because you needed her."

My heart sank. Of course it was too good to be true. Spirits didn't really come back from The Light. This was why I didn't want to believe it in the first place. But then all my years of helping people, ghosts and humans alike, saying goodbye would be worthless if it were so easy for spirits to come back when they pleased after they had crossed over.

"But I always need her," I mumbled pathetically. Henry reached for my hand and squeezed it. I noted how solid he felt as opposed to being the hollow spirit like before. A teardripped onto my cheek, but I wiped it away quickly.

It was as if I was the five year old and Henry was the seventeen year old. I felt so much younger at that moment. I just wanted my mom.

"Goodbyes are never forever," Henry whispered just before the lights above us went completely out. A piercing sound suddenly blared around us. The high pitch squeal offended my ears, pulsating through me. When the light flashed back on, Henry was out of sight.

Scrambling to my feet, I covered my ears with hands. The noise was vibrating the lockers beside me. I looked to the roof, spotting the red alarm above me. A fire alarm. Before I could process why the alarm had gone off in my dream world, smoke was drifting heavily from the left of me, taking over the ceiling quickly, advancing on me where I stood frozen.

"Henry?" I yelled above the noise. I dropped my hands from my ears and moved away from the smoke. "Henry?"

Smoke was already engulfing my whole body making it harder to breathe. I couldn't see much beyond the smoke, which was filling my lungs too quickly. Choking, I dropped to the ground. Dream or not, my instincts were to do whatever I could to get air. The vapour of thick, grey cloud was just as dense near the ground as it was above, but all the emergency training we had at school, I learned that the floor was your lifeline in a fire.

Crawling slowly through the fog was not helping. I couldn't see anything in either direction and the smoke was burning my lungs, and stinging my eyes, making them useless anyway.

"Henry?" I screamed. "Henry, where did you go?"

The shrill ringing in my ears was dying out just as I reached a door. I crouched on my knees as I touched the handle. It was warm, but not burning. Turning it, I dropped back to my knees and pushed myself inside an empty classroom. With my foot I kicked the door closed.

Coughing and retching the smoke out my throat, I dragged myself away from the door. The air was cleaner here, allowing my lungs to be washed with fresher oxygen, but I could still feel the burning. I heaved myself up to the windowsill and tried the window. It opened with ease, so I sat on the ledge getting as much fresh air as possible.

If this was my dream I would be able to control it. But something tells me that I was not in control at all. Spirits sometimes used my dreams to tell me things, and as of late they used them to physically show me things, like the woman and her real life vision, in which I suffered as she did. But again, this was different.

For some reason I knew this wasn't Henry's dream either.

As if he had heard me thinking about him, he stood beside me shivering next to the window. He was no longer calm. His eyes brought worry and panic. In turn, I was panicked too.

"What happened?" I asked frantically. "Did you cause a fire?"

Henry shook his head before glancing at the door. He didn't respond.

"Henry, what is it? You can tell me?"

He opened his mouth but shook his head. "Bella, when was the last time you saw or spoke to a spirit?"

"Not since...you and Ryan...two days ago." Henrys increasing panic was alarming. He kept glancing at the door, as if a horror other than the smoke was waiting for us behind it.

"But you have so many spirits to help in Forks. All those car crash victims," Henry said in a rush.

"Right." I followed his gaze towards the door. Smoke was snaking its way under the crack in the door. I cursed myself for not covering it, but it was too late to worry about it now. My panic was rising and it took a few reminders that it was only a dream to calm myself down.  
"Henry, what's wrong? What are you afraid of?"

He ignored my question. "Don't you find it odd that you haven't seen anyone from the car accident in days? All those people and not one of them have come back to you?"

Staring at the adjoining door that led to another classroom, I buried myself in thought. He was right. All those people and not one of them have come back since I spoke to each of them at the hospital. No one has come for reassurances, or even just to speak to a human. I hadn't even seen Mattie Jay yet, and he was bound to know that a live person can see spirits. Eleven died in that accident. But none have come back to me. It's not unusual to go days, or weeks without seeing a spirit, but not seeing spirits for long periods of time, that already want my help, was not exactly the norm. Usually I see the spirit on and off each day until they crossed over.

Now suddenly eleven of them have suddenly disappeared off my radar.

"See?" Henry said quickly. "It's not right!"

He had the answers. "Then what's wrong? Have they decided they don't want my help?"

Somehow it hurt to think that, but I didn't know why.

Henry nodded sadly. "Yes. All of them."

"Why?" Shocked wasn't the word.

The door flew open at that instant, allowing the smoke to spill in freely. I watched it for a moment; the grey whips were menacing, filling the empty classroom as if it knew where to find Henry and I.

"I have to go," Henry whispered. "And you need to wake up, Bella."

Henry backed away from me, his eyes fixed on the smoke filling the room. "Wait," I called as I jumped off the windowsill. Henry was already in the next classroom, the adjoining door wide open.

Pushing a desk out my way, I hurried after him, kicking the second door shut to rid us of the incoming smoke.

He stood by the second classroom door, the one which lead to the hall. His height didn't even reach the window on the door.

"Why are the spirits avoiding me?" I asked. It didn't seem possible that they would all refuse my help at the same time. Most of them seemed to want my help before, they all were preparing themselves to say goodbye when I spoke to them.

Green eyes met mine for a brief second before Henry cast his gaze back to the door, his fingers curving the handle. "Children can see things that others can't," Henry whispered. "Even things that you can't."

Henry turned the handle on the door. A puff of smoke almost engulfed him completely. He turned back towards me with urgency in his eyes. "Bella," he whispered. "Your friend Alex...he..." Henry glanced to the left. The sound of lockers being rattled reached my ears. The smoke was filling the classroom fast, but Henry was still vivid in the doorway. The whole room shook before Henry could finish. Windows rattled and the table and chairs shifted in their place. Henry's whole profile changed when he spoke, he resembled someone with more years than he physically had. When he spoke, it was of urgency, "Don't let them get lost. Find them. Tell them it is all lies. If the they believe it's true, they will hurt her. Keep her safe."

"Find who? Tell them what? Henry, please I need to know." I was running out of time, I could tell. Henry was distracted by a rumble from somewhere beyond the classroom. But I needed answers. He couldn't leave me with nothing, he knew too much. "What about Alex? You said something about Alex. Henry, please I need to know. What are you trying to tell me?"

Everything shuddered violently. Books flew off shelves, chairs knocked to the ground. From the hall I could heard lockers being thrown open again.

"Just wake up, Bella," Henry said before he turned away from me and walked straight into the smoke.

My eyes were wide with panic, about one hundred questions on my lips. I thrust myself forward and darted after the little boy. The smoke was thick and hit my lungs instantly. Doubling over in a coughing fit, I tried to cover my mouth. With my hand out stretched to guide me, I hurried through the thick smoke, calling Henry's name when I dared to life my hand away from my mouth. The shrill from the fire alarm was silent now, everything was silent except for my own heartbeat which I could hear pounding in my chest.

My feet protested with every step I took. My lungs felt like they were literally on fire. Everything hurt. But I needed answers. I need to find Henry.

I called his name over and over, before screaming for my mom, then Edward. But it was deadly silent, no one replied to my cries. The smoke swallowed me up to the point where I was almost crippled with the amount I was inhaling. But I kept going. I didn't want to stop. I wanted answers, and I didn't want to leave without them.

The smoke slowed me to barely a shuffle.

It was frustrating that I didn't know the corridor as well as I should have. Less than two days in school meant I was a stranger fumbling through the halls filled with smoke. I was blind anyway; the smoke forced my eyes tight shut, making movement through the corridor dangerous. If it had been my old school I wouldn't even need to open my eyes because I knew the halls so well.

The smoke was just so over powering. My lungs were burning and I couldn't cough the smoke out quick enough. Could I die in a dream? Was my gift that advanced that if I actually died trapped in my own head, I would really be gone in real life? Was Edward watching my body fill up with smoke back in my bedroom? Was he trying to wake me, but couldn't?

If what Henry said was true, and my mom came to me because I needed her, I was half hoping she would appear now. Maybe I would see her soon. The smoke wouldn't take long to kill me.

The answers to Henry's urgent words were too far away. I was probably going round in circles and I wouldn't know it. The saying, 'looking for a needle in a haystack' rang through my mind just as the will to keep going stomped right out of my mind.

Giving up trying to find Henry, or for a way out, I sunk to the floor and crawled to the side. Learning against a cold locker, I buried my face in my knees.

Covering my face with my sleeve I waited for death, or to at least wake up. Whose dream this was now, I wasn't sure. But they weren't letting me wake. I had some answers from Henry, but he had awoken more questions. Even on a good day I wouldn't be quick to find explanations for what Henry told me. Now the smoke was making it hard for me to think at all.

After what seemed an eternity of worrying, my only thought left was my mother. I tried to picture her coming for me. I wondered if I would get a Light or if I would stay to say goodbye to Edward and Charlie.

_Edward. _

I tried to hold onto everything I had so I didn't cry. I didn't want to think about Edward. I didn't want to say goodbye to him. Not now. Not ever.

Everything hurt as I lay on the smoky ground. My breathing was laboured and with each second that passed, I feared I would be stuck forever in the smoky hallway if I didn't die or wake up soon.

My energy dwindled quickly, the smoke shutting down my body.

Peacefulness quickly followed the overwhelming urge to sleep. There was no point in worrying now. Whatever happened it would all be okay. If I opened my eyes back in my bed, I would have Edward. If I opened my eyes and was greeted with a Light, then I would have my mom.

Laying my head on the smoky floor, I curled up in a ball. I couldn't fight the smoke. And I didn't have the energy to move. I was ready just to leave. The Light seemed a good place to be right now. It would be welcoming...

"It's only the beginning," a voice said. My heart froze for a second. A woman's voice.

"Mommy?" I choked. I bolted up right and was met with a pair of legs through the dense smoke. My eyes watered as I searched for the eyes that the legs belonged to.

To my relief the smoke was washing away quickly, parting through the hallway, leaving it somewhat clear. The eyes that were looking down at me were not my mothers. For a moment I wanted to scream in frustration, but instead I looked away.

"Come to torture me again?" I mumbled sleepily.

The first spirit that I met in Forks since I arrived, the woman that had spilled so much of my blood during a vision that she projected through me, crouched down in front of me.

"That was unintentional," she said quietly. "But that's not what matters. You need to wake up, Bella. You need to think about what Henry said. You need to help them seek the truth. And you need to keep her safe."

I vaguely noted that it was the first time she had ever spoken to me. But that was a thought for later.

"How? I don't really understand what he meant." Meeting her eyes I realised for the first time since I had seen her that she was familiar. Her deep brown eyes triggered a memory. A photograph. I had seen those exact eyes in a picture somewhere. But where? When?

My thoughts were sidetracked when she spoke again with more urgency. Like Henry. "Your childhood. Look back on your childhood. Back when you were discovering what you could do. I will do what I can, but you need to be the one to convince them."

The woman stood abruptly. I tried to get up after her but my legs were too weak. Where am I? What is happening?" She couldn't leave that for me to figure out.

"It's just a dream that got out of control. You're safe now. We have managed to fight it."

Finally, a straight answer. Still, it wasn't the most important question. "Alex? What did Henry mean about my friend?"

The woman shook her head sadly. "You must wake up, Bella," she told me firmly as she stepped backwards from me.

"No! Tell me what he meant!" I yelled at her. Why was everyone trying to annoy me by only giving me half the information I wanted. "What about Henry, is he okay?"

The woman gave me a smile. The first I had seen on her. "Of course," she replied. "Wake up, Bella. You will work everything out in time. Just wake up!"

She disappeared before I could move. Still no answers. And even more questions.

The fog disappeared completely as soon as she left, but I still felt extremely tired. I sank back into the foetal position and let myself drift in to the incoming darkness.

"_Bella, wake up! Bella?" _

A voice echoed in my head.

Without warning, I was thrust awake with as much shock as if I had been plunged into freezing water. I gasped for air as I bolted up into a sitting position. My face was pouring with sweat and I was met with frantic eyes.

Henrys vivid green eyes, I thought for a moment, before I realised they were golden.

"Edward," I croaked as I sucked in the clean air sounding my bedroom.

"What did you see? A vision? Were your hurt?" The golden eyes surveyed me anxiously, checking my body for obvious signs of harm.

Edward had his arms wrapped around me before I could tell him what I needed. I needed to feel him close to me. I needed to know he was real. I sunk my head into his cool chest, and drew comfort of being safe in his firm arms.

"It was just a dream," I whispered. "But so much happened." I allowed a brief cry before I told him what happened.

_**Well that was a dream and a half! Henry didn't half leave us with so many questions lol. But at least the woman was more helpful for once instead of hurting Bella (not intentionally of course lol). But at least she told her where to start looking – her childhood. Also, I had to briefly mention Bella's friend Alex in there because I have neglected him completely. If you remember that I said I regretted creating him, and kind of kicked him out of the story, so I am trying to fix that. **_

_**Anyway, I will get back on track with the chapters soon. I hope that was enough to keep you wondering where I am going. I apologize for my sloppiness in pervious chapters, but I also want to thank you guys for sticking with me. **_

_**I have the memorial and funeral to come as I said last chapter. Will the ghosts be there? Or is Henry right, have they been avoiding Bella? But why? Hmm….**_

_**Well, I won't be back before Breaking Dawn is released, so you guys have a fab time and I hope everyone enjoys it! **_


	28. Authors Note

This is against the rules and people hate Authors Note chapters, but shh, don't tell anyone…

Hi everyone. Firstly, I am here to apologize for disappearing off the face of the earth for over a year and a half. I have been thinking about this story a lot, but I don't know what to do anymore. I think towards the end it got sloppy, but even the first few chapters I feel were pretty terrible.

I can't even read some of the chapters because I cringe. I don't like what I've written or the decisions I made for the plot. I came on here to delete the story and maybe even my whole account, but I still get people adding me to their alerts and favorites, even if evidence shows I haven't updated in a long time. I will keep my stories up for a while longer until I decide what I want to do.

I feel like I have let some people down, who have followed this story, but I know deep down there is no point in pushing out more if I can't think of anything else to write about. Some stories get lost along the way, and sadly Haunted seems to be one of them. I am on summer break right now and I am finding myself bored every other day, so I may force myself to sit down and take apart the first couple of chapters so see what I can do. My only fear is that if I do that then I will want to change major plots. I have been thinking about what I would have done differently, and I think making the Cullen's human would be one of them. But I feel if I did that the readers who enjoyed the story so far would hate that.

I don't know what to do anymore. I am going to leave it for now and give it more thought. Whether that would mean deleting the whole thing, or re-writing it. I don't have a clue yet…But I had a PM not long ago asking what I was going with the story, so I wanted to apologize to everyone at the same time and explain what I am thinking.

For now, though, I want to thank each and every person who has ever reviewed, or added this story to alerts, ect. I know my writing isn't nearly as good as some of the authors on here, not even close, but I know that despite that, some of you actually enjoyed where the story was going. I truly hope that I have become a better writer since starting this story – I am even going to take a Creative Writing class this fall to see how far I've come and what more I can learn.

Right now I am writing a new story until a new name, which is mentioned on my profile. Don't feel like you have any obligation go check it out, but it's called "Intertwined" if you have the time. It's not getting as much attention of Haunted, so maybe if that fails it will kick my butt into putting even more effort into this story.

Thank you all again.

-PDB


End file.
